Price Of a Kiss
by NenaVL
Summary: UA- No soy la reina de las relaciones imposibles. Quiero decir, mi último novio trató de matarme y me dejó una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello, entonces me obligó a mudarme al otro lado del país y cambiar legalmente mi nombre para escapar de él, no significa que... Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? tengo que tener el peor historial de citas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ojala fuera, pero NO. Los guapos personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama PRICE OF A KISS y le pertenece a Linda Kage . Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

No importa lo que diga mi prima; no soy la reina de las relaciones imposibles. Quiero decir, sólo porque mi último novio trató de matarme y me dejó una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello, entonces me obligó a mudarme al otro lado del país y cambiar legalmente mi nombre a Katniss Everdeen para escapar de él, no significa que...

Oh, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Para una estudiante de primer año en la universidad, tengo que tener el peor historial de citas. No es de extrañar que el amor sea lo último en mi mente cuando Peeta Mellark entra en mi vida. Pero la química entre nosotros es como ¡bam! Nuestra conexión desafía la lógica. Y él es tan malditamente sexy. Estar cerca de él me hace sentir más viva de lo que nunca me he sentido. Incluso me gusta pelear con él. Podría ser mi alma gemela... excepto por un pequeñito problema.

Es un gigoló.

Dios, sí que sé cómo elegirlos.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Peeta Mellark arreglaba la podadora manual de su madre para poder cortar el césped cuando la señora Garrison vino a cobrar el alquiler.

—Oigan. —Su llamado agudo y nasal rechinó contra sus oídos, antes que ella golpeteara la cerca que separaba su patio del suyo. Las bisagras de metal hicieron un chirrido cuando la verja se abrió—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—Sólo yo. —Él entrecerró los ojos ante el resplandor del medio día mientras levantaba la mirada. Con una llave inglesa sostenida firmemente en su mano, pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente para secar el sudor que goteaba.

—¡Oh! Peeta. —Presionando una mano en su escote expuesto, la casera de su madre se tropezaba con sus tacones ridículamente altos y parpadeaba con sus pestañas largas y falsas—. No te había visto.

Con la esperanza de que tal vez si se veía lo suficientemente ocupado, la mujer de cuarenta y algo entendería la indirecta y lo dejaría solo, permaneció agachado detrás de la podadora al revés, en donde había estado afilando la cuchilla. —¿Necesita algo?

—Um… —Mordió su labio y recogió su cabello con una mano para mantenerlo alejado de su cuello mientras usaba la otra mano para abanicarse. Los destellos de su esmalte de uñas rojo brillaban con la luz del sol.

Lo inspeccionaba con atrevimiento, su mirada codiciosa lo consumía. Asqueado por su inspección, él se retorcía en su interior, con ganas de alcanzar su camiseta que se había quitado hacía media hora y arrojado a un lado.

Echando un vistazo alrededor del patio como si estuviera a la caza de un criminal que acaba de robar un banco, preguntó—: ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Volviendo su atención a su tarea, Peeta usó la llave para girar la cuchilla en su lugar. —Llevó a mi hermana a otra cita con el doctor —mintió, sus músculos se presionaron cuando apretó los dientes.

Su mamá y Prim se encontraban en el supermercado, pero recordarle las circunstancias de su hermana a la señora Enobaria Garrison podría anotarle a su familia un poco de simpatía y comprarles tiempo extra para reunir más dinero, porque estaba seguro de que su mamá se atrasó con el alquiler otra vez.

—Mm. ¿Y cómo está la pobre niña dulce? —murmuró la señora Garrison distraídamente, su atención estaba en sus manos mientras él trabajaba.

Ante la sospecha de que a ella no le importaba en absoluto el bienestar de Prim, apartó los mechones rubios de sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada. —Todavía tiene parálisis cerebral. —Giró un poco más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes, asegurando el tornillo.

—Vaya, vaya. —La casera se inclinó más cerca—. Seguro que tú creciste muy bien. Mira esos músculos que tienes. —Su sombra pasó en frente de él justo antes de que pusiera una mano en su hombro y sus largas uñas se hundieran en su piel resbaladiza.

Sorprendido por el contacto, se tambaleó hacia atrás, tratando de alejar su mano.

Ella soltó una ronca sonrisa divertida. —No hay necesidad de estar tan nervioso, querido. —Sus uñas aflojaron su agarre, sólo para recorrer un centímetro de su pecho con una descarada caricia de apreciación—. No muerdo. —Contradiciendo sus palabras, esbozó una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos y perfectos gracias a su ortodoncia. Parecía como si quisiera tomar un pedazo de su carne cruda.

Peeta tragó con fuerza. El brillo de su mirada lo había puesto frío por todas partes, incluso con el calor de treinta y siete grados. Como una pantera cuando detecta su presa, ella quería abalanzarse. Sobre él. No tenía que ser experimentado en el sexo —y no lo era— para saber lo que ella quería.

Probablemente lo había visto desde su ventana en el segundo piso, usando nada más que sus pantalones cortos andrajosos, y se emperifolló con la única intención de venir a jugar. Se sentía un poco enfermo. No porque quisiera aferrarse a su virginidad. No lo hacía. De hecho, si alguna oportunidad se le hubiera presentado antes, la habría perdido hace años.

Ni siquiera era porque ella fuera fea. La mujer podría tener un falso bronceado, pechos falsos y un poco de cirugía reconstructiva en la cara, sin duda en los labios y cejas, pero no era un adefesio por ningún tramo de la imaginación. Tenía grandes pechos, un culo apretado y una piernas largas bien torneadas, lo cual, estaba bien, sí, se veían bien en esos pantalones cortos de vaqueros súper apretados.

Y no era porque estuviera casada, porque tampoco lo estaba. No estaba seguro de por qué todo el mundo la llamaba señora Garrison. Estaba bastante seguro que nunca había habido un señor Garrison en el cuadro. No, todo tenía que ver con su edad. Las mujeres maduras simplemente no eran lo suyo, y sus dígitos multiplicaban los suyos por dos. Por lo menos.

La señora Garrison— debió haber estado pensando lo mismo sobre la cosa de los números porque arqueó una ceja con interés y preguntó—: ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, Peeta?

—Dieciocho. —Miró hacia otro lado, maldiciéndose, incluso cuando admitió la verdad. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no había mentido sobre eso también? Diecisiete de repente parecía mucho más…seguro.

Pero tenía la sospecha de que ella ya sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía.

Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió en sus labios pintados con un aire de triunfo burlón, como si hubiera asumido que ya lo había atrapado en su telaraña. —Entonces…ya eres un adulto.

Peeta hizo un sonido ahogado. Pero mierda. No había pensado en realidad que tuviera el descaro de venir y decir eso en voz alta.

Ella se río con voz ronca. —Veo que te he sorprendido.

Negó con la cabeza, negando más el momento que en realidad diciendo no. Ella sonrió con aprobación como si estuviera orgullosa de él por su respuesta. —Tu madre me debe más de tres _mil _dólares. ¿Sabías eso, Peeta?

Él miró fijamente a la podadora vieja y decadente, y trató de no perder el conocimiento. —No. No lo sabía.

Cristo, era un montón de dinero.

Como si estuviera sintiendo su dolor y ofreciéndole una medida de comodidad, la señora Garrison se agachó a su lado y puso su mano en su rodilla desnuda. La miró, pensando que tal vez vería un poco de compasión en su mirada. Quizás les daría un par de meses para tratar de reunir los tres mil dólares.

Excepto que, con el calculador brillo de sus ojos con sus callosas, profundidades color avellana, no parecía muy simpática. Su palma se movió en su pierna, deslizándose hasta la mitad de su muslo, y él casi saltó fuera de sus pantalones.

Joder, ¿qué planeaba, hacerle una paja aquí mismo en medio del patio de su madre, o qué? Mientras una parte de su cerebro gritaba, el pequeño chico en sus pantalones se animaba por la atención, decidiendo que sus delgados dedos se sentían bastante bien subiendo por su pierna y se sentiría aún mejor si los ponía en su inflamada cabeza.

Un pulso eléctrico saltó en su sistema. Quería empujarla lejos y fulminarla con la mirada por hacerle esto, por hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad. Pero no podía apartarla, no podía decirle que se fuera, no podía siquiera darle una mirada mordaz. Su madre le debía más de tres _mil _dólares.

¿Cuántos malditos meses de renta era eso? El pánico se estableció profundamente en sus venas. Necesitaba desviar esto antes que fuera directamente a donde temía que ya iba.

—Estoy seguro que mi mamá tiene el dinero —intentó—. Ell-ella y Prim deberían estar en casa en una hora o dos. Puede pagarle entonces.

—¿De verdad? —La señora Garrison se alegró—. ¿Entonces tenemos una hora o dos para hacer lo que queramos?

Peeta no sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer. Quería correr, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, esas uñas podían enterrarse en su pierna y hacerlo trizas si lo intentaba.

Se sentía atrapado.

Ella se inclinó más cerca, el calor de la palma de su mano abrasando su muslo. Un olor a coco flotaba sobre él. —No soy estúpida, sabes. Tu madre no tiene esa cantidad de dinero. Y no me pagará nada cuando llegue a casa de su cita con el doctor. Pero estaría dispuesta a reducir lo que me debe, digamos que, a la mitad si estuvieras dispuesto a hacer un trato conmigo.

Santa madre de Dios.

La señora Garrison acababa de pedirle que tuviera sexo con ella. Por mil quinientos dólares. Él ni siquiera sabía su primer nombre.

—Sabes lo que te estoy pidiendo, ¿cierto, Peeta?

Poniendo un poco de distancia, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Bien. —Sonaba complacida y asquerosamente petulante—. ¿Así que tu respuesta sería…?

Incapaz de expresar la negativa con su voz, sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. Cuando no respondió, un silencio tenso se encontró con sus oídos. Su curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él, y abrió los ojos.

Ella lo miró con una expresión astuta, como si conociera una pequeña parte microscópica de él que quería decir sí. Pero en serio, ¿qué chico de dieciocho años quería decir no a tener sexo, incluso si significaba tenerlo con alguien maduro?

—¿Esa es tu respuesta final? —preguntó, sonando divertida.

Él lo echó a perder abriendo la boca. —¡Sí! Estoy completamente seguro. No voy a tener sexo con usted. Yo no… —Apartó la mirada—. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer.

Por qué fue y confesó _eso_, no tenía idea. Pero esperaba por Dios haberla asustado, porque ninguna mujer quería que un virgen torpe la follara, eso tenía que estar fuera de su amorosa mente. En vez de apartar la mano de él con repugnancia, sus dedos se apretaron sobre su pierna. Sus ojos color avellana se ampliaron, y se lamió los labios.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró—. Acabas de ponerme húmeda.

Peeta parpadeó. —¿Eh?

—No te preocupes si esta es tu primera vez, querido. Podría enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber. Y más. Sería un honor entrenar a un macho joven como tú para que aprenda mis… preferencias. —Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse más arriba de su pierna.

La agarró por su muñeca antes que alcanzara el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos porque sabía que ella no se detendría allí. No se detendría hasta que tuviera un puñado. Su polla palpitaba, a sabiendas de que esto era lo más cerca que una mujer había llegado a tocarlo. Estúpida polla.

Apretando los dientes, apretó su agarre sobre ella para advertirle que se retirara. Pero diablos, ella comenzó a respirar con más fuerza como si su manoseo la hubiera excitado aún más.

Con su mirada acristalada en un tono febril, liberó un fuerte jadeo. —Maldita sea, tienes manos tan fuertes. Estás duro para mí en este momento, ¿cierto?

Enojado con ella tanto como con su cuerpo traicionero, alejó su mano y se puso de pie, dándose vuelta rápidamente para que no pudiera ver el abultamiento en sus pantalones cortos.

—Tiene que irse —espetó. Tuvo que haber sido el momento más surrealista, vergonzoso e incómodo de su vida, de pie petrificado en el patio trasero de su madre en frente de una podadora rota, luciendo leñoso y discutiendo de sexo por dinero con la casera—. Le dije que no.

—Está bien. —Dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación mientras se ponía de pie. El calor de su mirada quemaba en la parte trasera de su cuello—. Dile a tu madre que tiene que pagarme a final de semana, sino, recibirá una notificación de desalojo.

Peeta se dio vuelta para mirarla boquiabierto. No lo haría.

Oh, santo infierno, lo haría.

Fingió admirar sus uñas, acicalándose en frente de él como si estuviera orgullosa de sí misma por ser mejor que él. Entonces, con un gesto alegre, dijo—: Hasta luego. —Y se dio vuelta en sus tacones, tarareando una melodía burbujeante en voz baja. Sus caderas se balanceaban de forma descarada, mientras caminaba hacia la verja.

Peeta la miró con la boca abierta, enfermo de su estómago y muerto de miedo. Nunca los había amenazado con desalojarlos. Pero por otra parte, nunca tampoco le había pedido tener relaciones sexuales.

Su madre ya tenía dos trabajos a tiempo completo, y el dinero que ahorraba era para comprarle una silla de ruedas motorizada a Prim.

Peeta apretó los dientes, sintiéndose el peor hijo y el peor hermano que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Había estado trabajando a medio tiempo en un lavado de carros después de la escuela, pero ni siquiera eso había hecho mella en ayudar a su mamá a pagar las cuentas. Si pudiera ayudar a su familia de alguna manera, debería saltar ante cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hacerlo y hacer todo lo posible.

Incluso con la casera.

Cerrando los ojos contra una ola de mareo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Peeta dijo con voz áspera—: Espere. —Medio esperando a que no lo escuchara.

Pero su mano se congeló en el pestillo de la verja. Lentamente, giró sobre sus tacones. —¿Sí?

Odió la forma en que sus ojos parpadearon con triunfo. La odiaba, y punto.

Abrió la boca un par de veces antes de hablar. —Déjeme…déjeme limpiarme primero.

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. —oh, cariño, no te atrevas. Antes que esta tarde termine, planeo lamer cada centímetro de sudor de ese tenso y brillante cuerpo joven.

Casi vomitó su almuerzo.

Debió sentir que él estaba a un segundo de echarse para atrás, porque dobló su dedo índice, haciéndole señas hacia adelante. —Sígueme, guapo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió la verja, él la siguió.

Tres horas después, regresó a casa siendo una persona completamente diferente. Y la señora Garrison había perdonado todos los meses de alquiler atrasados con la condición de que regresara cada vez que lo llamara de nuevo.

* * *

**HOLA :)**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Lo continuo o lo dejo?**

**En primera esa Mujer es un PERRA! jaja lo siento, tenia que desahogarme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus comentarios:)**

**saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Dos años, tres meses y doces días más tarde…**_

Bien, así que tal vez estaba a punto de comenzar a babear un poquito cuando mi prima golpeó mi codo con el suyo, alejando mi atención del festín de hombre al otro lado del patio que podría haber estado posiblemente —es decir, totalmente— desnudando con la mirada.

—Niña, ni siquiera lo pienses. No podrías permitírtelo incluso aunque vaciaras todo el dinero en tu chanchito.

Parpadeé, me aclaré la garganta, y murmuré—: Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Dije: No. De ninguna manera. No puedes permitírtelo.

Arrugando la nariz, seguí mirándolo porque, bueno, en serio, ¿cómo podría dejar de hacerlo? Era el ejemplo perfecto de la palabra sexy. En realidad, así lo llamaría desde ahora: _Sexy._

—¿Qué? ¿Está, como, _a la venta _o algo? —Me reí disimuladamente ante mi propia broma.

Johana palmeó mi rodilla en un gesto que denotaba compasión. —Sí. De hecho, sí lo está.

Mi sonrisa cayó. —¿Eh?

Sentadas en los banquillos fuera del edificio principal del centro formativo superior Capitol Country, Johana y yo bebíamos nuestra dosis matutina de café y azúcar, discutiendo sobre quién llevaba los zapatos más lindos, cuando _Sexy_ cruzó mi línea de visión en la esquina de mi ojo. Lo miré directamente para conseguir una mejor imagen y, sí… ¿Zapatos? ¿Qué eran los zapatos?

Pero, en serio. Era extremadamente hermoso. Con la correa de su bolsa de mensajero atravesando diagonalmente su pecho, se encontraba inclinado en una de las muchas estatuas de animales recubiertas de bronce mientras hablaba con un puñado de chicos. Llevando un par de vaqueros y una simple camiseta, no debería sobresalir entre la pandilla. Pero sobresalía.

Oh, sí que sobresalía. Su rubio y ondulado cabello me llamaba… _¡Katniss, Katniss! Pasa tus dedos a través de mi __salvaje, preciosa e incontrolada melena_. Lo hacía. En serio.

Tal vez no tenía una detallada e íntima vista de él. Quiero decir, ni siquiera podía divisar sus atributos faciales desde aquí —y un rostro llamativo era lo que generalmente atraía mi atención. Pero nada de eso parecía importar, porque tenía este presentimiento de que su sonrisa era totalmente rompecorazones.

Rompía _mi _corazón con cada segundo.

Había algo acerca de su aura que gritaba sensualidad, confianza, calidez. Irradió de él en olas cuando se relajó en una cómoda y masculina posición, dejando que su brazo colgara alrededor de la estatua de un semental. El chico era una pieza de arte, y más atrayente que el pedazo de metal en el que actualmente soportaba su peso.

No podía alejar mis ojos de él. —Sólo dime que no acosa y apuñala a sus ex novias.

—Nop —me aseguró Johana—. Ni siquiera tiene ex novias. Porque es un gigoló.

Oh, sí, lo dijo. En voz alta. En medio de un campus repleto. Como si fuese algo que decía cada día.

Alejé bruscamente la mirada de _Sexy_ para mirar boquiabierta a mi prima, quien, de seguro, a veces decía cosas locas. Pero en serio, esta era su peor mentira. —¿Discúlpame?

Johana sonrió. —Vende su cuerpo por sexo.

Como si necesitara la definición de gigoló. _Hola_. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de Peeta Mellark, el tipo al que sigues acosando sexualmente con tus ojos. —Movió la cabeza en la dirección de _Sexy_, quien aún se hallaba inclinado contra la corcoveada estatua de caballo—. No puedes dejar de mirarlo, lo sé. Estoy de acuerdo: es estupendo. Tuvo dos clases conmigo en la secundaria, y compartimos una clase de matemáticas de cuatro horas en mi segundo año, así que sí, he babeado por él una o dos veces. Pero confía en mí, cariño, no está disponible. Porque es un maldito gigoló.

Cuando no hice nada más que parpadear porque, uhm, qué se _suponía _que respondiera, Johana añadió insistentemente—: ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Quieres decir, figurativamente, ¿cierto?

—Quise decir exactamente lo que dije; literalmente.

Arqueé una ceja. —Y… ¿sabes esto porque…?

—No sé. Sólo… lo sé. _Todos _lo saben. Excepto la policía, obvio. De otra forma, estaría en una celda por prostitución ilegal o algo. Es bien sabido que trabaja en el club Country como algún tipo de cubierta para tener citas con sus clientes, quienes son algunas de las más ricas y calientes mujeres en el condado que le pagan una gran cantidad de dinero para que las complazca… de cualquier forma que quieran. Estoy segura de que algunas de las compinches de mamá lo han tenido.

Mi boca cayó abierta. La escruté por todo un minuto antes de soltar una carcajada y golpear su hombro. —Oh, Dios mío. Eres _tan _mentirosa. Jesús, Jo, me tuviste por un minuto.

—¿Qué? —Johana se las arregló para lucir insultada—. Juro por Dios que no estoy mintiendo. ¿Quieres ir a preguntarle? —Enlazó su brazo al mío y trató de levantarse, tirándome con ella.

Uhm, sí. Eso no iba a pasar. Estallaría internamente de una sobredosis de hormonas si me acercaba demasiado a Sexy ahora mismo. Era como acercarme demasiado al sol; probablemente me quemaría con uno de sus mortíferos rayos cargados de testosterona. Y no llevaba suficiente protector solar para ese tipo de acción.

Arrastré nuestros traseros hacia abajo de nuevo. —¿Qué crees que haces? No puedes simplemente acercarte a alguien y preguntarle si es un gigoló. —¡Jesús!

Johana respondió con su típico movimiento. Se encogió de hombros y lanzó su cabello por encima de su hombro. —¿Por qué no? Dudo que mienta sobre ello. Definitivamente no parece ser un secreto.

Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada. Pero, guau. A veces Johana era simplemente demasiado. Las cosas que podía imaginar eran, bueno… eran extravagantes. Me gustaba eso sobre ella, aún cuando me avergonzaba bastante. Tristemente, no era tan extrovertida como mi alegre colega. Era mucho más propensa a sonrojarme horriblemente que a hacer cosas extrovertidas. Quiero decir, no era tímida, pero no era para nada como Johana Mason.

Como si sintiera mi sonrojo en ese segundo, _Sexy_ —o como Johana lo había llamado, Peeta Mellark— miró en nuestra dirección e hizo contacto visual. Conmigo.

Dejé de reír. Dejé de sonreír. También podría haber dejado de respirar. Dios mío, el chico definitivamente sabía cómo mirar intensamente.

—Señor, ten piedad —murmuró Johana junto a mí.

No respondí —no podría haberlo hecho ni aunque quisiera. Me encontraba demasiado ocupada siendo electrocutada por dentro. Las puntas de mis dedos picaban y se enroscaban como si un hilo invisible cargado cinéticamente me atara al tipo a cuarenta y cinco metros de distancia, quien parecía unirnos sólo con su mirada.

Sí, la química corriente entre nosotros era exactamente así de poderosa.

Ni siquiera exageraba… Bien, tal vez un poco. Pero no mucho.

Rompió la conexión para trasladar su atención a Johana. Jadeé por la liberación como si alguien hubiera arrancado una bandita de mi corazón.

No es como si pudiera decirlo con exactitud, pero juré que sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se centró en mi prima. Me dio otra rápida mirada, la que repentinamente parecía llena de acusación, y se volteó rápidamente hacia el grupo, ignorándonos totalmente.

Ninguna mirada me había agitado tan profundamente antes.

Soltando una inestable respiración, puse una mano contra mi salvaje corazón. Si hubiera muerto y alguien hubiese utilizado un desfibrilador para traerme de regreso a la vida, no creía que me hubiera sentido más impactada como ahora. —Guau.

—Síp —murmuró Johana, sonando casi igual de afectada—. Creo que necesito un cigarrillo.

Me volví hacia ella y parpadeé. —Tú no fumas.

Rodó los ojos. —Lo juro, a veces no entiendo cómo estamos relacionadas. No se suponía que lo tomaras literalmente, Kat. Dios.

Mi cognición racional todavía se hallaba demasiado frita como para que pensara apropiadamente, así que apenas murmuré un—: Oh. —Luego me encogí de hombros—. Bueno, mis zapatillas de ballet todavía le ganan a tus sandalias.

—Sigue soñando —resopló—. Las sandalias están de moda. —Y con eso, volvió a mirar a _mi _hombre.

—Lo que sea —murmuré con un petulante resoplido, luchando contra la loca urgencia de tirar su cabello y gritar que lo había visto primero, o al menos recordarle que _ella _tenía novio—. Relájate, Jo. Sólo lo miraba. No es como si quisiera casarme y mudarme con él. No estoy lista para una relación.

—Lo que sea —respondió, pero en un tono mucho más desagradable del que usé yo—. Te dije que era inalcanzable.

Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios se había colado en su cereal? ¿Y por qué seguía mirándolo? En serio, me molestaba, porque en ese momento no pude evitar mirarlo. Dos chicas mirando y hablando efusivamente del mismo chico era patético.

Oh, demonios, no importaba si quería acaparar todas las miradas lujuriosas para sí misma. De todas formas, me sentía un poco demasiada intimidada como para mirarlo de nuevo. Quiero decir, ¿y si miraba de nuevo? No estaba segura de si podría tomar ese tipo de conmoción dos veces en un día.

Asumía que nadie había sufrido una sobredosis por una mirada lujuriosa antes, pero con_ Sexy_ cerca, tenía el mal presentimiento de que probablemente había sido la primera.

Así que centré mi atención en mi horario de clases que bajé en el móvil dos punto cinco segundos antes de que estuviera intensamente consciente de la existencia de Peeta Mellark. Bebiendo el resto de mi café, busqué el número de sala de mi primera clase. El calor y el vapor de la bebida quemó mi garganta, pero recibí el dolor. Me mantuvo distraída de tú sabes quién.

Jadeando silenciosamente para aliviar mi inflamado esófago, parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas. —Entonces… —Me tomó unos pocos intentos antes de que pudiera añadir—: Dijiste que tenías literatura conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —respondió Johana. Por su susurrante respuesta, suponía que aún se encontraba ocupada mirándolo.

—Bueno, comienza en… tres minutos. Tal vez deberíamos entrar. —En ese punto, cualquier cosa que consiguiera moverla y que apartara la mirada de mi chico funcionaría, incluso llegar temprano a literatura.

Localizando un basurero cercano, apunté y lancé mi vaso vacío, asestando perfectamente gracias a tres años en el equipo de básquetbol de la secundaria. —Bien, vamos —anuncié, recogiendo mi mochila y alistándome para levantarme.

Pero Johana se movió, acercando su cuerpo hasta que nos hallábamos cadera contra cadera. —Espera. —Su voz era baja y seria mientras su mano aterrizaba en mi pierna, sujetándome—. Está viniendo por este camino.

Soltando una temblorosa respiración, levanté la mirada. Había abandonado su estatua de caballo y caminaba por la acera hacia la entrada principal de la universidad. El problema era que el banquillo en el que nos encontrábamos Johana y yo se hallaba por el mismo camino. Iba a caminar justo junto a nosotras.

Nada más que tres metros nos separaban.

Querido Señor en el cielo, por favor rescátame. ¿Podría sobrevivir a tal proximidad? Honestamente, no lo sabía. Mi pecho se movía rápidamente ante el repentinamente inestable ritmo de mi respiración.

—Mira esto —susurró Johana en mi oído.

La miré, esperando algún tipo de indicación para que me dijera qué hacer. Pero no parecía ni un poco consciente de mi inminente ataque de pánico. La chica lucía malditamente traviesa.

Agarré su muñeca. —Oh, Dios. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Johana apenas mostró su infame sonrisa mientras posaba su mirada en _Sexy._ —Buenos días, Peeta —gritó.

Con cada músculo en mi cuerpo tensándose, enterré las uñas profundamente en su muñeca, advirtiéndole que se callara. Pero su saludo ya había llamado su atención.

Él le echó un vistazo, su mirada indiferente. Alzando la barbilla de esa forma que los chicos hacían para saludar con su cabeza, asintió. —¿Qué hay?

Me derretí, y un soñador quejido se escapó de mi boca. Pero, guau, tenía una voz absorbente que combinaba con su cuerpo absorbente. Era profunda, pero delicada y demasiado pecaminosa para pertenecer a alguien tan hermoso. Me hizo querer cerrar los ojos, y sólo… derretirme.

—Hoy luces bien —le dijo Johana, su tono lleno de ardides femeninas y una para nada disimulada invitación. Inclinando su rostro lo suficiente como para que la luz del sol iluminara su perfecta complexión, dejó que su hermosa melena cayera sobre su hombro para mover su considerable pecho. No podría haber sido más obvia ni aunque lo hubiera dicho en voz alta—. ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos las clases esta mañana y en su lugar hacemos algo… divertido?

Peeta Mellark resopló su interés al mismo tiempo que yo jadeaba—: ¡Jo! —De verdad iba a tener que recordarle que tenía novio, ¿no?

Ante mi siseado regaño, _Sexy_ desplazó su atención hacia mí y repentinamente su mirada ya no era indiferente. Su intensa mirada me quemó, y sí, iba a necesitar todo un balde de la planta Aloe Vera para aliviar la deliciosa picazón que dejaría.

De nuevo, nuestra inmediata conexión me mantuvo prisionera. Su ardiente mirada me retuvo como si cada órgano en mi cuerpo pesara un millón de kilógramos. No podía hacer nada más que mirarlo boquiabierta. Como un golpe en el plexo solar, me dejó jadeante. Respiré profundamente, intentando conseguir oxígeno.

Lucía incluso mejor a tres metros que a cuarenta y cinco metros de distancia. Separarse del grupo ni siquiera había disminuido su encanto.

Y ese rostro. Lo juraba, los ángeles germinaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a cantar armoniosamente adoraciones de ese gloriosa rostro. Nariz recta, frente prominente, mandíbula definida, barbilla con hoyuelo. Tenía cada rasgo alfa que un tipo posiblemente podría poseer. Incluso sus cejas eran gruesas y robustas. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando alejó bruscamente la mirada, me sentí triste y abandonada. Lo miré caminar junto a nosotras y dirigirse directamente a la puerta delantera. Luego lo vi desaparecer en el interior. Lamiendo mis sedientos labios, me giré hacia mi prima, aturdida.

—Bien —escuché decir a mi propia voz, el tono débil en mis oídos—. Tal vez podría creer que las mujeres le pagan por sexo.

—Diablos, sí —soltó Johana—. Si tuviera el dinero, definitivamente lo haría con él.

Sonaba un poco demasiado dedicada en su declaración, así que golpeé su rodilla con la mía, aterrorizada. —¿Qué hay de Marvel?

Me dio una mirada en blanco. —¿Eh? ¿Quién?

Arqueé una ceja. —Tu novio.

—Oh. —Parpadeando, pareció recobrar el sentido. Con un airado encogimiento de hombros, se levantó y puso la tira de su bolso con un fluido y elegante movimiento que sólo una supermodelo podría lograr—. Peeta no es nada más que un sueño. Como dije, nunca podríamos permitírnoslo.

Algo en la forma que en que lo dijo me hizo creer que en realidad lo había intentado. Eso me preocupó, pero no pregunté. Los chicos eran lo último con lo que quería liarme. Y gigoló o no, _Sexy_ tenía un cartel que ponía "desastre" en su frente. Johana obviamente lo había reclamado.

Por una vez en mi vida, ignoré mi curiosidad. Silenciosamente, troté con Johana hacia las puertas delanteras del centro formativo superior Capitol County, hacia mi nueva vida como Katniss Everdeen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**2**

**.**

Hace un año, había tenido grandes planes de asistir a la universidad local en mi ciudad natal. Tenía un genial e impresionante programa médico, y había soñado con convertirme en una viróloga, una de esas geeks sorprendentemente geniales que ves en NCIS o algún tipo de programa televisivo, quien siempre está estudiando bacterias bajo un microscopio y resolviendo el crimen del día.

De todos modos, hace cerca de cuatro meses, mis planes de ese perfecto futuro habían cambiado. Drásticamente.

Culpo a mi ex novio acosador psicópata. Quiero decir, claro, voy a tomar algo de culpabilidad al decir que era un poco demasiado abierta sobre decirle a todos a dónde quería ir a la universidad y lo que quería ser. Él sabría exactamente dónde buscarme, lo cual significaba que no podía ir allí.

Y sí, si hubiera rechazado de una a Cato ese día fatídico de mi primer año de secundaria cuando me invitó a salir, nunca hubiéramos salido, nunca se habría obsesionado, y yo habría podido ser capaz de evitar todo esto. Claro. Pero aparte de eso, él era la única razón por la que había perdido mi gran sueño.

Gracias a él, aquí estaba, oculta al otro lado del país, asistiendo a una pobre universidad comunitaria sin nombre, en un pueblo pequeño y viviendo sobre el garaje de mis tíos. Hablando sobre la zona más apestosa. Mi vida en los pasados meses no había sido como había imaginado que sería mi primer año de universidad.

Pero en serio, nadie había tratado de matarme aquí, así que supongo que no podía lloriquear y quejarme demasiado. La fiesta de la lástima se acortó.

Después de literatura británica con Johana, tenía una hora libre antes de que mi clase de cálculo comenzara. Pasé ese tiempo en la librería. Como había sido contratada allí como estudiante asistente, todavía necesitaba hablar con mi nuevo supervisor sobre el horario. Así que lo hicimos, y estuve feliz de saber que podía hacer todo mi trabajo durante el día entre clases. Dejé mi reunión improvisada con diez minutos sobrantes para encontrar mi clase de matemáticas.

La encontré en cinco minutos. ¡Uff!

Mi profesor de cálculo se lanzó derecho sobre los números y ecuaciones tan pronto como revisó el plan de estudios. Era apasionado sobre sus números y también las ecuaciones, lo que me recordaba mucho a mi papá, y me puso un poco nostálgica. Pero el Dr. Beete nos mantuvo por casi cinco minutos más, lo que mi papá, que es consciente del tiempo, nunca haría. Para el momento en que nos dejó ir, la siguiente clase se había reunido en el pasillo y estaba lista para entrar.

Corrí, tratando de darme prisa desde mi asiento y llegar a humanidades. Pero tan pronto como me levanté y di dos pasos en el pasillo entre las hileras, una de las correas que colgaba de mi mochila quedó atrapada en una silla cercana y volteó la mochila, derramando todas mis pertenencias en el suelo.

Horrorizada, me agaché y agarré frenéticamente mis cuadernos, textos, bolígrafos y pedazos sueltos de papel con garabatos embarazosos en ellos. Descuidadamente metiendo cosas en mi mochila, estaba tan ocupada viendo lo que hacía que no puse atención hacia a dónde iba. Cuando me puse de pie, no vi al chico viniendo por el pasillo para encontrar un asiento para la siguiente clase.

Es decir, no lo noté hasta que me estrellé contra él, embistiendo a mi mochila contra un estómago firme y fuerte.

Él gruñó de dolor, y grité por la sorpresa.

Me gustaría decir que generalmente soy más agraciada. Pero no soy la mejor mentirosa del mundo, así que sí, lo confieso; soy una total torpe.

Perdiendo el control de mi mochila, cayó todo en el suelo. De nuevo. Nota mental: Cerrar la cremallera de mi maldita mochila la próxima vez.

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento —dije, cayendo instantáneamente sobre mis rodillas—, no te vi. Lo siento tan…

Miré hacia arriba y olvidé lo que iba a decir.

A unos cuarenta y cinco metros, me había robado el aliento. A tres metros, había estado lista para tener sus bebés. A menos de un paso separándonos en ese estrecho pasillo entre los escritorios, allí me encontraba, sobre mis rodillas delante de él.

¿Necesito decir más?

—Mierda —chillé.

¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? No se suponía que estuviera aquí. De acuerdo, tal vez sí. No sabía cuál era su horario de clases. Pero ciertamente no se suponía que estuviera tropezándome con él… o sentándome sobre mis rodillas frente a él con mi cara a escasos centímetros de su…

Buen Dios, qué mortificante.

Sexy me miró, con cara de sorprendido como yo.

—Lo… siento… disculpa —dejé salir las palabras rápidamente y ciegamente alcancé mis cosas, inadvertidamente acercándome a su entrepierna mientras cogía un puñado de papeles sueltos.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, desalojando dos de mis libros de texto que habían aterrizado en su zapatilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Me mordí el labio mientras levanté la mirada, esperando verme tan apenada como me sentía. Pero mirarlo era siempre una gran distracción. Estaba tan sin aliento, que probablemente sonaba como una operadora del uno novecientos cuando le dije—: Lo lamento.

Tenía el aspecto de un salvavidas con su complexión delgada pero con la parte superior más amplia y músculos definidos cubiertos por una piel dorada deliciosamente bronceada. Su cara era su característica más atractiva. Su increíble bronceado hacía que el blanco de sus ojos y sus dientes perfectos se destacaran. También atraía más la atención hacia su labio inferior, el hoyuelo en su barbilla por debajo, y el intenso azul de sus ojos arriba. Inserten un suspiro de ensueño aquí, porque su color brillante me recordaba a un cielo.

—Estoy bien. —Me dio una sonrisa tensa. Una sonrisa del tipo "aléjate de mí porque hueles mal".

Oh Dios. Lo _repugno_.

Finalmente se agachó y recogió los libros que se hallaban tendidos a sus pies. Cuando me los dio, murmuré—: Gracias. —Estaba determinada a no gritar en presencia del hermoso gigoló al que _repulsaba_.

Sin querer —sí, sin querer, ¡cielos!— mi mano rozó la suya mientras tomaba mis libros. Chispas de electricidad se dispararon por mi brazo. Jadeé y me eché hacia atrás rápidamente, sorprendida —literal y figurativamente— por la corriente que crepitaba entre nosotros. Casi me hizo tirar mis libros de nuevo.

Necesitando saber si él también lo había sentido, levanté la mirada y aparté el cabello de mi cara, sólo para descubrir cuán tenso e incómodo se veía. Su cara se había ensombrecido hacia un rojo apagado como si estuviera sosteniendo el aliento para evitar olerme. Cada instinto femenino en mí quería estirar la mano y tocar las arrugas en su frente que aparecían mientras fruncía el ceño.

Debo. Calmar. Al sexy.

Pero en serio, ¿por qué fruncía el ceño? ¿Honestamente apestaba tanto? ¿O simplemente no le gustaba hacer chispas conmigo?

Ambas opciones apestaban.

Entonces lo supe. Tal vez él no había sentido las chispas. Tal vez pensaba que la manera en que aparté mi mano de su toque magnético fue ruda. Ciertamente parecería descortés si él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en mi cabeza, que, guau, de verdad no tenía idea, ¿cierto?

Ups.

Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se deslizó en la silla más cercana, evitándome al mismo tiempo que me daba un camino abierto hacia la salida —así podía dejarlo en paz.

Parpadeé, decidiendo que él era aún más rudo que yo. ¿Podría una palmadita de disculpa en el brazo o un simple "está bien", sin un gran grito haberlo matado? Lamentaba mucho haberme estrellado contra él.

—Idiota —murmuré tan pronto como salí del salón y escapé.

Está bien, está bien, supongo que podía darle el beneficio de la duda. Todos los sexys merecían una segunda oportunidad, ¿cierto? Entonces… él podría no ser un idiota. Yo había sido la que chocó con él y botó un montón de libros a sus pies, y él en realidad había sido lo suficientemente amable para agacharse y levantarlos por mí. Y sólo porque un chico no era bueno en toda la cosa de la comunicación y lo de "te disculpo" o que obviamente no podía sonreír, no lo hacía automáticamente un idiota.

Pero dolía considerar la posibilidad de que simplemente no le gustaba. Pensar en él como un idiota asentaba mi ego de forma más agradable.

Así que sí. Era un idiota.

Levanté el cuello de mi camisa y la olí. Oliendo nada más que olor a detergente, un toque de mi loción de Sweet Pea, y desodorante de Brisa Fresca, fruncí el ceño. No apestaba.

Definitivamente era un idiota.

Por suerte, el resto de mi día estuvo libre de derrames. No vi a Sexy, el idiota, de nuevo. Y nadie trató de apuñalarme hasta la muerte.

Diría que eso es progreso.

El clima se había calentado considerablemente desde que dejé mi apartamento sobre el garaje esa mañana. Pero, guau, ¿Florida era caliente y bochornoso en agosto o qué? Estaba tan tentada a tirar de mi cabello en una cola de caballo para atrapar un poco de la brisa que mis dedos de hecho dolían por las ganas de comenzar a tomar mechones sueltos.

Excepto que la cicatriz en mi nuca seguía muy fresca —sólo cuatro meses. Cada vez que veía su reflejo en mi espejo de mano, la herida se veía oscura y fea. Así que las colas de caballo estaban completamente fuera de discusión. Si muchas personas la veían y hacían preguntas, podrían descubrir una de mis mentiras, y saldría la verdad. Eso no podía pasar. Nunca. Así que continué ocultándola cada día usando mi cabello suelto.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando regresé a casa.

Mis tios habían sido asombrosos al dejarme quedarme aquí. Había estado preocupada, de que todo el mundo me alejaría como si fuera una plaga por la sucia amenaza de muerte de Cato cerniéndose sobre mi cabeza. Yo era peligrosa estando cerca. Pero los Mason me habían recibido cuando más los necesitaba. Además no tenía que pagar renta, recibo del agua, de electricidad, o calefacción y el aire. La vida —en ese sentido— era bastante espectacular.

Mi mochila pesaba sobre mi hombro mientras subía por las escaleras afuera del garaje de mis tíos. Cuando llegué al rellano superior, tuve que girar la correa de la mochila para poder encontrar la llave de mi apartamento que tenía guardada en el bolsillo delantero.

Encontrándola exactamente donde la había guardado esta mañana, saqué el llavero, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el área bronce brillaba con la luz del día, cegándome momentáneamente hasta que la metí en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Tan pronto como entré, quedé congelada.

El periódico que había traído el fin de semana para buscar un par de trabajos de medio tiempo, ya no se hallaba en la mesa del desayunador, doblado ordenadamente donde lo había dejado esta mañana. Las páginas estaban abiertas y esparcidas sobre el suelo mientras que una página colgaba a la mitad de la mesa.

Alguien había estado en mi apartamento.

El miedo me paralizó en oleadas surrealistas. Había entrenado para esto, entrené todo el verano con Johana y la mi tía en una clase de defensa personal. Y en ninguno de mis cursos, el entrenador había dicho que me quedara congelada como una estúpida cuando la amenaza de peligro crecía.

Finalmente, sacudí la cabeza, negándolo. No podía haberme encontrado. Todavía no. Seguía al otro lado del país con ninguna idea de con quién o dónde estaba.

¿Cierto?

Traté de salir del apartamento; me dije a mí misma que corriera. Pero mis zapatillas brillantes de ballet no se movían. Sólo me quedé allí, demasiado asustada para moverme, o gritar, o incluso pensar.

Entonces la ventana del aire acondicionado se encendió. La repentina explosión de aire frío provocó que el último pedazo de periódico se elevara fuera de la mesa y volara por la habitación hasta que flotara hacia abajo, agregándose al actual desorden en el suelo.

Un sollozo de alivio gritó desde mis pulmones mientras me cubría la boca y me desvanecí contra el marco de la puerta.

No era un intruso. Sólo había sido el estúpido aire acondicionado. Y, por supuesto, el aire no había estado encendido esta mañana cuando salí —no había estado lo suficientemente caliente para encenderlo— así que no podría haber sabido que volaría el periódico hacia el suelo.

Menos mal.

Pero en serio, hablando de la ciudad cardíaca.

Débil por el repentino aumento de la sangre por mis venas y luego la repentina liberación, me tambaleé dentro del apartamento. Después de cerrar de golpe la puerta, la cerré con llave y con el cerrojo. Luego colapsé en el sofá echa un completo desastre.

Me quedé allí por diez segundos, tratando de luchar contra la sobredosis de adrenalina en mi sistema. Pero sentía ojos mirándome desde cada esquina, así que salté y decidí que no me lastimaría hacer una rápida revisión por el apartamento para asegurarme de que no merodeaba nadie.

Después de lo que había sobrevivido, era inteligente permanecer paranoica.

El susto del periódico me dejó nerviosa. Tratar de hacer la tarea era imposible, así que pasé algún tiempo escribiendo en mi diario y firmando mi nuevo nombre en una hoja.

Mamá me había dado instrucciones de hacer esto como un intento de ayudarme a acostumbrarme a ello. —_Cuando recién me casé, usaba mi nombre de soltera más que nunca en esos primeros cinco años. No fue hasta que comencé a escribirlo todo el tiempo que finalmente me acostumbré. _

Bueno, no me había casado como ella con el fin de obtener un nombre nuevo, y no tenía cinco años para aclimatarme de ser Katniss Everdeen. Ya que lo había cambiado legalmente para escapar de un ex novio psicótico acosador, necesitaba acomodar mi mierda casi de inmediato.

Llené dos páginas y traté cerca de cincuenta estilos de firmas diferentes. Acababa de decidir que podía tener muchísima diversión firmando la K de Katniss que la aburrida y vieja T que había tenido antes, cuando sonó mi celular.

El número que aparecía en la pantalla no estaba guardado en mi libreta de direcciones. Al instante me puse cautelosa. Pero el sábado apliqué para algunos trabajos, así que —manteniendo mi voz baja y difícil de distinguir— contesté con la esperanza de que fuera alguien contactándome por un trabajo.

Y tú que sabes, ¡era así!

Mi trabajo como estudiante en la librería de la universidad sólo cubría diez horas a la semana. Eso era apenas dinero para el café. Con mi mamá y papá pagando la cuota y seguro de mi auto, además de enviarme un subsidio

mensual de gasolina, estaba bien aquí. Era la comida y todo lo demás por lo que tenía que preocuparme. Y honestamente, después de mi primera aventura al supermercado con Jo este verano, me sentía escandalizada por cuanto costaba la comida. Nunca iba a volver a quejarme de que mi mamá nunca me hubiera comprado mi marca de cereal favorita y mi jugo de naranja. Las marcas estaban totalmente sobrevaloradas. Excepto cuando se trataba de ropa. O zapatos. O tocino.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, amaba todas mis marcas. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenían que ser tan apestosamente caras?

Por decir lo menos, un trabajo de diez horas a la semana con un sueldo mínimo no sonaba como si fuera a cubrir mis preferencias lujosas, especialmente una loca emergencia de compras o un viaje al estilista, los cuales Johana y yo hicimos la semana pasada. Oye, no podía hacer nada si mi prima era una chica rica y malcriada que necesitaba desprenderse de su efectivo frecuentemente o podría enfermarse físicamente, y sentía la necesidad de arrastrarme con ella a cada tienda y centro comercial que patrocinaba.

Tenía que ser la buena amiga de apoyo e ir con ella, ¿no?

Bueno, fui con ella de todos modos.

Así que sí, me emocionaba escuchar a Dawn Arnosta. Una madre soltera con una hija de doce años, que tenía un trabajo de tiempo completo en una fábrica de vidrio. Pero también trabajaba cada lunes, miércoles y viernes en las noches como mesera en un café toda la noche. Como su última niñera se fue hacia Gainesville para asistir a la Universidad de Florida, dejó una gran vacante… para mí, esperaba.

Tuve algunas buenas vibras de la señora Arnosta, y sé que la impresioné con mis credenciales.

—Sé RCP y tengo entrenamiento de primeros auxilios, además solía cuidar a un niño con necesidades especiales que tenía autismo cuando iba a la secundaria. También trabajé como salvavidas en la piscina de mi ciudad natal durante un verano, así que si tiene piscina, podría manejarlo totalmente.

Oh, cómo podría manejar eso.

Por favor, por favor, ten una piscina.

No tenía piscina, pero estaba bien, porque dijo—: Bueno, ciertamente suenas más calificada que otras solicitantes que hemos tenido. ¿Puedes empezar el miércoles?

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y feliz en mi pecho. Haciendo un puño mi mano, pronuncié la palabra: _¡Anota! _mientras que en voz alta, me quedé mucho más profesional. —Claro. Siempre que me necesite.

Y así tuve dos trabajos para el semestre. Estaba muy emocionada al respecto… hasta que llegué a la casa de los Arnosta.

* * *

**Hola :)**

**bueno aqui tenemos otro capitulo!**

**espero que les guste**

**gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**y divinen que... ¡Hoy tenemos traileeeeeer! que emoción despues de tanto tiempoo.**

**se dice que estara en linea como a la de la tarde. Esperemos que si podamos verlo hoy.**

**Bueno, que tengan un lindo dia ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**3**

**.**

Aparecí treinta y cinco minutos más temprano el miércoles. Dawn, como la señora Arnosta insistió en que la llamara, me pidió que llegara una hora antes de lo usual porque necesitaba darme instrucciones antes de irse. No estaba segura de cuántas instrucciones necesitaba para un niño de doce años, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Vivía a menos de diez minutos de los Mason, lo que ayudaría bastante durante el invierno en caso que el clima se pusiera mal y las condiciones de las calles fueran…

Espera. ¿Qué decía? Esto era Florida. Ya no me encontraba en el medio oeste. Un invierno desagradable aquí era probablemente estar a cuatro grados con una ligera brisa.

De acuerdo, entonces tacha esa última parte.

El corto trayecto me… ayudaría a ahorrar un montón de dinero en gasolina. Sí.

El vecindario era lindo, con esos césped tendidos y enormes, y hermosas casas alineadas y amplias, calles bien pavimentadas. Comencé a emocionarme, pensando que me relajaría en los sofás extra grandes de cuero y miraría los shows por la noche en televisiones de grandes pantallas mientras comía palomitas gourmet después de que mi pupilo se fuera a dormir. Pero entonces me estacioné enfrente de la dirección correcta, y mis esperanzas se destrozaron. Kaput. De pronto recordé que Dawn era una madre soltera quien debía tener un segundo empleo para mantener a su familia. Sin sofás extra grandes de cuero para ella. O para mí.

Su casa era obviamente propiedad del vecino de la derecha porque el estilo de la arquitectura más los esquemas de colores azul y blanco de ambas casas, encajaban. Deduje que su casa debía ser una antigua casa de invitados que el propietario había puesto en renta.

Enganchando en mi hombro la cadena de mi Prada en rebaja, miré a mi auto y fui penosamente hasta la puerta delantera. El señor de la derecha era un idiota total. Su propia casa estaba recientemente pintada, mientras que el revestimiento desgastado de su casa de invitados se había comenzado a pelar en algunas zonas, y el césped lucía manchas marrones de hierba muerta.

Di un salto sobre un profundo abismo gigante que se podía considerar una pequeña grieta en la acera, cuando la puerta delantera se abrió. Una mujer de treinta y ocho años, si mi radar interno de detección de edad leía correctamente, me miró. Era delgada y tenía el cabello rubio levantado en una alegre cola de caballo.

Lo sé, lo sé. Mi propio cabello se sentía celoso por hacer lo mismo. Algún día, juré, volvería a recoger mi cabello.

A pesar de las cerraduras infantiles, sus ojos parecían cansados y estaban doblemente llenos de fatiga, mientras que sus hombros se encorvaban como si cargaran el peso del mundo. Pero tenía una sonrisa amigable, así que instantáneamente me agradó y me sentí mal por ella en partes iguales.

Sólo se veía tan cansada y desgastada.

—¿Katniss? —preguntó.

Asentí e hice mi propia suposición. —¿Señora Arnosta?

—Oh, sólo Dawn. —Escuchar mi apellido la hizo sonreír con una expresión dolida, pero entró y abrió más la puerta para dejarme entrar.

Su apellido debió acomodarle o tal vez le trajo recuerdos de un mal cónyuge. Esta era la segunda vez que me pedía usar su nombre… un poco demasiado forzada.

—Correcto. —Me agaché—. Lo siento. —Definitivamente no cometería este error de nuevo.

Con un asentimiento de disculpa, me hizo pasar graciosamente a la casa. Por alguna razón, instantáneamente olfateé enfermedad. Aspiré profundamente, recordando uno de mis amigos de la infancia que tenía un hermano pequeño con leucemia. Siempre había una esencia estéril de medicina en el aire cuando lo visitaba. El mismo ramo farmacéutico colgaba en la entrada frontal de la casa de Dawn, diciendo que quien viviera aquí no era cien por ciento saludable.

Mirándola, revisé un poco, preguntándome si estaba bien. ¿Tenía cáncer? Eso definitivamente contaba para la cansada mirada raída en ella.

—Prim regresó —dijo, dándome casi una mirada de culpa antes de indicarme que siguiera mientras caminaba por un pasillo largo, angosto y oscuro.

Cuando nos acercamos a la habitación iluminada al final, escuché una voz diciendo—: Oye, sé que querías irte a esa fiesta de pijamas a la que tus compañeras de clase no te invitaron, pero no te preocupes, de acuerdo. Apuesto que no te pierdes nada de diversión, digo, qué clase de…

—¡Peeta! —interrumpió Dawn al hablante, sonando sorprendida mientras entraba en la cocina justo por delante de mí—. Ahí está. No me di cuenta de que seguías en casa. Pero ya que estás aquí, la nueva niñera llegó, y me gustaría que la conocieras.

Al escuchar ese nombre, me tambaleé y tropecé con mi propio pie antes de chocar contra la pared, golpeando un portarretratos de un Peeta joven.

Sí, un Peeta joven, como el Sexy de Capitol Country Community College, Peeta Mellark_. _

Me quedé boquiabierta ante el rostro en la fotografía, además, ahh, era un lindito aún con dos dientes frontales, y de pronto, no quería entrar a la cocina. Pensando rápido, intenté idear un plan para no salir del pasillo. Pero honestamente, no había forma de evitarlo, a menos que quisiera abandonar este trabajo de niñera por completo. Lo que se vería totalmente irresponsable e impropio de mí.

—¿Katniss? —preguntó Dawn, su voz llena de consternación mientras aparecía en el pasillo abierto—. ¿Estás bien?

No, en realidad no. Pero asentí y entré en la sala, jalando mi blusa mientras entraba, con la esperanza de no lucir como una idiota total. Pero cuando mi mirada se encontró con un par de familiares ojos azules, experimenté un mal caso de vómito verbal. —Estoy bien, sólo soy la reina de la torpeza. —Y una idiota total.

—Katniss —dijo Dawn de nuevo, esta vez con diversión en sus ojos—. Este es mi hijo, Peeta. Trabaja la mayoría de las noches en el Country Club, así que tal vez lo veas o no, yendo y viniendo cuando sea que estés aquí. Peeta, ésta es Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta me miró boquiabierto, con la expresión más horrorizada que creo haber visto alguna vez. Un segundo después, agitó la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta antes de desviar la mirada y murmurar distraídamente—: Hola.

—Ho-hola —grazné.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Sexy era el _hijo _de Dawn Arnosta? Eso no era posible. No tenían el mismo apellido. Aún así sabía que esto era una gran e incómoda coincidencia, me sentí engañada.

Con él engalanado en su uniforme de trabajo, un polo azul pálido con un logo ovalado de Panem County Country Club sobre su pectoral izquierdo y pantalones caqui para combinar, de pronto recordé que Johana había dicho que él era un gigoló. Santa mierda, no me había estado mintiendo sobre el asunto del Country Club; qué si no mintió sobre…

Mis ojos se hicieron más grandes. Y los suyos se estrecharon mientras miraba a otro lado, sus labios se presionaron juntos como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—...Peeta justo comenzó las clases en el colegio de la comunidad este semestre —me decía Dawn—. Yo… creo que tal vez ya se han visto por ahí en el campus.

—Tú arrojaste una bolsa llena de libros en mi pie antes de la clase de cálculo el lunes —Me recordó secamente.

—Cierto —concordé lentamente antes de dejar escapar una pequeña risa culposa—. ¿Ese eras tú, no? Sí, lo siento… otra vez.

Su mirada era ligeramente hostil, diciéndome que no le impresioné en lo más mínimo. Pero aún tenía un impulso poderoso. Cada vez que él miró a Johana ese primer día de clases, era como si estuviera mirando directo a través de ella. Conmigo, era completamente lo contrario.

Me vio. Simplemente no aprobaba lo que veía, por alguna razón desconocida.

—Oh, entonces ustedes ya se conocían. —Dawn parecía complacida de escuchar esto—. Eso es genial.

Le di una mirada horrorizada para hacerle saber que estaba loca. Peeta y yo ciertamente no nos habíamos "conocido" antes. Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada señalando algo que él bloqueaba con su cuerpo como algún tipo de papá oso.

—Supongo que eso nos deja una presentación. Katniss, ella es Prim. —Tomando el brazo de Peeta, Dawn arrastró su resistente cuerpo a un lado para revelar a una pequeña niña sentada en una silla de ruedas detrás de él.

Sí, dije silla de ruedas. Prim, la niña de doce años a la que se supone que cuide, sentada en una silla de ruedas.

Esto no lo había esperado.

Tratando de no mostrarme perturbada, junté mis manos y le di a la niña una sonrisa enorme que estiró mis labios en proporciones inesperadas. —Hola, Prim. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte —dije tranquilamente cuando por dentro, gritaba: _Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios. ¿Por qué __Dawn__ no mencionó esto en la entrevista telefónica? _

Como respuesta, Prim agitó sus manos y cabeza, miembros y cuello forcejeando sin control mientras su torso se ponía débil y flojo. Un lento, e ilegible sonido, como una vaca enferma por drogas, sonó desde su garganta.

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que dijo—: Hola.

Me asusté.

¿Cómo demonios se supone que atienda las necesidades especiales de una niña en silla de ruedas? No estaba entrenada para eso. Artie, un niño autista que cuidé una o dos veces hace dos años, había tenido un caso tan leve que

algunas veces olvidaba totalmente que era diferente. Pero no habría manera de olvidarlo con Prim. No sabía lo primero de… bueno, lo que sea que tenga.

—Prim, ella es Katniss. —Dawn se hallaba en cuclillas a su lado y puso su mano amablemente en el hombro de la niña—. Se va a quedar contigo por las tardes ahora que Finch se fue.

Le sonreí alentadoramente a Prim, esperando que entendiera que yo era una buena chica, esperando que entendiera cualquier cosa.

Prim gimió otro sonido inarticulado que no me dio demasiada esperanza de un gran espacio para respirar.

Demonios. ¿_Por qué _Dawn había ocultado este secreto?

Peeta esnifó. No me pregunten cómo lo sabía, pero sentí una brisa de enojo atacándome desde su dirección, así que lo miré. Me miraba con mucho enojo reprimido y de hecho retrocedí. Pero el significado de su mirada era claro. Si hacía cualquier cosa para lastimar a su pequeña hermana, me haría arrepentirme.

Estuve tentada a levantar los pulgares como señal de mensaje recibido pero me contuve. Mal momento y todo eso.

—Prim tiene PC —dijo Dawn.

—Oh. —Asentí como si supiera de lo que se trataba e inconscientemente me gire a mirar a Peeta con un gesto de cuestionamiento en las cejas.

—Es la forma corta para parálisis cerebral —dijo, su voz demasiado cerca de ser un reto, invitándome a salir corriendo y gritando de la casa.

Excepto que no era exactamente del tipo de correr y gritar.

Otra vez, asentí como si entendiera totalmente y no tuviera problema con ello. Sin embargo, ¿qué demonios es la parálisis cerebral? He escuchado el término muchas veces pero no tengo idea de qué conlleva.

—Es un desorden muscular —respondió Dawn ante mi pregunta no hablada—. Prim nació prematura, y eso afectó la parte motriz de su cerebro, afectando los músculos de todo su cuerpo, desde sus extremidades a su tronco, incluso su lengua y los músculos oculares. Le toma un gran esfuerzo simplemente hablar, o masticar, incluso parpadear.

Ohhh. Es bueno saberlo. Pero pobre Prim. Ese estilo de vida debe apestar a trasero de mono. La miré con una sonrisa compasiva, que pareció darle a su hermano algo de furia.

—Necesito irme —habló de pronto, como si no pudiera manejar mantenerse en la misma casa conmigo un segundo más.

Agachándose un poco para besar la mejilla de Prim —_y oh Dios, cuán bien le quedan esos pantalones en el trasero_— a la perfección, dijo—: Cuídate niña. —Antes de levantarse y agarrar sus rizos dorados, que tenían la misma forma que los suyos. Luego miró a su madre y le dio un adiós con la mano.

Cuando se giró hacia mí, porque lo tenía que hacer ya que me encontraba en el pasillo de la entrada, sus ojos eran tempestuosos y llenos de precaución silenciosa. Ni siquiera asintió mientras me rozaba para pasar antes de desaparecer en el pasillo. Un segundo después, escuché la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse. Y se había ido.

Me sentí confundida después de que se fuera, pero su madre no pareció notar nada raro.

—Así que este es el pizarrón de notas de Prim —me dijo. Me forcé a poner atención, sin perder ninguna información vital—. Si tiene problemas entendiendo algo que dices, puedes señalar una imagen para comunicarte. E igualmente, ella puede hacer lo mismo con intención de responderte.

Asentí, absorbiendo todo lo que pude.

—Sus compras ya están hechas. Tengo su comida preparada y guardada en el refrigerador. Sólo basta con sacarlo. Lo guardamos en la alacena. —Dawn se detuvo para abrir la puerta de un gabinete cercano para poder señalar de lo que hablaba—. Y dáselo en la boca. Probablemente intentará hablarte, diciendo que la dejes hacerlo sola, pero créeme, es menos desastroso si lo haces tú. Asegúrate que coma en media hora. Su merienda es a las 20:30 cada noche.

Otro asentimiento. ¿Entendía lo suficiente? Todavía me encontraba muy sorprendida, sentí como si me estuviera olvidando de más cosas de las que retenía. Media hora no parecían suficientes para aprender a cuidar a la hija de Dawn.

Pero ella parecía pensar que lo haría muy bien mientras me mostraba la silla de baño para Prim en la tina del baño y me explicaba la rutina de la niña.

—Lavar sus dientes es importante. Pero hemos estado teniendo problemas usando el cepillo dental. Suele dejar que Peeta lo haga. Pero recientemente, ni siquiera puede hacer que abra la boca. Simplemente no le gustan las cerdas. Así que usa un bastoncillo de algodón y pon algo de pasta, si tienes. Sólo haz lo mejor que puedas, y cuidado con esta mordedora. —Con una sonrisa, dio un golpecito en la mandíbula de Prim—. Puede morder.

Oh, qué bien. Esperaba por el resto de la tarde y más. No.

Nos movimos por la casa, Dawn hablando rápidamente mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas por delante de ella, haciéndome olvidar cada vez más lo que había dicho ya. Mientras entramos en la puerta delantera, Dawn detuvo a Prim delante de la televisión en silencio y me sonrió.

—Oh y si tiene una convulsión —añadió mientras se ponía su delantal café y agarraba su bolsa de la mesa del café—, no intentes detenerla, porque

no podrás. Sólo asegúrate que no pueda dañarse y espera. Llama al 911 si cambia de color o si tiene más de uno.

Con eso, besó la mejilla de Prim. —Cuídate, gatita. Estaré en casa cuando te despiertes en la mañana.

Y estaba afuera.

Me dio pánico. Las convulsiones no deberían estar en un comentario de despedida, decidí. Las convulsiones eran aterradoras. Y serias. Justo me acababan de dejar sola con un niño con PC y no tenía idea de cómo siquiera hablarle a alguien que tenía convulsiones.

Me giré lentamente de la puerta, rogando cada segundo que no le fuera a dar un ataque.

—Entonces… —Mi voz tembló mientras juntaba las manos. Tenía miedo de acercarme a ella, y no tenía idea de por qué. No olía mal ni nada. Sabía que no era contagioso. Yo era sólo… ignorante.

Pero extendí los brazos tanto como pude sin acercarme demasiado y señalé una imagen en el pizarrón. —¿Quieres ver televisión? —pregunté en voz baja y lenta.

Prim quitó el pizarrón de su regazo con una mano agitándose, supuse que lo hizo a propósito. Luego murmuró la palabra "no", y a pesar de todo el movimiento de su cabeza, podría decir que me puso los ojos en blanco.

Sí, lo hizo. Puso sus malditos ojos en blanco.

La niña pensaba que yo era incompetente. Y eso era inaceptable. Yo era una de las personas menos incompetentes que conocía.

Pero realmente, esa cosa del movimiento de ojos justo a la medida de un movimiento de rebelión me calmó más que cualquier cosa desde que llegué a la casa Arnosta. Era el comportamiento de un pre adolescente. Y, entendía, el comportamiento comprensible.

Estrechando los ojos, sonreí. El juego comienza, mocosa.

—Entonces… los escuché a ti y a tu hermano hablar de que todas tus amigas están en una pijamada esta noche —comencé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho en una forma de "ah toma eso"—. Y no te invitaron.

Dejó salir un gruñido, diciéndome que caminaba sobre campo peligroso por sacar ese tema tan sensible.

Hice un sonido de simpatía con la lengua y me senté en la silla frente a su silla de ruedas para que pudiéramos estar a la misma altura. —Eso está muy mal, ya sabes. Apuesto a que están teniendo mucha diversión en estos momentos, maquillándose y peinándose unas a otras, tal vez teniendo una fogata en el patio trasero y comiendo pastelitos mientras cuentan historias de fantasmas. —Me estremecí por el efecto, creyéndolo de verdad.

Pero luego ocurrió la cosa más aterradora. Tristes y grandes lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Prim. Cuando parpadeó para alejarlas, mi garganta se secó.

Ahora yo tenía una cara de idiota total.

Aquí, intentaba demostrar que no era una niñera patética y fácil de convencer, y mi cuidada había sufrido de un, juro por Dios, corazón roto. Avergonzada de mí misma por ser tan cruel, me callé y me aclaré la garganta.

Tenía que arreglar esto. Ahora.

Y de pronto, como si el dios de los genios me hubiera visitado, tuve una idea. Sabía que tenía momentos ocasionales y raros de brillantez, claro, pero este se llevaba el premio.

—Sí, eso es malo —repetí con el mismo tomo falso-compasivo que había usado—. Porque esas chicas no van a tener tanta diversión como nosotras tendremos esta noche. —Luego dejé salir un sonido entusiasta y me puse de pie—. Comencemos con la fiesta.

Prim me miró con un gesto de confusión en su rostro.

Suspiré y rodé los ojos. —Vamos a peinarnos y maquillarnos. Lo juro, tengo todo un kit de cosméticos en mi bolso. No necesitamos un montón de chicas tontas para divertirnos. Podemos hacerlo solas.

Antes que ella pudiera vetar la idea, corrí a mi bolsa que dejé en el piso frente a la puerta y regresé a la silla a su lado, sacando todo lo que tenía y poniéndolo en la mesa del café.

—Siéntate aquí —ordené como si ya no estuviera sentada—. Y te pondré bonita.

Eso también fue lo que pasó. Parloteé y le apliqué mientras ella escuchaba.

—La clave para maquillarte —murmuré diez minutos después, poniendo la boca de la forma en que quería la suya mientras le aplicaba brillo en sus labios—, es que lo hagas ver como si no estuvieras usando nada. Digo, para ser honesta, si no vas a salir a un club, demasiado maquillaje estos días de mal gusto.

—Entonces… por qué… usar…

Ya que una pregunta larga le representaba un gran esfuerzo, esperé, interrumpiendo. —¿Por qué usarlo?

Cuando asintió, haciéndome saber que era exactamente lo que le causaba curiosidad, sonreí. —Oh, Prim, Prim, Prim. Tengo tanto que enseñarte, mi pequeña saltamontes. Ya ves, la belleza lo es todo al ojo del espectador. Algunas personas creerán que eres adorable sin importar cuánto te arregles. Otros pensarán que eres horrible. No importa quién seas. Sólo es una cosa de la vida. Así que, honestamente, la única opinión que realmente importa es la tuya propia. Y digo… mientras te sientas bonita, lo serás. Cuando te tomas tiempo especial para arreglarte por las mañanas, es más fácil sentirte así. Levanta tu barbilla para mí, ¿podrías, preciosa?

Estaba muy segura de que mi agotador discurso de la vida y la belleza escandalizaría a la mamá de Prim. Pero… Dawn no estaba aquí, así que lo dejé salir mientras agarraba su barbilla para mantenerla tan estable como fuera posible cuando intentara moverse pero casi no lo logré.

Cuando juguetonamente polveé su nariz, soltó una risita ronca, pareciendo un gemido.

Creo que me encantó su risa.

—Ahí —murmuré, levantando su cara de derecha a izquierda mientras examinaba cada centímetro en busca de errores. Sorpresivamente, no encontré ninguno—. Eres simplemente hermosa, cariño.

Y de verdad lo era. Había cierto brillo en sus perfectamente formadas mejillas. Podía ver cuán parecida era a Peeta. Ambos tenían ojos azules y cejas cafes. En él, lucían sexy. En ella, quisiera haber sacado mis pinzas de depilar y comenzar a quitarle algunas, pero aun así le daban cierta característica de encanto. Se veía increíble.

—Siempre siento ganas de bailar mientras me maquillo sólo por diversión —le dije—. ¿Sientes ganas de bailar?

Asintió y sonreí. —Bueno, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando, pequeñina? Vamos a mover el esqueleto.

Agarrando su silla de ruedas, la llevé por el pasillo y de regreso a la cocina, la cual tenía un gran espacio abierto en el centro.

Puse algo de Flo Rida en mi iPhone, lo puse a todo volumen, y tuvimos un "Good Feeling". Agarrándonos de las manos, dimos vueltas por el linóleo, bailando en nuestra forma.

—Sólo… Peeta… baila… conmigo —confesó unos minutos más tarde cuando me dejé caer a su lado en una silla de cocina, exhausta después de nuestro entrenamiento.

Algo cálido y tenso corrió a través de mí ante su mención. —¿Es cierto? Eso es bueno. —Cogí una galleta del centro de la mesa, intentando sonar indiferente al respecto, cuando en realidad quería decir _ooh _y _ahh _y dejar escapar lo mucho que aumentaba mi enamoramiento por él en ese mismo segundo—. Parece un buen hermano.

—Es el mejor. —También agarró una galleta y empezó a masticar.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber si las galletas estaban permitidas. Quiero decir, si su cena tenía que ser mezclada, la comida sólida debía ser tabú. ¿Cierto?

Pero me sonrió cuando se comió todo. Así que, le sonreí.

Y la vida era buena.

A partir de ahí, nuestra noche mejoró. Encontré una linterna y puse un vaso rojo sobre ella antes de dejarla en medio del piso de la sala de estar, mi muy segura interpretación de una fogata. Usando las muñecas de Prim como personas, organicé nuestra pequeña fiesta en un círculo alrededor de la pseudo fogata. Luego, ayudé a Prim a sentarse en su silla y le apoyé la espalda contra el sofá con suficientes almohadas a cada lado para evitar que se diera vuelta.

Comimos la cena ahí, ella sostuvo nuestra taza, por supuesto, sin derramar nada; y le conté la historia del fantasma del brazo de oro. Amaba cada segundo y a decir verdad, discutió conmigo cuando insistí en que era la hora del baño. Pero terminó siendo útil y señaló la ubicación de las cosas cuando necesité saber dónde se hallaban el jabón y el champú.

En el momento en que la llevé a la cama, ambas estábamos agotadas. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y me quedé con ella por un minuto, impresionada por una niña tan maravillosa y dulce. En realidad quería abrazarme y darme un beso de las buenas noches, y sólo nos habíamos conocido por un par de horas. Cuando dijo "te quiero" en mi oído justo antes de dormirse, casi me puse a llorar.

Creo que también la quiero; es simplemente demasiado preciosa para no hacerlo. Con cuidado aparté el cabello de su cara, puse un beso en su sien y la dejé durmiendo plácidamente.

Me acomodé en el sofá y cerré los ojos para recuperar el aliento. Y al igual que Prim, me dormí casi de inmediato, agotada por toda la energía que había puesto en el entrenamiento de mi nueva amiga. Pero algo me sobresaltó, un sueño confuso en donde Cato me fijaba a la puerta de mi dormitorio de infancia y abría su navaja con una mueca malvada. —_Te dije que intentar deshacerte de mí sería un gran error. _

Una tenue luz brillaba desde el pasillo, dándome una perspectiva sombría y penumbrosa de la sala de estar Arnosta. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero sentí que era tarde. Aturdida y desorientada, me di la vuelta y bostecé. Empecé a sentarme cuando escuché un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa.

Un golpe y luego una madera siendo arañada, me alertó.

Eso no sonaba bien.

Entré en pánico porque había dejado mi bolso en la cocina cuando Prim y yo habíamos bailado más temprano, y la cocina se encontraba demasiado cerca de donde se había originado el sonido. Mi spray de pimienta, arma de electrochoque y teléfono celular estaban ahí.

Demonios, sí. Era dueña de un arma de electrochoque. Mi sicópata ex novio acosador había intentado matarme hace cuatro meses.

Lo que era peor, de repente no podía recordar nada de lo que aprendí en el entrenamiento de defensa personal.

Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo se supone que proteja a Prim?

¡Prim! Espera, ¿y si había conseguido de alguna manera salir de la cama, y había regresado, _herida_?

Tenía que saber lo que era ese sonido. Pero, Señor, no estaba segura si tenía el coraje para averiguarlo.

Para estar en el lado seguro, agarré una de las muñecas que habíamos usado para nuestro campamento que seguía sentada en el piso con su espalda apoyada contra el centro de entrenamiento. Luego, me acerqué al pasillo, asustada hasta la muerte.

Pensando primero que la seguridad de Prim era lo único que me daba las agallas que necesitaba para avanzar, ya que si Cato me había encontrado y seguido hasta aquí, no había forma que lo dejara estar en cualquier parte cerca de esa dulce e inocente niña.

Me detuve en la puerta parcialmente cerrada de su cuarto, conteniendo la respiración, medio esperando que estuviera adentro y a salvo, y medio esperando a que no, porque si no era ella quien hacía ese ruido, ¿entonces quién demonios era?

Le di un codazo a la puerta para que terminara de abrirse y me asomé en la oscuridad. La luz de noche conectada a la pared reveló perfectamente un bulto del tamaño de Prim en la cama. En seguida, cambió de posición, haciendo que el colchón y las sábanas se movieran ligeramente.

De acuerdo, entonces ella seguía aquí. Entonces, ¿quién _más _estaba en la casa con nosotros? Si Dawn, o incluso Peeta, estaba en casa, ¿no me habrían despertado y dicho que podía irme?

Algo se movió de nuevo en el baño de atrás, al final del pasillo, el que Dawn me dijo que no usara porque el baño no funcionaba bien. Sonó como un cajón siendo abierto y cerrado. ¿Alguien buscaba drogas o un arma para usarla en mi contra?

Alejando todo, agarré la muñeca más fuerte en mis manos y la sostuve como un bate de béisbol, preparada para hacer un home run si era necesario.

Al igual que con la puerta del cuarto de Prim, la del baño también se hallaba medio abierta. Tuve que arrastrarme más cerca de lo que quería con el fin de echar un vistazo. Cuando por fin me acomodé lo suficiente para ver el lavabo, me quedé de piedra. Hermione Granger pudo haberme apuntado con una varita y gritado: Estupefacto, y no habría conseguido mejor resultado. Sólo podía estar ahí parada asombrada, conmocionada y boquiabierta. Todo el miedo desapareció para ser reemplazado por fascinación instantánea.

Con su espalda hacia mí, un empapado Peeta Mellark no vestía nada más que una toalla mientras se inclinaba sobre el tocador y sostenía su costado como si el fregadero fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Pude ver su rostro ligeramente inclinado a la perfección en el espejo de encima. Había apretado los ojos con fuerza y una expresión contrita contorsionó sus rasgos mientras que pliegues de cansado pesar grababan profundos surcos en la piel alrededor de su boca y ojos.

Jadeé cuando vi las marcas de arañazos en su espalda desnuda, justo debajo de los omóplatos donde un par de uñas femeninas podrían agarrarlo si hubiera tenido una mujer tendida bajo él hace muy poco.

Abriendo los ojos, levantó la vista y me vio en el espejo.

* * *

**Oh Oh, que pasara ahora? al parecer a Peeta no le cae muy bien Katniss.. asi que no creo que su reaccion sea buena... :/**

**¿Que les parecio? aw Prim es un amor cierto?**

**por otro lado... YA VIERON EL TRAILER? Estuvo bello belloo... despues de tanto tiempo, y a pesar d que solo fue un minuto (¬¬) lo disfrute.**

**me encanto Katniss, Gale, El distrito 8, el 13 todoooo! es como lo imagine. Aunque falto cierto panadero.. pero esta bien, ya hemos visto mucho de el en los propos de snow, y esos posters en movimiento (donde se ve tan perdido T_T ) asi que mostrarlo en el triler seria mucho spoiler para los que no han leido los libros.**

**bueno. me despido...**

**gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho.**

**besoooos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**4**

**.**

—¡Mierda!

Mientras Peeta maldecía por su obvia sorpresa y se tambaleaba. Chillé de mi propia sorpresa y salté hacia atrás, asustada porque había sido atrapada comiéndomelo con los ojos. Nos miramos boquiabiertos entre sí, con amplios ojos a través de la entrada abierta del baño.

Lo sé, lo sé. Se encontraba desnudo debajo de esa tira de toalla. Por favor, Dios, no me lo recuerdes. Lo que una dama debe hacer en esta situación habría sido, déjame repetir, _habría sido_, instantáneamente mirar hacia otro lado, disculparse por entrometerse mientras él se duchaba, y huir con vergüenza mortificada tan rápido como mis piernas me pudieran llevar. Me daba cuenta de eso completamente.

Pero en serio. Se encontraba _desnudo _debajo de esa tira de toalla. Hola. Completamente vestido, Peeta Mellark era increíblemente delicioso. Pero sin camisa, era simplemente indescriptible. Ya que soy tan dadivosa, sin embargo, ciertamente intentaré describirlo con lo mejor de mis habilidades, aunque será _bastante _difícil.

La toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cintura estaba floja, se había deslizado justo lo suficiente para colgar abajo, mostrando su abdomen plano y tonificado. Un ligero puñado de vello creció alrededor de su ombligo hundido, desapareciendo debajo de la toalla, haciéndome lamer mis labios y ronronear, o mejor dicho, me hacía querer lamer esos perfectos abdominales y ese seductor camino feliz.

Y prepárense para esta, damas: Tenía un tatuaje. Lo sé. Casi me dio una combustión espontánea justo en ese momento. Extendiéndose a través del abultado músculo de su cadera izquierda, había un tatuaje, Dios Santo. Decía una, tal vez dos, palabras en lo que parecía ser una de esas letras imposibles de leer. Y se encontraba de alguna manera oscurecida por el comienzo de esa irritante toalla.

Incapaz de evitarlo, -oye, trata de contenerte con ese medio desnudo y tatuado Peeta Mellark enfrente de ti-, ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado y me incliné hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por leer.

El aguafiestas agarró un puñado de la toalla, ciñéndola alrededor de sus caderas y levantando la cintura lo suficiente para ocultar su tatuaje completamente. Agarrando la puerta con su otra mano como si fuera a azotarla en mi cara, demandó

—: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Levanté la mirada a su cara, y que el Señor tenga piedad, repentinamente me di cuenta que descuidé totalmente verlo a la cara. Sí, tampoco puedo creer que casi me perdí alegrarme la pupila.

Con su cabello mojado, sus gruesos rizos se veían oscuros, casi castaños, y rizados, incluso más alrededor de sus orejas y cuello. Gotas de agua caían de la mata de pelo, salpicando a un lado de su cara y garganta. Más gotas golpeaban a través de su pecho, algunas teniendo el buen juicio de aferrarse posesivamente a sus bíceps y pectorales. No es que las culpe. Si yo fuera una gota de agua y tuviera la buena fortuna de aterrizar en Peeta Mellark, también me aferraría a sus músculos.

Todavía tenía ese rostro fuerte que adoraba, pero sus pómulos y el hoyuelo en su mentón se veían extra pronunciados en el fluorescente brillo de la luz del baño, mientras que sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad azulada de ensueño.

Una muy cabreada tonalidad azulada de ensueño. Frunciéndome el ceño, levantó sus cejas como si dijera: "¿Y _bien?_" lo que me recordó que todavía no había contestado a su pregunta.

Ups.

—Es… Estoy de niñera. —_Obvio. _

Pero se veía tan condenador, como si pensara que a propósito me había escabullido en su casa y hubiera revisado cada baño sólo para verlo en toalla y tratar de leer su tatuaje. Hizo que me cabreara.

También le fruncí el ceño, poniéndome a la defensiva.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tomando una ducha con la puerta _completamente abierta _mientras estoy cuidando a la niña? —Puse las manos en mis caderas y arqueé mis cejas.

Sí, responde esa, amigo.

—No sabía que estabas _aquí _—espetó—. Y el cerrojo no sirve. Lo cerré lo mejor que pude, pero aún así se abre cuando el exhausto ventilador está encendido.

Oh. Mmm, tal vez eso es lo que Dawn me había dicho: el cerrojo de la puerta, no el inodoro, era el que estaba roto. Mi error.

Pero eso no excusaba su actitud malhumorada.

Traté, de verdad, de mantener mi mirada arriba de su cuello, pero eso era como dejar caer a alguien en el borde de un rascacielos de cien pisos y decirles que no bajaran la mirada.

También bajé la mirada. Y sí, todavía seguía siendo sexy de la cabeza a los pies.

Se aclaró la garganta indignado como diciendo: _"¿te importa?"_.

Atrapada. Con brusquedad, levanté la mirada otra vez.

—¿Todavía no llega mi mamá a casa? —preguntó cuando finalmente tenía mi atención en su rostro.

Cuando lo hizo sonar como si fuera mi culpa que aún no hubiera llegado, resoplé una respiración impaciente.

—Aparentemente no.

Pero de verdad, qué tragedia. Que un chico con su nivel de atractivo resultara ser un grosero patán, era como tropezarse con una caliente tira de bacón perfectamente frita sólo para voltearla y darte cuenta que tenía moho. No está genial.

—Me quedé dormida en el sofá después de poner a Prim en la cama y nadie me despertó. ¿No me habría despertado ella si hubiera llegado a casa?

—Entonces debe de estar trabajando tiempo extra para alguien. —Cerró los ojos y silenciosamente gesticuló algo, pero nunca había sido buena leyendo los labios, así que no tenía idea de lo qué dijo. Finalmente, suspiró como si abandonara una batalla mental que tenía consigo mismo, pasó una mano a través de su grueso y mojado cabello rubio—. Bueno, no sabía que estabas aquí, de acuerdo —dijo, no por primera vez, pero al menos esta vez sonaba defensivo en vez de ofendido.

Era un progreso mínimo si me preguntas. Ahora… si hubiera tenido control en sus líneas, tendría que haberse disculpado profusamente por espetarme a estas alturas.

—Y yo tampoco sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que un ladrón había forzado la entrada.

La mirada incrédula que me envió me decía que no me creía.

—Pensaste que alguien había forzado la entrada… ¿para usar la ducha?

—No escuché el agua. Cielos. —Y ahora sonaba tan a la defensiva como él. Pero en verdad—. Sólo escuché las puertas, o cajones, o algo abriéndose y cerrándose. No sabía qué pasaba.

Miró la muñeca en mi mano que todavía sujetaba como un arma.

—Bueno, perfecto. Supongo que ahora debería sentirme mucho mejor, sabiendo que Prim está a salvo en tus manos. Si alguien irrumpe en la casa, puedes empuñar tu muñeca ahí y hacer una fiesta de té con ellos hasta morir.

Oh, no, no lo hizo.

En vez de sacar mi spray pimienta de seguridad colgando en mi bolso, fruncí el ceño. —¡Oye! Te haré saber que la cabeza de plástico de esta muñeca es _bastante _dura. Confía en mí. Tu hermana me golpeó en la cabeza con eso hace rato. —Hundí los dedos en mi cabello e inmediatamente encontré el sensible chichón que me había dejado. Con una mueca de dolor, agregué—: Sólo espera. Después de que terminen con todas las prohibiciones de armas, lo siguiente que ilegalizarán serán a estas cosas.

Ondeé la muñeca para hacer énfasis. Su cuerpo flácido se bamboleaba de un lado a otro en un patético intento de intimidación.

Peeta ni siquiera sonrió un poco con mi broma. Observándome frotar un lado de mi cabeza, parpadeó, viéndose horrorizado. —¿Te golpeó?

—Oh, no a propósito, no. No es nada. —Dejé caer la mano de mi cabello—. No es gran problema. Nos divertíamos. Se emocionó. Sus brazos comenzaron a sacudirse salvajemente. —Es decir, cómo no lo harían cuando yo había estado lloriqueando: _"¿Me devuelves mi brazo de oro?"_—. Pero todo está bien. No te preocupes por eso.

Me estudió por un momento más. No podía leer ningún pensamiento discernible de su expresión cautelosa. Entonces sacudió la cabeza como si aclarara sus pensamientos y apartó su atención de mí.

—Supongo que debería pagarte. Mi mamá dijo ocho dólares la hora, ¿verdad?

Continuaba sujetando la toalla en su lugar mientras se agachaba a levantar un par de pantalones color caqui tirados en el piso. Pero mientras se movía, la toalla se deslizó hacia su espalda, y juro que pude echarle un vistazo a la raya de su culo.

Oh, cómo podría volverme adicta a las rayas, especialmente cuando esos dos firmes globos abrazaban esa bendita raya, moldeada tan perfectamente a la parte posterior de su toalla. Eran como montículos gemelos de éxtasis.

Sin notar que yo devoraba el final de su trasero, metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones hasta que se levantó con un grueso fajo de billetes. Retrocedí un paso a trompicones, boquiabierta con los billetes que me entregaba. Querido Dios, de verdad no quería saber dónde había conseguido ese dinero.

Si era verdad o no, el rumor de Johana me tenía inquieta.

—Umm… —Entré en pánico—. N-no te preocupes por eso. Lo arreglaré con Dawn después.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me miraba, diseccionándome en pedazos con su penetrante mirada.

—Confía en mí. —Ondeó el efectivo en su mano—. Vas a conseguir que te pague exactamente con esos billetes de aquí. ¿De verdad importa si te los doy ahora o si se los doy a mi madre, quien probablemente no recordará dártelos hasta la siguiente semana… o después?

Me quedé parada, todavía sin querer tocar su supuesto dinero sucio. Pero realmente me había ganado ese dinero esta noche. No estaría sorprendida si fuera nominada en el paseo de la fama de las niñeras después de la forma que había consentido a Prim, excluyendo los primeros minutos de la tarde, por supuesto.

Aun así, era un poco triste darme cuenta que él tomaba este tipo de responsabilidad por su propia hermana. Mi hermana mayor ciertamente nunca se había preocupado por pagarles a mis niñeras. Me preguntaba el tipo de peso que había sido empujado en los hombros de Peeta Mellark a tan temprana edad.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con desafío, retándome a rechazar su oferta mientras sacaba otra vez dos de veinte y me los entregaba.

—Bueno… cuando lo pones de esa manera… —Traté de sonar calmada, pero sabía que él podía decir lo no-casual que me sentía por tomar su dinero.

Un poco enferma de mi estómago, sentí esta irreprimible necesidad de girar en mis tacones y escapar. Pero lentamente, extendí la mano y deslicé los billetes de sus dedos, asegurándome de no tocar su cálida piel en el proceso.

—Gracias.

Cuando un olor sorpresivamente femenino atrapó mis sentidos después de que me entregara el efectivo, fruncí la nariz. Levantando los de veinte a mis fosas nasales e, inhalé profundamente.

Las cejas de Peeta se hundieron mientras me enviaba un perplejo fruncimiento de cejas.

Me sonrojé.

—Lo siento. Es que… huelen a… ¿Es ese… el perfume Chanel Nº5?

Mientras su rostro palidecía, lo supe inmediatamente. Todo lo que Johana había dicho sobre él era absolutamente cierto. Mujeres ricas le pagaban por sexo. Mi piel picó con el escalofriante conocimiento, dándome cuenta de la clase de cosas que había hecho para ganar este dinero.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—No sabría decirte —espetó de entre sus apretados dientes—. No pregunto.

Quería tirar los corruptos e ilegalmente ganados billetes. Pero santo cielo. Me encontraba parada en la entrada de un humeante baño, mirando a un gigoló de verdad, quien estaba mojado, desnudo y cubierto con nada más que una toalla de baño. Esto iba a ir en una carta de navidad que les escribiré a todas mis amigas.

Toda la situación debió haberme afectado mucho más de lo que me había dado cuenta, porque sin planear lo que iba a decir, solté abruptamente—: ¿Entonces _qué _es lo que preguntas?

Se encogió de hombros y me estudió con alguna clase de insolencia burlona.

—No mucho. Mis clientas no son exactamente del tipo tímido. Me dicen qué es lo que quieren y normalmente no dejan espacio para preguntas.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

—Oh, guau. Entonces estás admitiendo que eres un… un…

Se enderezó, retrocediendo ligeramente.

—¿Qué? ¿No has escuchado los rumores? Tan cercana como aparentabas estar con Johana Mason en el campus el otro día, habría asumido que a estas alturas te dijo cada sucio detalle sobre mí.

Balbuceé y me sonrojé mucho. —Yo… Sí… Quiero decir, me dijo algunos chismes locos, pero… No estoy segura si creía algo de eso.

No lo confirmó ni negó. Sólo me observó, esperando mi siguiente movimiento.

Me imaginaba que la gente tenía dos respuestas distintas con él: O se alejaban tanto como era posible o se acercaban más en un esfuerzo de averiguar cuán bueno era en su trabajo.

No hice ninguna.

—¿Tu mamá lo sabe? —pregunté, sin poder moverme.

Dawn parecía demasiado agradable, y moral, para permitir que su hijo hiciera tal cosa. Apartó la mirada, y una vez más capté un atisbo de arrepentimiento que había visto en su cara cuando lo divisé al principio en el baño.

—Tengo la sensación de que sospecha.

Caray. Esto era grande. Esto era muy grande. —Esto es sólo… —Sacudí la cabeza, sin estar segura de qué decir—. Sí.

Pobre Dawn. Parecía ser muy agradable. Si yo fuera ella y supiera que mi hijo de veinte años vendía su cuerpo por sexo, yo habría… bueno, no estaba segura qué habría hecho. Era obvio que ellos podrían ocupar más dinero, pero esto parecía un poco observé con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿No te importa que ella lo sepa?

—No, me hace sentir todo cálido y emocionado por dentro —espetó con una mirada furiosa—. Jesús. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al pensar que sabe?

Muy bien, entonces.

Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero sacudió la cabeza. —No. No más. La sección de preguntas y respuestas de esta tarde se ha terminado. Ya tienes tu dinero por cuidar a la niña, y estoy en casa para quedarme con Prim. Puedes irte.

—Yo… —Dándome cuenta que ya era suficiente, asentí—. De acuerdo.

Agachando la cabeza, me volví, apenas deteniéndome para agarrar mis cosas antes de apresurarme a salir de su casa.

* * *

**Bueno, ya tienen la confirmación de Sexy!**

**y les regale esa visión (bueno imaginenselo, en toalla, mojado... tatuado... ok ya!)**

**a pesar de todo Peeta lo hace por su hermana... y creo que yo lo ayudaria tambien... jajaja ustedes no? **

**SUFICIENTEE!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**5**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, me sentí como la mierda mientras me escabullía por el campus, arrastrando mi desayuno que me había detenido en el camino para comprar. Revolcándome en mi soledad, me alegré de que no volvería a ver a Johana en ninguna de mis clases de hoy, porque probablemente he estado toda perra y malhumorada con ella.

La noche anterior todavía me molestaba. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan grosera y entrometida con Peeta? No podía creer que le había preguntado esas impertinentes cosas sobre su secreto estilo de vida. Quiero decir, sabía que tenía un lado fisgón y por lo general iba a los extremos para apaciguar esa curiosidad, pero había sido tan increíblemente insensible.

Tenía la esperanza de que no lo volvería a ver todas las noches que tenía que ser niñera. Eso podría ponerme incómoda muy rápido... Y por el otro lado: ¿Cómo podía un increíblemente caliente chico ser tan completamente inasequible, vivir una vida tan corrupta... y actuar de manera hostil?

Ya nada tenía sentido.

Caminando y pasando las estatuas de bronce en frente del edificio principal de la escuela, trataba de pensar en una manera de superar esto cuando vi a _Sexy_ sentado en uno de los bancos a lo largo de los caminos de la acera. Con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y el tobillo descansando sobre la rodilla opuesta, tenía abierto un libro de texto sobre su regazo. Escribía locamente un bloc de notas, deteniéndose cada pocos segundos para consultar el libro.

Reaccioné de inmediato, sacudiéndome a un abrupto alto. Dios, se veía bien. De cerca, de lejos, no importaba. El chico no tiene un lado malo.

_Es un gigoló, Katniss_, me recordó mi conciencia interior.

_Eso significa que está fuera de los límites_.

_Fuera de límites. _

Pero también era un gigoló que me odiaba, y un gigoló cuyo lado bueno necesitaba olvidar para seguir adelante si quería que mis deberes de niñera avanzaran sin problemas. Y él era muy bonito.

Cambiando mi curso, me volví y me acerqué a su camino con audacia. No me vio hasta que me paré justo en frente de él y le dije:

—Toma. —En un intento de ofrenda de paz, le lancé la taza humeante y una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón que había estado llevando.

Levantó la mirada, se apartó el pelo de los ojos con su lápiz, y parpadeó a mis regalos antes de volver su mirada confundida a mí.

—Esta es mi disculpa —le expliqué—, por ser una grosera perra entrometida anoche. Lo... lo siento mucho. Quiero decir, lo que haces en tu vida personal está totalmente fuera de mis asuntos, y no debería haber sido entrometida. Por favor, créeme cuando digo que nunca quise ofenderte.

Cuando no respondió y no alcanzó mi desayuno, me moví nerviosamente. Está bien, quizás las cosas entre nosotros _podrían _ponerse más incómodas.

Esto no fue tan útil.

Una terquedad me mordió y de repente me negaba a renunciar a mi disculpa. Dejé la taza y bolsita junto a él en el banco con un ruido sordo.

—Hay una garra de oso en la bolsa y un espresso de chocolate blanco moca en la taza —le expliqué—. No... No estaba segura de lo que te gustaría. Así que... espero que te guste.

Ya está. Satisfecha por hacer que suene como si hubiera comprado el desayuno para él, lo ataqué con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando no la regresó, la mía cayó.

—Está bien, entonces. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Que tengas un buen día.

Me di la vuelta, y el idiota no me llamó. Así que caminé antes de que pudiera responder.

Oh, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Le había dado un montón de tiempo para responder. Hubo una buena pausa de cinco segundos de silencio incómodo después de cada frase que le dije. Y él no me había regalado una sola palabra de su hermosa voz. El muy bastardo.

Me sentía irracionalmente herida. Pero, hola. Él no me lo perdonaría por _nada_. Las personas verdaderamente arrepentidas deben ser perdonadas. Es obvio.

Marchando más rápido con cada bocanada de creciente ira, viré a la derecha hacia el centro de ancianos, un edificio más pequeño, de forma ovalada, junto a la sala principal, donde mi primera clase del día se llevaría a cabo. En lugar de entrar en ella, sin embargo, fui a un costado y me detuve antes de echar un vistazo de nuevo a donde Peeta se hallaba sentado.

Se quedó mirando mi desayuno como si pudiera ser peligroso. Justo me había convencido de que iba a ponerse de pie y alejarse sin tocar la taza o la bolsita cuando extendió una mano prudente y cautelosamente levantó el latte. Lo sostuvo un segundo más, simplemente estudiando la marca en el envase antes de llevarlo a su boca y bebió un sorbo tímido, dejándolo rápidamente en su lugar.

Frunciéndole el ceño a la taza, se lamió los labios. Mi respiración se detuvo en mi pecho mientras esperaba. Luego volvió a beber, más tiempo esta vez, inclinando la parte inferior hasta que su garganta se movía con cada trago. Un agradable zumbido de calidez me atravesó, como si en lugar de mi espresso, estuviera bebiendo un pedazo de mí.

En su siguiente paso, bebió con abandono, drenando el contenido. Luciendo mucho menos intimidante y mucho más accesible ahora, puso el latte a un lado, chasqueando los labios mientras abría la bolsa para sacar mi garra de oso. Tomó un delicioso bocado de la masa frita y masticó con una mejilla llena antes de volver su atención a su tarea. Cuando puso su bolígrafo en la página, el pie que había cruzado se balanceaba de un modo alegre.

Mm. Por lo menos parecía complacido por mi regalo... incluso si no podía molestarse en exonerarme en voz alta y en mi cara. Extrañamente satisfecha por su reacción, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a clase, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Me había tomado treinta segundos del martes decidir que mi curso de virología general iba a ser horrible. Después de mi segunda ronda de esta mañana, casi consideré cambiar mi especialidad por completo.

Pero por lo menos no me encontraba sola en mis frustraciones. Tan pronto como terminó la clase, los quejidos empezaron a mí alrededor.

—Tenemos que comenzar un grupo de estudio —anunció a la habitación en general Gale, el chico que se había sentado a mi lado el primer día.

Definitivamente me iba a venir bien un poco de esa acción, así que levanté la mano. —¡Oh! Cuenten conmigo.

—Conmigo también —hablaron un par de personas más.

Y así, tenía un grupo de estudio organizado por las tardes del martes después de mi turno en la biblioteca. Mi agenda se llenaba por días. Si no tenía cuidado, podría parecer que pronto iba a tener una vida.

Me emocionaba que las cosas que funcionaran mejor para mí en Panem de lo que esperaba. Marché a la cafetería de al lado, muerta de hambre desde que le había dado mi desayuno al cara de idiota bastardo desagradecido, que era todavía más hermoso de lo que cualquier hombre debería ser.

Después de comprar una totalmente cargada ensalada para llevar, encontré una mesa desierta afuera y me acomodé. Acababa de abrir la tapa de plástico de mi almuerzo, mi boca haciéndose agua por alguna fuerte lechuga verde, cuando una sombra cayó sobre mi comida, poniéndome en alerta.

—Qué… —Miré hacia arriba, casi esperando ver la sonrisa lasciva de Cato, pero me quedé sin aliento cuando en su lugar encontré a Peeta Mellark, parado junto a mi mesa con su bolsa de mensajero una vez más atada en diagonal sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa bebida que me diste esta mañana?

—Um... —Parpadeé, incapaz de dejar de mirarlo de pie a casi un metro de distancia—. Uh, era un... un espresso de chocolate blanco moca. ¿Por qué?

Uf, espero no haberle dado diarrea. Eso podría ponerse feo.

Pero hizo un zumbido agradable en la parte posterior de su garganta. —Mmm. No estaba mal. Gracias.

¿Gracias?

El mareo me inundó. La forma apreciativa en que hablaba sonaba tan genuina, tan... tan sexy, todo mi cuerpo respondió.

—Bueno... —_Me aclaré la garganta. Responde, Katniss. Maldición dile algo ya_—. Sí. —Levanté la mano como si fuera a señalar "de nada"—. Y... y gracias a _ti_, ya sabes, por perdonarme por la forma en que actué anoche.

Bueno, él no había dicho: "_Estás perdonada por la forma en que actuaste anoche_", pero yo iba a interpretar su presencia como eso. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Pensé que me odiabas totalmente.

Sí, sí, dije eso en voz alta. Soy una idiota. Ponlo en mi epitafio ya. Aunque, la verdad, no fue mi intención decirlo, pero fue como un tipo de proyectil que salió de mi boca.

Peeta me entrecerró los ojos. Sentí su mirada todo el camino hasta la punta de mis dedos de los pies. Dejó mi pecho apretado y mi cabeza atontada. No podía hacer cara o cruz de lo que pensaba, pero no importaba qué pensamientos fluían en su cerebro —buenos o malos— eran definitivamente intensos.

Finalmente, desvió la mirada y se lamió los labios. —No. Yo no... no te odio.

Su voz era grave y seria, y maldita sea, también podría haber dicho "Te amo" por la forma en que me afectó. De repente respirar me pareció imposible.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, probablemente era algo bueno, porque estoy bastante segura de que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho en ese instante me hubiera dejado eternamente mortificada.

Se movió en sus pies como si fuera a irse. Pero sus cejas se arrugaron, albergando pensamientos en conflicto, antes de que se pasara una mano por su pelo. Nunca en mi vida había querido tanto ser una mano como quería ser su mano derecha.

—Así que hablé con Prim esta mañana. —Sus palabras salieron rápidamente y jugaba con la correa de su bolso de una manera nerviosa.

—Oh, Dios —gemí, apretando los ojos y agarrando mi cabeza, sintiéndome eternamente avergonzada de todos modos—. Contó lo del maquillaje, ¿no? Oh... maldición. ¿Dawn se molestó? ¿Va a despedirme? Te lo juro, le quité cada centímetro antes de que se vaya a la cama. Incluso…

—No. Sí. —Murmuró algo entre dientes y apretó un puño en su frente como si estuviera avergonzado de cómo lo aturdió mi queja.

El calor me inundó. Me sentí irrazonablemente halagada de que me las haya arreglado para confundirlo, y que se sintiera avergonzado por haber sido confundido frente a mí.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, enderezándose y hablando con precisión—. Prim me dijo sobre el maquillaje. Me habló de todo lo que hicieron anoche. Y no, mamá no va a despedirte. Probablemente va a darte un abrazo de oso la próxima vez que te vea. Prim brillaba absolutamente esta mañana. Yo... honestamente nunca la había visto tan feliz. Así que lo que piensas que hiciste para molestarme anoche después de mi ducha se ha borrado por diez por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermana.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando lo vi mirarme con una sinceridad que me rasgó el pecho e hizo que mi enamoramiento por él se expandiera a un retorcido y completo desastre.

Después de aclararme la garganta, enderecé mi espalda y traté de calmarme. _Resiste al guapo gigoló, Katniss. ¡Resiste! _

—¿Y no pudiste decirme eso esta mañana porque...? —Arqueé una ceja, muy orgullosa de mí misma por mantenerme firme en contra de su rebosante sensualidad.

Pero entonces fue cuando sucedió.

Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió.

_Sonrió_.

Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que le vi dar. Y era toda para mí. Destrozó un par de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Definitivamente me sentí acalorada. Incluso podría haber olido humo.

Con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado, respondió:

— Me dabas comida... y pedías disculpas. Si hubiera dicho algo, entonces, es posible que me hubieras quitado esa garra de oso.

Tenía razón. Lo habría hecho. Las garras de oso eran muy importantes para mí. A menos que hubiera sacado esa dulce sonrisa esta mañana. En cuyo caso, probablemente me habría sentado en su regazo y dado de comer una maldita rosquilla.

Pero me reí y sacudí la cabeza, porque tenía que luchar contra mi atracción.

¡Luchar contra él!

—Eres un chico. —Lo dije como si fuera un insulto, pero sonrió de nuevo, como si lo hubiera felicitado.

En serio, íbamos a tener que hacer algo con esa sonrisa. Era demasiado poderosa.

Rodé los ojos y dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Cuando me di cuenta de que seguía allí de pie, mirándome, levanté una ceja.

—Así que, ¿vas a sentarte o no?

Su sonrisa cayó. —¿No te importa?

¿Importarme? ¿Sentarme al lado del chico más hermoso en el planeta? Él, obviamente necesitaba conocerme mejor.

La sorpresa en su voz hizo que mi garganta se secara. Si parecía tan aturdido por que una chica le pidiera que se siente junto a ella, entonces debe ser una ocurrencia rara. ¿Su estado de gigoló lo hacía en gran parte un marginado?

Necesitando mantener las cosas casuales antes de poner los ojos llorosos, levanté la mano con simpatía a mi nuca y fingí amasar mis músculos tensos. —Me molesta este calambre en mi cuello que me estás dando por hacerme mirarte hacia arriba —le dije, sorprendida cuando mis dedos rozaron sobre mi cicatriz.

Mierda, me había olvidado por completo de mi cicatriz. Nunca me olvidé de mi cicatriz. Dejando caer la mano, sacudí la cabeza para asegurarme de que mi pelo cayó hacia atrás sobre el área, ocultando toda la carne roja y arrugada. —Siéntate ya.

Escudriñaba mi cara como si esperara a que me retractara de mi invitación, Peeta lentamente pasó la correa de su bolsa de mensajero alrededor de su cabeza. Entonces aún más despacio, se sentó en el asiento junto a mí, dejando dos pies de espacio entre nosotros y dándole la espalda a la mesa con los pies firmemente en el suelo —probablemente para una escapada rápida. Dejó la bolsa con cuidado en el banco entre nosotros, usándola como una especie de escudo. Sus hombros parecían tan rígidos que juraría que contenía el aliento.

Le sonreí, sintiendo la necesidad de molestarlo.

—¿Cómodo?

Me lanzó una breve mirada antes de que sus hombros cayeran visiblemente una fracción, como para calmarme. Volviendo la atención a mi almuerzo, traté de iniciar una conversación casual.

—Por cierto, siento que tu madre jugó conmigo.

Peeta se encogió.

—Lo sé. Lo siento por eso. Le dije que tiene que decirle a la gente acerca de la condición de Prim cada vez que los entrevista. Pero insiste en que le cuesta cinco veces más encontrar una niñera dispuesta cuando lo hace.

Sí, Dawn _debería _haberme hablado de Prim en la entrevista. Pero entonces, supongo que también tenía un punto. Apuesto a que le tomaba significativamente más tiempo cuando era abierta y honesta. Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero si hubiera sabido sobre la cosa del PC antes de haber conseguido el trabajo, lo habría rechazado totalmente.

—No veo cómo me permite ver a Prim en absoluto —le dije—. No es que me queje, porque tu hermana es absolutamente lo más dulce, pero... ¿no necesita qué un médico profesional capacitado la observe o algo así?

—No. —Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, como si nunca hubiera considerado ese escenario—. La miro todo el tiempo, y no tengo ninguna formación médica. No es que tengas que darle alguna receta o tratamiento cuando la veas. A todas las niñeras que llegan, que, de acuerdo, _son _enfermeras jubiladas, le pagan _sus _salarios los programas de gobierno, mientras que tu trabajo es extraoficialmente ya que sólo trabajas medio tiempo cada un par de noches. Mamá y yo _te _pagaremos en efectivo.

—Oh. —Me senté de nuevo y mi frente se arrugó por los pensamientos. Cuando miré a Peeta, me miraba con un escrutinio ilegible que me hizo querer ahuecar mi pelo y agarrar un espejo para comprobar mi cara. ¿Qué demonios es lo que veía cuando me miraba de esa manera?

Necesitando llenar el silencio entre nosotros, respiré rápido y aparté el pelo de mi cara.

—Ya sabes, me asusté un poco cuando vi su tablero de imágenes. Pensé que no podía hablar en absoluto.

No iba a admitir que no fue lo único que me asustó anoche, pero me sentí más honesta al confesar una de ellas.  
Peeta soltó un sonido de incredulidad.

—¿El tablero de imágenes? Mamá no te lo mostró, ¿verdad? Dios, Prim no ha utilizado esa cosa estúpida en más de un año y sólo es necesario en situaciones extremas cuando está demasiado excitada o angustiada para hablar correctamente. —Retumbó un sonido frustrado—. Te lo juro, amo a mi madre hasta la muerte, pero a veces la mujer es demasiado sobreprotectora. Puede tratar a Prim como si todavía tuviera dos años.

Sonreí, porque anoche había tenido la misma idea.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que el tablero era innecesario alrededor de uno punto ocho segundos después de que tu madre se fue cuando toqué la imagen de la televisión y Prim me _rodó _los ojos.

Peeta se rió entre dientes y oh, Dios mío, el sonido era increíble.

—Prim es así.

Asentí, esperando un momento para hablar así podía recuperar el aliento.

—Y la licuadora para la cena…

—También innecesario. —Peeta sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Solté un bufido. —Bueno, eso espero. Cuando tomó una galleta de la mesa, casi me da un ataque al corazón tratando de recordar los pasos de RCP en caso de que se ahogara. —Inclinándome cerca, le confesé—: En realidad, después de ver eso, nos hice algunos malvaviscos en nuestra fogata de más tarde.

Se inclinó también, poniendo voz baja e íntima.

—Lo sé. Me lo dijo.

Cierto. Me había olvidado de que él ya había dicho que Prim le contó todo.

Dios, olía bien. Conteniendo el aliento para no ceder a la tentación de inclinarme más cerca para inhalar bocanadas abundantes de su olor, me enderecé y me volví a mi almuerzo.

—Es una chica muy dulce.

_Prim. Prim era nuestra única razón para la comunicación. No olvides eso, Katniss. _

—Lo es —aceptó Peeta afablemente mientras me observaba abrir mi paquete y liberalmente devoraba mi ensalada.

Suspiré. —Es una vergüenza que no fuera invitada a la pijamada.

—Oh, no tienes que convencerme. Lo sé. —Luego lo unió con otra pregunta—. ¿Siempre comes comida de conejo?

—¿Mm? —Eché un vistazo a mi ensalada, y luego le envié una mirada extraña—. Uh, te comiste lo que yo iba a tener para el desayuno. ¿Qué crees?

Sus ojos brillaban con una victoria que me confundió hasta que me señaló con un dedo acusador.

—Ajá. Sabía que era _tu _desayuno lo que me diste.

Mierda. Atrapada. Odiaba cuando abría mi gran boca y me delataba.

—Lo que sea —gruñí de mal humor—. Apuesto a que no lo sabías.

—Oh, lo sabía. —Levantó una ceja, y oh _Dios mío_, se veía muy bien haciendo eso. No es justo—. ¿Crees que una bebida comprada para un _hombre _sería un espresso de chocolate blanco moca? ¿En serio?

Olfateé. —Oye, pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba.

—Así es. Sin embargo era demasiado dulce. Femeninamente dulce. —Su sonrisa se hizo más seductora mientras añadía—: Debe ser tu día de suerte. Resulta que me gusta extra dulce.

¡Santo Guacamole! ¿Era eso doble sentido? Juro que era un doble sentido. Alguien sostenga mis bragas por mí porque Peeta Mellark estaba jodidamente _coqueteando _conmigo, con doble sentido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dije—: Eres tan...

Sonrió. —¿Encantador? ¿Guapo? ¿Intrigante?

Los tres, pero no se lo admitiría. Parecía tener un ego lo suficientemente grande. Fruncí el ceño.

—Iba a decir confuso.

—Ah. —Asintió de una manera astuta—. Vamos a dejarlo como intrigante.

—En realidad, creo que eso merece su propia clasificación.

—Está bien. Como quieras. —Se encogió como si fuera lo mismo para él, lanzándome una mirada engreída y brillante.

Oh, ahora era excesivamente apaciguador para hacer que la pequeña mujer se sienta mejor. Grr. Cada vez que respiraba me irritaba. O tal vez era sólo yo que me irritaba, porque tanto como quería que mis emociones se mantuvieran firmes en contra de él, estaba demasiado y absolutamente encantada de estar sentada junto a él, hablar con él, respirar su guapo, encantador e intrigante olor.

Hombre, estaba defectuosa. Pero no me importaba. Almorzaba con Peeta Mellark. _¡Sí! _

Rodando los ojos para ocultar la fiesta de emoción dentro de mí, me puse derecha.—_Me _gusta.

Cuando recogí mis tomates de la parte superior de mi ensalada y los apilé en una servilleta a un lado, la mirada de Peeta pasó sobre ellos como una especie de misil termodirigido.

—¿No vas a comer eso? —Sonaba escandalizo de que estuviera sentada a su lado.

Arrugué la nariz. —¿Qué? ¿Mis tomates? ¡Ugh!

Negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo puede no gustarte los tomates?

—No lo sé. No es nada personal en contra de ellos. Estoy segura de que son muy agradables en un entorno social, y que están bien en la salsa de tomate y espaguetis y esas cosas. Es sólo que no los quiero en mi ensalada.

Siguió mirándolos con nostalgia como si fueran tocino... o chocolate... o pastelitos de tocino y chocolate. Bueno, eso sonaba desagradable, pero sabes a dónde iba con eso, ¿verdad?

—Así que... ¿los quieres? —ofrecí.

Él deslizó la servilleta con tomates sobre la mesa antes de que pudiera terminar completamente la pregunta. Después de ajustar su bolsa sobre la mesa, pasó una pierna sobre el banco hasta que se sentó a horcajadas, frente a mí.

—Gracias —dijo, con la voz ahogada mientras se metía un trozo de tomate en la boca y habló mientras masticaba—. Mmmm. Estos son perfectos. Agradables y jugosos.

Supongo que al chico le gustaban los tomates. ¿Y había dicho jugoso? Siempre debe decir palabras como jugoso, sólo para irritar la imaginación de una chica hacia todo tipo de pensamientos traviesos. No es que yo debería estar teniendo malos pensamientos por un gigoló. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Tienes sal? —preguntó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos traviesos mientras lamía sus dedos.

¿Sal? ¿Cómo era la sal traviesa? Aunque chuparse los dedos... oh, sí, eso era travieso.

—Uh... —Miré a mí alrededor y cogí el paquete de condimento de mi servilleta y un tenedor de plástico.

Cuando vi un contenedor en miniatura de sal y pimienta a la izquierda, me iluminé. Y oye, de repente me llamó la atención cómo podría rociar la sal en su pecho desnudo y luego lamerla de sus pectorales esculpidos o de su ombligo, o de su misterioso tatuaje. Aclarando mi garganta, le pasé el paquete de sal.

—Estás de suerte. Lo tengo. —Se lo tiré, tratando de no llorar la pérdida de todas las cosas que podría hacer con la sal.

Sexy me impresionó cuando atrapó el paquete en su mano.

—Gracias. Otra vez.

Lo vi espolvorear los tomates.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuándo atrapó mi mirada, totalmente sin pensar en la sal—. ¿No le pones sal a tus tomates?

Al parecer, no le pondría sal a _nada_.

—En vista de que ni siquiera como tomates, no. Yo sólo... lo siento. —Me sonrojé, tratando de olvidar cómo se veía en esa toalla anoche—. Parece que hoy tengo un ligero problema de mirar fijamente.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras masticaba.

—Me di cuenta. —Sin embargo, no pareció importarle. Parecía divertido por mi problema de miradas.

Arrugué la nariz para hacer una cara, mi manera disimulada de mostrarle que no me afectaba su encanto lúdico.

Pero se limitó a sonreír.

—No sólo _comes _comida de conejo, te juro que debes ser uno.

Hice una pausa de mascar. —¿Eh?

—Es la segunda vez que arrugas tu nariz. Movimiento de conejo.

Oh, mierda. Se había dado cuenta de mi único mal hábito. Sí, sólo tengo _uno_. Silencio.

¡Espera! Se había dado cuenta de mi hábito de arrugar la nariz y ¿contó el número de veces que lo hice? Eso era... guau. Esa era la señal de un hombre interesado.

Pero de ninguna manera podría Peeta Mellark estar interesado en mí. Era un maldito gigoló. Los gigolós no se molestan con insignificantes, que arrugan narices y poco convincentes chicas universitarias.

¿O sí?

Me sentí como si estuviera siendo arrastrada hacia algo más grande de lo que yo podía controlar, así que alejé la mirada de Peeta, recordándome la vida que nos rodeaba. No éramos las únicas dos personas que quedan en el planeta, sentados en esa mesa, discutiendo hábitos de arrugar la nariz. Lejos de este momento, él hacía cosas que nunca podría aceptar. Necesitaba alejarme de cualquier tipo que vivía un estilo de vida tan intolerable.

Cato me había enseñado esa lección, y nunca la olvidaría.

Cuando volví a mirar lejos, vi pasar a una de mis profesoras, llevando el maletín como si fuera una manera de enseñar una clase. Necesitando una distracción del chico cautivador que comía conmigo, levanté la mano y saludé.

Gran error.

* * *

**Buenas noches!**

**Me paso rapido a dejarles este capitulo, es tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta semana, asi que les quise compartir esto antes de introducirme en el mundo d los libros, deberes, examenes.**

**espero que les guste.**

**por fin una interaccion "normal" con Sexy!**

**Besosss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**6**

**.**

—Hola, Dra. Leigh—llamé mientras hacía señas con la mano—. Buenos días. Esos son unos zapatos matadores.

La Dra. Cashmere Leigh era mi profesora favorita en Capitol, y no sólo porque conocía bien un maldito Jimmy Choo cuando lo veía. También me encantaba su estilo de enseñanza. Sabía cómo hacer que literatura británica temprana sea interesante cuando no era una fan en lo más mínimo de ese período en particular.

Me dio un guiño vago.

—Buenos días —dijo en esa forma educada y distante que me decía que no sabía que era una de sus estudiantes. Entonces miró sus zapatos—. Y gracias.

Abrí la boca para explicar a cuál de su clase asistí cuando miró hacia Peeta y al instante palideció. Palideció pasando por todos los colores, dio un paso atrás, como si estuviera a punto de emprender el vuelo en sus Jimmys cuatro pulgadas.

—Señor Mellark —casi susurró, sonando asustada mientras lo miraba boquiabierta con los ojos muy abiertos.

No hizo contacto visual, sólo murmuró:

— Dra. Leigh.

Al darme cuenta de que la profesora probablemente había oído el rumor de su reputación —y no lo aprobaba—, me sentí de repente protectora.

Bah, sólo porque era gigoló no significaba que tuviera la peste.

Puse la mano en el brazo que había apoyado en el tablero de la mesa. Sólo quería desterrar algunas de sus preocupaciones, asegurarle que no estaba enfermo. Pero cuando la mirada de la Dra. Cashmere corrió hacia donde mis dedos crepitaban contra su piel, no pareció tranquilizarse. Parecía aún más perturbada cuando nos miró.

Sin estar segura de cómo matar toda la incomodidad flotando a nuestro alrededor, me forcé a poner una sonrisa más grande.

—Encontré un par de Jimmy Choos arrasadores, similar a unos que llevó una vez, en color plata, y los quería tanto. Pero incluso las réplicas costaban más de lo que podía permitirme.

Si el par que llevaba era original, entonces la mujer llevaba fácilmente ochocientos dólares. Pero en lugar de revelar el secreto conmigo sobre si eran imitaciones o no, me envió una especie de sonrisa de complicidad.

—Tengo gustos caros.

Cuando su mirada revoloteó de vuelta a Peeta, todos los músculos de su brazo bajo mi mano se tensaron.

—¿Nuestra reunión para hablar de su horario de clases este jueves sigue en pie, señor Mellark? —Me miró fijamente, como si esperara que si era una respuesta negativa sería mi culpa.

Comprendiendo, de pronto me olvidé de cómo respirar. Oh, Dios mío. ¿La _Dra_. _Cashmere? _¿Y Peeta? De ninguna manera.

Su voz no era nerviosa o tensa cuando respondió—: Por supuesto. —Pero podría haber jurado que lo dijo con los dientes apretados, y todavía se negaba a mirarla.

Le dio un sólo movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien. —Juro que parecía aliviada por su respuesta. Con una última mirada a mí, murmuró — Espero con ansia verte después. —Me dio la espalda mientras salía con sus zapatos matadores, que de repente sentí la necesidad de arrancarle.

Me volví a Peeta.

—No tienes ninguna clase con ella, ¿verdad?

Abrió la mandíbula mientras apretaba los dientes. —No.

Cerré mi boca abierta.

—Oh.

Siseando en voz baja algo que no pude captar, golpeó con fuerza la bolsa de mensajero contra la mesa.

—Esto fue un error. Nunca debí haberme sentado a tu lado.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

—Bueno, muchas gracias. —Forcé mi voz para que sonara ofendida en lugar de dolida, cuando, honestamente, era un montón de ambos—. También tuve un tiempo apestoso por hablar contigo.

_Cara de imbécil. _

—No... —Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños antes de volver a sentarse—. Katniss, no quise decir eso. Te lo juro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo exactamente querías decirlo? Ya que sonó bastante desagradable desde cualquier ángulo que escuché.

Sus pestañas se abrieron antes de atravesarme con una de sus intensas miradas paralizantes.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Miró alrededor del patio—. Acabo de condenarte. Al hablar contigo en público, al sentarme contigo en esta... mesa... —Movió el brazo señalando nuestro entorno—. Aquí todo el mundo piensa que hemos tenido sexo.

Aspiré una carcajada.

—Oh, lo que sea. Tengo serias dudas de eso. Apenas te toqué el brazo. La gente no lo cree... —Pero mis palabras se desvanecieron mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor. Todo el mundo robaba miradas especulativas en nuestra dirección y hablando detrás de sus manos. Me hundí en mi asiento, sintiéndome inmediatamente condenada al ostracismo—. O tal vez sí.

Santos tomates salados, Batman. Debe tener una poderosa reputación pesada si simplemente sentarme a su lado me hace automáticamente una puta.

—Así que... uh, ¿la Dra. Cashmere es una de tus, umm, clientes?

Soltó un bufido, pero no contestó.

Gemí y cerré los ojos. —Guau. Esto de alguna manera va a hacer que mi siguiente clase, literatura británica temprana sea incómoda.

—Espera. —Agarró mi brazo, y juro que sentí su toque explotar en las puntas de mis dedos de los pies. Tal vez no era tan descabellado pensar que tenía una fuerte reputación—. ¿Estás diciendo que tienes una clase con ella? ¿Con la Dra. Leigh? —Cuando asentí, cerró los ojos un instante—. Mierda.

Bueno, eso no sonaba bien. —¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Mira —suspiró, sonando increíblemente cansado—. Si te hace pasar un mal rato, o te suspende o... algo, házmelo saber. Voy a hablar con ella.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Por qué... por qué iba a suspenderme simplemente por sentarme a tu lado en un banco público? —Y colocar mi mano en su brazo como si fuéramos novios, y... oh, mierda. Pero espera—. Eso no tiene sentido. Incluso si tuviéramos... ya sabes, sexo o lo que sea, no tiene motivos para sentir celos. ¿No sabe que posiblemente no sea tu única... cliente?

—Claro que lo sabe. Pero es obvio que _no _eres una cliente. Podría sentirse desairada si cree que te di un... —Apartó la mirada e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya sabes, un regalo.

—Guau. Vale. Pero guau. Esta es la conversación más extraña que he tenido, guau. ¿Un _regalo_?

Peeta me lanzó una mirada dura, como si pensara que no tomaba la situación lo suficientemente en serio.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Solté una carcajada, porque está bien, sí, toda la conversación se sentía increíblemente ridícula.

—Entonces sólo convéncela de que pagué; que también soy, ya sabes, una cliente, al igual que ella.

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que le diga que no estamos jugueteando?

Ruborizándome fuerte, me aclaré la garganta y desvié la mirada.

—O eso. Eso... Quiero decir, claro, la verdad probablemente sería mejor. Sí. Vamos a seguir con la verdad.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, luciendo entretenido y frustrado en partes iguales.

—Excepto que no lo creerá. Y sabe que no puedes ser una cliente.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no podría ser una cliente?

¿Era demasiado joven? ¿No tenía la suficiente clase? ¿No era su tipo?

Apretó los labios como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron con diversión.

—Katniss, acabas de admitir que no puedes permitirte el mismo tipo de zapatos que ella. No hay manera de que pudieras permitírteme.

Oh, ahora sonaba como Johana. No quería que lo supiera, pero me ofendió.

—¿En serio? —Arqueé una ceja y puse mis manos en mis caderas—. ¿Cuánto cuestas, Sr. Ego?

Acercándose, susurró una cantidad en mi oído. Mi boca se abrió.

—Bueno, sí. No me podría permitir eso. Pero... guau, no lo sé. —Agité mi mano—. ¿No tienes un plan de pago o algo así? ¿Precios reducidos para los ingresos más bajos?

Farfulló a través de una risa sorprendida.

—No, _no _ofrezco planes de pago. ¿Lo dices en serio? Juego de la manera cara, o no juego en absoluto. No hago esto por mi salud, ya sabes.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—Porque ser un ciudadano _honrado _moralmente decente no evita los avisos de desalojo inmediato —espetó—. No le hace llegar a mi hermana una nueva silla de ruedas, y no pone comida en la mesa de mi madre, o evita que la compañía eléctrica nos apague la luz en el día más caluroso del año. Y seguro que no consigue que me inscriba en la universidad este semestre. Esto es todo por el dinero. _Sólo _por el dinero. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —dije en voz baja. Entonces le ofrecí una sonrisa—. En realidad, esa explicación te hace sonar como algo noble, ya sabes, llevando sobre la espada la depravación absoluta para salvar a tu familia. Probablemente serías una buena película del sábado por la tarde.

Ya está. Esperaba que sonara bastante frívolo, como si no me importara lo que hacía con su vida. Pero Peeta me miró parpadeando.

—Estás… loca.

—Sólo los jueves. —Arrugué la nariz ya que contaba las veces que lo hacía.

Sonrió… de mala gana, creo, pero bueno, al menos me las había arreglado para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento.

Haciendo estallar un tomate con sal entre sus labios perfectos, masticó con vigor... hasta que fui y le pregunté

— Entonces, ¿no das regalos? ¿Nunca? —Aquello sonó tan extraño para mí. Pensarías que un gigoló sería un completo mujeriego, incluso fuera de su horario.

Pero su mandíbula se endureció cuando dejó de masticar y me dijo

—¿Estás... pidiendo uno? —

Quería golpearme en la , no había tenido la intención de hacer que mi pregunta sonara tan esperanzadora.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Entonces por si acaso, hice un sonido de incredulidad—. _Dios_, no.

Me miró boquiabierto, diciéndome que no me creía. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

—No… —Tenía en la punta de la lengua decir que dormir con él rompería mi corazón. Pero admitiendo que no podía acabar bien, repetí—: ¡No! —Para que quede claro—. No soy así. Tengo que estar en, ya sabes, una relación comprometida, monógama, y... enamorada, y esas cosas, antes de... dormir con alguien.

Se acercó y colocó un codo en la mesa para estudiarme hasta que me retorcí por dentro y me preguntó en voz baja

— ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Mi boca se abrió.

—¿Estás preguntando si soy virgen? Porque no...

Levantando la mano, la agitó suavemente para evitar que soltara un montón de palabras embarazosas.

—Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando.

—Oh. —Me aclaré la garganta y desvié la mirada. Más consciente de mí misma de lo que nunca había estado, me mordí el labio e hice una mueca de dolor—. Bueno... no... —Sacudí la cabeza. Su pregunta era demasiado complicada para contestar con un simple sí o no—. No estoy segura de lo que era, si estúpida o demasiado joven para saber sobre enamoramientos, pero definitivamente no era amor. Y no voy a volver a cometer el error de no saber la diferencia.

Sus labios se inclinaron en una sonrisa, casi como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

—Bien.

¿Eh? No estaba segura de qué parte aprobaba, pero el brillo de admiración en sus ojos me lanzó un toque cálido. Volví rápidamente el tema de nuevo a él y a por qué tenía que mantenerme alejada.

—Así que, si todo el mundo sabe por aquí que eres, ya sabes, lo que eres, entonces, ¿cómo nunca has sido arrestado?

—No es de conocimiento común. Es un rumor común. —Me miró como si quisiera decir algo más sobre el tema, pero en su lugar suspiró—. No vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

—Eh, no todos los días me encuentro con un gigoló.

Se atragantó con un tomate cuando dije gigoló en voz alta, porque mis cuerdas vocales podrían han aumentado la agudeza un poco demasiado, pero continué. Más discretamente, por supuesto.

—¿Me puedes culpar por ser curiosa? Tengo como un millón de preguntas. —Levanté una mano, recordando lo tenso que se puso anoche, cuando había sido curiosa—. Pero sólo si te parece bien responderlas.

Me miró un momento más antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Leíste una gran cantidad de Misterios de Nancy Drew cuando eras una niña, ¿no?

Arrugué la nariz.

—No. Nunca he leído una_. Harry Potter _es más mi estilo, y sí, su curiosidad también le metió mucho en problemas. Como bien sabes.

—No —murmuró, mirando casi arrepentido—. Nunca he leído _Harry Potter. _

Jadeante, me puse la mano sobre mi corazón y lo miré como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Pero... _todo el mundo _ha leído _Harry Potter. _

Se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado o culpable.

—Yo no.

—Pero... pero... son tan... increíbles. No te preocupes —al instante me tranquilicé, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle el brazo—, tengo todos los libros de la serie en mi apartamento. La próxima vez que cuide a Prim, voy a llevarte el primero para que veas lo que piensas.

Los músculos debajo de mis dedos se crisparon como si mi contacto le quemara. Me di cuenta de su expresión mientras miraba mi mano aún apoyada en su antebrazo. Quería alejar mis dedos porque parecía paralizado por nuestra conexión, pero no me podía mover. Lucía tan... tentado.

Me gustó mucho.

Lentamente, deslizó su brazo de debajo de mi agarre suavemente, cortando nuestro contacto.

—No hago regalos —dijo con voz ronca—. Nunca.

Guau. Bien, entonces. Eso vino de la nada. ¿De verdad creyó que me acerqué a él por un regalo?

Por Dios, ¿lo _había _hecho?

—Pero no estaba... —Ceñuda, me volví hacia mi almuerzo—. Lo que sea. —Entonces, con la misma rapidez, el síndrome de _Harry Potter _me golpeó otra vez. Crujiendo un trozo, le pregunté—: Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de tu vida personal? ¿Qué hay de las citas y…? —Me interrumpí cuando rió—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Totalmente odiaba perderme una broma.

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Citas? ¿Vida personal? ¿Hablas en serio? Las únicas chicas que tengo en mi entorno están dispuestas a pagar o buscan servicios gratuitos prestados, lo que me molesta.

—Pero…

—Y todas las chicas de relaciones _monógamas _se mantienen alejadas de mí, por razones obvias.

Hice una mueca.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. Estoy segura de que un montón de…

—Katniss —me interrumpió, levantando la mano—, sinceramente, ¿saldrías con... una persona de mi profesión?

Tragué saliva. Ni de coña, no lo haría.

—Buen punto.

—Sí. —Dejó escapar un largo y solitario suspiro—. Exactamente.

—Bueno, eso es muy triste —decidí finalmente—. ¿No puedes salir o pasarlo bien... divertirte, o incluso enamorarte sólo porque tomaste medidas drásticas para salvar a tu familia?

Sí, me sentía mal por un gigoló. Demándame.

Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera perplejo por mi simpatía.

—Tenía dieciocho años cuando caí en esto. En ese momento, era demasiado joven y estúpido para pensar en cómo iba a afectar mi futuro. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahí lo tienes. Ahora estoy atrapado.

—No. No puedes estar atrapado. Sin duda, hay algo más que podrías hacer para ganar dinero. Algo legal y... y...

—Moral —supuso.

—Sí, y moral. Y...

Se rió y me tocó la mejilla brevemente.

—Eres linda, Katniss. Alegre. Optimista. Divertida. Pero completamente crédula. —Agarrando su bolso, se puso de pie bruscamente, haciéndome saber que había terminado de hablar—. Gracias por hacer que mi hermana sonría. Y gracias por los tomates. Te veré por ahí.

Mientras le observaba marcharse, quería llamarle y hacer que volviera. Lució tan solo cuando dijo que estaba atrapado. El dolor en sus ojos había gritado pidiendo ayuda. Había llorado por un amigo.

Y siempre me vendría bien un nuevo amigo. Pero tendría que ser muy cuidadosa. Porque eso es todo lo que él podía ser.

* * *

**Awwwww, :)**

**Bueno otro cap.. espero que les siga gustando. **

**Saludooos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**7**

**.**

—Nunca adivinarás el rumor que escuché ayer.

La voz de Johana me sorprendió la mañana del viernes, antes de literatura inglesa, mientras se deslizaba en el asiento junto al mío. Descargaba canciones en mi teléfono, con las que Prim y yo podríamos bailar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, volviendo mi atención a la pantalla de cuatro pulgadas para comprar un poco de música de Black Eyed Peas.

—Escuché que mi prima favorita en la tierra fue vista ayer almorzando con el mismísimo guapo y misterioso gigoló de Panem.

—¿Mm? Oh, sí, él, oh, olvidé decirte. —Bajé el teléfono—. Ese trabajo temporal de niñera que obtuve, en el que empecé el miércoles, es su hermana, Prim. Tiene parálisis cerebral. ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Acerca de su hermana? Sí, lo he oído. —Johana hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras agitaba la mano—. ¿Cómo eso tiene algo que ver con que estés sentada y sola en el medio del campus con su hermano... _ayer_?

—Bueno, supongo que soy una gran niñera. —Tiré mi pelo sobre mi hombro mientras le dirigí una sonrisa satisfecha, pavoneándome por mi genialidad—. La señorita Prim le comentó sobre su noche conmigo, y él quería... No sé, darme las gracias, supongo, por ser tan amable con ella.

La boca de Johana se abrió como si no creyera una excusa tan pobre.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es _todo _lo que te ha dicho durante la conversación de cuarenta y cinco minutos?

Guau, ¿nuestros espías de chismes contaron el tiempo? Raro. ¿Y de verdad hablamos durante cuarenta y cinco minutos? De ninguna manera. No se sintió tanto tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco se sintió ni cerca de lo suficiente.

—Bueno... —fruncí el ceño—, en su mayoría, sí. Después de hablar de Prim, pasamos a un par de otros temas, pero…

—¿Qué otros temas? ¿Cómo su trabajo?

Rodé los ojos. Dios mío, a veces podía ser más curiosa que yo.

—Bueno... más o menos. Eso estuvo en la lista. Pero hablamos de todo tipo de…

—Oh, Dios mío, entonces admitió lo que es.

—Dijiste que lo haría.

—Pero... pero todo lo que he oído sobre él era sólo… un rumor. Esto es en realidad... un hecho. —Su boca se abrió mientras susurraba—: Santa mierda, es un gigoló.

En ese momento, nuestra profesora entró en el salón de clases. Una mujer bien vestida, la Dra. Casmere Leigh vestía trajes de falda, imaginando que alguna ejecutiva en la alta costura podría llevar. Era una lástima que debía odiarla ahora, enseñaba muy bien y sabía cómo armar un conjunto impresionante.

Pero pensar en ella, en cualquier lugar cerca de Peeta, me hizo sentir todo el corazón destrozado y deprimido. Y un poco vengativo. Incapaz de evitarlo, la seguí con la mirada y me incliné en el pasillo para susurrar:

— Y adivina quién es una de sus clientas.

Con la boca abierta, Johana se giró para mirar a nuestra profesora poner su maletín encima del escritorio y hacer clic para abrirla. —De ninguna maldita manera.

Un susurro de culpa roía mi conciencia. Peeta no actuó como si fuera un gran secreto, pero de repente me sentí avergonzada por difundir chismes acerca de él, a pesar de que era verdad y estuviera diciéndole a mi familiar favorito y personal confidente.

Todavía.

—Pero no escuchaste eso —añadí rápidamente. Tanto la profesora como Peeta se encontrarían en un mundo de problemas si alguien filtrara su asociación.

—Oh, diablos, sí, lo escuché —susurró Johana, incapaz de quitar la mirada de la Dra. Leigh—. Me pregunto en qué posición le gusta a ella.

_¿En serio? _—No acabas de decir eso.

—Lo que sea. Dime a la cara que no estás un poco celosa de ella en estos momentos. Quiero decir, el hombre _almorzó _contigo ayer. Peeta Mellark simplemente no… interactúa con las mujeres en público. Creo que tienes más derecho sobre él ahora que cualquier chica. —Se giró hacia mí—. Deberías ser la más celosa de todas nosotras.

—Yo... _no _—insistí con demasiado énfasis. ¿Pero tenía más derecho sobre él que cualquier otra chica?—. Quiero decir, no. No odio a Jessica por tener a Justin, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podría alguien odiar a otra mujer por tener a un hombre que se hallaba totalmente fuera de su alcance?

Johana arrugó el rostro por la confusión.

—¿Jessica y Justin?

Di un grito ahogado. ¿Cómo podía no saber quiénes eran Jessica y Justin? —Justin _Timberlake _—le aclaré con una expresión de "me estás tomando el pelo"—. Jessica Biel. Una de las parejas más calientes de Hollywood.

Ahora, se veía muy desconcertada.

—¿Te gusta Justin Timberlake?

—Hola. —La mirada que le envíe dijo: _¡Sí! Es obvio_—. Hizo "Sexy Back".

Oh, y ahora que pensaba en ello, esa sería una buena canción para bailar con Prim.

—Bueno, lo que sea —murmuró Jo. a mi lado mientras buscaba "Sexy Back", cuando "Let's GetIt Started" se terminó de descargar—. _Puedes _negar los celos todo lo que quieras. Sin embargo, no creo que la Dra. Casmere vaya a ser tan indulgente.

Levanté la cabeza. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cariño, te va a reprobar por jugar con su juguete... sin tener que pagar por él.

Lo juro, a veces, Peeta y ella sonaban muy parecidos. Abrí la boca para decirle que nuestra profesora era una profesional, que _no _me reprobaría sólo porque almorcé con su gigoló. Pero la Dra. Leigh interrumpió, comenzando la clase.

—Buenos días. Hoy, empezaremos a estudiar un nuevo autor. Creo que todos tendrán un retroceso de _Chaucer_…

Se interrumpió a media palabra cuando su mirada atrapó la mía donde permanecía sentada, cerca de la parte derecha de la sala a mitad de camino por el pasillo. El reconocimiento iluminó su mirada y el rostro perdió todo color. Luego, sus ojos se estrecharon ominosamente. Cuando todo el mundo se giró para mirarme, me encogí en mi asiento.

—Estás tan reprobada —susurró entre dientes.

Oh, Dios. Así era.

**~o~o~o~o~**

—Vamos a perforar nuestras narices este fin de semana.

Me detuve de comer mi almuerzo para mirar boquiabierta a Jo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Permanecía tan absorta en mis pensamientos, preguntándome si debería transferir mi clase de literatura, que no prestaba atención a su parloteo. Pero juro que acababa de escuchar algo en la línea de…

—Tú, yo, aros en la nariz. Este fin de semana.

Se sentó junto a mí en el banco de la mesa, decidiendo que sería mi lugar de almuerzo para el resto del semestre. Mi recuerdo de estar aquí con Peeta el día anterior cimentó esa decisión, incluso si sentarme con él me haría reprobar mi clase de inglés. Era como si la hubiéramos bautizamos como nuestra.

En realidad, se sentía como una traición sentarse aquí con Johana en lugar de él. Pero sospechaba que hoy se mantuvo cerca, con la esperanza de que se me concediera otro "gigoló-avistamiento", como ella lo llamaba.

—No voy a perforar mi nariz. ¿Estás loca?

—Pero se verían tan lindos. —Robó una de mis papas y decididamente declaró—: Ayer vi a Marvel mirar a una chica que llevaba uno. Así que, sí, vamos a obtenerlos.

Solté un bufido.

—Si quieres ir a hacerte agujeros en lugares extraños de tu cuerpo sólo para impresionar a tu novio mirón, adelante. Pero no voy a hacerme uno contigo.

Simplemente me dio una sonrisa fría, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veremos. Oh, por cierto, mamá y papá se van a principios del próximo viernes, para pasar el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo en nuestra casa en la playa. No volverán hasta la noche del lunes. Estoy pensando en... fiesta en mi casa el viernes.

—¿Casa en la playa? No tenía idea de que tenían una. Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

Johana bostezó mientras abrió su agenda rosa y negro atigrada a juego con una pluma.

—Um... porque no tengo _diez años_. ¿Qué tan penoso sería pasar el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo con los padres? En serio, Kat. Tengo mucho que enseñarte.

Si mis padres tuvieran una casa en la playa, estaría allí cada fin de semana. No me importa cuán penoso podría verse pasar el tiempo con ellos. Pero era Johana de la que hablábamos. Así que me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, no puedo hacerlo ningún viernes. Tengo que hacer de niñera.

Johana frunció el ceño. —¿Quién? ¿La hermana retrasada del gigoló?

La di una mirada asesina. —Su nombre es _Prim_. Y sí, estoy hablando de la hermana con _necesidades especiales _de Peeta. No vuelvas a llamarla retrasada en esa forma despectiva.

Rodando los ojos, cedió. —Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tal el sábado? ¿Estás de niñera de algún raro entonces?

Ignoré el golpe contra mi amiguita apretando los dientes y mojando una de mis papas en un recipiente de queso para nachos.

—¿Qué tan grande es la fiesta de la que hablamos?

Siempre desde Cato, evitaba grandes reuniones llenas de demasiados extraños.

Pero Johana se iluminó. —Épica. —Entonces miró a un grupo de chicos que pasaban por nuestra mesa—. Hola, chicos. Fiesta en mi casa. El sábado del fin de semana del Día del Trabajo. ¿Están dentro?

Sonrieron y le dieron el visto bueno. —¿Una fiesta de Johana Manson? Oh, estamos _dentro_.

—Genial. Entonces nos vemos. —Giró hacia mí, mirando con aire satisfecho.

Solté una bocanada de irritación.

—Entonces, creo que vamos a tener una fiesta. Y ahora sé por qué mi mamá se preocupaba tanto de que llegaras a ser una mala influencia.

—Oh, vamos, no lo llamemos una mala influencia. —Pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro y sonrió—. Llamémoslo, traer un poco de color a tu vida.

Detrás de nosotras, alguien soltó un bufido.

—Sólo tú lo llamarías así, Manson.

El aliento salió de golpe de mis pulmones mientras el dueño de esa voz pasó alrededor de la mesa para sentarse frente a nosotras.

Peeta.

Maldita sea, se veía bien hoy, todo fresco y agradable, con una camiseta gris de cuello V, que hizo que sus ojos se vieran más claros de lo habitual. Me sonrió y rápidamente estudió lo que comía.

—Oh, papas fritas con queso y ajíes. Buena elección. Mejor que la comida de conejo de ayer. —Se robó una de mi plato, metiéndosela a la boca.

—Bueno, mira quién ha venido a visitar a la Señorita Tonta —respondí, ocultando mi intensa reacción de excitación ante su presencia—. ¿Alguna vez comes tu _propia _comida? ¿O sólo obtienes un perverso placer al comer la mía?

—Eso es algo que yo sé y tú tendrás que averiguar. —Me envió una sonrisa llena de promesa y significado oculto. Caí en un mini trance, viendo su boca apretarse y moverse mientras masticaba. Entonces, mi enfoque cayó a su garganta mientras tragaba.

En serio. Comer una papa frita con queso no debería verse tan pecaminoso.

—Umm. ¿Te podemos ayudar? _¿Peeta? _—preguntó Johana directamente, lanzando dagas con la mirada.

Él le envió una sonrisa tensa.

—Nop. Sólo como mi almuerzo.

—_Mi _almuerzo —dije justo antes de que sacara un sándwich envuelto en plástico de su bolso. Lo agitó burlonamente, haciéndome saber que _trajo _su propia comida.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo porque, en realidad, odiaba ser vencida. Al verlo desenvolver su comida y tomar un bocado, Johana murmuró:

— ¿De verdad tienes que comer aquí? ¿Con nosotras?

—¡Johana! —dije sin aliento. ¿Cuál era su problema? Más temprano en literatura británica, actuó como si estar en su presencia fuera una bomba. Ahora, era sólo... una perra.

—Jesús, Mason —Peeta frunció el ceño mientras tragaba el sándwich—, no soy contagioso.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Es decir, ¿quién sabe qué tipo de desagradable enfermedad de transmisión sexual…?

—Bien, bien, bien —interrumpí, levantando las manos y agitando el gesto universal de bandera blanca—. Estoy sintiendo un disturbio en la Fuerza entre ustedes. ¿Hay algún tipo de historia de la que no estoy al tanto? —Entonces me quedé sin aliento—. Oh, Dios mío. Se acostaron. ¿No es así?

Johana dejó escapar un sonido grave y escribió algo en su agenda con la suficiente energía para hacer que la bolita del final de su pluma, se agitara enérgicamente.

Peeta me miró simplemente maravillado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Guau, ¿tu curiosidad no tiene ningún filtro, verdad?

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo porque evitaba deliberadamente mi pregunta. Echando un vistazo a mi prima, dije:

— ¿Jo.?

—No es nada —murmuró, de repente muy interesada en dar vuelta la página y comprobar las fechas futuras.

Rodando los ojos, me giré para hacer frente a Peeta con una mirada mordaz.

—¿Qué? —dijo poniendo una expresión demasiado inocente. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Johana antes de centrarse en mí—. Dijo que no era nada.

Abrí la boca, pero Johana debió cambiar de opinión.

—_¿Nada? _—dijo con voz ofendida. Cerrando de un golpe su agenda, entornó los ojos—. Está bien, está bien. —Finalmente me dio su atención—. Una noche en una fiesta de hace un año, bebí demasiado y acabé tirándome sobre él. —Su mirada perforó a Peeta con fragmentos de odio—. Y me rechazó. De plano.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Umm... ¿no era ese tipo de cosas lo que se suponía que un tipo haría cuando se le lanzaba una chica ebria?

—Y _ella _procedió a llamarme un cabrón pretencioso por ello —añadió Peeta, mirando a Johana.

—Bueno, lo eres —dijo entre dientes.

— ...que no tenía derecho a actuar de manera hipócrita porque no soy más que una puta de alto precio con una cara bonita, que va a terminar con sobrepeso, roto y solo cuando tenga cuarenta. —Su mandíbula se apretó—. ¿No es así como lo expresaste?

Di un grito ahogado y miré a mi prima con una mirada incrédula.

—¿Lo llamaste _puta_?

Se encogió de hombros.

—_Es _una puta.

—Así que eso es lo que me pasa por tratar de ser un caballero y no aprovecharme de la torpe y arrastrada chica borracha. —Viéndose enojado y bastante herido, Peeta se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó mi vaso, como si lo necesitara para consolarse. Pero después de tomar un largo trago a través de la pajita, hizo una mueca y se apartó—. ¿Qué _es _esto?

Arrugué la nariz y empujé mi pelo de la cara. Mi bebida no tenía mal sabor.

—Es una bebida dietética.

_Bueno, tal vez sabía mal. _

Se sentó de nuevo frente a mí, viéndose engañado.

—Así que... comes papas fritas con queso cargados de grasa, calorías y carbohidratos. ¿Y luego una bebida _dietética_? —Se rió divertido—. Eres una chica.

Arrojé mi pelo otra vez y lo nivelé con una mueca falsa. —Tal vez pedí una bebida de sabor desagradable porque sabía que tratarías de robarla. Esto podría haber sido la única manera de proteger lo que es mío.

—A —dijo con una sonrisa—, eso no va a funcionar conmigo. Siempre voy a robar cualquier alimento o bebida que tengas. Y B —agitó sus pestañas. El movimiento femenino debió parecer ridículo en él. Lo cual, bien, un poco lo hizo. Pero también se vio sexy y masculino de alguna manera—, me halaga que te tomaras el tiempo para pensar en mí.

—Oh, muérdeme —gritó Johana—. Si ustedes dos terminaron de follarse con los ojos, me gustaría ir a vomitar ahora.

Le di un ceño fruncido, con la promesa de un buen estrangulamiento. Incluso, abrí la boca para decirle en términos inequívocos que Peeta y yo _no _coqueteábamos.

Pero él no le hizo caso y me dijo:

— ¿Cuidarás a Prim esta noche?

Le di varios puntos de brownie por ser capaz de ignorar el comentario grosero de Johana. Pero la tensión alrededor de su boca me dijo que sus palabras le afectaron.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, decidí ignorarla.

—Sip. Creo que voy a darle una manicura-pedicura y pintarle las uñas de manos y pies con un color impresionante.

Asintió mientras envolvió su sándwich, deslizándolo de nuevo en su bolso de mensajero.

—Le encantará. Nos vemos en la casa. —Golpeó la mesa frente a mí mientras permanecía de pie—. Y no te olvides de ese libro que prometiste prestarme.

—Así es. —Respiré duramente, entusiasmada de que lo recordara—. Sí, está bien. No lo olvidaré.

—Bueno. —Con una sonrisa cálida y agradable, robó una más de mis papas—. Y para que conste, me gusta tonta. —Luego, se alejó sin siquiera mirar a Johana.

Mis mejillas ardían. Ingenua o no, me encantaba saber que le gustaba tal cual era. No me di cuenta de cómo Johana giró hacia mí con un arco expectante en sus cejas, hasta que preguntó

— ¿Qué libro?

Jugué con mis papas fritas sin comer. —_Harry Potter_. Dijo que nunca ha leído la serie. ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que ofrecí prestarle el mío.

—¿En serio? ¿_Harry Potter_?

Sonaba tan escéptica que suspiré.

—No, hablábamos de un libro de Kama Sutra. _¡Sí! Harry Potter_. ¿Por qué eso es tan difícil de creer?

Johana se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente no puedo ver a Peeta Mellark leyendo _Harry Potter_. No puedo verlo leyendo nada. —Entonces hizo una cara, haciéndome saber que se le ocurrió algo—. Excepto, tal vez, el Kama Sutra.

Empujé las papas fritas y giré hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes, él no es tan malo. Una vez que le hablas de verdad, simplemente es un chico.

Sólo un chico, que hacía que mi cuerpo se caliente, mi pulso se acelerare, y mi garganta se seque. Un chico con el que era divertido hablar, entendía mis chistes y le gustaba mi gusto en los alimentos. Un chico que me hacía olvidar de que era recelosa con las personas del sexo opuesto. Sí, sólo un chico.

—No entiendo por qué hablas de él a sus espaldas como si fuera una especie de dios, pero de frente, lo tratas como una basura.

—Oh, cariño. —Los rasgos de Johana se llenaron de simpatía mientras agarraba mis manos—. Pobre, ilusa. Voy a tener que explicarte la pirámide social, ¿verdad? Peeta Mellark es un gigoló cien por ciento. Los tipos como él son divertidos para hacer chismes. Son divertidos para coquetear cuando no hay nadie más cerca y estoy segura de que son divertidos cuando contratas sus servicios. Pero no te _sientas _con ellos en público y no les hablas como si fueran _simplemente _un chico. Debido a que no es así. —Suspiró y me dio unas palmaditas en la mano—. Sabía que hoy debía mantener una estrecha vigilancia extra en ti. Porque mira lo que pasó. Vino a husmear, tratando de arruinar tu reputación, y…

Alejé mis manos de las suyas y tambaleé sobre mis pies, tratando de no escuchar otra palabra.

—Si él es tan malas noticias, entonces, ¿por qué intentaste que te diera un regalo?

Johana enrojeció mientras sus ojos se estrecharon con desprecio.

—Está bien, _uno_, me encontraba borracha y todavía me siento absolutamente humillada por lo que hice. Y _dos_, en realidad podría haberlo manejado sin involucrarme demasiado. Tú probablemente _te _enamorarás de un pedazo de mierda del bajo mundo como él si alguna vez se acuesta contigo. Y eso es completamente inaceptable, Kat. Un prostituto no pertenece a ningún lugar cerca de ti. Eres demasiado dulce e inocente.

Me quedé boquiabierta con repugnancia absoluta.

—Oh, Dios mío, Jo. Voy a ignorar la forma en que acabas de insultarme, porque creo que dices esas cosas por una buena razón. Pero no voy a sentarme aquí y escucharte insultar así a Peeta. —Me paré y recogí mis cosas—. Él puede haber tomado una… mala decisión de carrera, pero eso no significa…

—Dios mío, estás enamorándote de él, ¿no es así? —Se deslizó a través de la banca hacia mí, con los ojos suplicantes—. No lo hagas, cariño. Sólo vas a salir lastimada. Vas a volver a pasar lo de Cato.

—Lo que sea —murmuré mientras colgaba la mochila en mi hombro y me aparté—. Me voy de aquí.

Me arrastré todo el camino a mi siguiente clase. Johana se equivocaba; Peeta nunca sería otro Cato. En primer lugar, nunca tendría una cita con Peeta. _Sabía _que se encontraba fuera de los límites. _No _es que él no fuera digno, sólo que era incapaz de ser fiel, debido a su trabajo y todo. _Sabía _que podía tener un enamoramiento con él, pero nunca esperaría más. Lo _sabía_. Y en segundo lugar: Peeta no dio señales de ser un bicho raro del control, no en la manera en que Cato las exhalaba como el dióxido de carbono. Sin duda, no era el tipo "golpea novias".

Pero me quedé de mal humor por el resto del día, porque Johana comentó una cosa que me alteró completamente. A pesar de saber que nunca saldría con Peeta, pensé que todavía podría hacerme daño, porque sabía con seguridad de que me _enamoraba _de él a un nivel que no podía parar.

Sería capaz de hacerme daño de una manera que Cato nunca pudo. Podría haberle dicho a mi primer novio que lo amé cuando él esperaba que lo dijera, pero nunca le di mi corazón. Sin embargo, había algo en Peeta que me decía que podía _dárselo_.

Un poco demasiado fácilmente.

* * *

Ya esta el otro capitulo :)

espero que les haya gustado. Creo que Jo se paso con Peeta, pero ella solo quiere "proteger" a Kat.

Gracias por sus comentarios !

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**8**

**.**

Cuando fui a hacer de niñera la noche del viernes, y el lunes después de eso, no conseguí ver a Peeta ningún día. Él ya se había ido a su trabajo del "club de campo" para cuando llegué. Y las dos noches, Dawn llegó a casa de trabajar antes que él, lo que significaba que se había quedado hasta tarde… con una clienta, sin duda.

El pensamiento me hacía arder con… no lo sé. Muchas emociones. Rabia, celos, tristeza, depresión. Yo era un lío enmarañado y abrasador por dentro. Y su madre se olvidó de pagarme —sí, las dos noches. Pero Peeta ya me había advertido que ella era un poco olvidadiza a la hora de pagar sus deudas.

El único punto brillante de esas noches había sido poder pasar tiempo con la chica más dulce con parálisis cerebral de la faz del planeta. Me enamoraba rápidamente de Prim y de su sonrisa.

Después de que el lunes le pinté las uñas de las manos y de los pies de morado pasión, y las decoré con algunos brillantitos de plástico, la sonrisa más grande y brillante iluminó su rostro. Tuve la tentación de jalarla para darle un enorme abrazo de oso y besar toda su adorable cara.

La puse a dormir leyéndole el primer capítulo de _Harry Potter_, el cual traje para Peeta. Luego me arrastré hasta la cocina de los Arnosta y traté de ponerme un poco al día con los deberes. Me atasqué haciendo la asignación de humanidades antes de que Dawn se presentara alrededor de veinte minutos antes de medianoche.

Disgustada porque ni siquiera había tenido un vistazo de Peeta, e incluso más disgustada porque sabía el por qué, conduje a casa e hice un recorrido por mi apartamento para asegurarme de que nada parecía alterado. Cuando colapsé en mi cama, olvidé poner el despertador.

Así que por supuesto, me dormí el martes.

Sin tiempo para arreglarme el pelo o maquillarme después de una ducha rápida, salí corriendo por la puerta, pensando que tendría que comprar el desayuno en el campus. Pero, _al contrario_. Recordando que estaba baja de fondos durante un par de días más, volví a entrar corriendo en el apartamento y cogí un plátano de mi frutero raramente usado colocado en la encimera de la cocina.

Llegué al campus diez minutos antes de empezar mi clase, lo que me hizo rechinar los dientes y preguntarme si, después de todo, hubiera tenido tiempo para arreglarme.

Mi mesa de siempre, donde había comido por primera vez con Peeta, se encontraba ocupada. ¡Ocupada! Lo sé, iba a tener que tallar mi nombre en ella. Me dejé caer ante un árbol cercano y colapsé sobre un parche de hierba al sol. Sacando el plátano de mi bolso, arrugué la nariz ante las manchas marrones debidas a la edad de la piel y decidí que estaba demasiado cansada para comer, de cualquier manera. Así que cerré los ojos y esperé hasta que fuera el momento propicio para arrastrar mi trasero a clase.

Trataba de impulsarme para levantarme cuando una sombra bloqueó la luz del sol. Sentí a alguien de pie por encima de mí un segundo antes de que la voz que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo —porque me hacía querer cosas que no podía tener, dijo:

— Pregunta.

Abrí los ojos para ver a Peeta. Se veía perfecto. Como siempre. Llevando pantalones flojos y desaliñados, y una ajustada camiseta de cuadros oscura, me sonrió, sosteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué? —murmuré adormilada.

—¿Por qué estamos sentado en la hierba esta mañana?

¿Estamos? ¿Cuándo nos habíamos convertido en un nosotros?

Dios, amaba cómo decía nosotros.

Maldición, nunca seríamos un nosotros.

La vida era tan malditamente injusta.

Agité una mano de forma perezosa en dirección a mi mesa.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, _nuestra _mesa ya está ocupada.

Él miró por encima y luego me miró de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? Mm. En realidad, no me había dado cuenta.

Levanté la cabeza de mi mochila, que usaba como almohada —una apestosa y dura almohada llena de bultos— y estiré el cuello tanto como me permitió mi cuerpo sin ejercer ninguna energía más que la estrictamente necesaria. Cuando vi que nuestra mesa se hallaba, de hecho, vacía de nuevo, gruñí y dejé caer la cabeza de nuevo con un golpe.

—Bueno, _estaba _ocupada cuando llegué, así que opté por este encantador trocito de hierba fresca. Y ni siquiera pienses en hacerme levantarme para moverme. Estoy demasiado —hice una pausa para bostezar—, cansada.

—Ah —dijo con un asentimiento de comprensión—. Ya veo. —No se sentó a mi lado, sino que permaneció de pie con las manos detrás de su espalda. Cuando se balanceó sobre sus talones, le miré fijamente, preguntándome qué diablos se traía entre manos.

—Así que te vi aquí, descansando en la hierba, —me dijo finalmente—, y me dije "¿qué está mal en esta imagen?..." Además del hecho de que estabas prácticamente desmayada en el suelo.

—Oh, Dios. —Mi mano fue inmediatamente a mi pelo. Se había secado en un lío enredado—. Mi pelo está hecho una mierda, lo sé. Y no llevo maquillaje. Está bien, me dormí. No tuve tiempo para arreglarme, y…

—No es eso —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Su mirada fue a mi pelo antes de recorrer mi rostro—. En realidad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, hoy pareces más natural. Se ve bien.

Señor, tenía que ignorar lo cálida que me hizo sentir ese cumplido. Forzando a mi mente a pasarlo, alcé una pierna, mostrándole mi calzado.

—¿Es porque llevo sandalias en lugar de bailarinas?

Sí, sí. Johana me había convertido al lado oscuro. Pero mis pies podían respirar mucho más fácilmente con las sandalias. Podía mostrar mis propias uñas pintadas y brillantes —además de un nuevo anillo de pie que acababa de comprar—y además, eran adorables, sexys y prácticas, todo envuelto en un manojo de tiras que hacían que mis tobillos se vieran increíbles. No había sido capaz de resistirme a comprarlas.

Peeta miró mis nuevas sandalias.

—Uh… no. Perdón.

Dejé que mi pie volviera a caer a tierra.

—Está bien, me rindo. —Cuando simplemente me sonrió, rodé los ojos y fingí un interés seriamente patético—. ¿Por qué te diste cuenta de que faltaba algo en mí esta mañana, Peeta?

—Me alegro de que lo preguntes, Katniss, porque me di cuenta de que no tienes tu latte habitual.

Gemí y murmuré:

— Muchas gracias. Recuérdame la ausencia de mi dosis de cafeína por encima de todo —resoplé mezquinamente. Pero oye, me sentía cansada; no pude evitarlo—. Mi alcancía está un poco seca en este momento. —Malditas sandalias de tiras bonitas que habían estado al cincuenta por ciento de descuento—. Por lo que voy a tener que posponer mis placeres de espresso un tiempo hasta…

—Mamá no te pagó de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí. Mierda. No había querido decirlo de esa manera. Este no era su problema, pero sabía que él lo haría suyo. Cuando me negué a responder, dio un gran suspiro.

—No tengo todo el dinero en efectivo conmigo para cubrir lo que te debe, pero me aseguraré de que te pague. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien… —empecé, pero negó con la cabeza para acallarme.

—Sin embargo, todavía es una pena que no puedas tener tu latte diario.

Dejé caer la cara de nuevo en mi mochila.

—Sí.

—Pero míralo por el lado bueno.

¿Lado bueno? ¿Había un lado bueno en esto? Alcé una ceja, esperando a que me iluminara sobre este imprevisto lado bueno. Peeta me guiñó un ojo y sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda, sosteniendo dos tazas de Styrofoam, una en cada mano.

—Has hecho amistad con el Sr. Bolsas de Dinero, que puede pagarlos.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par. —¿Me compraste un latte?

¿Me compró un latte? Me derretí, mis emociones suavizándose hasta ser esta enorme y pegajosa bola de adoración. Quería reír y llorar y abrazarle hasta que decidiera que tener un novio que se acostaba con decenas de mujeres por dinero en realidad no era un gran problema.

Está bien, todavía era un asunto demasiado grande para que lo pasara por alto. Pero guau. Peeta me había comprado un latte cuando estaba más baja de fondos.

¿Qué tan dulce podía ser un chico?

—No te emociones demasiado —advirtió como si pudiera leer mi mente—. Tengo un motivo ulterior.

Me senté inmediatamente, ya no más cansada en absoluto. Era como si la cafeína de la bebida que él sostenía de algún modo ya se hubiera disparado directamente por mi torrente sanguíneo.

—Está bien. —Levanté las manos y las moví con impaciencia—. Puedes quedarte con mi primogénito. Ahora _dame_.

Peeta se rió y me dio una de las tazas.

—No me había dado cuenta de que pides el especial con las virutas de chocolate encima. —Suspiró como si se refrescara cuando se sentó en la hierba a mi lado al estilo indio—. Me encontraba a mitad de camino del campus antes de darme cuenta de que faltaban y tuve que volver otra vez.

¿Había vuelto para conseguirme virutas de chocolate?

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Era oficial. Peeta Mellark era perfecto. Bueno, además de toda la parte de gigoló. Pero sí, aparte de eso, nadie más podría compararse.

Tomé mi primer sorbo. Cuando gemí, arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Te gustaría estar a solas?

Acerqué mi latte de forma protector.

—Sí. ¿Podrías darnos quince o veinte minutos como mucho? Tengo la sensación de que las cosas están a punto de ponerse muy obscenas en esta casa.

Se rió otra vez mientras yo tomaba otro trago y los dedos de mis pies se curvaron mientras tragaba. Su cálida y afectuosa mirada sobre mí, además de la dosis instantánea de cafeína por mi sistema, me trajo a la vida de un modo que no podía siquiera describir. Pero me sentía de repente muy viva. Sonreí de nuevo sin una onza de mi humor malhumorado e infantil y mis quejas interiores a la vista.

—Gracias, Peeta. Tenía miedo de que tendría que comerme este plátano que traje de casa. —Haciendo una mueca agria, lo sostuve en alto para enseñarle lo maduro que se había puesto—. Pero la idea me revolvió el estómago. Por alguna razón, me molesta la comida sana como primera cosa en la mañana.

Señaló, pareciendo escandalizado.

—Entonces… ¿no vas a comerte eso?

Vi hacia dónde se dirigía esto y rodé los ojos.

—¿Quieres? —se lo ofrecí, y me lo arrebató inmediatamente.

—Gracias.

Bebí mientras él pelaba el plátano y arrancaba un tercio de él, metiendo todo el trozo dentro de su boca. Todavía se veía demasiado hermoso mientras masticaba, incluso con fruta abultando su mejilla. Alejé la mirada y pellizqué un trozo de plástico de la tapa de mi taza.

—¿Recibiste tu libro? Lo siento, me olvidé de ello el viernes y no lo traje otra vez hasta anoche. —No quería pensar en por qué no había estado allí para aceptarlo él mismo, pero lo hice de cualquier forma.

Asintió mientras tomaba un pequeño trago para bajar el plátano.

—Sí. Prim se aseguró con certeza de que estuviera en mis manos a primera hora de la mañana. A las cinco de la mañana.

Hice una mueca. Ouch. Había llegado más tarde a casa que yo y se había levantado antes de que yo abriera los ojos. Si alguien tenía una razón para estar cansado hoy, era él. Pero parecía demasiado contento mientras añadía

— Y me mostró sus veinte uñas recién pintadas. Buen trabajo, niñera.

—Vaya, gracias —dije con una reverencia no tan humilde; bueno en la medida en que puedes inclinarte estando sentada en el suelo.

—En realidad, Prim es la razón por la que necesito hablar contigo.

—Cierto. —Vacié mi taza y fruncí el ceño. ¿Ya me había terminado mi latte? Qué fastidio. Me centré en él—. El motivo ulterior. Ya recuerdo.

—Cierto —repitió con un asentimiento—. Es que he oído un rumor de un pajarito de que tienes una… pulsera de dijes.

Fruncí el ceño, completamente confundida por este tipo de preguntas.

—Umm… sí.

—¿Puedo verlo en algún momento? Prim ha estado hablando un montón sobre ello. Así que pensé en comprarle una por su cumpleaños el próximo mes.

Me puse atenta.

—¿Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene?

—Sí. Va a cumplir el gran uno-tres. —Sin esperar a que levantara mi mano y le enseñara la muñeca, Peeta vio mi pulsera y tomó el asunto en sus propias manos, envolviendo suavemente sus cálidos dedos alrededor de mi antebrazo y levantándolo para examinar la pieza de joyería que adornaba la base de mi mano—. Mamá y yo vamos a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños el veintitrés, por si quieres venir.

—Demonios, sí, quiero ir. Y le compraré un dije que vaya con la pulsera como mi regalo para ella. ¿Vas a invitar a alguno de sus amigos de la escuela?

El buen humor de Peeta se agrió inmediatamente. Me lanzó una mirada dura.

—Prim no _tiene _ningún amigo de la escuela.

—Por Dios, lo siento. —Alcé una mano para calmar su ceño fruncido—. Supongo que debería haber expresado eso de forma diferente. Lo que quería decir era: ¿vas a invitar a alguno de sus compañeros?

La oscura furia en su cara dijo "_infiernos_, no".

—¿Por qué debería? Ellos nunca la invitan a ninguna de sus estúpidas fiestas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Le dediqué un suspiro de piedad—. Pero… esto es la escuela media. Es un tiempo muy revelador para ella. Está empezando a ver cómo funciona el mundo y se está dando cuenta de lo mucho que apesta no tener amigos. Sólo creo que si hubiera alguna forma de conseguir que alguien de su edad sea agradable con ella, incluso durante una fiesta de cumpleaños de una hora, por lo menos debemos _tratar _de ayudarla a adaptarse a sus compañeros sociales. Quiero decir, va a cumplir _trece_. Esa edad es el momento más difícil, lo juro.

Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro, pareciendo reacio, pero admitió:

— Sin duda. Yo odiaba la escuela media. Nada bueno viene de la adolescencia.

—Oh, no sé nada de eso. —Golpeé juguetonamente mi hombro contra el suyo—. Aprendes dónde crecen los granos más dolorosos.

Con una mueca, hizo un bigote con su dedo índice.

—Justo aquí, debajo de la nariz.

—Lo sé, claro —reí—. El dolor más doloroso de todos.

—Mis ojos siempre se aguaban cuando intentaba explotarlos.

—Uhhmm. —Imité un sonido de "estás en problemas"—. Se supone que no tenías que explotar los granos. Peeta malo.

Su boca se abrió de par en par mientras me lanzaba una atenta mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes no explotarlos?

Cediendo, asentí y confesé.

—Está bien. También tenía que explotarlos siempre. —Cuando compartimos otra sonrisa, me fui sintiendo demasiado fascinada con la vista de sus perfectos rasgos. Fruncí el ceño—. No puedo imaginarte con acné.

Peeta rodó los ojos.

—Confía en mí. Tuve mi parte justa de cráteres.

—Bueno, ahora tu piel es perfecta. —Le lancé una repentina mirada de cejas arqueadas de sospecha—. Te exfolias, ¿verdad?

Se atragantó con el trago que tomaba. Después de toser y limpiar una gota de latte del hoyuelo de su barbilla, me informó secamente:

— Sí, me atrapaste. Pongo esa mierda verde sobre mi cara y pepinos sobre mis ojos cada noche.

—Oye, no te metas con los pepinos. Eso funciona de verdad.

—Espera. ¿Haces eso? —Le había sorprendido otra vez.

—¿Qué? Soy una chica, ¿verdad? Es como una obligación probar las mascarilla verde de belleza al menos una vez en la vida de una mujer. Es parte de la Ley Femenina o algo así. —Y oye, ahí había algo más que podía hacer con Prim.

Después de estudiarme como si acabara de conocer a una nueva persona, preguntó:

— ¿Te comes los pepinos cuando has acabado?

Sólo Peeta, la aspiradora de comida, preguntaría eso.

Hice una mueca.

—Qué asco. De ninguna manera. ¿Qué pasa si un moco de ojo cae sobre ellos?

Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, lanzando una estruendosa carcajada. Ha estado riéndose mucho esta mañana. A mí, como que, me encanta totalmente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dedicó una mirada llena de diversión.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que discuto sobre granos y mocos con una chica.

También era la primera vez que yo discutía de tales cosas con un chico. Sintiéndome de repente extraña cerca de él porque sus palabras de algún modo me recordaron que mi pelo era un desastre y mi cara estaba desnuda, abracé mi taza vacía con ambas manos y miré en torno al campus… sólo para fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya. ¿De repente todo parece desacostumbradamente tranquilo?

Peeta revisó su muñeca. —¡Mierda! —Se enderezó con una sacudida—. Llego tarde a clase.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hora es?

—Casi y cuarto. —Se puso de pie de un salto y su bolsa de mensajero colgada ya de su hombro.

—¿Y cuarto? ¡De ninguna manera! —¿Cómo me había distraído tanto?

Me peleé por mi propia bolsa, y Peeta me cogió del codo, ayudándome a levantarme, incluso enganchándola por mí.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Mantuvo mi paso mientras nos precipitábamos hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Cuando extendió la mano por delante de mí para abrirme la puerta, sus dedos acunaron suavemente la parte baja de mi espalda. La sensación de su mano allí envió chispas ascendentes por mi columna vertebral y explotó en la base de mi cráneo con fuegos artificiales hasta que experimenté una vibración por todo mi cuerpo.

Ignorando la reacción, comencé a girarme hacia mi clase de literatura cuando me golpeó —en realidad tenía virología hoy… en el otro edificio.

Mierda. Comencé a darme la vuelta otra vez y me di cuenta de que Peeta se iba hacia la izquierda. Nos dimos cuenta en el mismo momento en que tuvimos que separarnos.

Se detuvo y abrió la boca. Ojos azules escanearon mi rostro.

Más que curiosa por saber lo que quería decir, me congelé en mis sandalias y contuve la respiración.

—Bueno… adiós. —Hizo una mueca, haciéndome sospechar que había querido decir más que eso.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí. Adiós.

Asintió y se fue hacia la izquierda. Me quedé mirándole un momento antes de salir corriendo del edificio principal y lanzarme hacia el departamento de enfermería.

Pero me pregunté todo el día qué había querido decirme en realidad.

* * *

aw el es tan lindo (LLLLL)

& no se preocupen pronto avanzara esta rara relacion :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**9**

**.**

El resto de la semana fue un sueño hecho realidad. Peeta aparecía en mi mesa de almuerzo todos los días. Y era el único. Sin Johana, ni las celosas profesoras clientes. Solo él y yo.

Para el viernes, caímos en una rutina. Sé que suena perfectamente de cerebrito, pero trabajamos juntos en los deberes, normalmente cálculo como ambos estábamos en la misma clase —mismos profesores, diferentes horarios. Podíamos lanzarnos ideas y consejos útiles.

La mejor parte fue que yo era más inteligente y trabajaba más rápido. No es que esté presumiendo... Está bien, estoy totalmente presumiendo. Pero se sentía demasiado asombroso ser mejor en algo que él.

—¿Ya has terminado la pregunta tres? —preguntó aproximadamente a cinco minutos de nuestra comida… después de que limpiase las tiras de pollo que conseguí de la cafetería.

Resoplé. Por supuesto que terminé la pregunta tres. Levantó una mano antes de que pudiera soltar algo sarcástico.

—Espera, tacha esa pregunta. Por _supuesto _que ya has pasado la pregunta tres.

Ahh, también me conocía.

—Es decir, corrijo mi pregunta, "¿_qué _hiciste para conseguir una respuesta en la pregunta tres?" sigo llegando a sesenta y cuatro sobre cero. Pero eso parece ma…

—Y estarías equivocado —le digo, haciendo un animado sonido de programa de juegos—. Ahora tienes que admitir que no eres más listo que en quinto año.

Me frunció el ceño. —Me gustaría ver a un estudiante de quinto probar el cálculo de universidad.

—Mmm. Apuesto que un estudiante de quinto respondería la número tres como once sobre cuatro.

Peeta puso el bolígrafo en lo alto del cuaderno lleno de ecuaciones.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste para tener once sobre cuatro?

Con una sonrisa, me incliné y señalé cada x y una limitación. Agarró el bolígrafo para corroborarlo y garabateó números intensamente, trabajando la ecuación de la forma que sugerí.

—Diablos —murmuró cuando llegó al once sobre cuatro—. ¿Por qué el profesor no me lo explicó de esta manera? Este modo es fácil.

Di un largo suspiro. —Rara vez explican cualquier cosa de forma fácil. Simplemente sus cerebros no funcionan al igual que el de una persona normal, por lo que es más difícil para ellos traducir las ecuaciones en términos sencillos. Mi padre es profesor de matemáticas en un instituto, así que lo sé.

Peeta pareció sorprendido cuando me miró.

—¿En serio? Eso es genial. Imagino que no debería estar sorprendido de que te manejes tan bien entorno a los números. Debe correr por los genes.

Me encogí de hombros, modesta por mi lado nerd.

—Mm. —Metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja cuando una brisa lo atrapó y lo envió revoloteando en mi cara, pregunté—: ¿Qué heredaste de tu padre? —Tan pronto como pregunte, recordé que Dawn era una madre soltera. Avergonzándome, levanté una mano—. Lo siento. No era mi intención imponerme. Olvidé por completo que tu madre es…

Peeta levantó una mano. —No. Está bien. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, así que no recuerdo mucho sobre él. Sólo sé que estuvo en el ejército.

Me puse la mano sobre el pecho. —Lo siento mucho. ¿Fue asesinado en Medio Oriente?

Me envió una contundente mirada que parecía gruñir_, justo tenías que preguntar eso, ¿no es cierto?_, Peeta suspiró.

—No. Nunca fue a combate. Una noche desbarrancó y asesinó a una familia de cuatro integrantes, además de a sí mismo, en un accidente por conducir borracho.

Mi boca se abrió. _Ups_. —Oh, dios mío. Eso es… una lástima.

—Sí, más o menos. Y en esta pequeña ciudad de una comunidad, todos saben cómo murió, así que ni siquiera puedo inventar alguna muerte de héroe para él.

Mastiqué el extremo del lápiz mientras miraba el libro de cálculo frente a mí.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre el padre de Prim?

Sus ojos entrecerrados me dijeron que no debería preguntar tampoco por ese hombre, pero me respondió:

— Butch Arnosta. Ese perdedor huyó después de que descubrimos la condición de Prim. Mamá lo conoció cuando yo tenía siete años. Tuvieron un romance rapidito, quedó embarazada, se casaron y se fue de nuevo tan rápido cuando el doctor dijo las palabras parálisis cerebral. Tras eso, creo que se rindió por completo con los hombres. En realidad nunca salió de nuevo.

Hice un sonido empático en la parte trasera de mi garganta.

—Bueno, no la culpo de nada. Suena como si tuviese un mal historial con los hombres al igual que yo.

Peeta me lanzó una mirada incrédula. —¿Cómo puedes tener un mal historial? Sólo tienes, ¿qué, dieciocho?

Olfateé. —_Dieciocho y medio_.

Sonrió ante mi broma. Me encantaba cómo siempre sabía cuándo intentaba hacerme la graciosa, incluso cuando era un mal chiste cursi.

—Le pido perdón, anciana. —Extendió la mano, como pidiéndome algo—. Permítame ver su palma, Señorita Dieciocho y Medio. Le daré una mirada a tu línea del amor y te diré qué tan malo es tu historial.

Arrugué mi frente, desconfiando. —¿Puedes leer las palmas?

—No, sólo quiero sostener tu mano. —Su voz era tan seria, que no podía notar si me coqueteaba o no. Entonces rodó los ojos y sacudió los dedos con impaciencia—. Dame.

No tenía nada que perder, así que extendí la mano. Tomó mi muñeca y suavemente me volteó los dedos.

—Vamos a ver aquí —murmuró, en un pensamiento profundo. Llevó mi mano más cerca de su cara para inspeccionar justo antes de que soplase en la piel.

Su cálido y estimulante aliento hizo que cada pelo de mi cuerpo se pusiese de punta. Santa maldita vaca. Sin duda sabía cómo excitar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jadeé. _Además de encenderme por completo en medio de un campus de la Universidad. _

—¿Mm? —Levantó la mirada, pareciendo inocente—. Oh, sólo soplaba la suciedad de mi bola de cristal. Obviamente ha pasado un tiempo desde que has tenido un buen lector de palmas.

Se sentían más como juegos preliminares para mí. Pero… lo que sea. Definitivamente no iba a decirle que deje de soplarme.

—Eres tan idiota —dije con un bufido para ocultar las emociones que sentía.

—Oye, no insultes al adivino mientras trabaja. Podría predecir algo… desagradable.

No podía imaginar nada peor que mi anterior relación, así que… tráelo. Pero le dije:

— Oh, lo siento, adivino. —Inclinándome lo suficiente para oler su esencia limpia y masculina, también fingí estudiar mi palma—. Entonces, ¿cómo se ve mi vida amorosa?

Volvió la atención a mi mano y la estudió durante un momento antes de deslizar el dedo índice a lo largo de una marca arrugada. Envió un delicioso temblor por mi espalda.

—Se ve bien. Dice que tendrás una vida amorosa larga y feliz. Pronto conocerás a tu alma gemela y al salir de la universidad, te casarás. Los dos se mudarán a —entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó más cerca, haciendo que una oleada deliciosa, de abundante cabello de rubio se derrame por su frente—, Rhode Island, donde cada uno hará al menos ochenta de los grandes al año, tendrán dos coma cinco hijos, y van a comprar un perro llamado… Hundley.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Hundley? ¿Cómo el perro salchicha en "El Curioso George"?

—Sip. Lo dice justo aquí. —Me golpeó la mano como si eso debiera convencerme por completo.

La sacudí con lentitud, emocionada por este lado juguetón suyo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi alma gemela?

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que lea el nombre de un chico en un par de líneas de tu mano?

Le gruñí en respuesta. —Pero ¿sabes cuál va a ser el nombre de mi _perro_?

—No. —Una malvada sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. Te dije que no leo las palmas.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Le empujé por el hombro—. Eres ridículo.

No pareció importarle que por poco lo empujara fuera del banco; se encontraba demasiado ocupado soltando una risa.

—¿Ridículo, eh? —Doblando los dedos para hacer de mi mano una bola en un puño, pasó el pulgar por mis nudillos — Posicionaremos eso debajo de encantador.

—Ridículo definitivamente no va debajo de encantador.

No respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando mi dedo del medio que se curvó en un divertido ángulo.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —Lo serpenteó un poco, haciéndolo yacer recto.

—¿Mm? Oh, Lo puse fuera de lugar mientras jugaba al baloncesto en el instituto.

Alzó la vista. —¿Jugabas baloncesto?

Asentí, intentando ignorar la forma en que su pulgar seguía moviéndose sobre mi de repente piel sensitiva.

—Durante tres años.

—¿Por qué no durante cuatro?

Encogiéndome de hombros para cubrir el temblor de aflicción que me pasaba cuando recordaba un particular momento horrible, murmuré distraídamente:

— Yo, um… me quebré el brazo justo antes de la temporada de mi último año. No podía jugar.

Su mirada se elevó por mi brazo y justo a mi codo como si supiera exactamente donde se había destrozado el hueso.

—¿Cómo te quebraste el brazo?

Apartando la mirada, observé a un grupo de chicos bromeando por el jardín de las estatuas de bronce, subiendo a la parte trasera del semental, fingiendo montarlo.

—Me caí por las escaleras. —_Justo después de que Cato me empujase hacia ellas. _

Peeta me estudió como si pudiera leer el horrible recuerdo de mi mente. Entonces sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que eres bastante propensa a los accidentes. Los dedos de mis pies siguen resentidos por esos libros que dejaste caer sobre ellos.

—Oye. —Casi medio ofendida, intenté sacar mi mano de su alcance, pero la apretó con más fuerza para poder besar mi destrozado dedo del medio.

Sí, sí, lo sé. Puso la boca en una parte de mi cuerpo. Estoy sorprendida de que aún esté lo suficiente consciente como para hablar de ello. Examinando mi dedo, apartó los labios.

—No te habría tomado por el tipo de atleta. No te mueves como una deportista.

Levanté una ceja. —Entonces, ¿cómo me muevo?

Se encogió de hombros antes de lanzarme una sonrisa. —Bueno, cuando no estás trastabillando por todo el lugar, te mueves como una chica. —Amontonó los rasgos de su cara como si pensara profundamente antes de añadir—. Quizás como una porrista.

Hice una mueca. —No lo creo, pervertido. Todas las porristas de mi instituto eran unas zorras sucias y vengativas. Salí sólo con una persona en la secundaria, muchas gracias.

Cato amenazó a cualquier otro chico que se acercaba a unos seis metros de mí después de que terminé con él.

—¡Oh, oh! Así que sale la verdad. —Peeta me lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad de "te tengo"—. La plegaria se diga, señorita Everdeen, ¿cómo tiene tales raros historiales cuando sólo ha tenido _un _novio?

Enderecé la espalda. —A veces es más la calidad que la cantidad lo que cuenta.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con sentimiento.

—¿Así de malo, eh? —Sus rasgos se suavizaron como si pudiera querer consolarme, lo cual, bueno, no me importaría. De verdad—. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Ponerte los cuernos?

Traté de apartar su mano de nuevo. Sin suerte. Pero no lo intenté con demasiada fuerza. No quería soltarlo, y me emocionaba que inicialmente se negara.

—Entre otras cosas. —Mantuve la voz ligera, intentando restarle importancia.

La cara de Peeta se oscureció. —¿_Qué _otras cosas?

Gracias a dios que fui salvada de responder, porque mi mente se quedó en blanco, intentado tramar una buena mentira.

—Veo que _están _saliendo —dijo una voz mientras un trío de chicas pasaba nuestra mesa a unos seis metros de distancia—. Sostiene su mano. Les dije que no podía ser un gigoló.

Peeta alejó su mano de la mía y se corrió rápidamente para poner algo de espacio entre nosotros. La forma en que bloqueó su expresión, como una casa cerrando las ventanas, envió una ráfaga de furia a través de mí. Quería mutilar a quien sea que lo hirió con sus cotilleos crueles.

Miré a las chicas pasando. —Sabes que podemos _escucharte_.

Las tres abruptamente nos miraron y con la misma rapidez apartaron la mirada de nuevo. Apresurándose en un trote ligero, se fueron deprisa hasta que sólo regresaba el eco de sus risas.

—No las escuches —le dije a Peeta—. Son… ignorantes.

—No importa. —Sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba de golpe el libro de cálculo y lo metía en la mochila. Dándome una sonrisa tensa, se puso de pie—. Ten un buen fin de semana de Día del Trabajo, ¿está bien?

Antes de que pudiera responder, se giró y alejó, con los hombros rígidos y las manos hechas un puño a los lados.

Suspiré.

La depresión me golpeó con fuerza cuando recordé que en realidad iba a ser el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo. Dawn salió el viernes de su trabajo de noche, y el café donde trabajaba estaría cerrado el lunes, así que hasta el siguiente miércoles, no iba a ir a la casa Arnosta. Y ya que la universidad cerraba por día de fiesta, ni siquiera tendría una buena razón para ver a Peeta entorno al campus hasta el martes.

De manera extraña, ya lo echaba de menos.

* * *

**ya esta disponible el otro capitulo...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**10**

**.**

Le concedería esto a mi prima: La chica sabía cómo dar una fiesta.

Mientras observaba las actividades del golpeteo de la música a mí alrededor, mi fosa nasal escocía por el diamante incrustado en mi nariz. Sí, Johana finalmente me había persuadido.

Oye, no soy perfecta.

Mi debilidad había comenzado en cuanto vi el lindo aro de plata que ella se había puesto. Después me miró y dijo: "Cato odiaría verte con un anillo en la nariz", y mi resistencia se había hundido como el Titanic. Dios prohíba que haga cualquier cosa que _él _aprobaría.

Sin embargo, preocupada por cuantos mocos se atascarían en él cada vez que estornudase, había elegido una barra en lugar de un aro. El enrojecimiento y la hinchazón habían bajado y nunca había sangrado como el de Johana, así que nadie podía decir que tenía un par de horas de antigüedad.

Echando un vistazo por el salón, vi a Marvel levantar un chupito de tequila con sus dientes del canalillo de Johana y tomárselo sin tocarlo. Jo le animó mientras que un poco de alcohol goteaba por su barbilla. Pero ella le lamió tan pronto como él dejó caer el vaso en sus manos.

Negué incluso cuando mis labios se arquearon con diversión. Niños locos.

Había estado preocupada cuando le conocí por ella. Parecía tan rico, mimado y pretencioso como era Johana. Dos iguales, en este aspecto, normalmente no se atraen. Me imaginé que no durarían ni una semana, cada uno de ellos esperando que el otro le mimase tanto como hicieron sus padres.

Pero llevaban juntos casi tres meses y parecían seguir contentos.

De pie con la espalda pegada a la pared para poder verlo todo sin perderme nada, me sentía como si estuviese supervisando en lugar de unirme a la diversión. Desde mayo, sin embargo, había estado un poco recelosa a juntarme con un grupo de totales desconocidos.

Acababa de tomar un sorbo de mi vaso rojo de plástico cuando alguien se me acercó por un lado.

—Hola, te ves solitaria estando aquí de pie sola. Se me ocurrió que podría hacerte compañía.

—¡Oh! —Casi derramé la espumosa cerveza en mi camisa cuando salté muy fuerte. Limpiando mi barbilla y sintiéndome como una idiota, me giré hacia el desconocido—. No te había visto.

Sonrió, sus dientes lo suficientemente perfectos como para decirme que en algún momento debió de llevar aparatos.

—Perdón. Supongo que mi entrenamiento secreto de ninja está dando sus frutos después de todo. —Le sonreí pero no pude lograr reírme. Me tendió la mano—. Soy Gale.

—Katniss. —Sacudí la mano con la de él, retirándola inmediatamente.

Juro que no había lanzado ninguna señal de coqueteo. Pero él seguía contra la pared a mi lado como si le hubiese invitado y tomó un trago de la botella que sujetaba. Inspeccionando la multitud conmigo, preguntó

— Así que, ¿conoces a Johana o sólo te enteraste de la fiesta?

—Conozco a Johana. —Me giré para verlo a él en lugar de a todo el mundo, ya que él parecía la amenaza más grande—. Es mi prima.

—Mm. —Dejó de mirar a la gente para observarme a mí—. Nunca te ha mencionado.

Me encogí de hombros. Johana y yo podríamos haber crecido a medio país de distancia, pero en todas las vacaciones nuestra familia se juntaba; siempre habíamos sido inseparables. Facebook nos ayudó a mantenernos unidas. Pero no tenía ni idea de por qué este extraño pensó que ella debería de haberle hablado de mí.

Sus ojos grises eran directos y me decían que él apreciaba lo que veía. No estaba segura de qué pensar de eso. Quiero decir, no era feo. No era un gigoló caliente, pero no era repulsivo. Simplemente había sido totalmente sincera con Jo. cuando le dije que no buscaba una relación.

Si mi historia con Cato me enseñó algo, era a ser muy cuidadosa con cualquiera que diese las señales que Gale daba. Él buscaba tener sexo esta noche, lo que me ponía nerviosa. En realidad, últimamente todos los chicos, excepto Peeta, me ponían nerviosa. De acuerdo, definitivamente también tenía un ataque de nervios cerca de Peeta, pero de un tipo totalmente diferente. Con Gale, seguía preguntándome ¿qué tan enfadado se pondría si una chica no le besara de la manera correcta? ¿Cuánto tiempo después de que se volviese serio pasaría hasta que prohibiese la noche de chicas? ¿Cuántas armas tenía?

Tal vez pensamientos de ese tipo no cruzaban mi mente cuando estaba con Peeta porque había un elemento de seguridad entre los dos.

Él estaba prohibido.

Luego, estaba segura de experimentar cualquiera de los horrores de una relación con él. Podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin reservas.

—¿Eres siempre tan tranquila? —preguntó Gale, pareciendo divertido por la intensidad en la que le miraba.

Me sonrojé y agité la mano. —Me has pillado. Simplemente me quedo aquí y luzco preciosa.

Se rió y sus ojos brillaron hambrientamente. —Sí, lo haces.

Uf. Me aclaré la garganta e hice una mueca de dolor, deseando que él no pensase que buscaba un cumplido. Necesitando un cambio de tema, abrí la boca para preguntar si él también asistía a Panem cuando Johana apareció en frente nuestro. Gracias a Dios.

—¡ Gale! Lo lograste.

Le abrazó y después chocó su mejilla con la de él en un beso imaginario. Mientras se retiraba, Gale la inspeccionó de la cabeza a los pies, aún sujetando sus manos.

—Johana. Estás tan hermosa como siempre. Nuevo aro en la nariz, veo. Es sexy.

—Vaya, gracias. —Amablemente cortando su contacto con él, Johana continuó sonriéndole con su sonrisa de anfitriona mientras enganchaba su brazo con el mío—. Kat y yo nos los hemos hecho hoy. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito pedirte prestado a esta señorita.

Él asintió y sus ojos hervían de calor apenas reprimido mientras me miraba.

—Sólo si la traes de vuelta cuando hayas terminado con ella.

Johana se rió y nos apartó para llevarme a través de la multitud a la cocina. Iba a darle las gracias por salvarme cuando murmuró—: No en tu vida, amigo.

—¡Jo! —susurré, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no lo había oído—. ¿De qué iba eso?

—Oh, Katniss, cariño. Debes de tener un serio fetichismo por los chicos malos. Lo juro, eres la reina de las relaciones imposibles.

—No lo soy —murmuré de mal humor y liberé mi codo. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sentir insegura en el departamento de la relación.

—Sólo…mantente alejada de Gale, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en mí.

No tenía planeado estar cerca de él, pero caí en la alerta del tono serio de Johana y la aparté a un lado del pasillo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le sacó un cuchillo a su última novia?

Rodó los ojos. —No.

—¿Es un gigoló? —No pude evitar preguntar.

—No, pero…

—Entonces ya tiene dos puntos brownie a su favor. —Por qué le defendía, no tenía ni idea. Creo que simplemente quería discutir con Johana porque me enojó. ¿Se cree que no tengo la cabeza sobre mis hombros cuando se trata de chicos, simplemente porque había estado tan terriblemente equivocada con Cato?

Demonios, ¿todos los que me conocían pensaban que era una completa tonta? Giré a la cocina para rellenar el vaso y ponerme ligeramente borracha, pero Johana me giró para enfrentarla.

—Estuve saliendo con él tres meses el año pasado —explicó con un suspiro.

Oh.

Arrugué la nariz.

—Qué asco. —Salir con uno de los ex de Johana tenía que ser tan malo como salir con uno de los ex novios de mi hermana—. ¿Por qué no ha mencionado eso? Incluso le dije que somos familia.

—Bienvenida a Gale Hawthorne —dijo Johana—. No tiene un hueso moral en su cuerpo. El hijo de puta me engañó, dos veces, en tres meses que estuvimos juntos.

—Sí. Gracias por la advertencia. —No iba a volver a hablar con ese idiota—. Pero, espera. Si ustedes dos tienen tan mal pasado, ¿por qué está en una de tus fiestas? — ¿Y por qué ella había sido tan cordial al saludarle?

—Porque todo aquel que es alguien viene a mis fiestas. Son la bomba, nena.

—Desafortunadamente, tiene razón —dijo una voz, haciendo que temblase mi columna vertebral, mientras alguien se paraba en el pasillo detrás de mí—. Mason sabe cómo dar un infierno de fiesta.

—Peeta —dijo Johana entre dientes, sus ojos estrechándose—. Qué sorpresa. Raramente te veo en estas. Y tampoco recuerdo haberte invitado.

Pensé que era una observación extraña. Johana probablemente no había invitado a la mayoría de la gente de aquí.

—No —concordó Peeta. Cuando me atreví a girarme, vi que su sonrisa burlona era tan fuerte como la de mi prima—. Pero tu novio sí lo hizo.

Los labios de Johana se apretaron.

—Voy a tener unas pocas palabras con Marvel sobre eso. Créeme.

—Está bien, espera. —Ajusté mi postura para poder verlos a ambos, a Johana y a Peeta. Levanté las manos y las sacudí — No lo entiendo. Peeta no se aprovechó de ti cuando estabas borracha y no le quieres aquí. Sin embargo, Gale te engañó dos veces y acabas de abrazarle en señal de bienvenida. No tiene sentido.

Johana parpadeó como si no entendiera mi confusión.

—Kat, Gale es el hijo de un juez. Esta…persona no es nada más que tu santo _prostituto_.

—Un prostituto que te rechazó —se burló Peeta—. ¿Te dolió tanto el orgullo?

Ella lo miró. —Eres un engreído…

—Hijo de puta —termino él por ella, su voz agradable—. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—No perteneces aquí. —Apretó las manos en puños, los malditos vibrando con furia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en _mi _fiesta? Eres un don nadie de ninguna parte que…

—¡Oye! —Salté delante de él, enfrentándome a mi prima—. Retrocede. Has invitado a todo el mundo y a sus perros a la fiesta. Deja de ser una esnob engreída. Quiero que Peeta se quede. Es divertido para hablar.

Jo. se me quedó mirando con dureza, como si buscara algo antes de mirar por encima de mi hombro. Entrecerrando los ojos, me agarró del brazo. Manteniendo una mirada de censura en él, me habló en voz baja al oído.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, Kat. No lo hagas. —Entonces se estrelló contra nosotros, chocando con el hombro de Peeta mientras se marchaba.

Me quedé detrás de ella, confundida como siempre con la ardiente necesidad de disculparla.

—¿Qué no hagas qué? —preguntó Peeta detrás de mí.

Me giré para mirarlo y se me cortó la respiración. Dios, era demasiado tarde; había pasado por alto totalmente la advertencia de Johana y caído a lo grande. En qué, no estaba segura. Pero Peeta Mellark definitivamente tenía algo que ver con mis emociones.

—Creo que está asustada de que siga sus pasos y trate de lanzarme a ti como hizo ella.

—¿Eso crees? —Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro—. Bueno, la verdad es que tiendes a actuar como su pequeña seguidora.

Di un grito ahogado, horrorizada y dolida de que viese eso en mí.

—No lo creo.

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión antes de que tocase la punta de mi nariz.

—Nuevo aro para la nariz —dijo, señalando su punto.

Cubrí la barra de diamante con mi mano, escondiendo la evidencia.

—De acuerdo, pero no la sigo por el precipicio cada vez.

—No —concordó amistosamente—. Pero me alegro que lo hicieses esta vez. Ese aro te hace ver increíblemente… caliente.

Sonó sorprendido. Me sorprendió que lo pensase. Aclarándome la garganta, aparté la mirada, sabiendo que debería contestar, pero simplemente no podía.

Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro. —Sabía que estarías aquí esta noche.

Retrocediendo, me quedé boquiabierta. —¿Tú…tú estás aquí por _mí_?

Se movió, apartando la mirada brevemente, luciendo incomodo antes de volverse y de repente me dio algo que ni siquiera sabía que sostenía. —Toma. Quería devolverte esto.

Me quede mirando a mi libro de _Harry Potter _en shock. Frunciendo el ceño, lo cogí lentamente. Después de deslizarlo de su mano, levanté la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Es decir que lo _terminaste_? ¿Ya?

Asintió y se sonrojó. —Prim...ella me seguía molestando para que se lo leyese. Creo que me perdí un par de asignaciones de los deberes porque teníamos que leerlo en cada momento libre que tenía. —Tomó una profunda respiración, levantando los hombros—. Así que… ¿Cuál es el nombre del segundo? ¿_La Cámara Secreta_, o algo así?

Farfullé y miré al libro en mis manos, aún aturdida de que en realidad lo hubiese leído. Definitivamente resultaba ser una caja de sorpresas.

—Es _La Cámara de los Secretos_. —Le corregí mientras pasaba mi dedo por el lomo de _La Piedra Filosofal_. Cuando le miré, lo hice sospechosamente—. ¿De verdad, _verdad _ya lo has terminado?

—¡Sí! —Parecía nervioso y un poco avergonzado—. ¿Prefieres hacerme preguntas sobre él, o quieres darme el siguiente libro ya?

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Quieres leer el siguiente? —Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios—. Te gustó, ¿no?

Negó. —Prim quiere saber qué pasa después.

—Pero tú también —me burlé y me incliné más cerca—. Admítelo. Te ha gustado.

Me envió una mueca de advertencia. —Ni si quiera pienses en decir que te dije eso.

—¡Ja! —alardeé, levantando las manos al aire, una llena de alcohol, la otra llena de _Harry Potter_—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Te lo dije.

—Veo que eres uno de esos amables, y humildes tipos de ganadores —dijo secamente, aunque sus labios temblaron con diversión.

—Esto es increíble —continué, ignorándole totalmente—. He creado un fan de _Harry Potter_. Sabes, si esto sigue así, J.K va a tener que darme una parte de sus beneficios. ¿No crees?

—Creo que te estás pasando, Everdeen.

Por un segundo, parpadeé, preguntándome por qué diablos me había llamado Everdeen antes de que comprendiera. Oh, cierto.

_Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen. No lo olvides_.

—Lo que sea. —Rodé los ojos mientras sonreía—. Esto sigue siendo alucinante. Puedo ir a por el segundo libro si de verdad lo quieres.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Llevas tus libros de _Harry Potter _a tus fiestas universitarias?

Levanté el volumen que me acababa de dar y lo sacudí en su cara. —¿Qué? Tú también.

Se rió. —Vaya, en serio tienes como objetivo ser la mejor reclutadora del año.

—Lo sabes. —Sonreí y golpeé el hoyuelo en su barbilla juguetonamente con el borde del libro—. Pero en serio, mi apartamento está justo encima del garaje, que está como a veinte pasos desde esa puerta de atrás, así que… puedo conseguirlo en dos minutos como mucho.

Peeta miró a la puerta de atrás. Después hacia mí, sus ojos entrecerrándose con sospecha.

—¿Te quedas encima del garaje de los Manson?

—Sí, y sé lo que estás pensando, pero confía en mí. El sitio está genial. Honestamente es como un mini apartamento con una pequeña cocina, habitación, baño y salón. Y la intimidad es… increíble. —Tuve que cantar la palabra increíble—. Johana está muy celosa. No tenía ni idea de la joya que había en su propiedad hasta que me mudé. Lo juro, probablemente me echaría y se mudaría allí si no fuese porque su armario es el doble de grande que mi habitación.

—Mm. —Parecía completamente confundido—. Vaya. Me di cuenta que Johana y tú eran cercanas, pero no tenía ni idea de que sus padres te dejasen mudarte.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, supongo que no te diste cuenta de que Johana es mi prima. Su madre, es la hermana pequeña de mi madre.

Peeta palideció. —Sí —escupió la palabra—. No sabía eso.

—Está bien, en serio. —Gruñí, repentinamente sobria—. ¿Hay algo mas en esta cosa entre tú y Jo. de lo que me estás dejando saber?

—No —negó—. No, yo sólo… no. Nada en absoluto. Sólo me preocupaba de que el problema entre ella y yo te molestase. Quiero decir, no vas a dejar de hablarme ahora en lealtad a tu prima, ¿no?

Arqueé una ceja con sospecha. —Si no he parado hasta ahora por ella, tampoco voy a parar ahora.

Sus hombros se relajaron. —De acuerdo, bien. Es sólo que… sé que ella no me considera de tu… tipo. Sería una pena si saltases de ese acantilado con ella.

Johana podría haberme persuadido de ir con sandalias. Podría haberme hablado de embutir un diamante en mi nariz. Pero nadie podía convencerme de no ser amiga de Peeta Mellark, excepto quizás Peeta Mellark.

Suspiré.

—Puede que ame a mi prima en pedazos y lleve una moda loca con ella, pero confía en mí, sé cómo ser mi propia persona. Si alguna vez me vuelvo tan condescendiente como Johana Manson, dispárame por favor, ¿de acuerdo?

La expresión de Peeta era un poco rígida, como si no me creyese. Pero asintió.

—Está bien.

Sonreí. —Genial. Ahora que tenemos eso solucionado, espera aquí. Estaré de vuelta en un santiamén con tu siguiente libro.

* * *

HOLAAAA :)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO..

ELLOS SON UN AMOR, JOO ALGO MALA Y GALE UN IDIOTA.

QUIZA LA RELACION VA LENTA, PERO EL TRABAJO DE PEETA NO PERMITE AVANCEE.. JAJA :)

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS,

SALUDOOOOOS


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**11**

**.**

Tenía la intención de lanzarme a mi apartamento y volver a Peeta con el libro, pero cuando miré hacia atrás y lo vi siguiéndome por la puerta trasera y en la cálida noche, tragué.

—O... podrías sólo, ya sabes, venir _conmigo _—corregí, bastante segura de que no quería que viniera conmigo en absoluto.

Peeta. A solas conmigo en mi apartamento. Los dos juntos con mi respiración toda fuera de control y con la advertencia que Johana me hizo dando vueltas en mi cerebro: _No lo hagas, no lo hagas_.

Soltó un bufido.

—Eh, no vas a dejarme allí solo con otras cincuenta Johanas Masons acechando. Podrían abusar de mí antes que regresaras.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Un poco dramático? —Pero, en realidad, no estaba tan segura de que estuviera bromeando.

¿Acaso _todas _las chicas borrachas se le arrojaban? Está bien, esa era una pregunta estúpida. Si en este momento yo estuviera borracha y todas mis inhibiciones idas a la tierra del alcohol, _estaría _arrojándome hacia él.

—Bueno, simplemente no esperes que salte ante ti como una especie de escudo humano si algunas hembras retozonas vienen volando de las sombras para emboscarte por un regalito.

Se rió entre dientes cuando empezamos a subir los escalones hacia mi apartamento.

—Entonces me aseguraré de que te tires delante de mí en contra de tu voluntad.

—Ja, muy gracioso, listillo. —Hice una pausa para buscar mis llaves en la oscuridad.

Para ser perfectamente honesta, me sentía un poco contenta de tenerlo conmigo. No había ni una luz nocturna afuera de la puerta de entrada de mi loft, y estar de pie sola en la oscuridad durante una fiesta de Johana no sonaba atractivo. ¿Qué pasaba si un borracho tipo Cato tropezaba conmigo y trataba de ponerse juguetón?

Peeta estaba tranquilo, mientras yo buscaba a tientas y disfrutaba de la sensación sólida y protectora de su presencia.

—Aquí vamos. —Encontrando la llave correcta, abrí la puerta y entré.

No había pensado en limpiar antes de salir para la fiesta. Mi casa no era un desastre en sí, sino que lucía como su hubiera gente viviendo ahí. Mi libro de literatura británica colgaba abierto sobre la mesa de café. Sí, seguía en la clase de la Dra. Cashmere y aprobaba, uf. Una manta yacía arrugada sobre el sofá. Había un puñado de platos apilados en el fregadero, y todavía tenía que tirar la taza vacía de latte que había tomado esta mañana para el desayuno.

Peeta parecía evaluar todo mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de la sala de estar y la cocina. Asintiendo, murmuró:

— Sí, tengo que decir que tenías razón. Esto es bastante impresionante. Podría vivir aquí sin ningún problema. —Se acercó a la mesa en frente de la ventana y enganchó una manzana de mi cesta de frutas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Simplemente no puedes resistirte, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión mientras hundía los dientes en la pulpa de la manzana.

—¿Qué? ¿Resistir tu fruto prohibido? Diablos, no. —Entonces me guiñó un ojo mientras masticaba—. ¿Qué piensas acerca de las manzanas, entonces?

Solté un bufido y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que tu juego de palabras es cursi y patético. — _Y completamente adorable._

Se rió y dio otro gran mordisco.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ese libro?

—En mi habitación. —Abrazando el libro uno de la serie en mi pecho, lo dejé comiendo y corrí a mi pequeño rincón para dormir. Encendiendo la luz, tiré _La Piedra Filosofal _en mi cama sin hacer y me arrodillé frente a la mini estantería colocada bajo mi ventana. Encontrando el libro número dos casi de inmediato, lo saqué y me levanté. Girando para regresar rápidamente con Peeta, lo encontré en la puerta, sin dejar de masticar lentamente mientras me miraba.

—¡Oh! —grité y patiné hasta detenerme—. Ahí estás.

El calor cubrió mi cuerpo como un sarpullido. De pronto sentí la presencia de mi cama de tamaño completo a sólo un metro de distancia, como si se tratara de un ser vivo, respirando aire caliente en mi nuca para recordarme su existencia. Tomé mi pelo en la mano sólo para soltarlo de nuevo.

Pero la sensación se mantuvo. Creo que por tanto tiempo como Peeta estuviera en mi habitación, sería hiperconsciente de cualquier superficie plana disponible.

—Tú... quiero decir... —Tragué saliva y aspiré—. Puedes llevarte toda la serie ahora, si quieres. Así no tendrás que esperar entre cada libro hasta que puedas conseguir el siguiente.

—No me importa esperar. —Su mirada era directa y significativa—. De hecho, me gusta la anticipación.

Guau. ¿Seguíamos hablando de libros?

No podía respirar, no podía pensar.

Como si fuera completamente ajeno a mi creciente excitación, Peeta se volvió hacia mi tocador y examinó todos mis efectos personales. Me sentía expuesta, probablemente más expuesta que si hubiera estado de pie desnuda delante de él. Sonrió suavemente mientras bajaba su manzana a medio comer y recogía mi loción favorita.

Las rodillas se me volvieron gelatina cuando abrió la tapa y olió profundamente, sólo pude observar mientras me miraba.

—Llevabas esta el viernes.

No había manera en el mundo en que mis cuerdas vocales pudieran funcionar. Simplemente asentí.

Giró la etiqueta y leyó en voz alta.

—Sweet Pea. —Cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó, pensé que me iba a desmayar de la sobredosis de hormonas—. Tan apropiado.

Poco a poco, extendí la mano y la saqué de la suya, porque observarlo sostener mi loción me hacía cosas, traviesas, malvadas, maravillosas.

—Pensaba en conseguirle una botella a Prim. ¿Crees que le gustaría esta fragancia?

Peeta frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te atrevas. Este es tu aroma. Sería muy raro olerlo en mi hermana menor.

Después de colocar el Sweet Pea de nuevo en la cómoda, alejé el pelo de mi cara.

—Supongo que podría conseguirte melón, entonces. O vainilla cáli...

Agarró mi mano cuando la levanté a mi pelo otra vez.

—Si tener el pelo en la cara te molesta tanto, ¿por qué nunca lo recoges?

Sorprendida y complacida, me quedé boquiabierta hacia él.

—¿Sabes que nunca me recojo el pelo?

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando se inclinó para oler el Sweet Pea... de mi piel.

—Sé que siempre lo estás alejando de tus ojos.

Mi cuerpo se quedó en una especie de aturdimiento por la impresión. Sensorialmente sobrecargada, me apresuré a pensar correctamente.

—No lo sé —dije con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. ¿No... no prefieren ustedes los chicos el cabello largo y suelto?

Peeta cogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo deslizó a través de sus dedos.

—No puedo hablar por los demás chicos, pero, sí, supongo que sí, me gusta largo y suelto. —Me miró con una expresión de decepción—. Así que... ¿Esto es para atraer a un hombre, entonces? ¿Alguno en particular?

Me sonrojé y escondí mi rostro.

—No, no necesariamente. Yo sólo... personalmente creo que estoy mejor así.

Levantó otro mechón de pelo que había permanecido en el otro hombro. Con las dos manos llenas a cada lado de mi cara, casi parecía como si estuviera sosteniendo un par de riendas, a punto de frenarme.

—¿Significa esto que habrás atrapado tu chico cuando aparezcas en el campus un día con el cabello en una cola de caballo?

Le lancé una mirada extraña.

—Bueno, entonces voy a tener que _mantener _su atención, así que... probablemente no.

Peeta reunió mi cabello detrás de mi cabeza como si se preparara para ponerlo en una cola de caballo. Una vez que lo tuvo todo en una sola mano, pasó un par de nudillos por el lado de mi mandíbula expuesta.

—No creo que alguna vez tengas que preocuparte por como tu cabello se ve con el fin de atraer a un chico. Tienes muchos otros atributos seductores para mantenerlos interesados.

Mis labios se separaron y mi cuerpo entero palpitaba.

—¿Peeta? —dije lentamente, mi voz tímida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Algo que probablemente no debería. —Su voz sonaba ronca y tierna mientras hundía su cara y presionaba su frente contra la mía.

Empecé a temblar. No sé si fue a causa de la anticipación, la absoluta excitación, temor o miedo absoluto.

—Si... si no debes, entonces... no lo hagas.

Un gemido gutural, como un puma herido arrancó de su laringe.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Con los dedos deslizándose por mi cabello, curvó su mano en mi nuca, instándome a levantar la cara, probablemente para posicionarme para un beso. Luego susurró mi nombre.

Dios, la forma adolorida y ronca en que lo dijo fue como una caricia sedosa a cada nervio erógeno de mi cuerpo.

—Creo que... Creo que sería mejor si te detienes. —Mi voz temblaba tanto como mis miembros.

Pero incluso mientras hablaba, mis hormonas clamaban para que continuara.

—Está bien —dijo, pero su aliento continuó latiendo contra mis labios y su frente se mantuvo tatuada a la mía.

Creo que dos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas. Podría estornudar y accidentalmente aplastar mis labios contra los suyos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué mi nuevo aro de la nariz no me hacía estornudar?

Pero de ninguna manera iba a ser yo la que a propósito cruzara la línea que parecía estar dibujada en esos dos centímetros. Cruzarla lo cambiaría todo. Inclinó la cabeza, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas y se movió a un lado, pero mantuvo esos dos seguros centímetros entre nosotros.

Sabía que él quería cerrarlos tanto como yo. Pero la barrera invisible debía haber sido más fuerte que nuestras ansias. Temíamos lo que traería el cambio.

Su palma seguía en mi cuello y cuando su toque se deslizó sobre mi cicatriz, frunció el ceño y se detuvo. Sus ojos me interrogaron antes de que me diera la vuelta y recogiera el pelo para examinar el desagradable corte. Sintiéndome desnuda mientras una ligera brisa pasaba por mi nuca, cerré los ojos y apreté los dedos en torno al libro que sostenía.

—Ya ves, por eso es que nunca ato el pelo.

Sus dedos eran suaves al tocar el área entumecida.

—Esto parece profundo. ¿Qué pasó?

Me lamí los labios.

—Me cortaron.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Qué te cortó?

—Un cuchillo.

Por Dios. Ya le había dicho demasiado. Si preguntaba algo más, no estaba segura de lo que diría. Mi mentira original era decirle a la gente que había sido en un pequeño accidente de coche. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir ahora?

Un impulso burbujeó dentro de mí. En realidad quería contarle a Peeta toda la historia. Todo. Pero cuantas menos personas conocieran la verdad, mejor. Y no importaba lo mucho que él me afectara, racionalmente sabía que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para confiarle un secreto así.

—Un cuchillo —repitió—. ¿Te cortó a propósito?

—Quizás. —_Definitivamente_. Y si no me hubiera girado para alejarme de Cato lo más rápido que pude, esta cicatriz no habría estado en mi nuca. Habría estado en el cuello, y probablemente hoy no estaría aquí.

Me estremecí, tratando de no recordar esa noche, tratando de no revivir el miedo. Como si sintiera el pánico que arañaba su camino hasta mi garganta, Peeta se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios en la cicatriz.

Gemí y cerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio para evitar que mi barbilla temblara. Si empezaba a llorar ahora, eso sería todo. Perdería todo.

—Si no haces regalos —dije, preparándome para decir lo que tenía que decir, para que esto no avanzara más allá—, ¿vas a cobrarme por eso?

—No. —Besó el lugar de nuevo y sus labios se detuvieron ahí. Le escuché aspirar mientras olía mi pelo. Envió una onda de choque por mi espalda y contrajo los músculos de mi vientre. Quería que esto durara. Quería que me girara y me diera un beso de verdad.

—No ha sido boca a boca, así que... sin costo alguno.

Me volví hacia él, odiándome incluso antes de continuar.

—Así que si me besaras, por ejemplo, en los pechos, ¿sería gratis ya que no es de boca a boca?

Su mirada se endureció.

—No, eso es parte del juego previo, está fuera de los límites.

—¿Y lo que has hecho no es juego previo? —Sabía que era cruel, pero también sabía que la manera más rápida de conseguir que se retirara era recordarle su profesión. Y tenía que retirarse, porque estaba bastante segura de que yo no podía.

—_Eso _era un amigo reconfortando a una amiga. —Sus ojos brillaban con ira mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Ya veo. —Con un asentimiento, le pregunté—: ¿Así que no estabas a punto de besarme en la boca justo antes de que descubrieras mi cicatriz?

—Jesús —arremetió, deslizando las manos por su cabello y dando un gran paso hacia atrás—. Sí, está bien. Casi te besé. Pero no lo hice. Error evitado. No ha pasado nada. Estamos bien.

—¿Lo estamos? —cargué.

Me miró fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su expresión parecía herida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Katniss?

Cerré los ojos y gemí.

—No lo sé. No importa. No podemos besarnos nunca o cualquier otra cosa, porque te acuestas con mujeres por dinero. Fin de la historia.

Rugió, un sonido de frustración total.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordarme eso? Créeme, no lo he olvidado.

—No estoy recordándotelo _a ti _—espeté, parpadeando para mirar—. Estoy recordándomelo _a mí_.

Dios, era una idiota. No puedo creer que me quedé allí y casi le confesé que le quería como algo más que un amigo, y lo único que me retenía era su... trabajo.

El entendimiento apareció en sus ojos. Brillaron con interés y alegría. Dio un paso hacia mí.

Recelosa, di un salto hacia atrás.

—Sólo somos amigos, Peeta.

Se detuvo en seco, con confusión arremolinada en su mirada. Luego cerró los ojos.

—Así es. —Cuando los abrió, el deseo se había ido. Extendió la mano, tiró del libro que me había olvidado que todavía sostenía en mis brazos y lo agitó una vez—. Gracias por prestarme esto... _amiga. _

Echándome el pelo a un lado, ladeó la cabeza para poder inclinarse y besar mi cicatriz por última vez con un breve pero cálido beso. Una vez que se enderezó, no dijo nada y apenas me sostuvo la mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir de mi apartamento.

Esperé hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse antes de regresar a mi sala de estar para cerrar con llave y poner el pestillo. Entonces me derrumbé en el sofá y hundí la cara en mis manos.

¿En qué demonios me había metido?

* * *

**Casi,, casi hubo beso, lo siento chicas pero no todo sera tan facil, la profesion de Peeta no es algo que se pueda olvidar... ;(**

**espero que les haya gustado, iba a publicar ayer, pero soy de Mexico y estaba Daniel Radcliffe en un programa llamado el Hormiguero, asi que obviamente me dedique a verlo.. fue adorable :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Saludoss!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**12**

**.**

Tenía catorce años, apenas era una estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria cuando Cato Walden se me acercó para invitarme a una cita. Era un estudiante de tercer año, mucho más experimentado y avanzado que yo. También era popular, guapo y venía de una familia adinerada. Estar con él era emocionante y de seguro, mi parte vanidosa puede admitir que me gustaba lo que hizo por imagen ser su novia.

Por un año más o menos, las cosas siguieron su curso, no perfectas, pero bien. Debido a que él era un poco mayor y había sido quien me involucró en su grupo de gente, naturalmente empezamos nuestra relación con él siendo el más dominante, la figura controladora. Y eso no me molestó.

Por un tiempo.

Está bien, me molestaba. Pero al principio no hice nada al respecto.

Cuando comenzó su tercer año y su papá empezó a presionarlo más acerca de escoger la universidad perfecta, su lado no tan maravilloso se definió más. Siempre tuvo una vena cruel. Podía intimidar con lo mejor de ello. Pero cuando la intimidación se volvió hacia mí, no me impresionó.

Los golpes ocasionales que me dio antes y las contusiones que me dejó por agarrarme demasiado fuerte llegaron a ser no tan ocasionales. Era vergonzoso pensar que podría ser una de esas mujeres maltratadas que aguantaban esa clase de mierda. Me convencí de que esos pequeños actos de violencia menor aquí y allá no eran nada del otro mundo. En realidad nunca me lastimó.

Pero aun así me marcó.

Cuando maduré y desarrollé mi personalidad, comenzamos a discutir más. No le gustaba que me valiera por mí misma, y a mí no me gustaba que me maltratara y me dijera cada pequeña cosa que quería que hiciera. La parte más triste fue que su violencia no hizo que nos separáramos la primera vez. Uno de sus amigos me dijo que vio a Cato besándose con una de las putas animadoras.

Por supuesto, lo confronté y después de decirle algo malicioso y sarcástico ―sí, imagina eso― se dio la vuelta con su mano extendida. Me dio en la mejilla y terminó quebrándome la mandíbula.

Terminé con él mientras me llevaba al hospital.

Después de nuestra separación, mis amigos, que él alejó durante el tiempo que salimos, fueron maravillosos y regresaron a mí, cuidando mi ego herido para que volviera a estar sano.

Pero Cato regresó sollozando, literalmente. Cayó de rodillas delante de mí, abrazando mis piernas y rogando que regresara con él. De alguna manera, se las arregló para convencerme de que todo el asunto de mi mandíbula rota había sido un completo accidente. No me golpeó tan fuerte a propósito; sólo estuve de pie muy cerca cuando se dio la vuelta. Y también insistió en que su amigo mintió sobre la otra chica.

Qué estupidez de mi parte, le creí.

Después de dos meses de estar separados, regresamos.

Por un tiempo, tuvo cuidado de no ser demasiado controlador y traté de no hacer cosas por mi cuenta más de lo él que podía soportar. Pero… una persona no puede evitar ser quien es. Necesitaba mi propio espacio; él necesitaba supervisar cada pequeña cosa que hacía. Rompí con él otra vez durante mi tercer año de secundaría.

Fui muy amistosa al respecto. De verdad. Le pedí que se sentara y mantuve mi voz tranquila cuando le dije que éramos dos personas totalmente diferentes y que simplemente no encajábamos juntos. Creo que la parte que no le gustó fue cuando le dije ―lo más cuidadosamente posible― que necesitaba buscar asesoramiento psicológico para ayudarle a lidiar con sus problemas de manejo de ira.

Sí, me dio una golpiza tremenda. El peor daño lo tuve en mi brazo, el cual se rompió con un crujido bonito y doloroso después de que me empujara por un tramo de las escaleras.

Iba muy bien en su camino de convertirse en un golpeador de mujeres.

Al final, aprendí mi lección. Sabía muy bien que no podía permitirle que se acercara a mí. Mis padres amenazaron con interponer una orden de restricción en su contra, pero su padre, abogado, intervino diciendo que aún no necesitábamos tomar ninguna medida legal. Nos aseguró que Cato se mantendría alejado. Para él, su hijo era impecable y perfecto, y había sido mi culpa que su hijo perfecto hubiera sentido la necesidad de actuar de esa manera.

Debido a que todo era tan desconcertante para mí ―para mi familia y la suya también―, nuestros padres trataron de mantener la situación discreta. Siempre y cuando rompiera mi contacto con Cato, no me importaba. Sólo lo quería fuera de mi vida.

Pero Cato no aceptó esa idea completamente. Después de estar conmigo por dos años y medio, se había encariñado. Él pensaba que me amaba. Por lo que, en su mente, luchaba por mí.

Para mí, se convirtió en un ex novio acosador y loco psicópata que irrumpía en mi habitación cuando no me encontraba en casa y me dejaba cartas, poemas y regalos, desesperado por tenerme de vuelta.

Fue muy cuidadoso en permanecer alejado de mí físicamente. Pero me hostigaba en cualquier otro nivel posible, merodeando constantemente fuera de la escuela cada vez que salía de clases, encontrando las maneras de postear cosas en mi página de Facebook, enviándome mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos, dejándome videos asquerosos en mi celular de cómo se tenía que dar placer a sí mismo ya que no me tenía.

Lo ignoré en su mayor parte, a veces le gritaba diciéndole que me dejara en paz, pero nada funcionaba. No se detendría.

Con el tiempo, su control se rompió. Una noche cuando mis padres salieron a cenar y quedé sola, se coló en mi casa para hacerme una visita. Trajo una navaja, la cual en ese momento parecía más un machete plegable.

Después de inmovilizarme en la puerta de mi habitación, me dijo en términos inequívocos que si no podía tenerme, iba a asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera. Entonces presionó el filo en mi garganta.

Nunca estuve tan asustada como en ese momento, sabiendo que era totalmente capaz de matarme y dándome cuenta que planeó hacerlo. Bloqueé algunos de esos momentos en los recovecos más oscuros y fríos de mi mente. No creo que alguna vez recordaré por completo todo lo que sucedió. Pero recuerdo lo fría, pálida y sudorosa que estaba su cara cuando se acercó hasta que nuestras frentes de tocaron.

―_Nunca nadie va a amarte de la forma en que yo lo hago, dulce__. Y si no me dejarás tenerte ahora, me aseguraré de que estemos juntos para toda la eternidad._

No tuve idea si planeó una muerte/suicidio o qué. Pero no quise averiguarlo. Tampoco tuve muy claro como lo hice, pero de alguna manera una de mis manos forcejeó detrás de mí hasta que encontré el picaporte. Justo cuando comenzó a presionar el cuchillo en mi carne, abrí la puerta y me alejé.

Me hizo un corte profundo en el lado posterior izquierdo. Y si no hubiera llevado mi cabello recogido en una coleta, probablemente habría alcanzado mi espléndida cabellera color castaño.

Que mi madre contrajera una intoxicación alimentaria en el restaurante me salvó la vida. Mi papá se apresuró para llegar a casa temprano. Entraron por la puerta de atrás y me encontraron gritando y precipitándome hacia ellos con mi ex novio acosador psicópata a la carga detrás de mí, su cuchillo ensangrentado levantado y listo para hundirse de nuevo.

Y aquí fue donde tuve que hacer una pausa, tomar un respiro y recordarme que estaba bien. Estaba bien. Todo eso había terminado.

¡Uf!

Bueno, prácticamente todo. El padre rico de Cato pagó la fianza y lo sacó de la cárcel la misma noche que cometió su crimen, por lo que no pasó bastante tiempo tras las rejas, así que cambié mi nombre y huí hacía el otro lado del país. Pero mis padres confiaban que sería declarado culpable en el juicio ―si su padre finalmente dejaba de encontrar maneras de retrasar el caso― y entonces iría a prisión por mucho, mucho tiempo. Ni si siquiera importaría si se enterara de mi nuevo nombre cuando testificara en su contra, porque después de todo, estaría encerrado definitivamente.

_Entonces, _todo estaría bien. Podría volver a usar mi nombre de nacimiento. Y todo habría terminado.

Si yo no tuviera una única ―seguro, la llamaremos única― personalidad, el tiempo que pasé con Cato podría haberme dejado desequilibrada y un desastre asustadizo. Todavía siento miedo en algunos momentos. Aún experimento algo de esa docilidad sumisa que trató de meterme en el cerebro, aunque rara vez, gracias a Dios. Me he vuelto un poco más crítica en torno a personas nuevas.

Mis padres intentaron convencerme de ver a un terapeuta, pero creo que manejé todo bien. Lidié con eso. Sobreviví y de hecho sentía como si estuviera floreciendo aquí en Panem. Todavía extrañaba Ellamore. Siempre sería mi hogar.

Pero lo he estado haciendo bien. Y los almuerzos que compartía con Peeta en el campus todos los días eran una gran parte de eso. Tenía una manera de hacerme sentir normal y entusiasmada, todo al mismo tiempo. Me aceptó por lo que era y parecía gustarle mi personalidad única.

Me atrapó.

Por eso, a pesar de los tres años de infierno que viví bajo el pulgar de Cato Walden, las dos semanas siguientes a la fiesta de Johana fueron los días más miserables de mi vida.

Después de nuestro casi beso, Peeta de repente desapareció del radar, evitándome por completo. Ya no me buscaba en el almuerzo, a pesar de que me aseguraba de sentarme siempre en nuestra mesa. En las noches que cuidaba a Prim, se iba antes de que me presentara en su casa y no regresaba hasta que me iba.

Traté de no preguntar qué hacía cada noche que trabajaba hasta tarde, a cual mujer le servía, lo mucho que ella le hacía tocarla o por qué seguía viviendo ese estilo de vida estúpido y maldito. Pero me volvía loca pensar en eso.

Las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros. Nuestra amistad se hizo añicos. Y él también lo sabía, de lo contrario, no se habría mantenido alejado.

Me tentaba demasiado entrar a su habitación y dejarle una carta en su cama, sólo para decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y como todavía podía ser su amiga; podíamos dejar atrás ese casi beso estúpido. Quería estudiar con él en el almuerzo de nuevo, observarlo robar un pedazo de algo que comía, bromear sobre cualquier cosa que estuviéramos discutiendo, y sólo… tener su compañía.

Pero dejarle una nota se sentiría demasiado como el estilo de Cato. Así que ni siquiera una vez abrí la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera para echar un vistazo.

Y a cambio, una parte de mi alma dolía diariamente. Una parte de mí se sentía que faltaba. Necesitaba a Peeta de vuelta en mi vida.

* * *

**Hola otra vez.**

**Primer, lamento no haber actualizado antes, estaba en las ultimas semanas, peroo... YA SALI DE VACACIONES! **

**Segundo, este capitulo es algo diferente, ella nos cuenta su vida "amorosa" anterior, y el echo de que extraña a Peeta, triste.**

**Tercero, necesito su ayuda, no tengo un nombre para Katniss jajaja, osea se cambio de nombre, lo sé pero aun no se.. pensaba que se deberia quedar con su apellido original y que solo podria cambiar su nombre... katia, katherin, algo relacionado para que no sea tan fuerte, jajaa espero que me ayuden con eso :)**

**Cuarto, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de todo. actualizare mañana.**

**Saludos a todos, besos y que tengan buen fin de semana :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**13**

**.**

Supongo que tenía que suceder con el tiempo, pero aun así no estaba preparada cuando lo hizo…

Trece días después de la fiesta de Johanna del Día del Trabajo —también conocida como la noche en que Peeta Mellark casi me besó boca a boca y posteriormente me abandonó— Prim tuvo su primer ataque. Bueno, su primer ataque cerca mío, de cualquier modo.

Sí, entré en pánico totalmente.

Un segundo ayudaba a mi pequeña amiga en la bañera, haciéndola reír con los chistes más cursis de toc-toc del planeta. Al siguiente daba bandazos en su silla de baño, todo su cuerpo convulsionando. Fue un milagro que cogiera su resbaladizo y húmedo torso antes de que tuviera una seria caída de cara.

—¿Prim? —grité—. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

No podía responderme. Tenía que sujetarla con fuerza para que no se sacudiera hasta escaparse de entre mis brazos. Me llevó un poco de esfuerzo darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a través del pánico. Pero no me tranquilizó en absoluto una vez que lo hice.

Un ataque.

Pero, oh, mierda. Un maldito _ataque. _

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. No podía recordar ni una sola cosa de lo que me dijo Dawn acerca de las convulsiones, excepto que no había nada que hacer para detenerlas. Oh, y que tenía que asegurarme de que no se hiriera a sí misma en medio de una.

Ya que el baño parecía demasiado reducido y malditamente peligroso de repente, medio la cargué, medio la arrastré hasta el pasillo.

Dejando su cuerpo contorsionado sobre la alfombra, me arrodillé a su lado y acaricié su hombro una vez antes de precipitarme al baño para coger todas las toallas que pude ver.

Después de cubrirla, di un paso hacia atrás y estallé en lágrimas. Mordiéndome los nudillos para contener mis sollozos, me lancé hacia el vestíbulo y entré en la cocina para revolver mi bolso en busca de mi teléfono. Arranqué la lista de contactos de emergencia de la nevera a la siguiente respiración.

Me había alejado de ella durante sólo tres segundos, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo para cuando volví, cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Casi esperando ver espuma saliendo de su boca como si se hubiera vuelto rabiosa, aparté mechones de pelo húmedo de su cara y agarré el teléfono con mi mano libre.

Dawn no respondió su teléfono después de cuatro tonos —y juro que esos fueron los cuatro jodidos tonos más largos de mi vida. Creo que tuve cerca de tres mini ataques al corazón entre cada uno.

No pude soportar esperar por un quinto, así que colgué y busqué el siguiente número en línea en la lista de contactos. El número de móvil de Peeta. Mis dedos temblaban tanto y mi cerebro estaba tan sobrecargado de miedo, que sabía que tenían que estar golpeando los números incorrectos, pero seguí dando golpes hasta que una llamada hizo eco en mi oído.

Me limpié un exceso de lágrimas de mis mejillas y escuché el silencio haciendo eco después del primer tono. Podía contar cada latido de corazón mientras golpeaba contra mi pecho. Dios, si él estaba con una clienta ahora mismo, iba a matarlo.

Justo cuando empezó el segundo tono, respondió y juro que su voz nunca había sonado tan maravillosa.

—Peeta, te necesito; no sé qué hacer. —Apresuré las palabras, haciendo una larga frase sin respiración y sin sentido—. Prim está teniendo un ataque y no sé qué hacer. No deja de temblar, y Dawn no responde su teléfono. Estoy tan asustada. No sé qué hacer.

¿Había mencionado ya que no sabía qué hacer?

Peeta no respondió de inmediato. Después de una pausa dolorosamente larga, dijo:

— ¿Katniss?

¡Oh, Dios mío! No había tiempo para _presentaciones. _

—¡Sí! —grité de un modo frustrado, del tipo "ponte ya al día"—. ¿Quién demonios crees que es? ¿Me escuchaste? Dije que tu hermana está teniendo un ataque.

—Sí, está bien. Escuché. Creo. Sólo… primero de todo, cálmate.

¿Cálmate? _¿Cálmate? _¿Estaba loco? Este no era momento para calmarse.

—No puedes ayudarla si estás enloqueciendo.

Mierda. Su tono de voz firme y sereno sobrepasó poco a poco el pánico y de algún modo encontró la única sección racional de mi cerebro. Dejé salir una respiración tan calmada como pude.

—¿La sacaste de su silla de ruedas? —preguntó—. ¿Está tumbada?

Asentí. —Sí. Estamos en el suelo del pasillo. Le daba un baño cuando…

—Bien —cortó, obviamente sin necesitar detalles—. Mantenla allí y simplemente quédate con ella. Habla con ella. Déjale saber que no está sola. Estaré en casa en un minuto.

—¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

—¿Se está poniendo azul o cambiando a cualquier color?

—No.

—Entonces todavía no. Esto es bastante típico, pero sabré más cuando llegue.

—Está bien. Está bien. —Apreté el teléfono con gratitud—. Date prisa.

—Lo haré.

Colgó antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Y de verdad, realmente, quería darle las gracias por estar allí y responder mi llamada.

Pero… más tarde.

Lanzando mi teléfono a un lado, me arrastré hasta Prim y sostuve su mano, acariciando el dorso de sus nudillos, por donde su muñeca curvada y retorcida parecía envolverse alrededor de mis dedos, pidiendo ayuda.

—Está bien, cariño —la arrullé—. Está bien. Katniss está aquí. Y Peeta está viniendo. —Sorbiendo por la nariz, ni siquiera hice una mueca cuando golpeé la zona tierna de alrededor del anillo de mi nariz cuando me pasé el dorso de la mano para limpiarme el rostro.

Por alguna razón, recordé algo que oí una vez acerca de las personas epilépticas y de cómo tienes que asegurarte que no se traguen la lengua durante su ataque. Traté de mirar dentro de la boca de Prim, pero su mandíbula se hallaba afianzada con fuerza. No parecía estar ahogándose, así que recé para que no se hubiera tragado nada que no se supusiera que tenía que ser tragado.

Un rastro de baba se filtraba por la esquina de sus labios apretados. La limpié, suponiendo que a ninguna chica le gustaría ser atrapada babeando, especialmente si los paramédicos que podrían necesitar venir a salvarla eran sexys como el infierno.

Luego, una respiración más tarde, se quedó inmóvil y catatónica.

—¿Prim?

No respondió. Sus ojos seguían abiertos pero miraban fijamente sin ver. Mi miedo se elevó todo un nuevo nivel. Le busqué el pulso y cuando lo encontré, empecé a llorar incluso más fuerte. El alivio era más de lo que podía manejar.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Por favor, tienes que estar bien, amiguita.

No sabía si la inconsciencia era común después de un ataque, pero no quería llamar a Peeta otra vez; le quería concentrado en la carretera, así podía conducir tan rápido como fuera posible para llegar aquí.

Ya que Prim ya no daba bandazos, corrí al baño y recogí su pijama. Si fuera yo, no querría que todo el mundo me viera en mi traje de nacimiento mientras estaba fuera de combate.

Con ella húmeda e inconsciente, me llevó tres veces más de lo normal vestirla. Mis torpes dedos, que no dejaban de temblar, no ayudaron. Y era imposible ver claramente a través de todas las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y difuminaban mi visión.

Acababa de tirar de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza cuando se abrió la puerta principal.

—¿Katniss?

Me limpié la nariz con una mano temblorosa y sorbí por la nariz.

—Estamos aquí.

Peeta apareció en el pasillo.

—Acabo de ponerle su pijama —expliqué sin necesidad, mientras estiraba la camiseta de Prim sobre su torso—. Se desmayó. No sabía si eso era normal.

Se arrodilló a nuestro lado y presionó dos dedos en su garganta.

—A veces. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Umm. —Negué con la cabeza—. Unos pocos minutos. Tres. Cuatro. —Le miré. Llevaba el uniforme de valet del Club de Campo—. Llegaste rápido.

Su mirada se alzó.

—Sonabas bastante afectada.

_Todavía _estaba bastante afectada.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo estará así?

—No mucho más. Así que tienes que mantener la calma, ¿está bien? Si te ve molesta, también va a molestarse. No necesitamos nada que provoque otro episodio. —Su mirada era firme pero determinada—. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

No, en absoluto. Quería seguir llorando a moco tendido, curvarme en una bola en posición fetal y llamar a mi mamá mientras bebía chocolate caliente y acariciaba mi mantita de la infancia.

En cambió asentí y dejé de retorcerme las manos para limpiar toda la humedad de mis mejillas. Si ayudaba a mi amiguita, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Los ojos de Peeta se suavizaron. Con voz baja y tranquilizadora, dijo:

— Bueno. Probablemente necesitará una bebida cuando se despierte.

—Está bien. —Empecé a levantarme—. Le conseguiré algo de agua.

Pero agarró mi muñeca, delicadamente. Cuando me detuve para mirarle, me sorprendí por la preocupación en su mirada —como si estuviera preocupado por _mí. _

—Yo la traeré. —Después de instarme a sentarme de nuevo para volver al lado de Prim, se puso de pie y bajó a pasos largos hacia el vestíbulo.

Las pestañas de Prim aletearon justo cuando él regresaba.

—Hola —murmuró Peeta mientras se reunía con nosotras en el suelo—. Bienvenida de vuelta, pequeña. Has tenido un pequeño desmayo, pero ahora estás bien.

La ayudó a incorporarse y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho mientras sostenía un vaso de agua ante su boca y lo inclinaba sólo lo suficiente para que le diera un trago.

Relamiéndose los labios hidratados, Prim miró a su alrededor, aturdida. Cuando me vio, extendió la mano. Tomó todo lo que tenía para no estallar en lágrimas otra vez. Tomando sus dedos, me acerqué hasta que mi rodilla golpeó la de Peeta.

—Supongo que mis chistes de toc-toc no eran tan divertidos, ¿no?

Sonrió y dijo:

— Toc-toc. —En su preciosa voz gutural.

—¿Quién está ahí? —respondí, dándole un apretón a sus dedos.

—Boo —respondió.

Juntos, Peeta y yo dijimos:

— ¿Boo, quién?

Prim pensó que esto era hilarante y empezó a desternillarse de risa. Se encontraba tan ocupada riéndose que ni siquiera pudo terminar el chiste y preguntarnos por qué llorábamos.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, asustada de que al reírse se provocara otro ataque. Pero Peeta se rió con ella mientras la levantaba en brazos.

—Vamos a llevarte a la cama, pequeña. Estamos perdiendo algo del valioso tiempo de la historia de _Harry Potter_.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso. —Los seguí a la habitación de Prim y aparté las mantas para que Peeta la colocara sobre el colchón. Después de la primera noche que le entregué el libro, no había leído nada más de la serie con Prim porque parecía una violación del tiempo especial de Peeta y ella. Pero esta noche, me senté en el lado opuesto de ella como él, mientras él abría la _Cámara de los Secretos _y empezaba el capítulo siete.

Su ataque debió de dejarla agotada, porque se quedó dormida antes de enterarse de que Draco era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. Ni siquiera nos deseó buenas noches o nos demandó abrazos y besos como hacía normalmente. Sus pestañas simplemente se cerraron con un aleteo y ya respiraba pesadamente.

La profunda y arrulladora voz de Peeta quedó en silencio cuando la miró. Luego me miró a mí desde el otro lado de la cama. Mi barbilla tembló. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Las ganas de arrojarme en sus brazos y llorar, hizo que mis miembros se sintieran rígidos y doloridos.

Lentamente, cerró el libro. Después de dejarlo en la mesilla de noche, besó la frente de Prim y se deslizó fuera del colchón. Me entretuve un momento más con ella, asegurándome de que las mantas estuvieran aseguradas y apretadas antes de presionar mis labios contra su suave y dulce mejilla.

—Buenas noches, amiguita. Te quiero. Mucho.

Peeta me esperaba en el pasillo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tan pronto como cerré la puerta de Prim detrás de mí y me giré para mirarle.

Resoplé y me limpié los ojos antes de abrazarme a mí misma.

—No soy yo la que acaba de tener un ataque.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por ella. Va a estar bien. —Tomando mi mano, empezó a guiarme por el pasillo para bajar hasta la cocina—. Vamos. Vamos a conseguirte una bebida.

Pero me resistí.

—Tengo que limpiar el baño. Creo que todavía hay agua en la bañera y toallas por todas partes… —Gracias a Dios, ya habíamos lavado el jabón del pelo de Prim antes de que su ataque empezara.

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso. Limpiaré el baño más tarde. Sólo… ven y siéntate un segundo. Parece que necesitas descansar tus pies.

Un descanso sonaba tentador, preferiblemente uno en las Bahamas mientras yo estaba tumbada en una toalla de playa, mirando una increíble puesta de sol sobre el océano mientras un Peeta sin camiseta me servía una piña colada con una pequeña sombrilla y una brocheta de fruta.

Parpadeé hacia él para darme cuenta de que me había hecho entrar en la cocina poco iluminada. En vez de un colorido atardecer, vi una pila de platos en el fregadero. Definitivamente, Peeta no estaba sin camiseta —grrr— y el vaso que me trajo se hallaba lleno de monótona y aburrida agua helada.

Sintiéndome vieja de repente, miré el vaso sin tomarlo. No podría beber ahora mismo ni aunque un hombre armado enmascarado sostuviera una pistola contra mi sien y me dijera que tragara o muriera.

Mi mirada buscó a Peeta con desesperación. Todavía me sentía aterrorizada por el bienestar de Prim.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bien?

Me miró antes de negar con la cabeza. Luego sus labios se inclinaron en una suave sonrisa y la piel de alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó con diversión.

—Sabes, tus ojos se ven muy grandes y grises cuando has estado llorando.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en _ojos _en un momento como este? Tu hermana acaba…

—Shhh... —Después de dejar el vaso de agua en la mesa, Peeta tomó mi mano y me jaló para ponerme de pie—. Ven aquí.

Me arrastró hacia él y me enterré en su pecho, agarrando su camiseta con fuerza mientras cerraba mis manos en puños. Enterrando la cara en su hombro y buscando consuelo, le abracé como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Mis ojos se aguaron un poco más cuando mi dolorida nariz se golpeó contra su clavícula, pero no me importó. Esto era el cielo. Él me frotó la espalda y presionó su mejilla contra mi sien, dándome exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Va a estar bien —me aseguró por segunda vez—. _Está _bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Alcé la mirada y vi las manchas azules y amarillas en sus irises. Eran exquisitos, como el reflejo de la belleza interior brillando a través de una magnífica vidriera.

Sus labios se torcieron.

—Bueno. Tengo una teoría. Si amas a alguien lo suficiente, puedes hacerlo invencible. Si tus sentimientos por ellos son muy fuertes, funcionan como un escudo mágico, protegiéndolos de todo daño y dolor.

Sorbí por la nariz.

—¿Como el escudo protector que la madre de Harry usó para salvar su vida de Voldemort? Su amor le protegió.

Peeta se rió y besó mi nariz.

—Sí. Exactamente así.

—Me gusta esa teoría. —Bajé la cabeza para descansar mi mejilla contra su hombro—. Desearía que fuera verdad.

Labios acariciaron mi sien mientras Peeta dejaba escapar un suspiro estremecedor.

—Sí. Yo también. —Su voz era ronca por la emoción mientras sus brazos de estrechaban alrededor de mí, formando una concha protectora como si quisiera protegerme del daño y el dolor.

Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo el reconfortante calor que emanaba de él. Nos quedamos de pie en la cocina de su madre, abrazados por siempre. Me fui sintiendo soñolienta y lánguida. Me sentía tan drenada que podría incluso haberme dormido.

—Muchas gracias por venir a casa —dije arrastrando las palabras contra su pecho, incluso más sedada por su olor embriagador. Emitía algún tipo de almizcle limpio que me hizo respirar más profundamente, cayendo aún más en un estado tranquilizador.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —Acarició mi pelo, justo como solía hacer mi madre para ponerme a dormir después de que había tenido una pesadilla cuando era pequeña.

Dios, trataba de dejarme inconsciente, ¿no?

Oh, bueno. Eso estaba bien. Le dejaría totalmente.

—No lo sé —murmuré—. Me… me preocupaba que estuvieras ocupado. Con una mujer.

Como si hubiera lanzado un cubo de agua helada sobre nosotros, mi pregunta rompió el hechizo. Peeta se tensó y dejó caer su mano de mi pelo.

—No. —Su voz se volvió dura. Abrupta—. No salgo de trabajar del club hasta después de las once. Seguía allí.

—Oh. —Alcé mi rostro, pero sus ojos me evitaron—. Bueno, gracias de cualquier manera. No sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras tranquilizado.

Dio un paso atrás. Y cada lugar que había estado presionando contra mí —calentándome— se volvió frío y despojado por su repentina ausencia.

—Lo manejaste bien —dijo, aunque incluso sonaba frío—. Encontraste un lugar seguro para ella y conseguiste ayuda. No hay mucho más que hacer cuando está teniendo un episodio.

Estudié el lateral de su rostro. Ni siquiera podía mirarme desde que saqué el tema de su trabajo. Enferma y cansada de ser evitada de esta manera durante los pasados trece días, casi los más miserables de mi vida, dije:

— Te he echado de menos.

Sé lo patética que sonaba. Cualquier mujer que admitiera eso ante un hombre que había estado evitándola, también podría arrancarse el corazón del pecho y dárselo, suplicando: _"Toma, por favor, pisotea esto y desgárralo en trocitos diminutos por mí, ¿lo harás? Gracias". _

Pero no pude evitarlo. Las palabras simplemente salieron. Le había echado de menos. Demasiado. No era saludable extrañar a alguien del modo en que yo le extrañaba.

Me lanzó una rápida mirada, frunciendo las cejas como si mi cometario le confundiera.

—No he ido a ninguna parte. —Pero no me engañaba. Vi la culpabilidad y la tristeza en sus ojos tormentosos antes de que se diera la vuelta.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —murmuré, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho porque me sentía demasiado expuesta—. Pensé que éramos _amigos. _

Se dio la vuelta.

—Lo somos. —Esta vez su confusión era genuina.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Incliné la cadera y alcé una ceja—. Bueno, los amigos no se evitan. Tú has estado evitándome. A propósito. Todavía me siento exactamente en la misma mesa cada día para la comida. Y seguimos recibiendo tareas de cálculo.

—Lo sé —interrumpió con un torturado gesto de dolor mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. Lo sé. Yo simplemente… —Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz antes de alzar la mirada otra vez—. Nos acercamos un poco demasiado esa noche. Todavía quiero ser tu amigo, Katniss. _Seré _tu amigo. Sólo… necesito algo de tiempo y espacio para controlar mis… mis instintos de chico cachondo.

¿Él pensaba que nos habíamos acercado demasiado?

Mi curiosidad me mataba por saber exactamente de qué manera pensaba que nos habíamos acercado. El comentario sobre los instintos de chico cachondo —el cual me encantó, por cierto; iba a tener que robar esa frase pronto— me hizo pensar que tal vez sólo pensaba en sexo. Pero la profundidad de los sentimientos en su mirada me dijo que era más que eso. Hablaba de algo mucho más profundo que una pequeña interacción física.

Me pregunta si el chico acababa de confesar que se había enamorado de mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad, casi atravesando mi caja torácica.

Necesitando burlarme de él, sólo un poco, di un paso hacia delante, acercándome tanto a él que estoy segura de que podía sentir mi respiración en su cara.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Y cuando seguí acercándome, exhaló, todo su cuerpo en tensión. Finalmente me detuve con sólo un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Ese familiar centímetro siempre nos mantenía separados.

—Jesús —jadeó.

—Así que pensaste que nos acercamos demasiado, ¿eh?

Su mirada se posó en mi boca, y parecía completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada. Con un asentimiento distraído, murmuró:

— Sí.

—Ya veo. —Me obligué a mirar su barbilla, ya que parecía la cosa menos probable para excitarme, incluso a pesar de que el hoyuelo que tenía era totalmente excitante—. ¿Y todavía no has tenido tiempo o espacio suficiente para controlar esos molestos impulsos?

Tragó saliva. Me encontraba tan cerca que podía oír cómo el movimiento bajaba por su garganta.

—No… lo suficiente... todavía. —Maldición, sonaba sexy cuando estaba sin aliento.

Hice un sonido de comprensión.

—Caramba, siento escuchar eso. —Incluso aunque no lo sentía en absoluto. Me encantaba saber que le excitaba. Di unos golpecitos en su hoyuelo de forma juguetona—. Asegúrate de hacérmelo saber cuándo se hayan ido. ¿Está bien? Estoy lista para recuperar a mi amigo.

Extendió la mano y agarró el borde de la mesa de la cocina como si necesitara aferrarse a algo para no alcanzarme. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eres tan mala. Si no me gustaras tanto, te tomaría ahora mismo.

Dulce Bebé Jesús. Hablando acerca de convertir mis bragas en puré. La euforia que surgió a través de mis venas era irreal.

La primera vez que vi a Peeta Mellark, él había sido como esta mítica y totalmente inaccesible bestia que probablemente ni siquiera era digna de mirar. Estar parada tan cerca de él, de en realidad encenderlo, era tan irreal y asombroso que quería bailar, gritar y reír con alegría.

—¿De verdad? —dije—. ¿Cómo?

El calor brilló en su expresión.

—Probablemente duro y rápido contra esta pared.

—Mmm. —Me mordí el labio, tratando de no reaccionar. Pero miré la pared detrás de él, imaginándolo, vívidamente—. Eso suena…divertido. —Y guau, de verdad lo parecía.

Pero él era mi amigo, y probablemente lo había torturado lo suficiente por una noche. Me las arreglé para sonreírle amistosamente.

—Supongo que ya que somos amigos y no vas a tomarme, te daré ese tiempo y espacio que necesitas.

Retrocedí un paso, y entonces unos más, retirándome hasta que el aire en sus pulmones sisearon mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró:

— Mala, mala, mala.

Mientras apoyaba su culo contra un lado de la encimera, viéndose agotado, me encogí de hombros.

—¿_De verdad _me habrías dado un regalo justo ahora?

Levantó la vista, sus ojos revoloteando.

—Sólo di la palabra.

Maldito calor.

Mi sonrisa se amplió, amando el poder que empuñé. El hecho de que podía hacer que el tenaz Peeta Mellark rompiera una de sus sagradas reglas y le diera a una chica un regalo.

—Genial —admití. Alzando mi bolso de la mesa, recordé que había dejado mi teléfono en el piso del vestíbulo—. Mi teléfono —le dije antes de desaparecer por un segundo. Cuando regresé con él, se había escabullido de la mesa y estaba sentado en una silla con los codos apoyados en la superficie de la mesa y su rostro acunado en sus manos temblorosas.

Guardando mi teléfono, dije:

— Supongo que te veré por ahí.

Cuando me colgué la correa de mi bolso sobre mi hombro, levantó su mirada cansada.

—¿En serio vas a salir de aquí después que te confesé mi alma, tan fresca como un pepino, sin hacer lo mismo _en absoluto_?

—¿Qué? —Le envié una mirada en blanco. Entonces rodé los ojos y estiré la mano para ondear su asombroso cabello—. Peeta Mellark, si no sabes a estas alturas lo atraída que estoy hacia ti, estás malditamente ciego.

Me miró fijamente un momento antes de murmurar:

— Ahí está. ¿Era tan difícil de admitir?

Le saqué la lengua y comencé a ir hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Sexy.

—Buenas noches, Katniss.

Escuché su respuesta mucho más suave mientras me deslizaba dentro de la noche cálida. Me quedé parada con mi espalda contra la puerta cerrada y mi mano presionada contra mi corazón por un minuto completo. Mierda, había tomado toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía actuar indiferente e irme con mi cabeza en alto. Todavía deseaba regresar adentro y conseguir ese regalo "duro y rápido contra la pared". Me encantaría tomar cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir de Peeta, así podría pasar más tiempo con él.

Temblando hasta la médula, finalmente me tambaleé hasta mi auto. Normalmente, estaba más alerta cuando me encontraba sola afuera en la noche. Pero me sentía tan preocupada por Prim y todavía completamente alucinada por la admisión de Peeta, que no vi a la mujer hasta que habló.

—¿Noche agradable, no es cierto?

Grité y dejé caer mi bolso.

Una mujer de mediana edad dio un paso desde las sombras del patio del vecino y caminó a zancadas hacia mí, mientras los tacones de sus zapatos resonaban contra la calle.

—Lo siento por eso, querida. No quería sorprenderte.

—Está bien. —Me agaché y me moví rápidamente por mi bolsa, esperando que no se hubieran salido ninguna de las cosas, porque no había manera de encontrarlas en la oscuridad—. Es que usted… —solté una risa nerviosa—… me dio un susto de muerte. No pasa nada.

También se rió, pero su risa era ronca y divertida, no en lo más mínimo como la mía. Levantó un cigarrillo a sus labios, el resplandor rojo de la colilla brillando mientras inhalaba.

—Pareces un poco preocupada.

—Oh. —Maldije para mí misma. Si no ponía atención a que lo que me rodeaba, podría caer en un montón de problemas. Necesitaba ser más cuidadosa. Si Cato alguna vez me encontraba…

Bueno, no quería pensar en ese escenario.

—Sí —le dije a la mujer—. Así es. —O ella podría notar que preocupada era un gran eufemismo. Lo que sea—. Ha sido una… noche salvaje.

—Mmm.

Tomó otra inhalación. No podía ver mucho de su aspecto a través de la oscuridad, pero podía sentirla observándome como si tuviera una visión nocturna y pudiera diseccionar cada detalle. Así es exactamente como se sentía, de cualquier manera: una disección.

—¿Eres una amiga de Peeta? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Nerviosa por su pregunta, sacudí la cabeza—. No. Es decir… —Me sonrojé y sacudí la mano, sin estar segura de qué responder—. Supongo. —Ya no sabía dónde estábamos—. Soy la niñera de Prim —expliqué.

—Ah. —Su voz conocedora dijo la respuesta de todo—. La sustituta de Finch.

Ya que recordaba a Dawn hablar de Finch como la niñera anterior de las tardes de Prim, asentí.

—Correcto. ¿Es usted la vecina de la señora Arnosta?

Cambiando mi peso de un pié a otro, me las arreglé para sonreírle forzadamente, aunque estaba segura de que no podía verme en la oscuridad. No quería quedarme parada aquí afuera toda la noche, hablando con ella, pero ella no tenía prisa en dejarme ir.

—Soy Enobaria Garrison —dijo—. La casera de Dawn y Peeta.

—Oh. —Me irritó la manera en que totalmente dejó fuera de la ecuación a Prim. Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Por qué mencionar a Peeta y olvidar a su hermana?

¿Muy grosera?

—¿Eres una estudiante? —preguntó la señora Garrison, averiguando un poco muy profundo para mi gusto. Asentí, sin querer molestar a la mujer que era dueña de la casa de Dawn, Prim y Peeta.

—Sí..

—Con Peeta —agregó.

Vaya, ciertamente le gustaba traerlo a colación. Eso era un poco… escalofriante.

—Umm… supongo —evadí—. Sin embargo, no tenemos ninguna clase juntos.

—Ya veo.

No tenía idea de lo que vio. Toda la conversación iba mucho más allá del alcance de mi entendimiento, así que me acerqué más al lado de la puerta del conductor y encontré las llaves de mi auto.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla. —La despedí con la mano y sonreí otra vez.

—Igualmente, Katniss. Ten una linda noche.

No me di cuenta hasta a mitad del camino a casa que me había llamado Katniss y nunca le dije mi nombre.

* * *

**Hola.. espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :)**

**pobre Prim u.u sufrió un ataque. Aunque (se ecuchara mal) pero hizo que Peeta y Katniss interactuaran de nuevo. awww ya confesaron su atraccion (?) aunque eso ya lo sabiamos jaja.**

**Rayos! ya apareció esa mujer... que "sabe" de Katniss... ¬¬**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Besos..**

**& gracias a aquellas que me apoyaron para la búsqueda del nombre.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**14**

**.**

Pasó otra semana. Las cosas entre Peeta y yo aún se mantenían algo distantes. Todavía se negaba a sentarse conmigo en el almuerzo, pero de cierta forma seguíamos siendo amigos. Después de nuestra conversación en la noche del ataque de Prim, nuestra relación se transformó en una de amigos que coquetean.

El martes, lo vi cruzar el patio mientras comía una hamburguesa y papas fritas —estoy segura que habría robado de ambas si hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca— y se iluminó todo dentro de mí. Me enderecé y lo saludé con la mano. Cuando me devolvió el saludo, le di unas palmaditas al asiento de al lado y un alentador pulgar arriba. Sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Me dejé caer nuevamente en la tierra de la melancolía.

Un segundo después, mi teléfono sonó con un texto.

_Peeta: Todavía necesito un poco de espacio para calmarme. _

Gimiendo, escribí en respuesta:

_Esos impulsos de chico molesto y cachondo empiezan a enojarme. _

Ves, te dije que me robaría esa frase.

_Peeta: Bien podrían desaparecer más rápido si dejaras de ser tan... tú. _

Eso fue suficiente. Estaba loca por este chico. Podría haberme dicho que dejara de chuparme los labios, o revolverme el pelo, o usar ropa reveladora o, simplemente, dejar de ser tan caliente. Pero fue tras mi personalidad. ¿Cómo se supone que una chica resista eso?

Bastante contenta para no volverme juguetona, puse mi teléfono en modo vídeo y presioné grabar cuando vi mi propia cara reflejada en la pantalla.

—¿Preferirías que yo sea Johanna? —le pregunté al teléfono en voz alta. Haciendo la mejor imitación que pude de mi prima, la parodié—: Buenos días, Peeta. Hoy te ves bien. ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos las clases y hacemos algo... divertido? —Entonces jugué con el cuello de la blusa y dejé que la cámara me vea deshacer un botón antes de que la enfocara en mi cara otra vez y le guiñara un ojo.

Un minuto después de enviarle que sacara a ese chico malo, respondió con:

_Necesito más escote, por favor. _

La parte del "por favor" me hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar escapar la risa. Escribí:

_Pervertido_.

Y casi tan pronto como presioné enviar, un texto llegó en respuesta.

_Mira, tu risa es exactamente lo que me mantiene alejado, mujer. Sólo quiero besar esos labios y atesorar ese sonido todo para mí. _

Mi aliento se atascó en la garganta. De repente, la cantidad que me dijo que cobraba a sus clientes parecía una miseria. Si hablaba así cuando se encontraba en las citas, no es de extrañar por qué tenía un negocio tan lucrativo.

Maldita sea.

Mi garganta se sentía un poco constreñida y me era difícil respirar porque me sentía llena de emoción. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que admitió que me había visto reír. Levanté el rostro y miré alrededor, sorprendida al saber que se encontraba cerca.

_K: ¿Me estás acosando? _

_Peeta: Estoy sentado en el banco junto a la estatua del águila. Pensé que me viste. _

Cuando lo miré, levantó la mano. Poniendo los ojos, le escribí un mensaje nuevo.

_K: Peeta, eres un tonto, ven a sentarte a mi lado ya. _

Desde donde me hallaba sentada, lo vi sacudir la cabeza.

_P: Todavía no. Tengo que ir a clase de todos modos. _

Mientras él recogía su bolsa y se ponía de pie, olfateé. Había almorzado con él las suficientes veces para saber que no tenía clase por otra media hora. Pero si quería seguir esquivándome...

_K: Antes de que te vayas, sólo una cosa. Sé que me burlé MUCHO de tus "impulsos", pero me alegro de que me dijeras acerca de ellos, así te entiendo. Gracias por eso. _

Casi en la entrada del edificio principal se detuvo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Observé su espalda y la forma en que su cabeza rubia se inclinó para leer lo que escribí. Cuando terminó, se volvió para mirarme.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando. Sin embargo se giró, alejándose y entró a la universidad. Un siseo decepcionado de aire escapó de mis pulmones. Dios, era tan patética, devastada por un jodido gigoló y luego coqueteando con él despiadadamente.

Quiero decir, ¿cuánto más prohibido podría ser un chico? Podía decirme a mí misma un millón de veces que sólo quería ser su amiga, pero eso sería una mentira... un millón de veces.

Treinta segundos después, sonó mi teléfono y me asustó lo feliz que me hizo.

_P: ¿Ahora estamos poniéndonos serios? _

Suspiré y jugueteé distraídamente con el aro en mi nariz, porque todavía no me acostumbraba a que esté allí, y escribí en respuesta

K: _Aparentemente. _

Necesitaba superar a este chico y seguir adelante. Pero luego escribió

_P: En ese caso, gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga, aunque quiera saltar en tus huesos. _

Diversión y ternura crepitaron dentro de mí. Creo que una parte de mi personalidad empezaba a contagiársele. Podía ser dulce, encantador, coqueto y de cierta forma crudo, todo en el mismo aliento.

Un hombre conforme a mi corazón.

_K: El sentimiento es mutuo, ya sabes_, (me sentí obligada a decirle). _Las chicas también tienen impulsos_.

Él no tendría trabajo si ellas no los tuvieran. Un segundo después, sonó mi teléfono.

P: _Probablemente no deberías haberme dicho eso. Ahora tendré que alejarme por más tiempo. _

Con el ceño fruncido, le respondí:

_K: Oye, puedo controlar MIS impulsos, muchas gracias. _

_P: Contigo, no estoy tan seguro de que pueda controlar los míos. Se está haciendo duro resistirse a ti. _

No podía evitarlo, tenía que bromear:

_K: No digas duro. Acabas de enviar mi mente directo a la tierra de chica sucia. _

_P: Ahora, ¿quién es el pervertido? _

_K: Aceptaré ese reconocimiento. ¿Quieres escuchar mi discurso de agradecimiento? _

_P: No hay tiempo. De verdad tengo que irme. Coquetearé contigo más tarde. _

_K: Mata mensajes. _

Sinceramente debe haber tenido que estar en un lugar, porque nunca respondió. Nuestra conversación me dejó con una extraña mezcla de estados de ánimo por el resto del día. Cada vez que me acordaba de algo que escribió, sonreía y me sentía alegre. Algunas veces, hasta saqué mi teléfono para volver a leer algunos de sus mensajes. "_Sólo quiero besar esos labios y atesorar ese sonido todo para mí_" fue mi absoluto favorito.

Yo también quería atesorarlo todo para mí. No era justo que un grupo de desconocidas que no lo conocían para nada, llegaran a estar con él de una forma que yo nunca lo haría. Y... entonces me acordé de nuevo por qué sólo podíamos coquetear mediante mensajes de textos y mis emociones se desplomaron. Quería que esté sentado en el banco frente a mí en la mesa del almuerzo y me robara un poco de mi comida.

Quería recuperar a Peeta.

El jueves por la tarde, hacía algo de tarea en el patio mientras esperaba por mi turno para marcar tarjeta en la biblioteca. La Dra. Cashmere Leigh, quién aún me reprobaría, me asignó a la clase de _Cuentos de Canterbury _de Chaucer... en inglés intermedio.

Sí, lo sé. Inglés _intermedio. _

Intentaba descifrar el cuento de _La mujer de Bath _mientras me sentaba a la luz del sol del mediodía, absorbiendo algunos rayos cálidos de la Florida, cuando llegué a la línea _"A pesar de que se defendió como pudo, le arrebató la doncellez a viva fuerza." _

¿Eh? Bueno, prácticamente cada línea del poema épico me dejó con una gran "¿Eh?" Y éste no era diferente. Levantando el diccionario polifacético que compré la semana pasada, encontré la línea correspondiente.

Cuando me di cuenta de que la línea quería decir algo como: "_Él tomó su virginidad por la fuerza_", retrocedí, sorprendida. ¿Qué diablos nos hacía leer la Dra. Leigh? Un caballero heroico violando a una virgen no era mi idea de literatura clásica.

Pero captó mi atención con un poco más de firmeza. Me encontraba ocupada descifrando y leyendo acerca de cómo la reina Guinevere convenció a su dulce esposo, Arthur, de dejarle el castigo del violador a ella —sí, tú puedes, chica; cuelga ese bastardo por las pelotas— cuando una conmoción en el césped me llamó la atención.

Un grupo de chicos había estado jugando todo el tiempo que estuve sentada en mi mesa, tratando de saltar de una estatua de bronce a la siguiente. Pero hasta ahora nadie había tenido éxito haciéndolo. Por los aplausos que se elevaron, me imaginé que tenían un nuevo campeón.

Cuando levanté la vista, Peeta, entre todos, se situaba en la cima de la espalda del águila, con los brazos extendidos casi tan amplios como las alas abanicándose debajo de él, gritando su triunfo.

Puse los ojos, pero tuve que sonreír. Como si sintiera mi mirada en él, se volvió en dirección a nuestra mesa y me dio la señal de pulgar hacia arriba. Se la devolví, felicitándolo y me lanzó un beso antes de que un grupo de chicos lo tomara por las piernas y empezara a llevarlo por todas partes en una especie de desfile alocado de la victoria.

Al parecer, la parte masculina del mundo pensaba que no podía equivocarse. Riendo suavemente, comprobé la pantalla de mi celular para ver la hora. Al darme cuenta de que tenía que ir a trabajar, cerré a Chaucer y guardé mi tarea.

Después de marcar mi ingreso, hablé un minuto con el bibliotecario jefe y sus dos ayudantes, que eran el único personal de tiempo completo en la biblioteca. Luego comencé a leer los números pedidos.

Lo sé, era taaaaaan emocionante, pero hoy quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad, así que no me importó la tarea aburrida. Me dirigí arriba a una pequeña sección sobre las oficinas, donde se guardaban sólo libros de referencia. Nadie nunca, nunca venía aquí, así que sabía que no sería molestada.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, me encontraba a la mitad del primer estante cuando oí pasos. Alguien se acomodó en uno de los tres muebles agrupados por las escaleras y mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. Miré a través de los estantes de libros, sólo para ver a Peeta.

_¿Peeta? _

La presión se construyó detrás de mi caja torácica. La anticipación y la esperanza. ¿Sabía que estaba aquí? ¿Vino a verme? ¿Significaba esto que seguíamos siendo amigos —amigos que de verdad hablaban cara a cara?

Luciendo como si no tuviera ni idea de que me hallaba cerca de él, se estiró en un sofá verde aguacate. Después apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de uno de los extremos, cruzó los tobillos y los colocó en el otro extremo. Abrió el ejemplar de _La Cámara de los Secretos _que le presté y empezó a leer. Volteaba una página cada minuto o así y parecía haber pasado tres cuartas partes, haciéndome pensar que leía de verdad.

Había estado escaneando los estantes que se ubicaban de espaldas a él, pero me dejé llevar por la tentación y me volví para leer los otros estantes detrás de mí, así que todo lo que tendría que hacer para verlo era medio girarme un centímetro para echar un vistazo por la cima de la fila de libros.

Entre todas mis lecturas y vistazos, me encontré con un caos total en los números pedidos. Una estantería entera se encontraba desordenada. Saqué todos los libros de la cornisa y los apilé en el suelo. Empezaba a volver a ponerlos en el orden correcto cuando en voz baja y privada escuché:

— ¡Hola, Peeta!

Agachada en el suelo, me asomé por una brecha abierta y vi a la Dra. Cashmere de pie sobre él.

Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago. Oh, mierda santa. ¿Había venido aquí para encontrarse con una _clienta_?

Peeta se irguió y dejó el libro abierto en su regazo. Parecía sorprendido de verla. Gracias a Dios. Eso me dio algo de esperanza de que él no hubiera planeado este pequeño encuentro.

—No deberías hablar conmigo —murmuró, mirando significativamente hacia las escaleras.

—No te preocupes —respondió, del mismo modo en voz baja—. Nadie viene aquí. No nos sorprenderán juntos. —Acercándose, ella observó su regazo—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Sin esperar respuesta, se aproximó, tomó el borde del libro y lo inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente para ver la portada. Una sonrisa divertida iluminó su rostro.

—Lo apruebo —murmuró, en un ronroneo ronco—. Tengo una preferencia por literatura inglesa.

Peeta la miró cautelosamente.

—No... No puedo programar una reunión contigo para... hablar de las clases de nuevo —dijo en voz tan baja, que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo—. Deserté de _aquellos _cursos, y cambié mi especialidad por completo.

Por un segundo, no estaba segura de si la Dra. Cashmere oyó bien, o si había descifrado su código correctamente. Diablos, probablemente no descifré su código correctamente. Pero después de estudiarlo por más de cinco largos segundos, la profesora esbozó una sonrisa lenta de complicidad.

—¿Así que otra vez vas a incrementar los precios?

Mi boca se abrió. ¿Qué?

A Peeta pareció asombrarlo de similar manera.

—¿Qué?

La Dra. Leigh rió. —Recuerdo que hiciste algo así el año pasado. Dejaste de hacer citas por unos pocos meses, les dijiste a todos que habías terminado. Pero resulta que acabaste necesitando más... incentivos. —Se acercó más—. No te preocupes. Pagaré lo que cobres.

Sólo podía ver un lado de su cara, pero la parte que vi se llenó de rabia al rojo vivo. ¿O era humillación?

—Esto no se trata de dinero. He _terminado_.

Ella aparentó confusión por un segundo antes de que su rostro se aclarara. Asintió sabiamente y murmuró:

— Ah, ¿así que es por _la chica_?

Me tapé la boca con las dos manos. ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Tenía una chica?

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Era yo la chica?

Tenía que ser. ¿Quién más podría ser la chica? Era la única chica que públicamente había asociado con él y la única chica a la que la Dra. Cashmere Leigh había visto sentada al lado suyo.

—Eso está bien. Eres joven y curioso. No me importa si juegas a una relación por un tiempo. Siempre y cuando regreses a donde perteneces cuando hayas terminado. —Extendió la mano para tocarle el pelo, pero él desvió la cabeza de sus dedos. Ella dejó caer la mano, pero no se veía disuadida en lo más mínimo—. Sólo hazme saber cuándo hayas terminado con ella. Y entonces... pagaré la tarifa que pidas. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Sé que eres bueno en ello.

Sacó una tarjeta de visita de su bolsillo y lentamente se inclinó para ponerla en la columna vertebral de las páginas abiertas como si fuera un marcador.

Qué asco. Ahora iba a tener que rociar cada página con un desinfectante para borrar sus piojos de puta después de que Peeta me lo devolviera.

¿Cómo se atrevió a poner su tarjeta de visita en mi libro? Me puso caliente, enojada, triste, afligida y un poco enferma de celos y repulsión. Incluso aumentó mi enojo con Peeta por llevar ese tipo de vida, donde sucedían situaciones como ésta.

La profesora le tiró un beso y luego se volvió y salió.

Tan pronto como se fue, Peeta lanzó una mirada culpable en mi dirección.

El aliento se atascó en mi garganta. Oh, Dios. No _podía _respirar. Él sabía que me encontraba aquí, lo que significaba que sólo yo podría ser la chica. Había venido hasta aquí para estar cerca de mí. Le había dicho a una de sus clientes que terminó con las citas. Había una chica involucrada. En mi cabeza, se repetía una y una y otra vez: _Santa mierda, ya no es un gigoló._

Una calidez atolondrada pasó a través de mí, pero luego mentalmente me abofeteé la cara. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Acababa de ver a otra mujer solicitándolo para sexo —que planeaba pagar _cualquier precio_— ¿Y me mareé de pensar que podría querer comenzar una relación conmigo?

Debo haber perdido mi maldita cordura. No creo que me viera observándolo. Seguía arrodillada en el suelo por el estante de abajo, pero aparté mi cara de la brecha sólo para estar segura. Cuando tuve que —sí, _tuve _que— mirar de nuevo, quitaba la tarjeta de visita de la Dra. Leigh de mi libro con la punta de los dedos pulgar e índice. Manejándola con cuidado como si estuviera contaminada, la tiró en un cubo de basura cercano.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió ampliamente en mis labios.

A quién le importaba lo que la plaga enferma me había infectado por querer estar con un gigoló —o, posiblemente, un ex gigoló. Acababa de rechazar una clienta.

¡Por mí!

Bueno, quizás por mí. Pero la parte del "quizás" hizo toda la diferencia. Me sentía muy emocionada. Eufórica.

Volviendo a trabajar con un mucho mejor estado de ánimo, repasé los libros desacomodados y los organicé con bastante más dinamismo. No lograba dejar de sonreír. Podría incluso haber comenzado a tararear una melodía alegre para mis adentros.

Me sentí jovial hasta que oí otra voz femenina decir el nombre de Peeta. Jesús Herbert Cristo, eran como las cucarachas saliendo de su encierro para rodearlo.

Pero esta voz era demasiado familiar.

—Bueno, mira quién está pasando el rato en una biblioteca, en realidad leyendo. ¿O es simplemente una fachada para conocer a alguna zorra caliente?

Levanté la mirada y miré a través de la brecha en los libros, a tiempo para ver a Johana quitando mi libro de las manos de Peeta. Suspiré, sé que el sacrilegio de poner a _Harry Potter _en el suelo era simplemente obsceno. Entonces, mi querida dulce prima fue y tomó su lugar, dejándose caer en su regazo. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, añadió:

— Acabo de ver a la Dra. Cashmere Leigh aquí. ¿No es ella una de tus habituales?

Mi boca cayó abierta. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

—Johana, bájate de mí. —Agarrando sus muñecas que, aparentemente, había súper pegado a su alrededor, él luchó por desenredar sus brazos.

Todavía subida en su regazo, ella simplemente sonrió.

—Por lo tanto, ¿lo hicieron aquí, o sólo programaban su próxima cita...? Personalmente, creo sería caliente hacerlo en algún lugar público. Como una biblioteca. Salvo que tendríamos que ser demasiado silenciosos.

Renunciando a tratar de desenredar los brazos de su cuello —porque no tenía ninguna suerte en absoluto— Peeta levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—En serio, tienes que salir de encima de mí. Ahora.

—En serio —repitió ella, su sonrisa burlándose al quitar un brazo de alrededor de él, únicamente para pasar su dedo nuevamente libre en el centro de su pecho—, tienes que relajarte.

Sentí frío por todas partes, y por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba hacerle un daño intenso en el cuerpo a mi prima, como quebrar ese dedo que seguía usando para tocarlo.

—Entonces, ahora no estoy borracha —dijo con una sonrisa—. Ya no tienes que ser un caballero. ¿Aún quieres rechazarme?

—Sí. —Soltó un bufido—. No me voy a acostar contigo, Mason. Nunca.

Su expresión juguetona se oscureció. Con ojos destellando indignación, ella siseó:

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy una de tus profesoras? ¿Por qué no te puedo dar una A automática por cada orgasmo bien recibido?

Oh, sí, dijo eso completamente.

—En realidad, hay varias razones. Y ninguna de ellas tiene que ver con eso. Primero, tienes novio, y es uno de mis buenos amigos. Por no mencionar que, no _quiero _tener sexo contigo, además tu prima es…

Johana lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera oír lo que iba a decir sobre mí.

—No te atrevas a mencionar a Katniss. Ha pasado por mucho y no necesita que otro idiota perdedor la lastime. Por lo tanto mantente alejado. ¿Entiendes?

Peeta parpadeó, pareciendo asustado. Entonces su rostro se ensombreció por la furia.

—¿Quién le ha hecho daño? ¿Cómo?

Johana no respondió. En cambio, sonrió.

—Ella no es para jugar. Si quieres jugar, tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Puso los ojos. —Voy a pasar.

—Oh, estoy segura de que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Alcanzó entre sus piernas, y él reaccionó al instante, poniéndose de pie y arrojándola de su regazo al suelo en un oleaje furioso.

—No vuelvas a tocarme.

No estaba segura de si quería defender a Peeta o salvar a mi prima, porque él parecía bastante molesto para lastimarla. Pero volé de mi escondite.

—¡Johana! —grité/susurré—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Eso es un asalto sexual.

En vez de disculparse con absoluta vergüenza, se volvió indignada. Levantándose del suelo en una rabieta, me frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sea. Es un prostituto, Kat. Él no es nada.

El pecho de Peeta se hinchó al contener el aliento. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos por la emoción, pero creo que había más dolor que ira en sus profundidades.

—¡Es un _ser _humano! —espeté—. Tiene los mismos derechos que tú o yo de _no _ser acosado cada vez que se da la vuelta. Y cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Marvel. ¿En serio ibas a engañarlo?

Mi prima se limpió el polvo de su trasero con un resoplido.

—Estás ciega si no puedes ver que acabo de hacer esto por _ti. _

—¿Por mí? —Mi boca se abrió—. Entonces creo que estoy totalmente ciega. ¿Cómo hiciste esto por mí?

—No es bueno para ti. Trataba de mantenerlo lejos de ti.

Suspiré. —Lo creas o no, Jo., no tienes que molestarte. Peeta y yo somos sólo amigos.

Soltó un bufido.

—Sí, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso, cariño. Tal vez algún día nuestra abuela muerta, lo creerá. —Dirigiéndole a Peeta una mirada abrasadora, dijo entre dientes—: Tú sabes mejor que yo que babeas por ella. —Luego se marchó.

Ni él ni yo nos movimos hasta que desapareció. Por último, se volvió hacia mí, la preocupación cubriendo sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —Era yo la que tenía que disculparme por mi pariente imbécil.

Levantó las manos, con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Porque acabo de tirar a tu prima al piso.

Si hubiera sido él, la habría pateado mientras se encontraba allí.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso. Me sorprende que no la quitaras de tu regazo antes.

Todavía parecía como si quisiera seguir pidiendo perdón. No pude evitarlo, me sentí mal por él. Acercándome, lo abracé con fuerza.

—Nunca tuve la intención de traer la ira de Johana sobre ti.

Se sacudió en mis brazos por la sorpresa.

—No lo hiciste. Lo hice yo solo.

Retrocedí, horrorizada. —Sólo porque tuviste una noción equivocada cuando tenías dieciocho años, pensando que tenías que hacer algo drástico e innecesario para salvar a tu familia, no significa que te mereces ser tratado con tal degradación constante por cada mujer que se cruce en tu camino.

Me golpeó lo mucho que incluso lo deshumanicé las primeras veces que lo vi, volviéndome poética sobre sus miradas sorprendentes. No me había preocupado en nada por su personalidad. Por él. Quería pedirle perdón por no ser mejor que mi prima o mi profesora. Pero la forma intensa con la que me miraba me dio una breve pausa. Levantó la mano derecha y quitó un puñado de pelo de mi cara.

—No eres como cualquier persona que haya conocido. ¿De dónde vienes, Katniss Everdeen?

No merecía esa expresión de asombro que me daba. Quería decirle que en realidad no era Katniss Everdeen. Quería decirle todo. Pero este momento se trataba de él, así que me apegué a la verdad que _podía _darle.

—De un pueblo, Distrito 12.

Su sonrisa era divertida y llena de adoración. Mi pecho se llenó con un eco de esa similar emoción una fracción de segundo antes de empujarme en sus brazos y abrazarme otra vez.

Metiendo la nariz en mi pelo, halló la cicatriz en mi nuca. Después de presionar los labios contra la piel arrugada, susurró:

— Gracias por ser mi amiga. Pero Mason tenía razón. Sé muy bien que estoy loco por ti. Nunca deberías tener que lidiar con toda mi mierda.

Un segundo más tarde, inhaló y se alejó antes de agacharse para recoger el libro de _Harry Potter. _Una vez que reunió sus cosas, me miró

— Te veré por ahí. —Lo que en lenguaje de Peeta quería decir que iba a evitarme de nuevo.

Me quedé en ese mismo lugar por demasiado tiempo, luego de que desapareció por las escaleras. Muchas cosas me dejaron nerviosa. El comportamiento de Johana, lo que le dijo a él, la admisión de Peeta a la Dra. Leigh de que no iba a aceptar a ningún cliente, y toda esa charla de _la _chica.

La situación me había superado. Pero no me importaba.

Estaba mal.

* * *

**Hola, aqui paso a dejarles otro capitulo, espero que les siga gustando**

**Grcias por sus FF & comentarios. Me motivan mucho**

**& que piensan= Peeta dice que ya dejo el... Trabajo(? ustedes que creen ? sera verdad? jaja **

**Besosss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**Nos leemos abajo :)**

* * *

**15**

**.**

Ese fin de semana comenzó agradablemente aburrido. Rechacé una invitación de Johanna para ir de club en club con ella y su tripulación, y no sólo porque su escenita en la biblioteca aún me tuviera enojada, sino porque no tenía ganas de salir de mi nido. Quería un poco de soledad pacífica.

Después de que Jo. me dijera que era una aguafiestas y me colgara, me encogí de hombros, me acurruqué en mi sofá con algunas tareas y palomitas de maíz, y comencé un maratón de mis películas favoritas.

Cuando sonó mi celular un poco antes de las once, empezaba a tener sueño. Me imaginé que era Johanna de nuevo, llamándome borracha, pidiéndome que vistiera mi culo, fuera y me uniera a ella. Así que fui perezosa para alcanzar el auricular.

Sin embargo, al ver _Casa _en el identificador de llamadas, de repente quería gritar. Casi ataqué el teléfono, desesperada por oír la voz de mi mamá. Lo sé. De hecho, _extrañaba _a mis padres.. A nuestro gato, Buttercup. Oh, y mi habitación.

Los extrañaba mucho, muchísimo.

Me sentía mucho más que nostálgica.

—Hola, mamá —contesté con frialdad, tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa de escuchar su voz—. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. La escuela está bien. Y no, Johanna todavía no me ha llevado al lado oscuro. —Toqué mi aro en la nariz, decidiendo no mencionarlo todavía. Tendría que medir su estado de ánimo en primer lugar.

—Cariño. —La voz de mi madre me llegó al oído, y era como si estuviera sentada en la mesa de la cocina de nuevo, bebiendo chocolate caliente con un montón de malvaviscos mientras jugábamos a las cartas y hablábamos de nuestro día—. No quiero alarmarte, pero...

El pelo en mi nuca se erizó de inmediato.

Pero, no, no, no. No estaba alarmada.

Estaba totalmente asustada.

—¿Qué? —exigí.

Suspiró. No debe haber habido alguna manera para que ella amortiguara el golpe, porque fue directa y dijo:

— El padre de Cato encontró una manera de conseguir que se abandonara el caso. No irá a juicio.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Mi visión vaciló. Si ya no hubiera estado acampada en el sofá, me habría derrumbado al suelo—. Oh, Dios mío. —¿Significaba esto que me iba a quedar atrapada como Katniss Everdeen para el resto de mi vida, siempre vigilando por encima del hombro, sin sentirme nunca segura o establecida, siempre perseguida por un loco maníaco sediento de sangre?—. ¿Cuándo?

—El jueves, pero escucha... Esta no es una razón para preocuparse. No quiero que...

—¿Jueves? —casi grité—. ¿Jueves? Pero... —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué no había llamado para decirme esto el jueves?—. Pero él fue acusado de intento de _asesinato_. ¿Cómo pueden simplemente _dejar _ese tipo de caso?

—Cariño, su padre es un abogado muy bueno, y...

—Oh, Dios —gemí, sintiéndome mareada. _Tenía _que buscarme un chico rico, malcriado e hijo de un abogado para tenerlo como un ex novio acosador psicópata, ¿no es así?

Súper. Definitivamente sabía cómo elegirlos.

—... irrumpieron esta noche, pero...

—Espera, ¿qué? Lo siento, mamá. Me distraje. ¿Dónde irrumpieron esta noche?

—En nuestra casa, pero...

Me erguí sobre mis pies. —_¡QUÉ! _

—Ahora, esto no significa necesariamente que fuera él.

—Por supuesto que era él. ¡Madre! —_Despierta, mujer_—. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—Está bien, está bien. —La voz de mamá era un poco demasiado tranquila y aplacada para mi gusto—. Tienes razón. Hay una buena posibilidad de que fuera él. Sin embargo, no se llevaron nada. Sólo un par de papeles en la oficina estaban… revueltos.

—Me está buscando —dije en voz baja, mirando alrededor de la habitación como si lo pudiera encontrar al acecho en una de las esquinas. Se encontraba libre y limpio de todas las acusaciones legales, por lo que ahora me buscaba. Por venganza.

—No va a encontrarte —me aseguró—. No tenemos nada en la casa que conecte a Katniss Everdeen contigo. La única forma en que posiblemente podría encontrarte ahora es por tu número de seguro social, y juro que tenemos todos los documentos con la información encerrados en una caja de depósito de seguridad en el banco. Sólo para estar seguros, sin embargo, papá mañana te va a cambiar tu número de celular. Vamos a llamar y hacerles saber a tus tios cuál es el nuevo número. ¿De acuerdo?

Cuando no respondí lo suficientemente pronto —mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado dando vueltas con pensamientos— mamá repitió mi nombre.

—¿Kat?

—Está bien —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que aceptaba.

Pero pareció tranquilizarla. —Ves —había una sonrisa en su voz—, todo está bien. No vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti. Ahora estás a salvo.

Un largo suspiro aliviado dejó mis pulmones. Había salido de casa para mantenerme lo más segura posible. Pero ahora que el peligro irrumpía en las casas para encontrarme, me sentí como si hubiera dejado el único lugar en el que podría estar protegida.

Me encontraba a casi 1500 kilómetros de casa. Sola.

—Te amo, Kathe —murmuró mamá en mi oído.

Cuando cerré los ojos con fuerza, una sola lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Todo el mundo siempre me había llamado Kat, desde que era un bebé y a mi hermana menor le había resultado imposible pronunciar Katherin. Pero se sentía bien escuchar mi nombre de nacimiento en voz alta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, y empezaba a olvidar quién era yo realmente.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Después de colgar, hice un recorrido exhaustivo de todo el piso, encendiendo todas las luces y comprobando cada ventana y armario. Debajo de la cama. Detrás de la cortina de la ducha. Luego volví a la sala de estar, ya no soñolienta en lo más mínimo.

Mirando sin ver la pantalla de la televisión, salté ante cada crujido y gemido que escuchaba hacer eco a través de mi pequeño apartamento. Tuve la tentación de llamar a Johanna y exigirle que volviera a casa para estar conmigo. Pero probablemente estaba tan borracha, que traería su pandilla de fiesta con ella. Desde luego, no quería que una horda de extraños merodeara por mi desván.

Cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta, grité. La almohada que había estado aferrando a mi pecho salió volando.

Salí del sofá y corrí lejos del golpe, en lugar de hacia éste. Agarrando mi bolso, lancé los contenidos en la mesa y busqué entre mi polvera y mi cartera antes de encontrar mi spray y arma de electrochoque.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta, ambas manos llenas de armas de chica.

—Es Peeta.

¿Qué?

Sin creer en la ahogada voz masculina en lo más mínimo —porque ¿por qué en el mundo vendría _Peeta _a verme a las once de la noche del sábado?— me asomé a través de las persianas cerradas y me quedé boquiabierta al ver a Sexy de pie fuera de la puerta de mi apartamento.

¿Qué demonios?

Feliz de ver a alguien que no fuera Cato, y aún más encantada de que "alguien" terminó siendo Peeta, dejé caer el spray y el arma de electrochoque a mis pies y me puse manos a la obra, abriendo las tres cerraduras que mantenían mi puerta sellada contra los intrusos.

Para el momento en que la abrí, estaba dispuesta a arrojarme en sus brazos y abrazarlo por estar aquí. Me sentía tan aliviada de no tener que sufrir el resto de la noche sola.

—Peeta —jadeé.

Cuando levantó la cara, vi al instante que algo andaba mal. Su mirada se arremolinaba con tormento.

—¿Podemos hablar? —rechinó—. Es que... tengo que hablar... con alguien.

Apartando el pelo de mi cara, me encontré con un pedazo de palomitas atrapado en la trenza y lo quité.

—Um... bien. Claro. Entra.

Empecé a abrir la puerta un poco más, pero eso pareció intimidarlo. Se escabulló un paso atrás y levantó la mano.

—Si este es un mal momento, puedo irme.

Rodé los ojos.

—Peeta, en serio. ¡Entra ahora! —En realidad no me gustaba la idea de dejar mi puerta abierta.

Pero el señor Gigoló se volvió tímido. Se quedó arraigado en el rellano de la escalera, enviándome una mirada asustadiza. Con un murmullo de frustración, lo agarré del brazo y lo metí en mi apartamento. Mientras nos encerraba dentro, se paseaba por la sala. Me volví y lo vi correr sus manos por el pelo y suspirar. En repetidas ocasiones. Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando recogí mi pistola eléctrica y el spray del piso y discretamente los guardaba de nuevo.

Después de que se paseó por un minuto sin ni siquiera reconocerme, me senté en el brazo del sillón y doblé las manos en mi regazo.

—Así que... ¿qué pasa?

Se tiró en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo. Después de dejar escapar un gemido bajo, admitió:

— Casi fui atrapado esta noche.

Oh, mierda.

Me deslicé fuera del apoyabrazos y me senté a su lado. Nuestras rodillas casi se tocaban, así que me incliné hacia adelante y tomé mi bebida de la mesa de café, usándolo como una mala imitación de una barrera. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Para disimular los temblores, tomé un trago, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta del gran error. La carbonación en mi bebida me dio ganas de expulsar todos los contenidos de mi estómago.

Pero maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Había estado tan segura de que le dijo a la Dra. Cashmere Leigh que no aceptaba más clientes. Pensé que iba a dejar ese estilo de vida por _la chica_, por mí. Pensé que todo nuestro coqueteo por mensajes de texto y casi beso significaba que nos acercábamos.

Así que, ¿cómo podrían casi haberlo atrapado? ¿La advertencia de Johanna lo volvió a llevar al lado oscuro?

Dios, era una idiota.

Y _no _iba a llorar por esto. No. Me negaba.

—¿Tú... quieres decir por la policía? —Finalmente encontré la fuerza suficiente en mi laringe para preguntar.

—No. —Movió la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante, sin dejar de mirar al techo—. Por un marido.

—Santa... —Se me cayó la bebida que sostenía, y fue un milagro que mi regazo la atrapara en posición vertical. La agarré de nuevo en mis manos—. Oh, Dios mío, ¿también te acuestas con mujeres _casadas_?

Tuve que taparme la boca como si quisiera empujar manualmente la bilis en lo más profundo de mi estómago. Me lanzó una mirada angustiada y empezó a sacudir la rodilla.

—La _mayoría _de las mujeres que me contratan están casadas.

Tragué saliva y casi me atraganté en la miseria, el dolor y la decepción acumulándose en mi esófago.

—Oh.

Estaba muy ocupada concentrándome en no gritar para decir mucho más. Sin embargo, mi falta de respuesta pareció irritarlo.

—Jesús, ¿por qué crees que se acercan a mí? La mayoría son amas de casas ricas y aburridas, que gastan todo el dinero que sus maridos les dan en los hombres más jóvenes.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de nuevo, tirando de un puñado de su cabello hasta que las hebras se pusieron de punta en ángulos extraños. Lo triste era que, tan molesto y disperso como estaba, aún se veía muy sexy. Y todavía quería abrazarlo hasta que desaparezca su dolor. Pateó la puerta al pasar junto a ella. Luego se congeló y se quedó boquiabierto un momento, asegurándose de que no la había dañado antes de hacer una mueca en mi dirección.

—Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros y le hice señas para que continuara. Podía patear todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no dejara una abolladura o agujero.

—Oye, al menos que no me pateaste a mí.

Ese comentario pareció escandalizarlo. —¿Por qué iba a _patearte_?

—No lo sé. —De repente incómoda, tomé un sorbo grande. Esta vez, la cafeína se instaló en mi estómago en lugar de molestarlo. Todavía me miraba, así que moví la mano en un gesto inútil—. A veces la gente siente la necesidad de hacer daño a otras personas en una manera de mostrar su poder. Y obviamente en este momento te estás sintiendo impotente sin el control de tu propia vida, por lo que...

Estuvo a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí antes de que pudiera terminar mi explicación.

—Nunca te patearía, Katniss. ¿Por qué se te ocurre...? —Negó con la cabeza, y luego inclinó su rostro y cerró los ojos—. No debería haber venido.

—No. —Me acerqué y cogí su rodilla—. Está bien. En serio. Quiero decir, si necesitas sacar algo de tu pecho, entonces... déjalo salir. No es como si pudieras hablar sobre esto con cualquiera. Y somos amigos, así que...

Levantó la vista y me estudió, suplicando con la mirada algún tipo de liberación. Pero mientras me miraba, sus rasgos se derrumbaron.

—¿Sabes que nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales sólo por el placer de hacerlo, sólo para tener un poco de diversión recreativa con una compañera de mi elección? Siempre, _siempre _se me ha propuesto y pagado. Nunca he podido decidir cuándo ni dónde, ni cómo, ni con quién. Nunca...

—Entonces ten sexo recreativo —dije, frunciendo el ceño, porque no podía ver por qué esto era tan molesto. No para él de todos modos. La idea de que tenga sexo recreativo —sin que yo estuviera involucrada— era increíblemente molesto para _mí_. Claro. Pero no hablábamos de mí. Esto era sobre él—. Nada te impide dar… regalos.

Peeta se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera abofeteado.

—Eso no sería justo para la chica. No sería justo para mí. No sería justo para _nadie_.

Oh. Mm.

Así que era un gigoló con normas lindas. Maldita sea, otra cosa que tenía que admirar en él. En realidad, más que admirar. Con una ráfaga de claridad, me di cuenta que no era un prostituto en absoluto. De hecho, si nunca hubiera caído en este estilo de vida, apuesto a que sería del tipo que se compromete, el hombre de una sola mujer que nunca se aleja o se queda en una relación menos de dos años.

Sería el novio perfecto.

Era un milagro que una chica no lo hubiera enganchado antes...

—Espera. —Negué con la cabeza cuando otro pensamiento me golpeó—. Incluso tu _primera _vez fue...

Hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Mi casera. Se ofreció a rebajar el alquiler atrasado que les debíamos si... cedía. Amenazó con desalojo si no lo hacía. Ella es la que me hizo citas para encontrarme con otras mujeres, y consiguió que me contrataran en el Country Capitol Club.

Mis ojos se podrían haber salido de sus órbitas.

—¿Te refieres a la señora Garrison? Así que ella es cómo, ¿tu proxeneta?

Dejó escapar un bufido. —¿Proxeneta? Sí, supongo, por así decirlo. Ella... Oye, ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

Me encogí de hombros. —Me lo dijo. La encontré fumando fuera cuando me fui de tu casa una noche después de hacer de niñera.

—Maldita sea. —Y empezó a pasearse. En serio, el chico me iba a marear—. Le dije que te dejara en paz.

—¿Sí? —Bueno, eso fue alarmante—. ¿Cuando has hecho eso? ¿Y por qué discutías con la propietaria _sobre mí_?

—Debido a que te ha visto ir y venir y tú eres... —Echó una mano hacia mí como si debiera ser capaz de terminar la frase.

No podía. Enderezándome, presioné la mano en mi pecho, ya ofendida.

—¿Soy qué?

—Eres hermosa... —murmuró, dándose la vuelta—. Así que, naturalmente, piensa que tú y yo…

—Sí. —Asentí y agité la mano—. Entendí esa parte.

Peeta se frotó la cara, gimiendo. —Dios, a veces odio esto. De vez en cuando, sólo quiero dejarlo todo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. La esperanza surgió.

—Entonces, deja de hacerlo. Déjalo ahora mismo.

Apretó los dientes y me frunció el ceño. —¡No puedo!

Negué con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no?

—Es que... —Hizo una mueca—. No voy a hacer esto para siempre. _Tengo _un plan. Tan pronto como me gradúe, voy a conseguir un gran trabajo. Entonces voy a poner a mamá y a Prim en una casa, una de su _propiedad_, no otro alquiler. Y voy a encontrar mi propia casa. Voy a ser libre.

Asentí mientras escuchaba. Era triste escuchar cómo se sentía atrapado en su vida actual y lo responsable que se sentía por su madre y su hermana.

—¿Por qué Dawn no puede comprar su propia casa ahora? ¿Y por qué no puedes mudarte, si eso es lo que quieres?

Pestañeó escandalizado. —¿Estás loca? No se puede confiar en mamá con las finanzas. Antes de que entrara, se olvidó de pagar... casi todo. Es una gran madre, no me malinterpretes. Daría mi vida por ella, pero la mujer no puede presupuestar una mierda. A veces, se olvida de pagar la factura de la luz, y las luces se iban mientras cenábamos o tomábamos una ducha. A veces...

—Espera. —Agité las manos para detenerlo—. Lo siento, pero creo que simplemente no entiendo cómo terminar la universidad va a enseñarle a _tu madre _a financiar y a cuidarse sin ti.

Me miró como si no pudiera comprender mi preocupación.

—Incluso si construyes un nido lo suficientemente grande para que ella y Prim se establezcan de por vida, todavía podría olvidar pagar los servicios públicos después de que te vayas.

El brillo de Peeta era de irritación. —¿Estás diciendo que nunca voy a ser capaz de mudarme solo?

—No, digo que tienes que mirarlo desde un ángulo diferente. Parece que _Dawn _necesita aprender un poco de organización. —Y dejar de apilar tanta responsabilidad sobre los hombros de su hijo.

—Está empezando a entrar en razón —argumentó—. He trabajado con ella durante los últimos dos años. Y cada par de meses, paga las cuentas sin mi ayuda.

—Bueno, entonces ahí tienes. Tal vez ahora _podría _hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Y así, puedes dejar de hacer algo tan drástico para salvar a tu familia. Van a estar bien. No tienes que seguir violando la ley o tu propio código moral y continuar haciendo algo que obviamente odias sólo para ganar más dinero.

—Tengo un plan —repitió, con la mandíbula obstinadamente dura, diciéndome que nada iba a hacer que se desviara.

Puse los ojos y murmuré—: Sí. Un plan _estúpido_. —Mi voz podría haber sido un poco petulante, pero no me importó. Su plan estúpido evitaba que saltara sobre sus huesos en este mismo segundo. Me alejaba de estar con la única persona que _me _vio y le gustaba lo que veía.

Como si entendiera que su terquedad me molestaba, se sentó a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Katniss. No era mi intención volcar sobre ti todos mis problemas. Yo... —Tragó. La mirada que me envió decía mucho en el departamento de las disculpas, pero las palabras que dijo sonaron más como—: ¿Tienes algo para beber?

Solté una fuerte carcajada. Sí, una bebida fuerte sonaba perfecto ahora mismo.

—Claro. Espera. —Me empujé sobre mis pies y lo dejé en el sofá. Necesitaba un poco de espacio de él de todos modos antes de que lo abofeteara tontamente.

En la cocina, abrí el armario superior y me estiré sobre mis dedos de los pies para llegar a la única botella de alcohol que tenía en el lugar. Después de llenar una copa de cristal con hielo, me serví un saludable trago y llevé los dos vasos y la botella hasta el sofá.

—Ten.

El alivio cruzó su rostro. —Gracias. —Se tomó toda la bebida de un trago, sólo para sentarse erguido y casi escupirlo mientras tosía y farfulló—: Dios. —Hizo una mueca y raspó la superficie de la lengua contra la parte inferior de sus dientes superiores, limpiando el sabor que quedaba—. ¿Qué _era _eso? ¿Tequila?

Atónita porque no conociera sus licores, me quedé boquiabierta. —No. Era ginebra. —¿Cómo podía alguien no reconocer el sabor o el olor de la ginebra?

—Asqueroso. Sabía a desinfectante.

Umm... Sí. Dah.

Soltó una risa repentina. —Me refería agua cuando pedí una bebida, ya sabes.

—Ups. —Me encogí de hombros.

También se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, bueno. Esto también servirá. —Extendió la mano y tomó la botella para servirse otro trago. Simplemente se estremeció con repugnancia con su próximo trago—. Maldita sea, eso es desagradable. —Me lanzó una mirada con la ceja arqueada—. No te hubiera tomado por una bebedora de ginebra.

—No lo soy. Estaba en el armario cuando me mudé. Debe ser de mis tíos.

Resopló, sirviéndose más. —Una buena manera de tentar a su sobrina menor de edad y estudiante universitaria a permanecer sobria. —Silbando entre dientes después del trago número tres, me miró a los ojos un poco aguados.

Sonreí porque su reacción fue tan malditamente linda. —Déjame adivinar. No eres un gran bebedor.

Peeta negó con la cabeza antes de tomar una respiración profunda y tonificante tomando su trago número cuatro. Un tinte verde tocó sus mejillas, pero volvió a tragar saliva y tragó todo sólo para parpadear con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, novato. Si sigues tomándotelos a esa velocidad, vas a estar más enfermo que un perro.

Me miró, considerándolo. —¿Pero voy a estar borracho?

—Oh, sí.

—Bien. —Tomó el número cinco y sin una mueca de dolor.

Tenía que admitir que me impresionó un poco. El muchacho era un aprendiz rápido. Eso o la bebida ya había entumecido sus papilas gustativas.

Dos tragos después, intercepté el trago número ocho, sacando la botella de su mano antes de que pudiera verterla.

—Confía en mí, cariño. Con eso alcanza.

Parpadeó, tambaleándose un poco. —¿Estás segura? No me siento...

—Oh, lo sentirás, tan pronto como el alcohol golpee tu torrente sanguíneo.

—Bueno.

Cuando asintió, confiando en mi palabra implícitamente, tuve que preguntar—: Ahora, ¿recuérdame por qué nos emborramos? ¿Por casi ser atrapado o porque dije que tu plan es estúpido?

—No es estúpido. —Frunció el ceño antes de añadir—: Y me _estoy _emborrachando —se clavó un dedo en el esternón—, a causa de lo que pasó hace rato. _Tú _te vas a quedar sobria para cuidar de mí.

—¿Sí? —Esto era nuevo para mí. Cuando levanté las cejas, haciéndole saber que probablemente debería revisar esa última afirmación para que sonara un poco más como una súplica y mucho menos exigente, él simplemente me envió una sonrisa tonta dulce.

—Vamos, Katniss. Por favor. Sólo quiero olvidar que esta tarde pasó. Olvidar lo que soy, _quién _soy... quién...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando su atención se desvió a la imagen congelada en mi pantalla de televisión. —Oye, ¿qué película es esta? —Detectando mi tazón de palomitas de maíz, lo tomó de la mesa de café, lo colocó en su regazo y empezó a comer. Luego subió los pies sobre mi mesa de café.

Sí, creo que el alcohol empezaba hacer efecto. Suspirando, me dejé caer, derrotada, en el sofá junto a él. Al parecer, esta noche veríamos películas, mientras yo cuidaba a su culo lindo y borracho.

Hombre, que me azoten.

Una parte de mí se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser la idiota más estúpida por permitirle quedarse. Casi le daba la bienvenida a un corazón roto. Pero otra parte de mí me dijo que lo hacía por la seguridad. Me asustó saber que Cato me perseguía activamente. Incluso un borracho en la casa me hacía sentir mejor.

Pero en secreto, me sentía en su mayoría encantada de que hubiera venido a mí —y nadie más— para emborracharse y decir sus sentimientos personales más privados. De hecho, me sentí honrada de cuidarlo.

—Puede que te guste esta película —dije, aliviada por el cambio de conversación—. Empezaba un maratón de _Harry Potter _cuando llamaste a mi puerta.

Se animó. —¿En serio? ¿_Harry Potter_?

—Sip. Estoy a mitad de la primera, pero puedo empezarla de nuevo, si quieres.

—Sí. Eso suena muy bien. Tampoco he visto las películas.

Tomando el control remoto, sacudí la cabeza. —Eso es una locura. No puedo creer que no hayas visto las películas _ni _leído los libros. Eres como... antiamericano, o algo así.

Me dio una mirada confusa. —¿Cómo puede ser antiamericano? Pensé que estaban escritos por una autora británica.

Suspiré. Recordaría eso, ¿no? —Bueno, entonces, eres anti... terrícola.

Se rió y tiró una palomita en el aire en un intento de atraparlo con la boca. Pero la perdió totalmente y la pieza de palomitas rebotó en su nariz. Así que también me tuve que reír.

—¿Ya te sientes mareado?

* * *

LAMENTO DEJARLO AQUI JAJAJA  
COMO VEMOS CATO QUEDO LIBRE... ARGG  
Y EL POBRE PEETA ESTA SUFRIENDO POR LO "QUE TIENE" QUE HACER U.U

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MAÑANA ACTUALIZO.

SALUDOS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**16**

**.**

No llegué a la cama hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Después de robar un par de tragos más de ginebra, Peeta se desmayó a mitad de la segunda película y ya que estaba muerta de cansancio, apagué todo. Le quité los zapatos, puse sus pies en el sofá y encontré una manta extra para colocársela. Entonces apagué las luces y tropecé hacia mi dormitorio.

No voy a mentir. Lo vi dormir durante unos diez minutos antes de levantarme del sillón. Pero parecía tan tranquilo y adorable todo acomodado con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tentada a quitar un mechón de su pelo que le caía sobre el ojo, finalmente me obligué a retroceder.

Limpié y me puse la ropa de dormir antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, completamente agotada y sin embargo, muy consciente de su presencia todavía en mi apartamento.

Alegre de que otra persona estuviera cerca después de saber sobre Cato, fui capaz de quedarme dormida con bastante facilidad. El sueño me había superado cuando me desperté bruscamente porque alguien levantó las mantas y se metió en la cama conmigo.

Me senté inmediatamente. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Mi chillido indignado hizo que Peeta se quejara. —El sofá es demasiado pequeño. No puedo dormir ahí.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras él se dejaba caer a mi lado y no se movió. Apenas había suficiente luz en la habitación para ver su perfil. Y vaya perfil tenía. Pero, en realidad, no podía dormir en mi cama conmigo.

¿Podía?

_¡No! No, Katniss, no. Echa su culo sexy de gigoló. ¡Ahora! _

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio e incapaz de hacer una cosa tan blasfema como echar a Peeta Mellark de mi cama.

Pero él ya estaba medio desmayado de nuevo. —¿Mmm?

—Bueno, está bien —resoplé, y levanté la sábana—. Creo que _dormiré _en el sofá, entonces.

Ya que tenía una habitación pequeña, había puesto la cama contra la pared y mi lado daba a la pared. Así que tuve que trepar encima de él para escapar. O tal vez debería decir que _traté _de trepar por encima él. Su brazo me agarró por la cintura y me ancló de nuevo a la cama para que aterrizara en mi lado, de espaldas a él.

—No te vayas —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Su voz estaba tan llena de súplica que caí inmóvil, indecisa. Este era territorio peligroso. Detrás de mí, Peeta se acercó y me abrazó por detrás, haciendo cucharita.

Oh, Dios mío, cucharear era tan romántico y tierno.

—Te sientes bien —gruñó con una voz ronca y sexy, llena de sueño.

Cuando él suspiró, eso fue todo. Kaput.

Tiré la toalla oficialmente: no me iba a ningún lado. Dejé escapar un suspiro de renuncia y me relajé contra él. A cambio, tarareó su gratitud.

—Eso sí, no digas que no te lo advertí. —Traté de mantenerlo platónico—. Pero a veces tengo pesadillas y grito o gimo mientras me retuerzo. Podría despertarte o accidentalmente ponerte el ojo negro.

Los músculos del brazo envuelto a mí alrededor se tensaron.

—¿Tienes terrores nocturnos? ¿Cómo pesadillas?

Cerré los ojos. —Sí.

Me acercó más protectoramente. —¿Por qué?

—Oh... esa es historia para otro día.

Acariciando mi cadera para tranquilizarme, me susurró—: No te preocupes, Katniss. Estaré aquí para mantenerte a salvo, sin importar qué monstruo invada tus sueños.

Sus palabras eran tan dulces que mis ojos se empañaron. Pasó sus dedos calientes por mi hombro como si quisiera consolarme, sólo para hacer una pausa.

—Mierda. ¿Estás desnuda?

—¿Qué? No. —Su toque de repente se sentía como una marca caliente en mi piel desnuda—. Llevo una camiseta y pantalones cortos.

_¡Los llevaba! _

Pero él ya había descubierto esto por sí mismo cuando su pulgar encontró el fino tirante y la palma de la otra mano cogió el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la subió para rozar mi ombligo.

—¿Puedo encender la luz ?

Me puse rígida. —¿Por qué?

—Así puedo verte. —Su pulgar trazó el tirante de mi camiseta suavemente, deslizándolo por la parte de atrás de mi hombro—. Tengo tantas ganas de verte.

—Mejor no —le dije, con la garganta apretada con el impulso de murmurar: "A la mierda, ¡tómame ahora!"

Había pasado más de un año desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales. Hasta este mismo momento, me había jurado que no me perdía nada. Cato, mi primera y única fuente de experiencia en el tema, no había sido precisamente famoso por su naturaleza dadora. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos.

Pero Peeta, con sólo rozar mi abdomen me tenía totalmente reconsiderándolo. Apoyó la cara en mi cabeza, inhalando profundamente.

—Maldita sea, Katniss. Tengo un _plan_.

Su toque se volvió desesperado y caliente. Agarrando mi cadera, me ajustó contra él. Cuando mi trasero acunó su erección a través de toda nuestra ropa, cogí un puñado de almohadas por encima de mi cabeza y aspiré una bocanada de aire.

_No te frotes, Katniss. Hagas lo que hagas, no te frotes. _

No pude evitarlo, me arqueé y me froté contra él. Fuerte. Gimió y deslizó su mano en la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, bajando —oh, tan bajo— en mi abdomen, como para guiar mis movimientos.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¿Iba a...?

Santo infierno. Su palma se deslizó entre mis piernas, presionando contra mí a través de mi ropa interior. Mi respiración era rápida y poco profunda. Jadeaba, tratando de controlarme, pero la sensación de hormigueo en mis pechos y el dolor que acariciaba con sus dedos espantaban mi concentración.

—Peeta —me atraganté.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo, con la voz llena de necesidad mientras usaba la tela de mi ropa interior para rozar un punto sensible y hacerme gritar—. Tengo un plan. ¿No lo _entiendes_?

Cuando se inclinó para tomar la piel de mi hombro con los dientes y empujar sus caderas contra mi culo, apreté los ojos y los cerré.

—Sí, yo... lo entiendo. Entiendo que no soy parte de tu plan.

Un sollozo ahogado brotó de él. Por un microsegundo, se agarró a mí tan fuerte como si fuera a lanzar su estúpido plan y a follarme sin sentido. La forma en que se aferró a mí me hizo sentir como una tabla de salvación para su alma torturada. Y la presión de sus dedos hacía despegar a mis ojos como cohetes. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca.

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro reprimido.

—Te respeto —rechinó las palabras—. Te admiro y te adoro, y te respeto, Katniss Everdeen. No voy a hacerte esto.

Y así como así, su cuerpo se aflojó y su mano salió de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos. Contuve la respiración mientras su nariz se enterraba en mi pelo antes de que sus labios encontraran mi cicatriz. La besó suavemente.

—Buenas noches, amiga —susurró antes de que se pusiera de espaldas a mí.

Cabreada por la forma en que había jugado con mis hormonas, dejé escapar un fuerte jadeo.

¡Maldición!

Peeta Mellark podría ser un caballero puro cuando se trataba de no tomar ventaja cuando había alcohol involucrado, pero también era una tomadura de pelo sucia y maldita. Latía, _latía físicamente _por la liberación.

Respiró profundamente detrás de mí, diciéndome que se había dormido. Tuve la tentación de darle un codazo en la columna vertebral y levantar su culo borracho, exigiéndole algún tipo de compensación por la tortura a la que acababa de someterme.

Pero también lo admiraba, adoraba y respetaba. Y comprendía que él sentía lo mismo. Además, me hubiera arrepentido a la mañana porque, vamos, esta noche casi había sido atrapado por un marido. No era el tipo de chico con el que una chica puede comenzar algo.

Con los ojos llorosos, con confusión, pena, depresión y un montón de frustración sexual, enterré la mejilla húmeda en mi almohada y maldije cuando mi anillo de la nariz se quedó atrapado en la tela. Juntando fuerte mis muslos para aliviar un poco el dolor entre mis piernas, esperé a que llegara la mañana. No traté de pasar por encima de él de nuevo para escapar, porque por desgracia, a pesar de todo el dolor a través del que me ponía, no había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, sino con él.

* * *

**... un capitulo corto, pero algo intenso jajaja.. no hubo besoo :(**

**pero vamos, nuestro chico estaba tomado.. y aun asi es un amooor!**

**gracias a todos por sus lecturas.. & por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review.**

**Saludos a todos.. mañana nuevo cap.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**17**

**.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cómodamente envuelta en una bola de calor humano y no mucho más. Ya que se había convertido en un hábito asegurarme de que el aro de mi nariz no se había aflojado durante la noche, acaricié mi fosa nasal para encontrar todo en orden, y luego dejé que mi mano se asentara en el antebrazo de Peeta que descansa sobre mi cadera. Su piel se sentía tan agradable que di un pequeño suspiro de placer, arrastrando mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su brazo Entonces abrí los ojos y parpadeé hacia la pared, a solamente unos dos centímetros de mi cara.

Cómodamente, el señor Mellark había acaparado gran parte de la cama en la que casi me inmovilizó. Me tenía contra la plancha de yeso, y todas las mantas estaban envueltas alrededor de él. Probablemente hubiera tenido frío si no fuera por el hecho de que él se prestaba como mi manta personal. Una manta personal calientita.

Sumergiéndome en la experiencia de despertar en la cama con él, yací allí por más tiempo del que debería.

A pesar de todo, estar tumbada enredada con él se sentía increíble. Me podría haber quedado aquí todo el día, pero mi vejiga no estaba tan impresionada por su tierna calidez o su olor embriagador. La cosa egoísta exigía atención. Pronto. Gimiendo cuando desenrollé su brazo de alrededor de mi cintura, arrastré a mi compañero de cama envuelto en una manta y corrí al baño.

Como ya estaba allí, seguí adelante y me di una ducha, luego me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que me había olvidado de traer ropa fresca conmigo para cambiarme. Cuando me escabullí por la puerta abierta, esperaba que estuviera levantado y alerta. Pero seguía muerto para el mundo y momificado entre mis sábanas. Salté por el suelo hasta mi armario y elegí un traje súper rápido.

Peeta ni siquiera se movió.

Cuando me asaltó un toque travieso de inspiración, no pude detenerme. Vi el bulto boca abajo en la cama, la cima de su cabeza vuelta hacia mí, mientras dejaba caer la toalla al suelo. Y el hijo de puta todavía no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de espectáculo ponía ante él.

Oh, bueno. Probablemente fue lo mejor que no se despertara —y ups—me atrapara cambiándome. Solo éramos amigos.

Parecía como que podría echarse una siestecita durante otro milenio más o menos, así que escribí una nota rápidamente —en caso de que algo terrible sucediera y abriera los ojos mientras yo no estaba— y le dije que iba a salir para conseguir algo de desayuno.

Cuando volví, su jeep seguía estacionado en el camino, pero mi apartamento estaba tranquilo. Me arrastré hasta mi habitación, casi preocupada de que hubiera resucitado y se hubiese ido de todos modos. El día había mejorado considerablemente y el sol se había colado por las persianas cerradas para rociar mi cama, poniendo de relieve una obra maestra.

Peeta había rodado sobre su espalda en mi ausencia. Las sábanas se habían desplazado hasta la parte inferior de su caja torácica. Y santo capuchino y espresso moca de chocolate blanco, ¡estaba sin camiseta!

Sí, estuvo sin camiseta durante toda la noche mientras yo estaba tumbada a su lado… y no había tenido ninguna pista.

Guau.

Sólo… guau.

Lo miré en toda su gloria —en mi cama, sin camisa. ¡Por Dios!—, y estaba más allá de la tentación de sacar mi celular para tomar unas pocas (docena) de fotos para guardarlas por siempre jamás.

Pero… él podría no apreciar eso.

Maldita sea, a veces ser amiga de un total bombón podía apestar.

No se podía hacer fotos de ellos casi desnudos mientras estaban desmayados en tu cama sin su permiso, sin conseguir un caso grave de culpabilidad.

Sin embargo, no me impidió mirar. Así que miré y miré.

Y miré.

Entonces, como un rayo de _Harry Potter_, se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Qué pasa si no estaba sólo sin camiseta debajo de esa sábana? ¿Y si estaba completamente desnudo?

¡Oh, esto tenía que saberlo!

Puesto que se encontraba muerto para el mundo y parecía tener un sueño muy profundo, me lancé a una misión de recolección de hechos. Curiosidad puramente académica, por supuesto.

Después de dejar los dos lattes que sostenía en mi tocador, agarré el borde de las sábanas que le cubrían y las moví muy, muy lentamente por su liso, estrecho y bronceado torso. Mi atención se lanzó entre la cara y el pecho, captando cada centímetro de los sexys pectorales esculpidos que iba exponiendo.

Cuando llegué a los inicios de su tatuaje, me animé, olvidando el misterio de los pantalones por un segundo.

Tal vez hoy podría leer lo que decía.

Tiré un poco más insistentemente de la sábana y descubrí al mismo tiempo que él todavía llevaba su ropa interior, pero sin pantalones, y que su tatuaje decía: _Oblígame_.

Di un grito ahogado.

Después de anoche, esa palabra tomaba mucho sentido. Pude verlo sintiéndose atrapado y rebelde, viviendo una vida en la que las mujeres le dijeron exactamente qué hacer para complacerlas y pensando que esta era su única forma de mostrarles el dedo medio.

Quería liberarse y vivir su propia vida. Quería el control sobre sí mismo.

De repente comprendí por qué siempre me había sentido conectada a él. Éramos almas similares a las que les habían hecho sentirse reprimidas. Después de años de que Cato me dijera cómo llevar mi cabello, qué tipo de ropa comprar, qué tipo de comida comer, yo había adoptado la misma actitud rebelde de "oblígame".

Lo triste era que Peeta todavía vivía bajo su supresión, y él tenía la intención liberarse; simplemente no lo haría. No dejaría de hacer lo que hacía hasta que supiera sin lugar a dudas que su madre y su hermana iban a estar bien. _Pero, oh, Peeta, pobrecito iluso. Ya te han obligado. _

Su tatuaje también me recordó que me comportaba como cualquier otra mujer, tratándolo como un objeto sexual por echarle un vistazo robado. Las lágrimas escocían en mis ojos. Estaba a punto de cubrirlo de nuevo, de devolverle su dignidad, pero en el último segundo extendí la mano y toqué la tinta seca incrustada en su piel, pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente por mi parte en esto.

Contuvo el aliento ante mi toque y rodó sobre su estómago hacia mí, en donde hizo una mueca y enterró la cara en mi almohada.

No, ahora que lo mencionas, no tenía intención de lavar la funda de esa almohada nunca más. Objeto sexual o no, todavía era Peeta y me gustaría saborear cada pequeño olor que dejó en mi cama.

Retirándome hacia la puerta, me sequé las mejillas y levanté las dos tazas como si hubiera ido a la habitación en ese momento. —Arriba, Bello Durmiente. —Por mi tono de voz alegre, uno jamás imaginaría que acababa de estar al borde de ponerme a llorar a moco tendido.

Un segundo más tarde, Peeta sacó la cabeza de la almohada.

—¿Qué demonios? —Su voz era ronca y confusa mientras miraba alrededor hasta que me vio. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Katniss?

—Buenos días —chillé, y tomé un despreocupado sorbo de mi taza—. Fui y compré algo para desayunar. Hay rosquillas en la sala. —Cuando me miró, rodé los ojos—. Lo sé, lo sé, "Katniss, eres tan increíble y maravillosa. Gracias por pensar en mí. No tenías por qué." Pero en realidad no hay problema. Lo que sea por mi amigo. Así que... _de nada_.

Parpadeó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, golpeándolos juntos un par de veces, probablemente para humedecerse la boca seca. Al mirar lentamente alrededor de la habitación, hizo una mueca cuando llegó a la ventana y la luz del sol de la mañana lo cegó, apuesto que haciendo maravillas con su resaca.

—Esta es tu habitación.

Abrí la boca para soltar algo sarcástico y malicioso, pero parecía como si estuviera sintiendo dolor, así que encontré piedad y tomé otro sorbo.

—Síp.

Asintió y dirigió sus ojos inyectados en sangre en mi dirección.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo en tu cama?

Me encogí de hombros. —Dijiste que el sofá era demasiado pequeño.

Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera tratando de recordarse diciendo tal cosa. Centrándose en mí otra vez, su rostro palideció cuando me preguntó:

— Entonces, ¿nosotros hicimos…?

Esta vez no pude contenerme. Tenía que torturarlo un poco.

Oigan, no juzguen.

—¿En serio, Peeta? —Di un grito ahogado de fingida indignación—. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar la mágica noche que compartimos? —Apreté mi taza contra mi corazón como si sintiera un dolor sincero —. Fue… hermoso.

Él ahogó un sonido de negación. —Oh, Dios. No lo hicimos.

—¡Oye! —Volteé hacia arriba mi dedo medio, lo que fue toda una hazaña, ya que ambas manos se hallaban llenas—. Al menos podrías _fingir _que la idea de dormir conmigo no te repugna por completo. Agh. Pensé que al menos te interesaba un poco. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con tus estúpidos impulsos de chico cachondo y ese regalo que dijiste que podía tener con sólo _decir la palabra_?

—Yo… Dios, Kat. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Es que… mierda. Esto no era algo que me gustaría olvidar. —Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el sexy pelo despeinado, luciendo un poco verde—. Umm… ¿al menos fue bueno para ti?

Me eché a reír, ahogándome con el último sorbo que había tomado y apenas evitando escupir a través del cuarto.

—Guau, no recuerdas nada de nada, ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca y la devastación total ruborizó sus mejillas. —No, nada.

—Bueno, relájate, Casanova. No pasó nada.

En todo caso, pareció aún más decepcionado. —¿No pasó nada?

—Nop.

No parecía para nada convencido. —¿Estás diciendo que vine aquí, me metí en la cama contigo y no me acerque a ti _en absoluto_? ¿Por qué me parece imposible de creer?

Probablemente porque así era, así que, esta vez, tuve que mentir. Me encogí de hombros.

—Estabas derrumbado. Simplemente llegaste a tropezones a mi habitación, te acurrucaste a mi lado y te desmayaste. ¡Oh! Y entonces monopolizaste tres cuartas partes del colchón y todas las sábanas. Que es algo en lo que necesitas trabajar de verdad, amigo, porque si piensas casarte algún día, ninguna mujer va a aguantarlo.

Sus labios se curvaron con diversión.

—Lo tendré en mente. —Me estudió un segundo más, pareciendo como si tuviera que decir algo más. Pero en cambio, tragó saliva y se levantó—. ¿Baño?

Señalé. —Ahí mismo.

—Gracias. —Estaba fuera de la cama y cruzando la habitación en un instante, regalándome un vistazo borroso de él en nada más que calzoncillos bóxer oscuros.

Oh, las dificultades de tener a un sexy pedazo de carne por amigo cercano.

Aunque no me hubiera importado otro vistazo de él en ese cómodo y ceñido calzoncillo de algodón, salí de mi habitación para darle un poco de privacidad, ya que era un poco extraño escucharlo orinar a través de la puerta del baño.

Dejando su latte en mi tocador, me retiré a la sala de estar para pasar el rato enfrente de la televisión, hasta que vi su camisa y sus vaqueros arrugados en una pila en la parte superior de la manta con la que le había cubierto la noche anterior. Después de recogerlos del suelo y tras tomar una buena y profunda bocanada de Peeta, el olor todavía persistente en ellos, los llevé a mi habitación. Acababa de tirarlos sobre mi cama cuando oí el inodoro, así que me apresuré a volver a salir.

Esta vez cerré la puerta de mi habitación antes de volver al sofá. Acababa de doblar la manta y colocarla sobre el respaldo del sofá cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Por alguna razón me recordó la llamada telefónica de mi madre de anoche.

¿Y si era Cato? ¿Y si ya me había encontrado?

Mierda, ¿había recordado cerrar la puerta después de volver de ir a por mi latte? Había estado tan preocupada y ansiosa por ver si Peeta seguía aquí, que me olvidé por completo de la amenaza añadida de peligro.

El pomo de la puerta giró, diciéndome que definitivamente no había cerrado con llave. Me asusté y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, buscando frenéticamente un arma.

Oh, Dios, si Cato encontraba a Peeta aquí, lo mataría.

Al ver mi espresso, que lo había puesto en la mesa de café, lo tomé, lista para lanzar la infusión hirviendo en la cara de mi psicópata ex novio acosador. Pero Johana comenzó a farfullar en cuanto irrumpió en el interior.

—¡Katniss! Tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo.

Me quedé mirando boquiabierta a mi prima, alarmada por lo cerca que había estado de quemarla. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado cerrar la puerta? Se fijó en mi expresión congelada y me envió una mirada divertida.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que eras… se me olvidó…

Antes de que pudiera escupir una frase comprensible, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Peeta salió, todavía en el proceso de meterse la camisa por la cabeza.

—Te robé un poco de ibuprofeno —dijo cuando asomó la cabeza por el cuello.

Cuando nos vio a Johana y a mí comiéndonoslo con los ojos, se detuvo en seco. Su mirada se congeló en mi prima antes de que se volviera hacia mí con una leve mueca de disculpa.

Me aclaré la garganta. —Umm... está bien. Estoy segura de que la resaca está.. —lancé una rápida mirada hacia Johana, que estrechaba los ojos amenazadoramente — matándote.

Abrió la boca y parecía como si quisiera decir algo importante, pero lo que salió fue:

— ¿Sabes dónde están mis zapatos?

Negué con la cabeza y farfullé mientras me ponía en acción.

—¿Tu-tus zapatos? Umm… sí, te los quité después de que te desmayaste y los dejé a los pies del sofá.

Dejando mi latte, me arrodillé sobre mis manos y rodillas para buscar debajo de los muebles.

—Aquí están.

Cuando me incorporé, Peeta tenía una expresión particularmente tensa en el rostro. Su sonrisa era tensa cuando los tomó de mi mano y se apresuró a meter los pies dentro de ellos.

—Gracias. —Ignoró deliberadamente a Johana, y se centró en mí—. Te veré a las dos, ¿no?

Arrugué la frente. —¿A las dos?

Sus ojos se ensancharon. —La fiesta de cumpleaños de Prim es hoy. Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! —Me golpeé la frente—. Me había olvidado por completo. Pero, sí, voy a estar allí. Por supuesto.

Él se encogió. —Tienes un regalo para ella, ¿verdad? Ha estado preguntándose toda la semana qué tipo de regalo tienes para ella. Y dijiste que lo tendrías.

—Por supuesto que tengo algo. —Con una sonrisa diabólica, me puse una mano en la cadera—. Y odio decírtelo, amigo, pero mi regalo es tan genial que va machacar a tu regalito.

Por primera vez desde que se despertó esta mañana, me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

— Ya lo veremos. —Su mirada se fijó en la taza dejada sobre la mesa de café—. Dijiste que tenías uno de esos para mí, ¿no? Y mencionaste comida.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No importaba cómo de rara o incómoda fuera la situación, siempre podía contar con que Peeta comiera.

—Tu café está en mi tocador, en mi dormitorio. Y las donas están sobre la mesa.

Su sonrisa creció y sus ojos se calentaron. —Eres la mejor.

Desapareciendo muy brevemente como para que Johana no dijera nada, excepto: "Oh, no, no lo hiciste", él regresó, bebiendo de buena gana de su vaso para llevar. Después de apropiarse de una dona de la bolsita de la mesa, estampó un breve beso en mi mejilla.

—Gracias. Por todo.

Mientras mi mejilla hormigueaba en donde él había apretado sus labios, Peeta se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Johana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró, negándose a apartarse de la salida.

Levantando una ceja, soltó un brusco:

— Permiso.

—Oh, eso no va a suceder. No después de lo que le hiciste a _mi _prima

—Johana, déjalo en paz. No sabes de lo que hablas. —Cuando ella me cortó con una mirada incrédula, murmuré—: No ocurrió nada. Se quedó dormido en el sofá.

No había ninguna razón para mencionar que no se quedó allí.

—¿Sabes qué? —espetó Jo—. No importa si los dos permanecieron despiertos toda la noche sentados en extremos opuestos de la sala leyendo la biblia juntos. Marvel _vio _su Jeep estacionado fuera de tu apartamento cuando me trajo a casa anoche. Sabes que va a decírselo a todos.

Suspiré. —En verdad no importa a quién se lo diga Marvel. No voy a dejar de ser amiga de Peeta sólo porque algunas personas ignorantes y estúpidas ahora piensen que soy una puta barata.

—Guau. —interrumpió Peeta y se giró hacia Johana, luciendo asustado—. ¿La gente de verdad está diciendo eso de ella?

—Es mi _amigo _—arremetí—. Y anoche necesitaba un amigo. No es fácil para él, ya sabes.

—Oh. No, tienes razón, Kat. No me puedo _imaginar _lo horrible que debe de ser su vida. Es decir, las mujeres ricas y ostentosas acuden a él, metiendo billetes de cien dólares en sus pantalones diariamente. Sí, eso suena… horrible.

—No sabes nada, de acuerdo. Con las facturas médicas y puestos de trabajo de mierda de su madre.

—Mira, ya he oído acerca de su vida en casa. Conozco toda la historia de su triste y deprimente infancia. Pero también sé que un montón de gente lo tiene difícil. Un montón de gente atraviesa casi tanta mierda —si no más— y no están vendiendo su cuerpo por dinero.

—Sólo estás celosa —murmuré, dándome la vuelta.

—¿Celosa? —Se echó a reír con una carcajada sorprendida—. ¿De _qué_?

Balanceándome hacia atrás, señalé a Peeta y grité:

— Por el hecho de que no quería tener nada que ver contigo, sólo para darse la vuelta y convertirse en _mi _amigo.

—¿Amigo? —Johana soltó una risa áspera—. Él no quiere ser tu _amigo. _

—De hecho… —comenzó Peeta, pero Jo. le cortó.

—Y la única razón por la que fui a él ese día en la biblioteca era porque sabía que mirabas. Quería mostrarte lo poco que se podía confiar en él.

Dejé escapar un bufido muy poco femenino.

—Lástima que tu _gesto _considerado explotó en tu cara.

Como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de ganar cualquier discusión contra mí, Johana se volvió hacia Peeta.

—Tú —se burló—, aléjate de Katniss. Está tan fuera de tu liga que no estás ni en condiciones de lamer sus zapatos. De hecho, si te acercas a ella de nuevo, iré directamente a la estación de policía a decirles lo que eres.

El rostro de Peeta palideció. Sus ojos ya estaban inyectados en sangre, pero parecieron ponerse más húmedos mientras me miraba impotente.

—¡Es suficiente! —Yendo hacia delante, le di un empujón a Johana en el hombro, empujándola con demasiada fuerza para alejarla de la puerta.

Entonces agarré el antebrazo de Peeta—. No le hagas caso. No va a decirle _nada _a la policía_. _

—No… —comenzó él, pero esta mañana no tenía suerte en conseguir decir una palabra coherente.

Le hablé directamente mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Tú y yo somos amigos, y vamos a _seguir _siendo amigos. —Excusándolo silenciosamente, di un paso atrás para dejar que se fuera mientras le miraba a los ojos y murmuraba—: Te veré a las dos.

Cuando me devolvió la mirada, tuve que contener el impulso de abrazarlo. Se veía devastado.

Incapaz de evitarlo, me acerqué, me puse puntillas y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, ya que ahora parecíamos ser amigos de los que besan mejillas. Volvió su rostro lo suficiente como para hacer que nuestro roce de piel se alargara un segundo más de lo necesario, haciendo que el calor y el afecto rugieran a través de mí.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras retrocedí. Nos miramos el uno al otro un momento, y luego asintió y salió del apartamento.

Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, me volví hacia Johana despacio, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger a Peeta.

—Lo juro por Dios, Jo., si haces algo para lastimarlo…

Johana rompió a llorar. —Oh, cállate. No voy a hacerle daño a tu precioso gigoló. Jesús. —Enterrando la cara entre sus manos, se sentó en mi sofá y empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante—. Quiero decir, _estoy _preocupada por ti y quería advertirte para que te alejaras de él. Pero dije tonterías. Es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada, Kat. Todavía hay esperanza para _ti. _

Un poco confundida por las lágrimas, porque Johana no fue nunca una llorica. Me acerqué lentamente, insegura de qué pensar de su arrebato de carácter demasiado dramático.

Con dedos vacilantes, extendí la mano y le toqué el pelo. —¿Johana?

Levantó la vista. No creo que se hubiera lavado el maquillaje todavía, porque enormes rastros negros de delineador de ojos se deslizaban por su cara.

—Lo eché a perder —sollozó—. Lo eché a perder a lo grande. Y no quiero que te suceda lo mismo. Ten cuidado con él. Prométemelo.

Sentándome a su lado, la jalé a mis brazos.

—¿Cómo lo echaste a perder? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Mierda, si confesaba que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Peeta, iba a perder la compostura.

—Yo estaba… —Hizo una pausa para sorber y limpiar sus lágrimas—. Después de ver su Jeep aquí anoche, iba a hablar contigo y advertirte acerca de él de todos modos esta mañana. Pero iba a esperar hasta después de que se fuera. Entonces… entonces me desperté y buscaba en mi botiquín una aspirina, cuando vi mis tampones y me di cuenta… oh, Dios.

Hundió la cara en mi hombro y sollozó de nuevo. Acaricié su pelo para apartarlo de su cara y pregunté suavemente

— ¿Te diste cuenta de qué?

—Tengo un retraso.

Mis dedos se congelaron entre sus cabellos.

—¿Qué? —Con la misma rapidez, le pregunté—: ¿De quién? —Por favor, Dios, no de Peeta—. ¿De Marvel?

Se incorporó para mirarme. — Sí, ¡de Marvel! No soy una puta tan grande. Dios.

Gracias al Señor. Me cubrí la boca.

—Oh, Dios mío, Johana. ¿Estás segura? ¿Lo sabe la tía? ¿Estás…?

—¡Por supuesto que no estoy segura! Te lo dije, sólo vi mi caja de tampones, me di cuenta de que tengo un retraso y me asusté. Vine corriendo directamente a ti y me olvidé del gigoló hasta que salió pavoneándose de tu habitación. Siento haberlo atacado de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que todavía estás enojada después de la última vez, y juré que iba a ignorarlo por completo de aquí en adelante, así me perdonarías. Pero entonces lo vi y me pareció… más fácil atacar que confesar.

—Está bien, está bien. —Levanté mis manos para detener sus divagaciones—. Sólo… mantén la calma y piensa en Chris y Liam.

—Está bien —repitió Johana—. Está bien. —Jadeó un par de veces como si ya estuviera preparada para entrar en trabajo de parto. Cuando una expresión de conmoción iluminó su cara, se enderezó y me miró boquiabierta—. Oye, eso funciona de forma efectiva.

Con una sonrisa, tiró mi pelo. —Lo sé, correcto.

Ninguna mujer heterosexual en el planeta podría entrar en pánico con una imagen mental del combo de los hermanos Hemsworth.

Nos reímos juntas, y de pronto supe que todo estaría bien.

—Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer —dije cuando llegó el momento de ponernos serias una vez más—, es averiguarlo de una manera u otra. Por lo tanto, vamos a ir a la farmacia y a comprarte una prueba, mamita.

El rostro de Johana palideció y se cubrió el vientre con ambas manos. —Oh, Dios. No me llames así. No estoy lista para eso.

* * *

**Holaaaa otra veeez!**

**espero que les haya gustado, jaja el pobre Peeta creia que habia olvidado su "noche" con Kat.**

**& Johanna esta en apuros.. :$**

**espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "_Price of a Kiss"_ y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**18**

**.**

Bien, voy a ser tía. ¿O era prima segunda?

Oh, quién estaba preocupado de cómo funciona esa relación; Johana estaba embarazada, de cualquier manera en que miraras. El mundo llegaba a su fin. Pasé el resto de la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde con ella, calmando sus nervios crispados. Me las arreglé para hacerla reír un par de veces, pero mayormente le entregué pañuelo tras pañuelo. Hablamos sobre su futuro, sobre lo que ella quería hacer con su situación y cómo iba a decírselo a sus padres y a Marvel.

Creo que estaba más preocupada por decirle a Marvel que a los tios.

—No es el adecuado, Kat. Puedo decirte en estos momentos que él y yo no vamos a durar, Marvel ni una vez me ha mirado de la forma en que Peeta te mira, y ustedes dos aparentemente son _sólo amigos. _

Enderecé los hombros. —¿Cómo me mira Peeta?

Johana negó con la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio.

—Si no lo sabes, ciertamente no voy a decírtelo. Sigo pensando que debes mantenerte alejada, tienes menos futuro con él del que tengo con Marvel. Jesús, pero Marvel va a ponerse hecho una furia cuando escuche esto.

Estaba muy ocupada pensando en Peeta para responder. Pero, ¿cómo diablos me miraba?

—¡Mierda! —Salté de mi sofá, recordando la última vez que me había mirado, antes de que le cerrara la puerta en sus narices—. La fiesta de Prim. Lo había olvidado totalmente. Comenzó hace cinco minutos. Lo siento, Jo. Tengo que irme.

Corrí a mi habitación y agarré mi regalo. Johana luchaba por levantarse, mirándose presa del pánico, así que volví a entrar en la sala de estar.

—Pero...

Levanté una mano. —Chris y Liam. Chris y Liam —le recordé—. Va a estar bien. Regresaré en unas pocas horas y podremos continuar donde lo dejamos. ¿Bien?

Johana mordió su labio pero asintió. —No te olvides de mí.

—Nunca. —Me alegré de que nuestra relación estuviera un poco restaurada desde la tarde que la atrapé flirteando con Peeta en la librería. Le di un abrazo impulsivo y rápido—. Te quiero, Jo. Todo estará bien, confía en mí. —Luego salí por la puerta.

Demonios, ¿cómo pude olvidarme de Prim? Tenía que ser la peor niñera del mundo. Cinco minutos después, estacioné mi coche descuidadamente delante de la casa Arnosta. La adrenalina rugió a través de mis venas. Llegué a la fiesta de cumpleaños rápidamente.

—Lamento tanto llegar tarde. —Sin aliento, pasé por la puerta principal sin llamar—. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras escribía un artículo para la escuela. Lo sé… —Hice una pausa para sonreír y posar en un tipo de posición vivaz, porque la tensión en el aire casi me ahogó tan pronto como entré—. Soy una nerd total en eso.

Entonces me volví hacia las tres chicas jóvenes que no reconocí. Revoloteaban en manada en el lado opuesto de la habitación de Prim.

—Hola, soy Katniss —dije, adelantándome para estrechar sus manos—. Soy la niñera de Prim por la noche.

Brittany, Leann y Sorcha se presentaron, dándome unas sonrisas estiradas y lanzando miradas incomodas a Peeta y Prim, quienes estaban apiñados en el sofá de dos plazas.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerlas chicas. Estoy segura de que vamos a divertirnos. Prim es siempre el alma de la fiesta. Lo que me recuerda, tengo que darle a la cumpleañera un enorme abrazo, ya mismo.

Salté hacia Prim y me incliné para envolverla en mis brazos antes de que agitara su regalo delante de ella, dejándola escuchar los elementos traquetear dentro.

—Creo que vas a amarlo. —Lo puse entre el montón de regalos en la mesa de café.

Prim parecía absolutamente miserable, juraba que las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos y me impactó la ira que exudaba Peeta. Él no paraba de mirar fijamente a las compañeras de clases de Prim.

Me froté las manos. —Entonces… ¿Dónde está Dawn?

Peeta dirigió su ceño fruncido a mí. A través de la mandíbula apretada, dijo entre dientes:

—Está en la cocina, ordenando la comida.

—Genial. —Ignorando su desagradable mal humor, forcé una enorme sonrisa—. Me muero de hambre, vamos a ayudarla.—Tomando su brazo con el mío, lo arrastré a sus pies y di unas palmaditas en el hombro a Prim cuando pasé—. Estaremos de vuelta pronto, amiguita.

Tan pronto como tuve a Peeta en el pasillo, le susurré—: ¿Qué demonios me he perdido?

—Brillante idea de invitar a sus compañeras de clase —murmuró—. Han estado ignorándola todo el tiempo y ni siquiera estarán en el mismo lado de la habitación que ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, ¿qué esperabas si te cerniste sobre ella como un cabreado perro guardián? Lo juro, echabas espuma por la boca mientras mirabas a esas pobres niñas. Me sorprende que todavía no hayan salido corriendo y gritando de la casa.

—Pobres niñas, mi culo. Invitamos a todas las mocosas de su clase y sólo se presentaron _tres_, las que abiertamente confesaron que estaban aquí porque sus padres las obligaron a venir. Prim está _abatida_.

Nuestra conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando entramos a la cocina para encontrar a Dawn corriendo renéticamente, tomando un helado del congelador y colocándolo en un recipiente sin ponche.

—Oye, Dawn —saludé—, te ves un poco agobiada. ¿Por qué no vas con el resto de los invitados? Peeta y yo podemos ocuparnos de esto.

—Oh, Katniss, eres una santa. Gracias. —Dawn me dio una exhausta pero aliviada sonrisa, algo que su hijo todavía tenía que hacer—. He estado luchando durante toda la mañana para tener lista esta fiesta, será bueno para mis pies descansar por un rato.

Cuando ella dejó la cocina, Peeta murmuró—: Gracias por ofrecerme como voluntario.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sorprendida por su amargura… hacia mí. Quiero decir, _hola, yo acababa de entrar por la maldita puerta_—. ¿Qué _he _hecho?

—¿Dónde _estabas_?

—Te lo dije, estaba en casa, escribiendo un trabajo. —Sí, sí, eso era una total mentira. Había terminado ese artículo anoche antes de que mi madre llamara. Pero no podía decirle sobre Johana. Todavía ni siquiera le había dicho a Marvel o a sus padres.

Encontrando el ponche en una jarra en la nevera, lo tomé para verterlo en el cuenco mientras lo agitaba.

—En realidad es un tema interesante para mi clase de literatura británica. Tuvimos que leer _Chaucer _en inglés medieval, lo que apestó a trasero de mono, y luego traducirlo al inglés actual. Pero déjame decirte que _los Cuentos de Canterbury _no son sólo dulces cuentos de hadas inocentes. Quiero decir, todavía estoy enojada porque el violador terminó en un felices para siempre, pero…

—No me interesa tu _artículo_, está bien. —Peeta levantó las manos al aire—. Mi hermana está a punto de llorar. Quería que este fuera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… pero ella lo _odia. _

Mi boca cayó abierta. —Oh, mi Dios. ¿Es tu momento del mes o qué? _Dije _que lo sentía. Honestamente perdí la noción del tiempo. Y será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de todos los tiempos. Lo juro. Sólo tenemos que superar la primera etapa de incomodidad y todo estará bien. Confía en mí.

Pasando sus manos a través de su cabello, Peeta me observó comenzar a cortar el pastel. Ya que no tenía ningún diseño genial, o incluso un lema increíble como "Feliz Cumpleaños, Prim", asumí que era seguro cortarlo.

—Lo siento —cedió, inmediatamente, agarrando la parte posterior de la silla de la cocina e inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar escapar una bocanada de aire—. Es que… después de ese asunto con Johana esta mañana, no estaba seguro de si ibas a venir. Entonces te atrasaste, y creí…

—Oye. —Me detuve después de hundir mi cuchillo en una dura capa de glaseado. Manteniendo mi voz suave, dejé el cuchillo a un lado y alcancé su mano, obligándolo a mirarme—. No te preocupes por Johana, ¿de acuerdo? Hablamos. No irá a la policía. Te lo juro, no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

Sus ojos seguían ligeramente inyectados en sangre de su noche de ginebra. Me penetraban significativamente mientras apretaba mis dedos.

—Esa no era la parte que me preocupaba.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar qué otra parte sucedió y me di cuenta de que debió referirse donde Johana le dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Liberé su mano para golpear su hombro. —Oh, como sea. Sabes que no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácil. Voy a ser esa amiga molesta que nunca te deja tranquilo.

Sus hombros se relajaron cuando me observó volver a cortar el pastel. Pero sus ojos permanecieron atormentados.

—¿Lo prometes?

Sonreí y le di un guiño. —Lo juro por mi vida.

Resopló ante mi broma, pero permaneció la tensión en sus hombros. Por un microsegundo, de cualquier modo. Luego hizo un gesto avergonzado.

—Eso no es todo, mamá invitó a nuestra _casera _a la fiesta. Y dijo que sí.

—Oh, eso es genial —comencé, recogiendo el primer pedazo rebanado para deslizarlo en un plato. Luego lo entendí. Lo miré —. Espera, es la misma casera que fue tu primera…

Me detuve mientras me fulminaba con una mirada amenazante.

—De acuerdo —terminé lentamente—. Bueno… esto será divertido.

No podía esperar para conocer a la casera asalta cunas, que lo desfloró. Sí, claro.

Peeta giró para recorrer la cocina, de la misma forma que anoche había recorrido mi sala de estar. Incluso pasó sus manos a través de su cabello, haciéndolo todo sexy y despeinado. No quería que la asalta cunas lo viera luciendo sexy y despeinado.

—Odio cuando viene por aquí —despotricó en voz baja—. Siempre se las arregla para encontrar una forma de acorralarme en algún lugar y hablar. Se me eriza la piel.

Agarrándole el brazo cuando pasaba, detuve mi tarea de cortar en rebanadas para acomodar su cabello en su lugar. Todavía estaba demasiado sexy para mi comodidad, pero sus mechones ya no tenían ese estilo de "acabo de salir de la cama". De pie pasivamente delante de mí, me permitió acariciarlo mientras sus ojos recorrían mi rostro.

—¿Quieres que te proteja de la mala anciana asalta cunas? —pregunté con simpatía.

Dejó caer su cabeza y se inclinó hacia mí como si quisiera descansar su rostro en mi hombro.

—Sí.

—Hecho. —Sonreí y lamí el glaseado del cuchillo de mantequilla.

Levantó la mirada y sus labios se curvaron con diversión.

—Tienes un poco de algo. —Dando un paso más cerca, extendió el brazo y con suavidad frotó su pulgar lentamente, oh, mi Dios, tan agonizantemente, deliciosamente lento, sobre la esquina de mi labio. Cuando retiró la mano, había una pizca de glaseado rosado en su dedo.

Sintiéndome un poco sin aliento y aturdida, moví rápidamente mi lengua hacia el lugar donde todavía podía sentir un eco de su toque. Estaba tentada a levantar un dedo lleno de más glaseado directo de encima del pastel e intencionalmente esparcirla sobre toda mi boca de ese modo me tocaría de esa forma de nuevo. Pero era una buena chica. Inhalando una respiración temblorosa, lo observé llevar el pulgar a su boca y lamer el glaseado.

Querido Dios.

Mi sujetador repentinamente se sentía hormigueante alrededor de mis demasiado-sensibles partes femeninas, y mis bragas ya no eran tan cómodas. Nunca me había encendido tanto, como totalmente excitada, por simplemente mirar a un chico, como si, una lamida más de glaseado me tendría gritando una gran liberación.

Pero Peeta Mellark liberaba algunas feromonas poderosas. Mi cuerpo las absorbía y rogaba por más. Como si supiera que provocaba que todas mis hormonas lloriquearan y se retorcieran, sus ojos se encendieron y se balanceó hacia mí. Treinta centímetros de espacio entre nosotros se convirtieron en quince. Luego en siete.

_Peligro. Peligro. Will Robinson_, gritó mi corazón, golpeando contra mi caja torácica como si estuviera palpitando en la puerta hacia mi cabeza para llamar mi atención y devolverme la razón. Conteniendo el aliento, me volteé y agarré la lata de frutos secos variados para abrir la tapa.

—Sabes, podría haber estado guardando ese glaseado para después.

Se rió con voz tensa. —Pero me conoces. Si tienes comida, estoy obligado a robarla.

—Cierto. —Le arranqué el sello de frescura a los frutos secos antes de ofrecerle algunos.

—Ves, tú _sí _me conoces. —Con una sonrisa sensual, cogió un puñado.

Sus dedos permanecieron en el frasco, así que fruncí el ceño.

—No las tomes todas. Los invitados podrían querer algunas

Su sonrisa cayó. —Esas invitadas mejor que comiencen a tratar a mi hermana adecuadamente, o pueden besar mi trasero.

No es justo. Si alguien iba a conseguir el honor de tocar su perfecto y apretado trasero, debería ser yo, no un montón de estiradas adolescentes que molestaban a su hermana. En serio.

—No te preocupes —le dije con un guiño—. Tengo un plan para las pequeñas niñas. Todas estarán comiendo de la palma de Prim antes del final del día.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza. —Sonríes un poquito malévolamente en este momento. No sé si estar impresionado o atemorizado.

—Impresionado —respondí mientras trazaba mis dedos con gracia sobre la áspera barba incipiente de su mejilla—. Siempre impresionado.

Sonrió y se acercó, pareciendo drogado por mi toque.

—Usualmente lo estoy.

Su reacción me hizo cosas traviesas. Cosas que me encantaban pero en las que no podía pensar en este momento. Lo importante era que había calmado exitosamente todos sus nervios crispados. Demonios, ¿era buena o qué?

Pero con Peeta tranquilo, era hora de salvar a mi amiguita.

* * *

**Buenas nochees!**

**aqui en México son las 11:00pm, & como estoy de vacaciones (aún) les dejo otro capitulo, como prometi, me agrada que les guste la historia..**

**& Jo si va a tener un bebe :/**

**Ahora que plan tendra Kat para la fiesta de prim?**

**y awww como coquetean, (meloscomo) son un amor no? **

**como seea..**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. por agregar a FF & seguir la historia**

**me motivan a continuarla.**

**saludos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**19**

**.**

—Traemos la comida. —Me alegré cuando entré en la sala de estar frente a Peeta con los brazos cargados de platos llenos de pastel, helado y frutos secos. Sirviéndole a Prim primero, coloqué el suyo en el mueble del televisor junto a la silla y con una mano le puse el tenedor de plástico en la suya—. Come, cielo. Me aseguré de que tuvieras más glaseado en tu… —Di un grito ahogado—. Oh, Dios mío, no cantamos feliz cumpleaños ni te dejamos soplar las velas.

—A Prim no le gustan mucho las velas —respondió Peeta dándole un plato a su madre y luego otro a Leann—. Por lo general, nos saltamos esa parte.

—Oh. Bueno, todavía podemos cantarle, ¿verdad? —Ya que Dawn lucía tan relajada en su sillón reclinable y sus pies golpeaban haciendo una canción, empecé a cantar cuando les pasé los últimos aperitivos a Sorcha y a Brittany.

Afortunadamente, Peeta, su mamá y las tres invitadas cantaron conmigo. Después, comencé a aplaudir y todos me imitaron.

—Ahora volvemos con las bebidas —dije.

Peeta tropezó cuando lo agarré del brazo y lo arrastré junto a mí.

—¿Ves? —le dije una vez que llegamos al pasillo—. Eso no fue tan malo.

Se rió.

—Probablemente porque no le diste la oportunidad a nadie de hablar.

No aprecié su chiste, así que le piqué las costillas con mi dedo índice.

—Sólo mírame, amigo. Estás a punto de contemplar el milagro que es Katniss.

—Está bien. —Soltó otra carcajada—. Confiaré en ti. Pero mamá no tiene que sentarse con las niñas y alejarse de Prim.

—_Probablemente _intenta que se sientan más cómodas. —Al entrar a la cocina, le entregué cuatro vasos de ponche ya servido.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía malabares con los vasos en los brazos, murmuró:

—Bueno, esto no ayuda a que _Prim _se sienta más cómoda.

—Oye. —Podría decirle a Peeta que se calme e imagine a Chris y Liam. Pero lamentablemente, no creo que colaboren con él. Puede que en ocasiones los chicos no sean tan divertidos—. Tengo un plan.

Al instante, recordé cuando él dijo esa misma frase anoche, justo antes de que sus dedos… Me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza, negándome a pensar en ese instante. No es el momento correcto.

Después de chequear que todo el mundo tenía lo que necesitaban, Peeta y yo nos servimos un poco de todo y nos unimos al grupo, sentándonos juntos en el único mueble que quedaba disponible en la sala de estar, que era el sofá de dos plazas. Parecía una broma, tener que sentarme junto a él como si fuéramos una pareja.

Cuando las tres invitadas casi terminaban su pastel, le dije a Prim:

— ¿Por qué no abres tus regalos en lo que todos comemos?

—Esa es una buena idea. —Dawn se levantó del reposapiés para recoger uno de los presentes que se hallaba en la mesa de café y se lo pasó a su hija.

—Bien pensado —murmuró mordazmente Peeta después de inclinarse a mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel sensible del cuello con su cálido aliento—. Apresurar la tortura para que terminemos con esto lo antes posible.

Me gustó mucho que se me acercara tanto. Hasta me gustó el olor a nuez tostada en su aliento. Necesitando espacio antes de perder el control y avergonzarme frente a él, le di un codazo y susurré:

—Compórtate.

Resopló, pero regresó a su lado del sofá, llevándose bruscamente un bocado de pastel a la boca.

Prim se zambulló con alegría en el momento de desenvolver regalos. Sus compañeras de clase deambulaban cerca al tiempo que abría el primero. Parecía tan emocionada que casi se cayó de la silla de ruedas cuando vio la nueva y brillante pulsera de parte de Peeta.

—Gracias. Gracias, Peeta, gracias —dijo muchas veces, con una gran sonrisa permanente.

Tomó unos minutos que Dawn le colocara la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca, sin embargo Brittany, Leann y Sorcha se asombraron cuando se escabulleron en dirección de Prim para examinar la elegante pieza de joyería.

—Es muy bonita —murmuró Sorcha, con la envidia brillando en su mirada—. Siempre he querido una pulsera con dijes.

Le sonreí a Peeta y le di unas palmaditas en la rodilla, haciéndole saber que hizo un buen trabajo al comprar el brazalete. Me miró y se ruborizó casi con timidez. Me sentí honrada de que Prim quisiera abrir mi regalo al final. En realidad le compré dos y los envolví en cajas separadas y luego las volví sólo uno. Prim parecía encantada de tener que desenvolver más, una vez que terminó con la primera capa.

—¿Le compraste _dos _obsequios? —me siseó Peeta al oído en tono acusador.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, sacudí mi cabello.

—Por supuesto.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Aduladora.

—Supéralo. —Le golpeé la rodilla con la mía y le guiñé un ojo.

Dawn probablemente pensó que yo era el diablo cuando ayudó a Prim a abrir el primero.

—Es... oh, Dios. —Me lanzó una mirada rápida y murmuró—: Un estuche de maquillaje.

Pude ver en su cara, que de ninguna manera dejaría que Prim lo usara fuera de casa, pero quizá de todos modos podría dejarnos jugar cuando la cuidara, que si fuera por mí, sería en unos treinta segundos.

El segundo era una nota musical para su brazalete era para recordarle a Prim la primera noche que bailamos juntas, y al parecerle le gustó más a Dawn. Pero por los ojos de Prim, creo que se quedó con el maquillaje. Su rostro brillaba de felicidad y agradecimiento cuando me miró.

Su madre le ayudó a guardar todo y volví mi atención al chico tumbado a mi lado.

—¿Hacemos un buen equipo o qué?

Levanté la mano en un puño para golpear la suya. Dándole una reluciente sonrisa, accedió. Casi chocábamos nuestros nudillos cuando se abrió la puerta principal.

—¡Increíble! Escuché que hoy había una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una enorme caja, envuelta en papel de Mickey Mouse, llenó la entrada antes de revelar a la señora Garrison.

Mi sonrisa alegre tuvo una muerte trágica.

Esta era la primera vez que la veía a la luz del día. Esperaba algo totalmente diferente, tal vez cuero, piel arrugada, demasiado maquillaje aplicado llamativamente y faja apretada con estampado de leopardo. Pero esta mujer tenía estilo. Era distinguida. Sus pantalones capri y blusa eran elegantes, conservadores y apropiados para su edad. Y, Dios mío, tenía un bolso marca Burberry colgando del hombro, el mismo por el que había estado babeando en internet como por siempre.

Ahora sí que la odiaba.

La pierna que Peeta tenía pegada a la mía se puso tensa. Quería tomarle la mano y darle un apretón de apoyo, pero me sorprendí un poco demasiado por el extraño que entró detrás de la señora Enobaria Garrison.

Acercándome, le susurré—: ¿Quién es?

—No tengo idea. —Peeta sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, con la mirada confundida puesta en el hombre.

Pero la señora Garrison apagó rápidamente nuestra curiosidad. Después de acomodar la caja en el piso frente a Prim, lo presentó.

—Quiero que conozcan a mi prometido, Brutus. Brutus, ella es Dawn...

Cuando se lo presentó a la mamá de Peeta, lo miré rápidamente. Me juré que no me haría daño si él parecía estar celoso de cualquier forma por el nuevo hombre de la casera. Pero por Dios, _no _se veía celoso…

Para nada. Lo cierto es que sólo parecía muy sorprendido al observar boquiabierto al prometido de la señora Garrison. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, le vi alivio y emoción en los ojos. — _Gracias a Dios_ —articuló las palabras incluso con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Le apreté la pierna y sonreí.

—Supongo que no necesitarás mis servicios de protección.

—Y ella es Katniss —aclamó la señora Enobaria, interrumpiendo nuestro momento—. No tenía idea de que hoy estarías aquí. Hola, de nuevo.

—Hola, señora Garrison —dije sonriéndole brillantemente.

Maldita sea, era una buena actriz, aunque en realidad, no era tan difícil fingir la felicidad de verla cuando me sentía emocionada de que ya no volvería a jugar con Peeta.

Tenía un novio. _¡Genial! _

Luego de la reacción de Prim ante los regalos de Peeta y míos, abrir el de la señora Garrison fue decepcionante. Pero gentilmente le dio las gracias cuando Dawn le sacó un enorme oso de peluche de la caja para que lo viera.

La señora Garrison miró a Dawn y arrugó la cara.

—¿Qué dijo?

Estrechando los ojos, me incliné hacia delante.

—Dijo que gracias.

La casera me envió una mirada rápida y glacial, y podía jurar que en ese breve vistazo, quiso sacarme los ojos. Pero después sus labios se fruncieron en una apretada y graciosa sonrisa. —Oh.

No se molestó en mirar a Prim de nuevo. Dándome la espalda, cruzó su brazo con el de Brutus y se puso a conversar con Dawn.

Prim arrojó el oso a un lado y miró con añoranza su maquillaje, así que tomé esto como mi señal. Saltando del sofá, me acerqué a la silla de ruedas.

—Entonces, Brittany, Leann y Sorcha —las llamé—. ¿Quieren ayudarme a maquillar a Prim? Creo que tengo la combinación perfecta de color para ella.

El maquillaje y las niñas de trece años de edad siempre se llevaron bien, por lo que sus tres compañeras de clase aceptaron y me rodearon. Con su ayuda y la de Prim, la maquillé lo justo. Incluso sus amigas miraban asombradas el resultado.

—Guau. Eres tan bonita —arrulló Leann, sonando sorprendida por la belleza de Prim.

Feliz por el cumplido, Prim quiso que maquillara a sus tres compañeras. Cuando nadie se opuso, embellecí el rostro de las tres adolescentes. Sobretodo supervisé lo que ocurría y oí lo que dijeron se le vería mejor a quien.

Justo cuando terminé de aplicar delineador en Sorcha, levanté el espejo para que se observara. Sonrió, complacida, y me dio las gracias. Entonces vio algo en el suelo junto a mí y gritó:

— ¡Ah! ¡Una araña!

Para no quedarme atrás, en presencia de una criatura de ocho patas, tuve que gritar más fuerte.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —Cuando la vi, salté al sofá para escapar y mi grito aumentó—. Oh, Dios mío, es enorme. _¡Peeta! _

Hice un espectáculo junto a las compañeras de Prim que gritaron y saltaron al sofá conmigo para alejarse de la araña.

—¡Que alguien salve a Prim! —grité, tan petrificada como para salvar a alguien que no fuera yo.

Gracias a Dios, Sorcha jaló la silla de Prim poniéndola a salvo junto a nosotras, la araña nos lanzó una mirada de soslayo, era obvio que nos quería como cena.

—¿Qué demonios? —Peeta se separó de la casera, que en algún momento robó el espacio vacío en el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Rayos, supongo que olvidé mis funciones como protectora. Atravesó la habitación para rescatarnos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Las cuatro en el sofá apuntamos, y Prim trató de hacerlo con sus brazos hiperactivamente.

—Oh. —Peeta se enderezó, mirando con alivio a la bestia—. Es sólo una araña lobo.

¿_Sólo _una araña lobo? Mi boca se abrió. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—No te preguntaba de qué tipo es —grité—. ¡_Mátala_!

Se echó a reír. Sí, el hijo de puta se rió como si la araña asesina fuera una especie de broma. No tenía ni idea del peligro que corría su vida por reírse de mí. Honestamente, ¿alguna vez alguien se asustó tanto como para gritar y cometer un asesinato al mismo tiempo porque alguien pensó que su miedo era _gracioso_? Bueno, yo saltaba del trampolín más alto y nadaba en todo un tanque de ese tipo de locura.

Una risa más, y el señor Mellark podría ir eligiendo las flores que quería en su tumba.

—Es inofensiva —aseguró—. Por Dios, Katniss. Pensé que serías más valiente que esto.

—No cuando se trata de grandes y peludos monstruos de ocho patas. Esa cosa es más grande que yo.

Rodó los ojos. —No lo es.

Ahora negaba con la cabeza y se reía entre dientes por mi fobia. Me encontraba a nada de abalanzarme sobre él para saber cuál era el chiste en mi miedo cuando se movió la araña. Grité y casi tumbé a Brittany cuando me alejé lo más que pude del borde.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Se mueve. Mátala, mátala, mátala.

Definitivamente sabía cómo dirigir una conmoción porque las chicas junto a Prim empezaron a gritarle a Peeta que exterminara la araña.

Él me lanzo una mirada irritada que decía: _Mira lo que empezaste. _

No me importaba. La araña todavía vivía y eso no era bueno.

—¿Con qué se supone que voy a matarla? —preguntó, mirándonos con exasperación.

Con mi histeria creciendo en proporciones titánicas, grité:

— Con tu maldito pie, idiota. Tienes como uno gigante para matar a esa cosa.

—No es tan grande. —Frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido.

—No me interesa, sólo aplasta a esa cosa antes de que se escape.

Y de esa manera comenzó el coro de voces que fue subiendo de volumen con rapidez.

—Aplástala, aplástala, aplástala.

Peeta se echó a reír. Sacudió la cabeza resignado y aplastó a la bestia.

—¿Pudiste? ¿La mataste? —Agarré el brazo de Leann, probablemente cortándole la circulación cuando contuve la respiración.

Peeta levantó el pie y me mostró la gran mancha negra en la alfombra.

—Asunto resuelto —informó con orgullo.

Grité de alegría. —Oh, Dios mío, _gracias. _—En serio no planeé lanzarme contra él, pero en un segundo me paré del sofá, demasiado aliviada como para pensar correctamente, y al siguiente me lancé en el aire, abrazando a mi mejor amigo gigoló.

Apenas me atrapó, dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa al dejarlo sin aliento. Nos tropezamos hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos antes de encontrar el equilibrio y sujetó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura estrechándome contra él. Agradecida, lo abracé con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en aquel pequeño rincón cómodo en la base de su cuello.

Él era sólido, real y caliente, y además olía increíble. Tan pronto como lo abracé, me di cuenta de la cantidad de problemas en las que yo sola me metí. Me gustó estar presionada en su contra. Demasiado. No quería soltarlo. Pero nos hallábamos parados en una habitación llena de gente, una de las cuales era su madre y la otra una señora que le pagó para que tuvieran sexo.

Incómodo.

Me aclaré la garganta y me aparté lo suficiente como para sonreírle, pensando rápido para mantener la situación divertida en lugar de totalmente incómoda.

—Peeta Mellark —suspiré en voz soñadora, dramatizando a propósito mis palabras mientras revoloteaba mis pestañas como una actriz de segunda—, eres mi héroe.

Rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada. Colocando una mano en mi frente, me alejó.

—Y tú una tonta.

Me encogí de hombros y por suerte no tuve que responder, porque todas las chicas que chillaron conmigo en el sofá, saltaron detrás de mí para también poder abrazar su cintura y alabarlo por salvarlas de la bestia.

Después de que aceptó sus cumplidos, se volvió hacia Prim y se inclinó para abrazarla.

—Tú también… eres... mi... héroe —le dijo con su voz vacilante.

Parecía que él comenzaría a llorar. Ahuecando su mejilla, le sonrió y murmuró:

— Para ti. Siempre.

Maldita sea. Ahora yo quería llorar. Pero de verdad, ¿tenía que ser tan absolutamente dulce cuando se trataba de su hermana? Sin quererlo, sentí que esto era más que un mero enamoramiento. Ya me encontraba a mitad del camino de enamorarme de este hombre.

Después de todo el drama de la araña, Prim quería bailar. Todo fue su idea, lo juro.

Con el permiso de Dawn, puse en mi teléfono al dúo LMFAO y reproduje la canción "Sexy and I KnowIt" por los pequeños altavoces. Las chicas amaron cómo le daba vueltas a la silla de ruedas de Prim y la hacía girar por el piso de la cocina. Todas querían tener algún turno para hacerlo.

Peeta nos siguió a la cocina y se paró justo en el marco de la puerta para mirar. Aunque cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de la misma manera en que los tenía antes de que yo llegara a la fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora al menos parecía relajado, como si se divirtiera.

Cuando atrapé su mirada, le arrugué la nariz. Él me devolvió una sonrisa y rodó los ojos. Deslizándome lejos, golpeé mi cadera con la de Sorcha, ella con Brittany, a Leann y luego ella giró a Prim.

—Peeta —llamó Prim—, tu turno. —Movió la mano.

No le negaba nada a su hermana pequeña, nada, por lo que se alejó de la pared y caminó en nuestra dirección. Cuando comenzaron a "bailar" me aparté de la escena para que no se concurriera demasiado. Apoyé la espalda contra el marco de la puerta que Peeta utilizó cuando sentí una presencia a mi lado. Volteé para ver a la señora Garrison sin su prometido.

Vaya, ¿él y Dawn _seguían _hablando de plantas en la sala? Una vez que ella y Brutus comenzaron a hablar, cayeron en una acalorada discusión sobre las plantas perennes.

—Hola de nuevo —le dije, tratando de lucir alegre cuando sólo quería escapar de la mujer que convirtió a Peeta en un prostituto. Bueno, está bien, no me importaría primero cortarle el cabello, robarle el bolso y _luego _escapar, pero... ustedes entienden, ¿no?

—Hola, Katniss —murmuró con un asentimiento real hacia mí antes de volver su atención a Peeta.

Me estremecí de asco cuando le vi un brillo depredador en la expresión, como si pensara que era su dueña. Una fisura de miedo me atravesó la columna vertebral. Cuando presentó a Brutus, me convencí tanto de que se alejaría de Peeta. Pero por la forma en la que lo miraba ahora, sabía que no era así.

—Lindo... el aro en tu nariz —dijo, con los ojos todavía en él.

Me aclaré la garganta y le seguí el juego.

—Gracias. Mi prima me convenció de que me lo hiciera. — Totalmente molesta de que no quitara sus ojos de Peeta, añadí—: Sabe, tiene la nariz perfecta para hacerse uno también.

Finalmente, me miró de reojo y se rió.

—Oh, cariño. Soy demasiado vieja para conseguir algo así.

Creo que trataba de reducirme y hacer que me sintiera inmadura, pero... no caí en sus tácticas de intimidación tan fácilmente. Además, me encantaba y abracé a mi inmadurez.

Incliné la cabeza y le di una sonrisa inocente.

—¿En serio? —Sonando intrigada, jugué con una hebra de mi cabello que era mucho más joven y sano que el suyo, el cual es muy esponjoso, viejo y lleno de puntas abiertas. Bueno, bien. No le noté nada de esponjoso o puntas abiertas, pero totalmente se lo merecía—. No parece del tipo a la que una cosa tan pequeña como la _edad _le moleste.

Lancé una mirada a Peeta, haciendo obvio mi comentario. Cuando me giré hacia ella, se quedó inmóvil y su rostro palideció. Un músculo de su mandíbula tembló y sus ojos se estrecharon, endureciendo la mirada.

Ooh, a la perra no le gustaba que supiera su pequeño secreto.

Un punto para Katniss, la aspirante. _Oh, sí. _

—Hmm. —Se dio la vuelta, regresando por el pasillo a la sala principal, donde se encontraban el resto de los adultos _más grandes_.

Acabando el baile y besando la mejilla de Prim, Peeta caminó hacia mí.

—No sé lo que le dijiste para asustarla —me dijo—, pero creo que te amo por eso. —Sus ojos brillaron como un estaño caliente cuando me sonrió. Luego se fue para bailar con Leann.

Me quedé detrás de él, demasiado afectada para responder. Sabía que bromeaba. Pero esas palabras viniendo de él sonaban tan malditamente increíbles. Que me provocaron un hormigueo que me comenzó desde las puntas de los dedos del pie hasta la cabeza.

Aún sonreía como una idiota enamorada cuando sus pantalones sonaron. Soltó a Leann para sacarse el celular del bolsillo. Cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla, me lanzó una mirada incómoda. Antes de alejarse rápidamente, murmuró:

— Discúlpenme —y corrió al baño para responder.

Ácido se arremolinó en mis venas. Sólo podía haber una razón por la que no le gustaría que cualquiera escuchara su conversación.

Hablaba con una cliente.

Traté de que no me importara, pero honestamente, no pude.

Lo que le dijo a la Dra. Cashmere Leigh en la biblioteca el jueves seguro fue una mentira, porque no dejó de programar clientes en absoluto. Preparaba una reunión con una justo ahora. Y eso que anoche casi fue atrapado por un marido.

Una angustia agobiante llenó mi pecho. Mi garganta se secó y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Por qué seguía haciéndome esto a mí misma, dejando que la esperanza creciera como maleza a mí alrededor y asfixiara todo mi sentido común, no lo sabía. Nunca podría ser nada más que una amiga para Peeta Mellark.

Como ya empezaba a oscurecer, y me había asustado con la llamada de mi madre la noche anterior, lo tomé como mi señal de salida. Quería estar en casa antes que cayera el sol, con todas mis puertas y ventanas cerradas y mi arma de electrochoque en las dos manos.

Por otro lado, Johana todavía podía estarme esperando. Me necesitaba. Peeta, obviamente, no.

No esperé a que él terminara la llamada. Abracé y besé a Prim como despedida, les hice una seña amistosa de despedida a sus amigas y me deslicé por la puerta trasera, corriendo a mi coche antes de que alguien pudiera pararme.

* * *

**oh oh... creo que todo el capitulo fue lindo, pero el final no tanto...**

**ahii Peeta! :(**

**¿Creen que en verdad dejo su "trabajito"?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**20**

**.**

* * *

Odiaba los deberes. Siempre lo había hecho.

Antes de que hubiera comenzado el jardín de infantes, mi hermana mayor, Annie, me había dicho que mi maestro me daría deberes si pensaba que yo era tonta. Y, por supuesto, al final de mi primer día de escuela, mi maestra, la señorita Wiress, había juntado sus manos alegremente.

—Como tarea, quiero que todos ustedes vayan a casa y practiquen la escritura de la letra A.

Rápidamente había mordido mi labio inferior y empezado a llorar, pensando que era el epítome de un estúpido.

Con el transcurrir de los años, superé lentamente mi aprehensión por las tareas y no volví a gritar por otra asignación en clase. Sin embargo, las ganas de llorar como lo hizo mi vieja yo del jardín de infantes burbujeó a la superficie el siguiente martes por la mañana, cuando mi profesor de virología general alegremente repartió ocho páginas de preguntas de investigación y luego anunció que revisaríamos las respuestas cuando nos viéramos la próxima clase.

Eso me daba cuarenta y ocho horas para buscar y encontrar cincuenta respuestas que no eran de ninguna manera fáciles o sencillas.

Esa noche, tenía dos libros de texto abiertos y tres folletos repartidos sobre la mesa delante de mí. A mí alrededor, la biblioteca de la universidad se mantenía bastante tranquila, sin embargo, cada roce de una silla, movimiento de papeles, o la tos de alguien que pasaba, me distraía.

Un chico se encontraba sentado a mi lado, frotando tranquilamente la punta de su zapato hacia arriba y abajo por mi espinilla, empeorando las cosas. Quería decirle a Gloss que se largara, pero formaba parte de mi grupo de estudio de los martes por la noche, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué él era miembro. No parecía muy interesado en todo el concepto de hacer la tarea. Me imaginé que debía haberse unido con la esperanza de conseguir las preguntas resueltas.

Hasta el momento, yo estaba en plan de "Estoy tratando de ignorarte". Pero, por desgracia, no captaba la indirecta.

Frente a nosotros, Gale Hawthorne se cernía sobre su propio libro de texto mientras miraba a través sus lentes de marco grueso y calculaba lo que parecía ser un problema particularmente difícil. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba y me di cuenta que tenía tres preguntas terminadas.

¡Aghhh! Eso no era aceptable.

Apretando los dientes con irritación competitiva, me centré una vez más en mi hoja de trabajo y de repente deseé que Peeta se especializara en virología. _Él _nunca intentó jugar a los piecitos conmigo cuando estudiamos juntos —aunque con él, habría sido bien recibido— y siempre trabajaba más rápido que él.

Pero no, Peeta trabajaba para especializarse en ingeniería eléctrica. El aguafiestas.

Además, todavía lo evitaba. Más o menos. Bueno, no del todo. Pero no lo había visto desde la noche del domingo en la fiesta de Prim porque nuevamente se mantenía distante de mí.

Casi salté de mi silla cuando sentí un asqueroso dedo del pie sobre mi pantorrilla. ¡Qué asco! Si Gloss frotaba su desagradable pie con hongos sobre mí, él estaba tan muerto. Cuando moví mi silla para alejarme un par de centímetros, no entendió la indirecta.

—Oye, ¿Katniss? —susurró.

No me atrevía a darle más incentivo para acosarme, así que ni siquiera levanté la vista cuando murmuré—: ¿Hmm? —En el máximo tono distraído que pude fingir.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar cuál es el animal al que afecta la enfermedad de los priones, el prurigo lumbar?

Casi gemí. Eso era parte de la primera pregunta en la hoja. Buen Dios Todo poderoso. Gloss tenía que darse prisa si quería terminar esta noche. Y realmente necesitaba sacar sus sucios pies de mí antes de que le diera una patada.

En serio.

Pareciendo tener misericordia de mí, Gale miró hacia arriba.

—Es a las ovejas. Lo dice el libro de texto aquí, en la página trece.

—Oh —murmuró Gloss sin entusiasmo—. Gracias. —Envió una mirada no tan agradecida a Gale. Mientras anotaba la respuesta, miré a través de la mesa. Quería enviar a Gale una sonrisa discreta de "_Gracias por conseguir que él dejara mi pierna_", pero ya tenía la nariz enterrada de nuevo en la hoja de trabajo.

Y, maldita sea, ahora tenía cuatro preguntas terminadas. Gloss levantó el rostro, se volvió hacia mí y abrió la boca como si fuera a pedir ayuda con la segunda pregunta. Mis dientes se apretaron. Al borde de perder completamente la calma, le envié una mirada maligna de "no te atrevas".

Antes de que Gloss pudiera hablar —o incluso intentarlo, y me hiciera explotar y decirle que mantenga sus dedos lejos de mí, una voz se escuchó por el intercomunicador—: La biblioteca cerrará en veinte minutos.

Ah... salvada por el cierre de la biblioteca.

Al lado de Gale, Rue cerró de golpe su libro. —Gracias a Dios. Me largo de aquí. No puedo responder otra pregunta sobre la estúpida tarea esta noche.

Thresh, que estaba sentado entre Rue y Gloss, siguió su ejemplo. —¿A quién diablos le importan las clasificaciones de los virus de todos modos?

Gloss miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Rue y Thresh comenzaban a empacar sus cosas. Era demasiado obvio que no quería quedarse los últimos veinte minutos. Y como yo no había caído bajo el hechizo de sus esfuerzos repulsivos con los masajes en mis piernas, sin duda quería huir con los demás.

—Bueno, debo prepararme para el trabajo —dijo.

Como los tres desertaron simultáneamente, levanté la mirada hacia Gale, que me miraba expectante.

—¿También vas a irte? —pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza. —Nop. No puedo. Esta es la única noche en que tengo tiempo para estudiar. Debo conseguir terminar esta cosa.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Bueno. —Genial. Gale era el único miembro del grupo con el que me gustaba estudiar... aunque hacía el trabajo más rápido que yo—. Es también la única noche que tengo libre.

Me estudió con una leve sonrisa antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a su tarea.

—Uh... ¿Has encontrado la respuesta de la número ocho? Tuve que saltarla porque no pude encontrar nada.

Me hizo gracia que necesitara _mi _ayuda, y comprobé mi trabajo.

—Oh, eso estaba en la hoja de trabajo que el profesor Chin repartió en la clase del jueves pasado.

Gale murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritado. Apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa, enterró la cara en el hueco de su codo con un gemido derrotado.

—_Sabía _que tenía que ir a clase esa mañana, pero estaba tan cansado después de trabajar hasta tarde que ni siquiera pude reunir energía para apagar la alarma del reloj.

Agarré mi copia de la hoja y se la pasé por encima de la mesa. —Puedes usar la mía.

Hubo una pausa antes de que él levantara la cara, me enviara una mirada perpleja y luego deslizara lentamente la hoja de mi mano. —Gracias. —Un segundo después, preguntó—: ¿Te importa si hago una copia de esto?

—¿Hmm? —Miré hacia arriba y guau, él parecía tan estudioso y... delicioso, sentado allí, mirándome.

Gale tenía el pelo castaño claro con reflejos naturales. No debe ser un gran defensor de ir a su barbero, porque su barba generalmente se veía bastante peluda. Y las gafas lo hacían ver sexy, como un joven profesor.

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Guau. Gale no era mal parecido. Qué extraño. Reconocía cuando un chico era atractivo al segundo de conocerlo. Pero desde que Peeta Mellark entró en mi esfera, mi medidor de chicos calientes, no funcionaba más. Era como si no existiera otro hombre.

—Umm... —_Usa tu cerebro, Katniss_—. Eh... sí —dije entre dientes, frunciendo la frente como si permitiera que él rompiera mi concentración en la _tarea_. Escondí mi cara y fingí leer un pasaje de uno de los dos enormes volúmenes frente de mí.

—¿Sí, te molesta? —preguntó—. ¿O sí, puedo hacer una copia?

—¿Eh? —Levanté la vista e hice un ligero movimiento con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me molestaría que hicieras una copia?

Tardíamente, noté el brillo divertido en sus ojos, una fracción de segundo antes de que comenzara a sonreír. El magnetismo de su sonrisa no alcanzó los niveles —fuera de serie— de la de Peeta, pero era bastante linda.

—Tienes notas personales en los márgenes —dijo—. A algunas personas les molesta.

Lo miré un momento más antes de decir—: No me molesta.

Su sonrisa se calentó, mejorando la forma en que se veía un par de puntos en la escala de Richter. —Bueno...gracias.

Lo vi alejarse, considerando las posibilidades ahí, y por sorprendente que parezca, no apestaban completamente.

—Hmm. —Era bueno saberlo. Puede que todavía haya vida para mí después de haber sido completamente arruinada por un ex novio psicótico acosador y luego de haberme enganchado completamente con un gigoló no-retirado.

Cuando Gale regresó, puso mi hoja de trabajo al lado de mis libros.

—Aquí está el original.

—Gracias. ¿Ya viste la número diecinueve?

—Dame un segundo. —Se dejó caer en su silla y consultó su hoja de trabajo—. Sí, recuerdo haber leído acerca de eso. —Transformándose del modo "compañero sexy" y volviendo al modo "insulso socio de estudio", hojeó uno de sus numerosos libros de texto—. Aquí. —Citando un pasaje en voz alta, dijo—: Las enfermedades humanas que se cree son causada por priones son...

Mientras hablaba, moví mi silla para sentarme a su lado. Balbuceó mientras leía echándome un vistazo. Luego sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y siguió hasta que citó todo el párrafo.

—Ahí está —murmuré—. Gracias.

—No hay problema. —Se aclaró la garganta y se centró en su asignación.

—Ah oye, ¿qué tipo de clasificación de Baltimore pusiste para el Parvoviridae?

—Lo coloqué en el grupo dos.

Analicé su respuesta y seguí mirando la pregunta antes de arrugar la nariz.

—¿Pero no es Parvoviridae un virus de doble cadena?

Mirando la pregunta, Gale la leyó de nuevo. —Oh, infiernos —murmuró. Comenzó a borrar lo que había escrito—. Buena atrapada.

Sonreí, sintiéndome un poco petulante por haber corregido al brillante Gale Hawthorne.

—Está bien. —Acomodé mi pelo en mi manera, "sí, soy impresionante"—.¿Lo pusiste en el grupo uno, entonces?

—Sí —murmuró—. Tendría que ir ahí, ¿no te parece? Es un virus ADN y no es de transcripción inversa, así que...

—Es del grupo uno —anuncié.

—¿Puedo tener su atención, por favor? —anunció una voz desde los altavoces de la biblioteca—. La biblioteca cerrará dentro de cinco minutos.

Gimiendo decepcionado, Gale miró su tarea. —No voy a terminar esta tarea antes de que cierren.

Tragué saliva. —Yo tampoco. —Oh, que decepció ía que terminar la tarea esta noche o no podría hacerlo. —Oye, ¿hasta qué hora está abierto el centro de estudiantes?

Gale miró su reloj. —Cerró hace una hora.

Rodé los ojos. —Espectacular.

El estómago de Gale gruñó como si estuviera de acuerdo, lo que me recordó que no había comido bien.

Como no quería pensar en la comida porque los estantes de mi cocinase veían bastante sombríos, bostecé y me estiré, con la esperanza de mantener la repentina sensación de hambre a raya.

—¿Ya comiste? —preguntó Gale, planteando la cuestión de todos modos.

Podría haberlo estrangulado. Gracias, amigo. Ve y recuérdame que sólo me queda una última caja de arroz y macarrones con queso. Tendría que durar hasta la próxima mesada de mis padres o pago de alguno de mis trabajos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Bueno, me muero de hambre. —Cerró su libro—. Si no te importan dos compañeros de cuarto que probablemente estarán jugando Invasión Zombie con un sonido tan alto como los altavoces permitan, digo que vayamos a mi dormitorio, donde podemos extender esta mierda y no nos echaran al cerrar. De esa manera, podemos pedir una pizza o algo así. Yo invito. Tengo que comer antes de desmayarme.

Lo vi con recelo, preguntándome si había algún tipo de motivo oculto detrás de su invitación. Pero cuando me miró, no se veía como un loco maníaco por sexo que quisiera atraer a la primera chica confiada a su guarida. Parecía un chico universitario cansado y hambriento que sólo quería terminar su tarea e ir a dormir.

Al darme cuenta de que se trataba de _Gale__ —_no Cato— con quién hablaba, negué con la cabeza libre de preocupaciones. —Podría comer. Pero vamos a ir a mi apartamento. No tengo compañeros de piso zombie-adictos que se metan con nosotros.

Parecía sorprendido por la invitación, pero apresurándose torpemente aceptó. Cuando su rostro se enrojeció, finalmente algo me impactó, guau, creo que el chico podría tener un mini enamoramiento conmigo.

Se giró repentinamente incómodo. —Uh, ¿quieres que te siga a casa, entonces?

—Eso sería genial.

Tengo que admitir que tenía un motivo oculto. No quería ir al dormitorio de Gale ahora, cuando la luz se acababa, y tener que irme más tarde, cuando ya fuera de noche y me diera miedo salir. Además me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien más por ahí cuando llegara a casa. Johana había estado mucho en mi casa últimamente, malcriándome. Ella podría estar lidiando con sus propios problemas —todavía no le había dicho a sus padres sobre el bebé porque Marvel se alejó totalmente cuando se lo contó—, pero su sola presencia había ayudado a mantener a raya mi terror a Cato.

Cuando Gale me siguió a casa y entró a mi apartamento, estaba inusualmente tranquila.

—Es un lugar estupendo. —Fue más o menos todo lo que dijo después de que me siguió dentro.

—Funciona para mí. —Tiré mi mochila sobre la mesa de café y busqué mi celular—. ¿Hay algún lugar específico de pizza en el que desees ordenar?

Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba con curiosidad alrededor de la sala.

—Cualquier lugar está bien. Tomaré de pepperoni.

Marqué a mi repartidor favorito y realicé nuestro pedido. Para el momento en que colgué, él había caminado hacia la nevera y miraba a la única foto fijada con un imán.

—¿Quién es?

Sonreí con cariño a la instantánea de Prim sentada en su silla de ruedas, levantando un pulgar hacia arriba para la cámara.

—Esa es la pequeña niña que cuido. Su nombre es Prim, y es taaaan preciosa.

Gale asintió. —¿Qué está mal con ella?

Fruncí el ceño y quise estallar: "_No hay nada malo en ella. Es perfecta en todos los sentidos_", pero sabía lo que quería decir.

—Tiene parálisis cerebral. En cierto modo me asusté un poco cuando la vi por primera vez —le confesé—. Pero una vez que pasas cinco minutos con su compañía, no ves la silla de ruedas en absoluto. Es... ella es un rayo de luz de sol.

—Suena como que es especial.

—Lo es. ¡Oh! Tal vez conozcas a su hermano. También va al colegio. ¿Peeta Mellark? —No sé por qué tuve que decir su nombre en voz alta. Simplemente salió de mí.

Gale espetó con alerta.—¿Peeta Mellark? Sí, sé quien es Peeta. ¿_Es _su hermano?

Asentí. —Sip. Él también te puede decir lo maravillosa que es Prim.

—Yo... yo los he visto a ti y a Peeta juntos por el campus un par de veces.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de no reaccionar ante la mirada curiosa.

—Claro. Nos hicimos amigos debido a ella.

—Amigos —repitió y poniéndose colorado, desvió la mirada—. Pensé que... lo siento. Siempre asumí que ustedes dos eran... pareja.

Negué con la cabeza, aunque mi cuello se sentía débil y mis mejillas repentinamente calientes.

—No, no, sólo somos amigos...

_Lamentablemente._

—Bueno, eso es un alivio. Yo había oído hablar... quiero decir. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. He oído algunos rumores bastante locos de él.

¿No lo había hecho todo el mundo? Quería gritar, llorar y tirar cosas en nombre de Peeta. Y también en mi nombre. Pero me obligué a mostrarme indiferente. Con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos, dije:

— Déjame adivinar. Ya has oído que es un gigoló que trabaja en el Country Capitol Club como pantalla para organizar todas las reuniones con sus clientes femeninas ricas y viejas.

Gale se puso rojo remolacha.—Uh, sí. Algo por el estilo. Así que... —Levantó las cejas por encima de sus gafas—. ¿No es cierto, entonces?

—Umm... —Hice una cara extraña—. ¿No estaría, como, _en la cárcel _ahora si estuviera practicando la prostitución tan abiertamente?

Encogiéndose de hombros, dijo—: Supongo. Pero eso no me importa. Sólo estoy aliviado de que no está saliendo contigo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, inmediatamente alarmada—. ¿Qué más has oído hablar de él?

—Nada. Es que... —Tomó un largo suspiro—. Siempre he querido preguntarte si quieres salir.

Mi boca se abrió. —¿En serio? —Guau, Gale Hawthorne podría era tímido después de todo.

Asintió tímidamente y miró hacia otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —presionó—. ¿Este viernes? ¿Quieres, no sé, hacer algo conmigo?

Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y rechazarlo. Pero entonces me detuve y recordé lo lastimada que me sentí el domingo, cuando Peeta tuvo esa llamada telefónica y se metió en el baño para hablar en privado con su clienta. Recordé el daño que me hizo escucharlo hablar sobre la forma en que casi había sido capturado por un marido. Me acordé de todas las razones por las que nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Peeta sin duda, no actuaba como un monje sólo porque quería estar conmigo. ¿Por qué debería yo actuar como una monja sólo porque él era la única persona con quién quería estar? No tenía ninguna razón para serle fiel. Ciertamente, no éramos novios. Nunca podríamos ser una pareja. Sólo éramos amigos.

Y tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida. Si lograba superar lo que había pasado con Cato sólo para atascarme con Peeta, iba a terminar de nuevo en el punto de partida.

En ninguna parte.

Pero todavía estaba insegura. —Se supone que debo cuidar a Prim todos los viernes —dije con una mueca de dolor.

Cuando los hombros de Gale cayeron y una apariencia aplastada cruzó su rostro, me sentí mal. No quería hacerlo, pero me apresuré a añadir:

— ¿Qué tal el sábado?

Al instante se iluminó. —El sábado sería genial. ¿Te recojo a las siete?

* * *

**Oh OH, Katniss ha decidido continuar y dejar a Peeta atras.. podra?**

**Como reaccionara nuestro gigoló cuando se entere O,O**

**Eso y mas en el proximo capituloo jajaja :D**

**Gracias por su apoyo, me encanta leer sus Reviews, quiza no les contesto siempre.. & lo siento.. pero en vdd que los leo y me motivan mucho.**

**Mañana vuelvo al colegio de nuevo (ya ven uno que entra a hogwarts)**

**asi que estare actualizando por las noches.**

**Saludos!**

**XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**21**

**.**

Mi estómago estuvo revuelto por el resto de la semana. Creo que estaba lleno de un muy acido remordimiento. Y tal vez algo de culpa también, aunque eso tenía menos sentido. No estaba ligada con nadie; no debería haber sentido ningún remordimiento en decirle a Gale que saldría con él. Pero lo hacía.

Nunca debería haber dicho que sí. No estaba de humor para citas; bien, no de humor para salir con cualquier persona, excepto una. Y esa persona no era Gale Hawthorne.

Pero esa persona _estaba _completamente prohibida y debía seguir adelante. Quiero decir, si su visita del sábado por la noche donde me habló de sus aventuras con mujeres casadas y detalles de su estúpido plan —el que totalmente _no_ me involucraba— no me había convencido de que estaba prohibido, pues la noche del miércoles ciertamente lo hizo.

Llegué a mis deberes de niñera para descubrir que ya se había ido al trabajo —normal— pero un sobre lleno de dinero fue pegado a la nevera con un imán. Mi nombre y las palabras _$ niñera _yacían garabateadas en el frente en su fuerte letra. De alguna manera, sabía exactamente cuánto me debía Dawn.

Y entonces, me golpeó. Como si en realidad me golpeara un: "_Katniss, despierta y huele los lattes_".

Su sentido de responsabilidad hacia su familia lo era todo para él. Todo. No le importaba si sus obligaciones lo hacían hacer cosas que causaban que se sintiera atrapado o sucio hasta que odiaba a una parte de sí mismo. No iba a dejar de cuidar de Dawn y Prim de la única forma que sabía. Había vendido su alma para asegurar que cada cuenta que su madre se olvidaba de pagar fuera atendida, incluso la factura de la jodida niñera.

Una parte de mí lo odiaba por eso, ya que era yo quien fue engañada por su inquebrantable compromiso altruista. Pero, otra parte de mí lo admiraba y respetaba por su amor y sacrificio por su madre y hermana. Lo hacía porque se preocupaba mucho por ellas, y adoraba la forma en que amaba a las personas más cercanas a él. Hacía doloroso ser un miembro de ese círculo exclusivo.

Casi ignoré el dinero. Su origen se me hizo enfermizo. Además, él lo necesitaba para cosas importantes, indudablemente no algunas de las cosas triviales para las que yo solía utilizarlo, como esos lindos aretes que había pedido en línea que coincidían totalmente con mi aro en la nariz. Y no me importaba si nadie me pagaba un centavo más por pasar el tiempo con Prim. Pero lo tomé de todos modos, porque sabía que iba a hacer que Peeta se sintiera incluso más barato y más sucio si no lo hacía.

Lo donaría a alguna obra de caridad, o tal vez al fondo del bebé que tenía el mal presentimiento que Johana iba a necesitar.

Y me dije que sólo seriamos amigos con Peeta de aquí en adelante. No más textos coquetos, no más pensamiento prohibidos —vale, eso era imposible de hacer, pero por lo menos lo intentaría— y por desgracia, no más almuerzos juntos. No me necesitaba intentando tentarlo que se alejara de sus objetivos de mantener a su familia. Me apegué a este plan hasta que Peeta apareció en mi mesa durante mi hora de almuerzo el viernes y dejó caer su bolsa en el banco frente a mí.

—Hola. —Hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda antes de añadir—: Sweet Pea —con una gran sonrisa conocedora.

Maldita sea. Mis planes de mantenerme alejada y respetar sus decisiones fracasaron por completo.

Pero no pude evitarlo. Empezaba a tener retraimiento. Después de llegar a verlo mucho este pasado fin de semana —literal y figurativamente, guiño, guiño—, nada de Peeta en cinco días sólo se sentía… mal. Además, había venido a mí. Así que, incluso mientras me decía que debía ahuyentarlo, mi pulso se aceleró con alegría cuando se sentó.

Fingiendo un ataque al corazón, golpeé mi mano sobre mi pecho y jadeé:

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás sentándote conmigo… _en público_? ¿Los impulsos de chico cachondo se han disminuido? ¿He perdido mi atractivo seductor por completo? Di que no es así.

Se rió y rodó los ojos. —No. No han disminuido. Simplemente he llegado a la conclusión de que vamos a tener que aceptar que los impulsos probablemente serán una faceta permanente de nuestra relación de aquí en adelante. Y si dices que puedes controlar los tuyos, entonces voy a tratar de controlar los míos.

Arrugué la nariz. —Qué generoso de tu parte.

Una risa plena y gutural retumbo en su pecho.

—Eso y que no puedo verte arrugando la nariz al otro lado del patio. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he echado de menos eso.

Su lado lindo y juguetón llegó a mí como ninguna otra cosa. Necesitando controlar mis propios impulsos, suspiré y volví a mi tarea que había estado tratando de hacer antes de que hubiera aparecido.

—Sí, sí. Apuesto a que simplemente te estás quedando atrás en cálculo y necesitas mi ayuda.

Sin negarlo, se encogió de hombros. —Ya que lo mencionas… —Sacó el libro de cálculo de su bolso mensajero y lo abrió en la página donde su tarea estaba a medio terminar. Mientras buscaba un lápiz, preguntó—: ¿Con qué me alimentarás hoy?

Su sonrisa era tan fresca y viva, que provocó que una pieza de vida volviera dentro de mí, algo que se había marchitado en los últimos días sin una dosis de él.

Todavía no podía creer que Peeta estuviera aquí, al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí, siendo mi amigo de nuevo. Sin decir un comentario sarcástico, deslicé lo que quedaba de mi mini bolsa de papas fritas sobre la mesa para él, ya que había terminado todo lo que me iba a comer, y probablemente le hubiera ofrecido uno de mis más preciados lattes en este momento porque estaba tan emocionada de que estuviera aquí.

Asintió en señal de aprobación y enganchó mi bolsa de papas. —Nachos con queso. Bien. —Mientras sacaba un puñado, me miró—. ¿Terminando el trabajo de inglés?

Levanté las cejas. —Oh, así que _hoy _te interesas por mi trabajo de inglés , ¿eh?

Sus hombros se hundieron.

—Katniss. Vamos. Siento haberte dicho eso en la fiesta. No estaba de ánimo. —Se puso la mano sobre el corazón y me envió un puchero de disculpa sincera—. Me intereso por _todo _lo que haces.

Me quejé para cubrir el gemido por las emociones derritiéndome.

—Vale, ya es suficiente. Las sandeces por aquí se están haciendo demasiado profundas para caminar a través de ellas.

—¿Qué? —Tuvo el descaro de parecer ofendido—. Lo digo en serio.

Rodé los ojos. —Lo que sea. Así que, déjame adivinar. Tu casera todavía piensa que tú y yo estamos montados en el tren de hacer bebés juntos, ¿no?

Con un suspiro, se sacudió el polvo del nacho con queso de los dedos. —Más o menos.

—Caray. —Suspiré como si me avergonzara de la señora Garrison por su opinión prejuiciosa—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para la gente pensar que sólo somos amigos?

Peeta me estudió un momento, su expresión penetrante e indistinguible, antes de encogerse de hombros sin responder. Me di cuenta de que no quería hablar del tema.

—Me insultó cuando te acorraló en el cumpleaños de Prim, ¿no?

—Síp. —Esta vez, su táctica de distracción fue abrir su bolso y sacar mi copia de _El prisionero de Azkaban_, que había dejado con Prim hace una semana.

Chasqueando los dedos, grité—: ¡Lo sabía! Típico, mezquino y celoso movimiento. ¿Qué dijo? Dijo que tengo un gran trasero, ¿verdad?

Rodando los ojos, Peeta amortiguó su respuesta con la boca llena.

—No dijo que tienes un gran trasero. Confía en mí, tu trasero es… perfecto.

Tragué saliva. Luego, volví a tragar saliva. No sé por qué sus elogios me tomaban totalmente por sorpresa. Me daba un montón de ellos. Sin embargo, nunca estaba preparada para el impacto que provocaban sus halagadoras palabras.

No del todo segura de cómo responder, agité mi mano y seguí hablando de la señora Garrison, porque me sentí mezquina y celosa. —Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que dijo de mí?

—Nada que valga la pena repetir. —No me miró a los ojos mientras inclinaba el fondo de la bolsa de papas hasta asegurarse de que había sacado hasta la última miga—. No te preocupes por eso.

Mi boca se abrió. —Oh, ahora _tienes _que decirme.

¿Qué diablos había _dicho _esa malvada asalta cunas? Sabía que no era perfecta por cualquier tramo de la imaginación. Pero, no podía pensar en ninguna de las partes de mi cuerpo que fuera tan anormal para que Peeta no pudiera revelar su insulto.

Me envió una mirada de advertencia, pidiéndome que lo dejara pasar.

Así que, no iba a suceder.

—Vamos —presioné—, sólo dime. Seré tu mejor amiga. —Revoloteé mis pestañas.

Rodó los ojos. —Ya _eres _mi mejor amiga.

¿Lo era? Me enderecé, alarmada, halagada y extremadamente emocionada. Guau… otro elogio desprevenido. Florecí con deleite. —Bueno… gracias. Pero, como mi nuevo mejor amigo, ahora estás obligado a decirme lo que dijo.

—Katniss —se quejó.

Mi alarma aumentó. —Oh, dios mío. ¿_Fue _tan malo?

—Ni siquiera era cierto. Así que… sólo dejémoslo. Por favor.

Oh, demonios, no. —Si no fuera cierto, entonces, ¿por qué no puedes decir…

—Está bien. Dijo que eres una buscadora de atención. ¿De acuerdo? Dijo que le robabas el protagonismo a Prim en su propio cumpleaños, lo que no…

—Oh, dios mío. ¿Lo hice? —Puse la mano sobre mi pecho, donde había comenzado un dolor agudo.

No podía creerlo de esa bruja. Había roto totalmente el código número uno de la chica celosa. Cuando insultas a la _otra _mujer, vas tras su aspecto… no su personalidad. Dios, que asqueroso golpe bajo.

Sin embargo, sus tácticas sucias definitivamente habían hecho el trabajo. Me sentía muy mal. Bien jugado, mugrienta casera proxeneta, bien jugado.

Pero simplemente había actuado de _esa manera _en la fiesta para ayudar a aliviar la incomodidad. Quería demostrarle a las otras chicas como de dulce, adorable y divertida era Prim. Había estado tratando de colocar la atención en ella, no robársela.

—¡No! —interrumpió Peeta enfáticamente—. Te lo _dije_, no era cierto.

—Pero…

—Escúchame. —Inclinado parcialmente sobre la mesa para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. Antes de que aparecieras el domingo, mi hermana era absolutamente miserable. La mañana siguiente, dijo que fue el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido. Y eso fue gracias a ti, ¿entiendes? _Tú _hiciste que las otras chicas interactuaran con ella. Y ahora, aquella alta, Sorcha, incluso va a volver el sábado por la tarde para pasar el día con Prim.

—¿En serio? —Me alegré, emocionada por saber eso—. Eso es genial. ¡_Oh_! Me agradaba Sorcha. —Y ahora, totalmente la amaba.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y me dio una leve sonrisa. —Eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco.

Arrugué la nariz. —Bueno… puedo ser un poco egoísta.

De acuerdo, muy egoísta. _Cielos_. ¿Criticona mucho más?

No parecía muy convencido. —No lo veo así. Ese día en la biblioteca… con la Dra. Cashmere y Johana.

Haciendo una mueca, recordé.

—Cada mujer me trata de esa manera, Katniss. No soy una persona para ellas. Sólo soy… un buen rato o algo vil que hay que evitar a toda costa. Y entonces, llegaste y tú… me _abrazaste_. Eres la primera persona que me ve, a Peeta, no el _sexo _en venta. Y ese tipo de compasión no es un signo de una persona egoísta, en absoluto.

—Yo… —Mis pestañas se batían como las alas de un colibrí, alejando cualquier posible lágrima—. Bueno, gracias. Pero tú _eres _una persona, y…

Levantó un dedo para callarme. —No estamos hablando de mí. Hablamos de ti. Y tú eres… eres… —Hizo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Yo soy…? —insté, no muy segura de si quería saber a dónde iba, pero mi curiosidad estaba demasiado intrigada para no presionar por más.

—Eres rara… y sin embargo, convencional. Inocente pero, mundana. Reservada pero, extrovertida. Sincera pero, precavida. Moderna pero también, práctica. E infantil mientras todavía logras ser madura. Es como… eres una perfecta contradicción.

Tragué saliva, boquiabierta y sin poder decir una sola palabra. Para conseguir ese tipo de explicación, había tenido que pensar en ello. Saber que Peeta pensó tanto en mí me dejó completamente sin aliento.

Se me quedó mirando un momento como si quisiera decir algo más, algo probablemente lo suficientemente significativo para tirarme en mi trasero, pero se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista. Al ver el libro en su mano, lo pasó sobre la mesa hacia mí. —En fin… toma. Creo que puedo decir oficialmente que soy adicto a _Harry Potter_. Prim y yo no podíamos esperar para pedir prestado _El Cáliz de Fuego_. Compramos nuestra propia copia y lo empezamos ayer.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de ponerme al día con el giro de ciento ochenta grados que acababa de tomar nuestra conversación. —Guau. —Enjugué mis mejillas para asegurarme de que estaban secas— que era así, gracias, dios— antes de recuperar _El Prisionero de Azkaban_—. Tú y Prim se están yendo rápido con la serie. Estoy impresionada.

—Esa escena en que retrocede en el tiempo fue genial. No podía dejar de leerla.

Sonriendo, apreté la tapa dura contra mi pecho. —Siempre fue una de mis favoritas, también. Especialmente cuando salvaron a Buckbeak.

—Terminé leyéndolo dos veces. Una vez cuando lo leí por adelantado, y luego de nuevo cuando Prim quería que lo leyera para ella. —Sus ojos se calentaron mientras sonreía—. Lo que me recuerda…

Medio se puso de pie para poder deslizar la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y sacar algo. Doblando los dedos alrededor de lo que había recuperado, sonrió con picardía suficiente para hacerme sospechar mientras se volvía a sentar.

Me incliné ligeramente. —¿Qué tienes ahí?

Sus labios se extendieron más ampliamente. —Algo para ti. Lo tenía encargado. Este chico que conozco toma una clase de elaboración avanzada de metal y lo armó.

Totalmente no esperando eso, me enderecé. —¿Qué hiciste?

Extendió la mano y la abrió. —Sé que es bastante tosco, pero pensé que podría encajar en tu pulsera.

Un pequeño dije de plata parpadeó hacia mí en la luz del sol. Mi boca cayó abierta. Su amigo había hecho a mano de alguna manera el logo de _Harry Potter_, haciendo las iníciales H.P. con el rayo en la P y todo. Para mí, no se veía tosco en absoluto. Se veía perfecto.

—Oh, dios mío. —Lo tomé de sus dedos con gentil reverencia—. Esto es increíble, Peeta.

—Casi arruinó la sorpresa el domingo cuando llamó durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Prim para decirme que estaba hecho. Había esperado que terminara antes de esa fecha.

Levanté la mirada, sorprendida al enterarme que la llamada había sido sobre una sorpresa para mí… no para programar una cita con una cliente. Y aquí, ese había sido uno de los mayores factores decisivos que tenía para decirle a Gale que…

Negué, sin querer pensar en eso ahora. Peeta había ordenado un regalo que fue hecho especialmente para mí.

—También tenía uno hecho para Prim. El tuyo fue en realidad el prototipo. Así que, pienso que puede contener algunos errores más.

—¿Qué errores? —Sacudí la cabeza mientras usaba el pequeño gancho que había sido hecho para unirlo a mi pulsera—. Es perfecto. —Levanté mi muñeca para poder ver todos los dijes colgando. La HP era de lejos mi favorito. Alcé la vista con una gran sonrisa tonta y mi corazón lleno de afecto—. Gracias.

Abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien se sentó en la banca junto a mí. No esperaba a Johana hoy, pero cuando me giré, pensé que sería ella.

La cara de Gale me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Sonrió. —Hola.

Balbuceé—: Umm. Hola… Gale. —Un rubor me golpeó tan fuerte que podía sentir que se extendió desde las raíces de mi cabello hacia mi cuello—. Yo…Yo no estoy acostumbrada a verte un viernes.

Se rió entre dientes. —Lo sé. Pero te vi por aquí y pensé en saludar. —Luego miró al otro lado de la mesa—. Hola, Peeta. —Dando un gesto amistoso, parecía nada más que agradable y cortés.

Y sin embargo, Peeta reaccionó como si le hubiera sacado el dedo.

—Hawthorne —espetó con voz tensa, retirándose un poco en su asiento para enviar una mirada suspicaz con los ojos entrecerrados de ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya se conocen? —solté abruptamente, queriendo mantener las cosas lo más aptas como Peeta obviamente no quería que fueran—. Magnífico. Eso me salva de hacer las presentaciones, porque obviamente… me olvidé de hacer las presentaciones. —Resoplé a mi broma floja, revelando mi nerviosismo.

Gale sonrió como un caballero, pero Peeta me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Mi sonrisa sufrió una rápida y dolorosa muerte.

—Verás, estoy muy emocionado por mañana en la noche —continuó Gale—, y se me olvidó preguntar: ¿Hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir?

—Umm… —Me mordí el labio, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la forma en que Peeta giró la cabeza para mirarme boquiabierto. El color filtrándose de mi cara, y tratando de aferrarme a un pensamiento razonable. Pero, ¿por qué de repente me sentía… horrible?

—No —grazné—. No puedo pensar en nada. Sólo… donde quieras está bien. Todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con la ciudad.

—Fabuloso. —La sonrisa de Gale era lenta y satisfecha—.Tengo un par de lugares en mente. —Miró su reloj de pulsera y dejó escapar un suspiro impaciente—. Tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos mañana.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como se había sentado. Luego, se inclinó hacia mí y me estampó un beso en la mejilla antes incluso de que me diera cuenta de que lo había planeado.

—¡Vaya! —espeté y me aparté, a pesar de que ya se había retirado.

Hizo una pausa para entrecerrarme los ojos inquisitivamente. Me sonrojé y abrí la boca para disculparme. Pero, las olas de ira que llegaban a través de la mesa de parte de Peeta me hicieron parar. Con una sonrisa tensa, dije—: Nos vemos mañana.

Asintió, lanzó una mirada a Peeta y se fue.

Miré fijamente tras él, mordiendo mi labio y demasiado asustada para respirar. Tal vez, si no mencionaba nada, Peeta no me preguntaría. Pero cuando me arriesgué a mirar en su dirección, lo supe de inmediato, lo preguntaría. A lo grande.

—¿Vas a salir con él? ¿_Mañana_?

* * *

**NOOOOOO! Peeta no tenia una cita, iba por el dije de Kat! **

**& ella saldra con Gale ahora... auch! **

**Como reaccionara nuestro chico, creen que haga algo? **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan comentarios, lamento no contestarlos,,, ya acabaron las vacaciones y llego tarde a casa.**

**pero siempre los leoo & me encantan!**

**Saludos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**22**

**.**

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué debería decir?

Mi mente estaba en blanco, así que tuve que decir la verdad.

—Umm… ¿sí?

La respuesta salió como una pregunta y yo quería golpearme. ¿Por qué era tan mansa, de repente?

Probablemente porque el cuerpo de Peeta parecía extrañamente quieto. Quiero decir, no es que por lo general fuese inquieto, pero nada en él parecía moverse, ni siquiera sus duros ojos azules que lucían aburridos mirándome como si lo hubiese traicionado.

Extrañamente, me sentí como si lo _hubiese _traicionado. Su mandíbula se tensó al bajar la mirada sin ver su libro de cálculo abierto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo… —Vacilé—. Bueno, para empezar, no te había visto desde el _domingo_. Luego… me olvidé por completo hasta que se presentó hace un momento, y… —Me encogí de hombros—. Para entonces, ya lo sabías.

—¿Cuándo? —exigió Peeta.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo te invitó a salir?

—Oh. Um... la noche del martes. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Peeta se estrecharon.

—Pensé que tenías grupo de estudio los martes por la noche.

Me sorprendió que en realidad se acordase de mi horario.

—Lo tengo, quiero decir, lo tuve. _Está _en mi grupo de estudio. —Cuando Peeta se estremeció como si le doliera físicamente saber que tenía algo en común con Gale pero no con él, me apresuré, esperando que mi explicación de alguna manera lo tranquilizase—. Cuando la biblioteca cerró, no habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo, así que volvimos a mi apartamento y trabajamos.

—¿Hizo _qué_? —tronó Peeta, mirando como si quisiese saltar de su banco y perseguir a Gale para arrancarle un par de dientes… con sus nudillos.

—Oye, ¿qué te _pasa_? —exigí.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo con sorna—. Tal vez es este impulso irresistible que tengo de _romperle la cara a __Gale__ Hawthorne_.

Mi boca se abrió. —¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído —maldijo de nuevo.

—Peeta —susurré, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien nos miraba—. ¿Qué demonios? No es como si hubiese tenido que hacer de niñera de Prim esa noche.

—No se trata de Prim. Y lo _sabes_.

Claro que lo sabía. Pero pensaba que seguíamos en la negación, coqueteando y manteniendo toda la mentira de sólo amigos. No tenía ni idea que de repente quería sacarlo a relucir. Tragué saliva e intenté controlar mis nervios, tenía el mal presentimiento de que esta conversación me iba a destrozar.

—Dijiste que sólo éramos amigos. —Mi voz salió ronca mientras estudiaba sus facciones tensas—. Eso creo.

—Lo somos. —Apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos—. Maldita sea, lo somos, pero la única razón para que _sólo seamos amigos _es porque no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pudiéramos ser algo más.

—¿Quieres…? —Mis pulmones se contrajeron. Me asusté y entendí como debía sentirse Prim todo el tiempo sin tener control de sus músculos, ni siquiera de los respiratorios. No podía respirar y eso me asustó—. ¿De verdad… quieres más? —susurré con voz temblorosa.

Las emociones que emanaban de su rostro lo demacraban, un aspecto lamentable que había visto la noche en la que lo atrapé en una toalla de baño.

—¿No lo quieres tú? —me susurró. Luego soltó una risa áspera y desvío la mirada—. ¿O es sólo atracción sexual para ti?

Mi pecho dolía. Todavía no podía tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

—Sabes que no es así.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan confundida acerca de que pierda el control?

—No lo sé. —Hice una mueca—. ¿Porque es más fácil hacerse el tonto? —Y porque dejó muy claro que elegía su trabajo sobre mí. Tenía todo el derecho de salir con quien yo quisiera… si me sentía de esa manera o no.

—Bueno, no lo eres. No te hagas la tonta. —Cuando metió el libro de cálculo en su mochila y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, entré en pánico.

—¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Me _voy_. ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

Y tan rápido como entré en pánico, este se disolvió en una cabreada indignación. Golpeando mi mano sobre la hoja de cálculo a medio terminar que se hallaba sobre la mesa, la saqué de su alcance cuando la fue a recoger. Cuando me miró le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Así que si no puedes tenerme, entonces no se me permite salir con _nadie más_? Dios mío, Peeta. ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que suenas en este momento?

—Sí, maldita sea.

La admisión llegó tan libremente de sus labios que parpadeé, sorprendida de oírlo confirmándolo.

Con su pecho agitado, me dio una mirada torturada, demacrando su rostro de nuevo.

—Me doy cuenta perfectamente de como suena. Y estoy tratando de parar, Katniss. —Su voz se quebró—. Estoy _tratando_. Jesús, ¿por qué crees que me estoy yendo? Si me quedo, sólo diré algo peor.

Creo que su agonía superó la mía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cuando las aparté, se ahogó en un sonido de miseria.

—Cristo, no llores.

Probablemente debería haberle advertido que una vez que comenzaba a llorar, no pararía hasta que todas saliesen.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —lloré—. ¿Quieres que lo llame? ¿Qué le diga que no?

No tenía idea qué pasó con mi poder femenino. Un tipo que no podía tener actuaba como un idiota porque iba a pasar un poco de tiempo con otro hombre. Debería estar maldiciéndolo, subiéndome por las paredes por su actitud de imbécil. Pero estaba sentada, llorando y suplicando saber qué podía hacer para hacerlo feliz.

Hombre, estaba agotada.

Su rostro se contrajo y se volvió un rojo furioso, como si fuese a empezar a llorar junto a mí. Pero entonces sus rasgos se borraron y sacudió la cabeza salvajemente.

—No. No lo canceles. Quiero que seas feliz. Siento haberme comportado como una reina del drama, ¿vale? Quiero que te diviertas con... quien sea. Simplemente diviértete y sé feliz. Sigue siendo tú.

Más lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, prácticamente saltó sobre la mesa para quitarme su tarea de la mano. Arrugándola en su puño, la metió en el bolso.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró, deslizando la palma de sus manos a través de sus ojos antes de irse corriendo como si los perros del infierno lo persiguieran.

Mientras lo observaba alejarse a zancadas, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho daño al aceptar ir a una cita con Gale. Esa no había sido mi intención en absoluto. Sólo quería salvarme de ser lastimada. Quería obligar a Katniss Everdeen a seguir adelante con su vida. Pero verlo sentir dolor me desgarró por dentro.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Querido dios.

Me enamoré de un gigoló.

Era una locura, era plenamente consciente de ello. Pero era Peeta. Mi asesino de arañas. El que se comía los restos de mi comida. Mi compañero fan de _Harry Potter_. Era mi alma gemela. Era fácil ver más allá de que era un gigoló cuando me encontraba con él.

Y así de fácil, decidí levantarme y luchar por él.

A pesar de que en realidad no _corrió_, se movió rápido cuando se marchó. Persiguiéndolo, entré en el edificio principal, sólo para no localizarlo en ninguna parte del atrio principal de techo de cristal. Miré a la izquierda, hacia un pasillo, sin suerte. Cuando miré hacia otro lado, vi su espalda y me fui pisándole los talones.

—¡Peeta!

Me escuchó y se detuvo pero no se giró.

—No puedo creer que te alejes de mí de esa manera —empecé a decir tan pronto estuve a tres metros de distancia—. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

Se dio la vuelta, tomándome por sorpresa. Di un grito ahogado cuando me agarró del brazo, su agarre caliente y firme, pero no doloroso. Girándome hacia un portal cercano, me acorraló en un aula vacía y cerró la puerta para fijarme contra él. El aliento salió corriendo de mis pulmones mientras su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío. Se sentía... oh, Dios mío... muy bien. Cálido, protector, musculoso, masculino. Mis entrañas lloraban por la belleza de esto.

Con un gemido torturado, golpeó ligeramente su frente a la puerta y nuestras mejillas se rozaron. Luego inclinó la cara y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de mi hombro.

—¿Estuvo en tu apartamento toda la noche? ¿Durmió en tu sofá? ¿Te tocó? ¿Te _besó_? —Otro sonido escapó de su boca. Una especie de sollozo y maldición. Apoyado en un lado de mi cuello, movió los dedos ligeramente hasta que encontró mi cicatriz—. ¿_Le _contaste el secreto que hay detrás de ésta?

—No, Peeta, para. —Me mataba oír su miseria, cuando acuné su mejilla, apartó su frente de la puerta para mirarme.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y sabía que era por arrepentimiento.

—Dios, Katniss, estoy tratando de estar bien con esto. Estoy tratando de no estallar. Y sé que estoy fallando. Pero, maldita sea…

Su pulgar trazó la curva de mi pómulo hasta que limpió un poco de humedad de mi reciente fiesta de sollozos. Una mirada de asombro total y tristeza cruzó su rostro. Luego sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Esto es una mierda. Él puede invitarte a salir, llevarte a cenar y tratar de robarte un beso de buenas noches. Puede llegar tan lejos como tú lo permitas. Y ni siquiera puedo competir. —Sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían llenos de agonía—. Creo que me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te escuché reír en el patio del campus. Cuando te miré, lo supe. Eras algo distinto, algo increíble. Sabía desde la primera vez que te vi que nada volvería a ser igual. Tú fuiste… un cambio total en el juego. Incluso cuando me di cuenta de que te sentabas con Johana y podrías ser como ella, no me importó. Quería saber todo sobre ti.

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida para pensar con claridad.

—Y yo que pensaba que me odiabas desde esa primera vez.

Negó con la cabeza. —Nunca te he odiado. Sólo me asustaste mucho, así que intenté mantenerte lejos. Me asustaba llegar a conocerte porque lo quería tanto. Pensé que seguramente no podrías ser tan buena como te había imaginado en mi cabeza. Salvo que cada vez que me daba la vuelta, estabas allí y terminaste siendo mejor de lo que podría imaginar. —Su sonrisa desapareció—. Cuanto más te conocía, más sabía que debía apartarme. Sólo puedo herirte. Pero nunca podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

Como si ya no pudiera permanecer lejos, se acercó más, su aliento acariciando mis labios. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, sabía que iba a besarme. Lo quería más que a mi próxima comida, pero tenía que estar segura de una cosa primero.

—¿Todavía eres un gigoló?

Se quedó helado, luego tomó aire y se echó hacia atrás mirarme, rogándome que no fuese allí.

—Siempre lo seré, Katniss.

Mi pecho colapsó. —No —negué—. No, no lo creo, puedes parar, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes? —Se alejó un poco más hasta que ya no nos tocábamos—. No importa si lo dejo o no. Este estigma, esta _maldición_, nunca desaparecerá. Dentro de ochenta años, la gente leerá mi obituario y dirá: _¿Peeta Mellark? ¿No era el gigoló? _Dios. —Apretó los ojos y se agarró el pelo en el puño—. Probablemente harán un poema y me convertiré en el _prostituto _inmortal.

Comenzó a alejarse pero le agarré del brazo. —Peeta, no me importa tu reputación, no me gusta tu pasado pero tampoco me preocupo por él. Todo lo que me importa es el ahora. Así que, ahora mismo… ¿sigues teniendo relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres?

Dejó caer la mano de su cabeza y me observó. Tenía el más extraño pensamiento que se debatía sobre si debía mentir o no. Entonces hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, creo que _sí _te importa mi reputación. Gale Hawthorne es un blanco prístino y accediste a ir a una cita con _él_, ¿o no?

Eso no era justo. Apreté los dientes. —Peeta.

Cuando intenté tocarlo, levantó el brazo como intentando protegerse de mí.

—No. Está bien. De acuerdo, no soy el tipo de chico que se lleva a casa para presentarlo a tus padres. Lo entiendo.

—No, _no _lo entiendes. —Gruñendo mis frustraciones, le enseñé los dientes—. Sólo cállate por un segundo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro hostigado y me masajeé las sienes doloridas. Discutíamos dos puntos totalmente diferentes y eso me confundía. Quería decirle que estaría orgullosa de presentárselo a mi mamá y papá, pero primero quería saber si era de verdad libre de un cierto estilo de vida. Después de arquearle las cejas, advirtiéndole en silencio que no se saliese del tema otra vez, tomé aire y empecé.

—En la biblioteca ese día —dije tratando con un tacto distinto—, le dijiste a la Dr. Cashmere Leigh que no programabas más clientas.

Su rostro palideció, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen. —Jesús, ¿tienes orejas de elefante? No se suponía que escucharas eso.

—Bueno, lo hice. Y eso me hizo pensar… pensé que... te _retirabas_. Pero luego… viniste a mi apartamento y dijiste que un marido casi te atrapa y entonces no estaba segura de nada.

Peeta cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Mentí sobre el marido. No he… no he tenido una clienta desde…

—¿Desde cuándo?

Negó. —No importa.

—Sí, sí importa. —Cuando me miró penetrantemente, gruñí al idiota obstinado—. Entonces ¿por qué me mentiste sobre lo del marido? ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

Hizo una mueca. —Nada. Rechacé a una mujer persistente que quería mis servicios y se volvió desagradable, eso es todo. Ella me llamó… —Arrugó su cara en una mueca—. Me llamó por algunos nombres. Nada que no hubiese escuchado, pero me dejó pensado y quería… quería… sólo necesitaba verte. Necesitaba estar cerca de alguien que _no _pensaba eso de mí.

Cuando me miró, lágrimas llenaban mis ojos. —Oh, Peeta —susurré—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

Dio otro paso atrás, poniendo más espacio entre ambos.

—Porque si te hubiese dicho la verdad y hubieses sabido que había parado de venderme por dinero, tenía miedo de que me dejaras hacer las cosas que me moría por hacerte.

Apoyé la mano en mis sienes doloridas.

—Bien, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Dejaste tus… practicas porque me querías y luego te diste la vuelta y me mentiste al respecto, haciéndome pensar que todavía lo hacías con el fin de mantenerme alejada.

Tragó saliva. —Tal vez.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Me va a dar una respuesta directa?

Lo miré con un ceño fruncido. —Eso no tiene sentido. Si paraste podrías haberme tenido, entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste para alejarme?

—No paré para poder tenerte. _Sé _que nunca podré tenerte.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca podrás tenerme?

—Porque no —farfulló, mirándome con incredulidad como si nunca hubiese pensado que le haría una pregunta tan ridícula. —Acabamos de pasar por esto. Nunca podría merecerte. Eres demasiado buena para mí. Estás fuera de mi alcance. Eres… Katniss Everdeen.

—Te equivocas. No lo soy. —En realidad no era Katniss Everdeen, y ciertamente no estaba fuera de su alcance—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es estirar tu mano, Peeta. —Presionando mi palma contra mi pecho, susurré—: Estoy justo aquí.

Negó con la cabeza. —No puedo, estoy corrompido.

—No. —Para evitar mi condena, me alejé de la puerta, yendo hacia él. Con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo y calmar su alma herida.

Pero esquivó mi intento de abrazarlo y se lanzó al escape. Abriendo la puerta se detuvo y se volvió lo suficiente para dirigirse a mí, pero sin mirarme.

—Pensé que al menos podríamos ser amigos. Pero no podemos. No me sentaré más a tu lado en el almuerzo. No haré nada más contigo. Espero que disfrutes de tu cita.

Cuando salió del aula vacía, dejó la puerta abierta.

Su partida me aniquiló. Y déjenme decirles, la miseria y la angustia no me sentaban bien.

* * *

**WOW, Por fin otro capitulo..! Espero que les agrade, bueno estoy segura que es agridulce..**

**como ven? nuestro muchacho dejo su "trabajito"**

**¿que hará Katniss ahora?**

**en otros temas...**

**Hoy salio el poster de Katniss ! esta bueno jajaa de espaldas y todoo!**

**Gracias por sus mensajes...**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**23**

**.**

El resto del día pasó como una ráfaga. Luego de mi discusión —o lo que fuera— con Peeta, conduje a casa y no fui a mis clases de la tarde. Johana tampoco. Ella y Marvel habían terminado, y cuando vio mi auto detenerse en la entrada, llegó a mi apartamento a llorar sobre mi hombro.

Creo que consolarla era lo único que evitaba que yo misma me lanzara a sollozar. Se sentía como si hubiese perdido a Peeta para siempre.

Dios, quizá si lo había perdido.

Cuando Jo. se acurrucó en mi sofá para tomar una siesta, llamé a Gale y cancelé nuestros planes, ya que sabía que eso sólo fracasaría incluso antes de que comenzara.

No pareció muy sorprendido, aunque sí tuvo la gracia de sonar decepcionado.

—Mellark no se tomó muy bien la noticia, ¿cierto?

No se me ocurría una razón por la cual mentir, así que sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo hizo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Gale dijo:

— Sabes, no tienes que rechazarme sólo porque él… —Debió haberse dado cuenta que estaba a punto de decir algo que me ofendería demasiado, ya que se detuvo abruptamente, con sus palabras desvaneciéndose en una risa triste — Correcto. Buena suerte con él, entonces.

Buena suerte. Sí, necesitaba más que suerte para recuperar a Peeta. Necesitaba un jodido milagro. O quizá un bastón de metal para golpearlo y hacerlo recapacitar. O quizá necesitaba hacerme recapacitar a mí misma, porque demonios, no sabía cuál de los dos estaba siendo más estúpido en este momento.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, era que tenía el corazón demasiado roto por Peeta, como para preocuparme por mi paranoia con Cato. Aún cerraba con llave todas mis puertas y revisaba que en mi bolso estuvieran mi mazo y arma de electrochoque, pero al menos mi miedo se había asentado de nuevo al nivel en el que estaba antes de la fatídica llamada de mamá.

Joder, ¿la llamada apenas fue el sábado pasado? Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en los últimos seis días. Muchas personas habían sido lastimadas.

Para evitar el dolor, decidí seguir adelante y llevar a cabo mi rutina normal, con la esperanza de que la regularidad de mis acciones, me estableciera en algún estado maravilloso de inconsciencia.

A mi hora de niñera, llegué a la casa de Dawn, abriendo la puerta delantera y entrando sin tocar. La televisión sonaba con las noticias de la tarde en un volumen bajo.

Pensé en gritar algún saludo, pero decidí caminar sigilosa y sorprender a Prim. Le gustaba la atención de las personas cuando saltaban frente a ella, gritando—: ¡Bu!

Tenía el presentimiento de que mi amiguita era del tipo que le encantarían películas de sangre, apuñaladas y terror, pero todavía no estaba lista para pensar en eso, principalmente porque definitivamente _no _eran mi tipo de películas. Denme una comedia romántica en cualquier momento. O _Harry Potter_, eso era lo más oscuro que toleraba.

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo hacia la cocina, llegué hasta la habitación de Prim e inmediatamente noté que al otro lado del pasillo, la puerta del cuarto de Peeta, se encontraba abierta.

Él nunca dejaba su puerta abierta. Y además, se escuchaban voces viniendo desde adentro.

Me detuve. No se encontraba en casa, ¿cierto? Maldición. No había prestado suficiente atención cuando me estacioné para ver si su Jeep se encontraba en la entrada o no. No estaba muy segura de poder enfrentarlo en este momento sin quebrarme en llanto.

Pero tenía curiosidad de ver cómo lucía su habitación. Me acerqué, pisando despacio para que el chirrido a la mitad del pasillo, no alertara a nadie de mi presencia.

Dentro, las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero supe que él —o alguien— se encontraba allí, cuando escuché el chirrido de la cama.

La conversación cesó, para luego comenzar otra vez. La voz sonaba vagamente familiar, incluso para lo muy bajo que se escuchaba. Examiné las paredes azul oscuro, antes de ver completamente hacia adentro, sorprendida de que no fuese del tipo desordenado. No tenía muchas fotografías en la pared, tampoco el piso desordenado y lleno de cosas. No lo llamaría completamente vacío, pero definitivamente no era un acumulador de basura.

Luego vi su cama, cubierta por un edredón, plisado pulcramente, puesto sobre el colchón. Peeta se encontraba sentado en el borde, con los pies apoyados al piso mientras enfocaba toda su atención en el celular que sostenía sobre sus piernas. Veía un video donde una imagen borrosa se movía alrededor de la pequeña pantalla.

—…_que yo sea __Johana__. _—Las cornetas del teléfono chirriaron con mi voz—. _Buenos días, Peeta. Hoy te ves bien. ¿Qué dices si nos saltamos las clases y hacemos algo… divertido? _

Mi boca se abrió de golpe al ver una sonrisa desplegarse por su rostro. Frotó su dedo sobre la pantalla del celular, tocando a la versión en video de mí.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Todavía no había borrado ese estúpido e impulsivo video?

Oh, Dios mío, al doble. ¿Lo miraba _otra vez_?

Puse la mano sobre mi boca, ya que mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande, consumiéndome. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me amaba.

Si esto no demostraba que me amaba, nada lo hacía.

Peeta Mellark me amaba.

Sintiendo mi presencia, levantó la cabeza. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lanzó su teléfono sobre la cama y se levantó. —¡Katniss! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se encontraba vestido para ir al trabajo, sus mocasines marrones adornaban sus pies y su camisa azul claro, metida dentro de sus pantalones plisados. Tuve que retirar la mirada, ya que verlo sólo me hacía sentir dolor y angustia depresiva.

—Es viernes —dije sin vida y sacudí la cabeza, confundida—. Siempre cuido a Prim los viernes.

—Pero… —Bajó la mirada hasta su reloj—. Mierda. Llegaré tarde.

Lo miré correr en la habitación para tomar su teléfono y billetera. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta, para encontrarme allí bloqueando su paso y sin moverme, se detuvo, luciendo atrapado y con pánico.

—Creí que te gustaría saber que cancelé mi cita.

Tomó mi codo, con la mirada llena de calor.

—¿Qué? Te lo dije, no tenías que hacer eso. ¿Por qué cancelaste? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien. Sólo… no puedo salir con él.

—Tú… —Peeta se acercó a mí aún más, justo en mi espacio personal, con su aroma limpio y dulce invadiendo mis sentidos—. ¿Por qué?

Giré mi rostro a un lado y sacudí mi codo de su agarre.

—¿Ahora quién es el tonto?

—Jesús. —Se giró, jalando su cabello—. _Sabía _que no debí haberte dicho nada. Lo juro por Dios, lo lamento. Actué como un idiota celoso, y te mereces una cita y ser feliz y… y vivir tu vida como quieras vivirla.

Su amor por mí salía de cada uno de sus poros. Podía darme cuenta de que lo mataba decir esto, pero honestamente pensaba que lo mejor era dejarme ir. En ese momento, lo supe. Haría lo que sea para tenerlo conmigo.

—Bueno, gracias, Peeta —dije, regalándole una brillante sonrisa—. Estoy muy contenta de tener tu aprobación sobre vivir mi vida como quiera, ya que planeo hacer justo eso.

Intenté alejarme, pero tomó mi brazo, luciendo demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hay un motivo oculto detrás de esa declaración?

—No lo sé —dije—. Tal vez eres paranoico. —Cuando abrió la boca, aclaré mi garganta y deslicé mi mano por mi estómago, creo que al ver a Johana hacer eso cincuenta veces al día, se me pegó—. ¿Dónde está Prim?

—Justo… aquí.

Mi amiguita me salvó de soportar más preguntas al rodar su silla hacia la puerta de la habitación de Peeta.

Sin mirar a su hermano, corrí hacia ella y pasé el resto de mi tiempo con ella antes de que él se fuera al trabajo. No pudo interrogarme más de allí.

Aunque lucía molesto al salir por la puerta. Su mirada me siguió con la promesa de venganza. No estaba muy segura de qué fue lo que hizo que sus pantaletas se encendieran. No lo había amenazado, puesto en peligro ni intimidado de ninguna forma. Me había apartado, así como él parecía _querer _que lo hiciera. Incluso cancelé mi cita por él. Y aun así, lucía más atormentado que nunca.

Ah, Peeta Mellark sería una nuez difícil de roer.

Luego de que se fuera, continuó mi tarde con Prim. Se fue a la cama media hora luego de lo usual, lo cual estuvo bien, ya que esta noche me gustó que se quedara despierta conmigo; _necesitaba _su compañía. Con ella dormida, salí de su habitación, con los hombros caídos.

Me encontraba sola, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Peeta. ¿Qué si nunca pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno para mí? Demonios, ¿_por qué _pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno? Yo no era nada especial. ¿Acaso era completamente ajeno a mis hábitos extraños, mis quejas y comentarios impulsivos? Un hombre que podía ver más allá de todo eso y aun así disfrutar lo que veía en mí, merecía… Bueno, lo merecía todo.

Me arrastré hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua fría, sin esperar ver a nadie sentado en la mesa. Así que cuando lo vi, salté y choqué contra el arco de la entrada. Al principio, pensé que era Cato. Había sido tan estúpida y descuidada durante estos días; finalmente me había encontrado.

Pero luego me enfoqué en su rostro y guau, no se parecía en nada al acosador psicópata de mi ex novio.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón y me apoyé contra la pared, más que aliviada.

—Oh, Dios mío. Peeta. ¿Qué estás haciendo en casa tan temprano?

Levantó la mirada desde la silla en la que se encontraba acurrucado y me lanzó una mirada de pura derrota.

—El destino me odia.

—¿Cómo?

Una risa amarga resonó de su pecho.

—Me enviaron a casa temprano y estoy suspendido por una semana.

Oh, mierda. ¿El Country Club se había enterado de su pasado? Me deslicé de la pared.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Resopló y rodó los ojos. —Estaba jodidamente distraído y fui de retro hacia un auto estacionado mientras intentaba estacionar otro. Abollé ambos autos. —Dejó caer su frente contra el mantel y dejó salir un suspiro—. Creo que la única razón por la que mi jefe no me despidió, fue porque normalmente soy un buen empleado.

Sabiendo que yo debía ser la razón detrás de su suspensión, tragué una bocanada de culpa y estiré la mano para frotar su espalda, deteniéndome a último momento. Doblando los brazos sobre mi cintura, murmuré:

— Lo lamento tanto.

—¿Por qué? —Cuando levantó la mirada, me miró confundido.

Ondeé la mano. —Ya sabes, por causarte una distracción.

—No lo hiciste. Yo… —Empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó, con la mirada llena de preocupación—. Mi suspensión no tuvo nada que ver contigo. —Se acercó a mí y mi corazón latió a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo—. Todo fue mi culpa. Tú… no tienes la culpa de _nada_. Eres la parte buena en todo esto. —Dos pasos después, se encontraba justo frente a mí de una forma agradable, abrumadora, que me impedía respirar de la emoción. Pero era tan, sí, _abrumadora_, que me moví hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarme atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, esa misma pared contra la que quería tomarme duro y rápido.—Eres el cálido sol que brilla cuando todo lo demás se encuentra oscuro —continuó, levantando los brazos para apoyarlos a ambos lados de mi rostro—. Una sonrisa y abrazo en medio de la desaprobación. Tú eres… —Haciendo una mueca, presionó su frente contra la mía—. Lo eres todo.

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por mi mejilla. Mi sonrisa tembló ante el esfuerzo.

—También te amo.

Peeta ahogó un sonido y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú… No. No deberías.

Toqué su mejilla. —Pero lo hago.

Cerrando los ojos, murmuró algo entre dientes, justo antes de sellar nuestras bocas. Al tocarse nuestros labios, ambos hicimos un sonido. Se separó lo suficiente para mirarme. Y luego volvió por más.

Fue todo lo que siempre había soñado y mucho más. Mientras sus labios se movían insistentes, envolví los brazos a su alrededor y elevé mi rostro en busca de más. Atrapando mi cintura, nos fusionó mientras su lengua acariciaba el paladar de mi boca, antes de enredarse con la mía.

Mis piernas volaron alrededor de su cintura, y tomando mi trasero, me elevó aún más.

Nos inclinamos hacia un lado, moviendo una hilera de llaves que guindaban de la puerta, hasta que un par cayeron al suelo. Tropezándonos contra los gabinetes, me apoyó sobre el mesón y profundizó nuestros besos con largos y abrumadores movimientos que me dejaban suplicando por más. Su cuerpo chocó todavía más contra el mío cuando sostuvo mi rostro. Luego llevó su mano desde mi cuello hasta mi espalda.

Incluso por encima de mi ropa, él sabía cómo hacerme reaccionar al masajear mis pechos. Solté un quejido sorpresivo lleno de necesidad y lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola contra los gabinetes detrás de mí.

—Mierda —jadeó, separando sus labios de los míos. Frotando mi cabeza por mí, murmuró—: No podemos hacer esto.

Pero aun así enterró su cara contra mi hombro al jadear. Me aferré a él sin vergüenza, apoyando mi propio cuello contra el suyo. Frotando su espalda, susurré:

— Si esta va a ser la única oportunidad que tendré de tocarte, ¿podrías esperar al menos un minuto más, antes de recuperar tus sentidos?

Suspiró. —De acuerdo.

Demonios, mis poderes de persuasión me sorprendían.

Levanté mi rostro hacia Peeta, él hizo lo mismo y el beso continuó de nuevo. Me encantaba sentir su barbilla bajo mis dedos. Me encantaba que sus manos se deslizaran por la parte posterior de mi camisa y acariciara mi columna. Me encantaba todo.

—Está bien, deberíamos parar ya. —Volvió a intentarlo sin resultado, aunque esta vez sus labios se aferraron a los míos, y sus dedos se fascinaron con cada montaña de mis vertebras—. Katniss, deberíamos parar. Necesito detenerme antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué? —Seguí un camino en su cuello con mis labios.

Gruñó y tomó mi cintura, enviando choques exhilarantes a lo largo de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Luego su boca estuvo sobre mi garganta y me jaló sobre el borde del mesón para unir aún más nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando el calor de su erección chocó contra mí entre sus vaqueros y mis pantalones cortos, ambos tomamos aire súbitamente.

—Maldición. —Se apartó de mí, eliminando cualquier tipo de contacto antes de alejarse, poniendo unos cuantos metros de espacio entre los dos.

No tenía nada de fuerza en mi cuerpo, así que me arrastré por la pared hasta deslizarme del mesón. Todavía podía sentirlo en todas partes. Peeta frotó una mano sobre su rostro, antes de apoyar sus antebrazos contra la otra pared e inclinar su rostro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo, Katniss? —Su voz sonaba rota mientras golpeaba su frente contra la pared—. Obligándome a escoger de esta manera…

_¿Disculpa? _Levanté las manos, más que insultada.

—No te he obligado a escoger nada. ¿Alguna vez me has escuchado pedirte que tomes cualquier tipo de decisión? Entiendo completamente por qué haces esto. Pero no tienes que _escoger. _

Peeta cerró los ojos y resopló molesto.

—Excepto que ya lo he hecho. He rechazado cada oferta que me han hecho últimamente porque la única persona que quiero eres tú.

Escucharlo admitirlo abiertamente, encendió mis esperanzas como la casa Griswold en Navidad.

—¿D-desde cuándo?

La emoción nadaba en su mirada al sacudir la cabeza y mirarme.

—Desde la noche en que casi nos besamos en tu departamento durante la fiesta de Johana.

Tragué, abrumada por la felicidad. Entonces era oficial. Ya no era un gigoló. Había renunciado. Por mí.

Me separé de la pared, pero bramó:

— Puede que no dure. —Como si diciendo eso lanzara algún tipo de campo magnético que me mantendría lejos.

Aunque raramente, funcionó. Me detuve. —¿A qué te refieres?

Un pesar adornó su rostro.

—Hace un año intenté salirme. Las rechacé a todas por cuatro meses seguidos. Pero no cambió la forma en la que las personas me trataban. Entonces las deudas comenzaron a acumularse. No tanto como antes. Pero me preocupaba, me hizo temer que nuestras vidas volviesen a caer en picada. Luego un día, llegó una cliente y me ofreció el doble de dinero para evitar que la rechazara. Así que… accedí. Y todas las demás comenzaron a pagar lo mismo. Antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba dentro otra vez. —Me miró y sacudió la cabeza—. Quisiera decir que nunca volveré a lo mismo, pero ya lo hice antes.

Sacudí la cabeza, quizá negando toda la situación, o quizá simplemente me encontraba así de segura de que no volvería.

Peeta me miró, luciendo agotado y alterado al mover su rodilla.

—Nunca debí haberte dicho cómo me sentía. Cuando supe que él iba a llevarte a salir, debí simplemente apretar mis dientes y mantener la boca cerrada. Al menos todavía seríamos amigos.

Encogí los hombros ligeramente. —Pero entonces nunca nos hubiésemos besado.

Su mirada se elevó y sonrió de verdad. —Sí. —Excepto que ahora sonaba más deprimido que nunca. Me alejé de la pared y fui hasta él, abriendo los brazos y abrazándolo. Exhaló y me envolvió con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cabello. —Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido. Me encantan tus agallas, tus pensamientos locos sobre la vida, tu alma noble.

—Y yo te amo, punto —dije.

Debió haber sabido que no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de rechazo de su parte, ya que ni siquiera intentó alejarse cuando deslicé mi boca sobre la suya.

* * *

**Que tal? YA HUBO BESOOOOO AWWWW!**

QUE LES PARECIO? SE LO ESPERABAN ASI?

AWW SE AMAN, PERO PEETA ESTA INSEGURO..

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS!

LEO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LA UNI NO ME DA TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR PERO AHI VAAA!

BESOOOOS


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**24**

**.**

Todo transgredió de abrazo a beso de forma fluida, no podía decir donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Peeta hundió las manos en mi pelo y sostuvo mi cabeza firme mientras sus labios adoraban mi boca. Después moví mi cara lo suficiente para alinear mejor nuestros labios y gimió dejando salir un sonido necesitado. Su boca no era exigente pero rogaba, y no podía soportar dejarlo rogar. Así que abrí los labios, y profundizamos el momento.

No podía dejar de besarlo. Nuestras bocas se dieron a la danza íntima de llegar a conocerse, aprendiendo cada grieta oculta y rincón sensible. Un abrazo húmedo fundido en el otro, hasta que ambos tuvimos que tomar aire. Y aun así, nos abrazamos, nuestras mejillas se presionaron firmemente mientras nuestras manos se deslizaron sobre la ropa hasta que encontraron su camino debajo de ellas.

Su pecho era liso y cálido, tan tenso bajo mis dedos. Necesitaba conocer cada músculo y peca que tenía. Capturando la parte inferior de su camisa, la tiré hacia arriba. Levantó los brazos para ayudarme, y un segundo después, estaba sin camisa.

Tomé una respiración, sólo mirándolo. —Eres tan... hermoso.

Extendió la mano y me jaló hacia él. —No tanto como tú.

Mis dedos se convirtieron en adictos al tocarlo. Se sentía tan bien.

Peeta presionó su boca en mis párpados cerrados, mis mejillas, mi frente y mi barbilla. Cuando empezó por mi cuello, deslicé las manos alrededor de la base de su columna. Presionando mis palmas planas contra su carne caliente, las bajé, sumergiéndose detrás del cinturón de sus pantalones.

Contuvo el aliento y agarró mi cara con una palma. Su otra mano se desplazó hasta el interior de mi camisa a mi sostén y debajo de la copa. Arqueándome contra él, yo…

Un sonido en su bolsillo delantero me sobresaltó. Saqué los dedos de sus pantalones y retrocedió.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó. Cerró los ojos y maldijo en voz baja. Lentamente sacó la mano de mi camisa. Su mirada parpadeó hasta ver mi rostro mientras se aseguraba que el dorso de sus dedos se arrastrara por mi abdomen antes de que me dejaran. Sólo entonces dio un tirón al teléfono de su bolsillo. Cuando volvió a mirar a la pantalla, su cara palideció.

Entonces supe que todo había terminado. Cualquiera que sea la farsa de una relación que acabábamos de empezar había sido destrozada. Porque él tenía una cliente en la línea.

Dándome la espalda, Peeta apretó el teléfono a su oreja. No contestó, pero la persona que llamó debe haber sabido que él estaba en la línea porque oí una silenciosa voz femenina diciendo algo. Un segundo más tarde, él se giró hacia la ventana más cercana y corrió las cortinas, casi tirándolas de la pared por su prisa.

—Lo que sea —susurró y colgó antes de arrojar el teléfono sobre el mostrador como si estuviera contaminado—. Maldita sea. —Pateó la pared y se pasó la mano por su pelo.

No dije nada. No quería escuchar la verdad en voz alta, a pesar de que ya sabía.

—Tuvimos un espía —dijo, su voz baja y apenas controlada con una ira que me sorprendió.

Cuando miró hacia las cortinas cerradas de la ventana, me di cuenta.

Oh, Dios.

Puse la mano sobre mi boca. —¿La señora Garrison?

Asintió. —Al parecer, no le gustó vernos besándonos.

Quitando los dedos de mis labios, los apreté en un puño. —Entonces tal vez no debió haber _visto. _

Peeta se inclinó y agarró su camisa. —Me tengo que ir. Tengo una citación real de la perra malvada. —Cuando tiró de la tela por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que su sexy cabello despeinado se viera aún más atractivo, me encogí.

Era difícil creer que acababa de tener mis manos en ese cabello. Y ahora él iba a dejar que otra mujer ponga sus manos en ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me negué a que este momento ocurriera.

—No tienes que ir allí, ¿verdad?

—_Tengo _que hacerlo, Katniss. Es propietaria de esta casa. Es dueña de mi madre, Prim, y yo. Tengo que ver lo que quiere.

Bueno, no era difícil de adivinar. La asalta cunas proxeneta lo _deseaba. _

—Puede ser propietaria de esta casa, pero no de ti o tu familia. _No _tienes que ir más.

—Sólo voy a ver lo que quiere. Eso es todo. —Cuando me miró, su expresión se volvió vulnerable e insegura—. ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

Mi boca se abrió. —¿Estás drogado? Diablos, no, ¡no voy a estar aquí! Ya sabes lo que quiere, Peeta. Quiere que te desnudes en su cama. Si hubiera querido algo más, te lo hubiese dicho por teléfono, o mejor aún, no habría interrumpido nuestro beso.

Desde la mirada obstinada en su rostro, sabía que no lo había convencido para quedarse.

—Sólo estaré fuera unos minutos. Ni siquiera voy a entrar a su casa.

Me aparté. —Está bien. Lo que sea. Ve allí. A la mierda con ella. No me importa. Me voy de aquí.

Agarré mi bolso de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la puerta de atrás.

—Katniss. —Se abalanzó detrás de mí y envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí desde atrás. Su pecho era tan cálido y tan Peeta, que casi me derretí en el acto—. No te vayas así. Por favor, no te vayas así. Te prometo que no me voy a acostar con ella. No me importa lo que trate de hacer para convencerme. Sólo quiero decirle que me deje en paz.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me reí dejando escapar un sonido de incredulidad.

—Y también podrías haberle dicho por el teléfono que te deje en paz.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor. —Katniss. Por favor.

Cerré los ojos y saqué hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que tenía dentro de mí.

—Puede que no me hayas cobrado una tarifa, pero besarte es un precio demasiado alto para mí. No me apunté a esto. Ahora deja que me vaya.

Sollozó, dejando escapar un sonido ahogado contra mi espalda, pero aflojó los brazos. Me retorcí, liberándome del resto de su retención y tropecé hacia la puerta, saliendo de la casa. No miré hacia atrás ni una sola vez. Lo sé, incluso me sorprendió mi fuerza de voluntad. Cuando llegué detrás del volante de mi coche y encendí el motor, no miré hacia su casa. Simplemente puse lo puse en marcha y me alejé de la acera.

Hice una cuadra y media por la calle antes de que mis manos comenzaran a temblar. Apretando los dientes, frené y me dije todo nombre malo en los libros. Entonces apagué el motor y abrí la puerta para tambalearme hacia la cálida noche. Corrí todo el camino de regreso a su casa, con mi pecho agitado, incapaz de permanecer lejos.

Oye, nunca afirmé ser una persona sabia y racional.

Sí, está bien, esto probablemente encabeza mi lista impulsiva**. **Regresar allí era la cereza en la guinda de mi estúpido pastel.

Fui una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _¡Lo sé! _

Pero tenía que ver si de verdad iba a ir con ella. Sólo tenía que ver.

Manteniéndome cerca de las sombras, entré a su patio trasero. Casi vomité cuando vi la puerta de atrás abierta. Una figura con forma de Peeta corrió hacia la puerta que separaba su patio del de ella. No lo podía creer. Iba a ir. Después de todo lo que acababa de confesarme...

—¿Puedes hacer esta pequeña charla rápida? —espetó Peeta—. Mi hermana está sola en casa.

Me acerqué de puntillas a la puerta, y me mantuve fuera de vista.

—Bueno, parece que ya estás listo para irte —arrulló la voz malvada de Enobaria Garrison—. Así que no te preocupes. Dudo que nos lleve mucho tiempo.

—No va a suceder. —La voz de Peeta era dura e implacable—. ¿Y te importaría nunca espiarme otra vez? Tu vibra grosera y asquerosa acaba de superar todos los limites.

—Pensé que dijiste que la pequeña niñera era tu amiga.

—Y pensé que dije que no era asunto tuyo. Esa parte sigue siendo cierta.

—No hay razón para ser insolente, Peeta.

—Jesús, ¿por qué te importa si tengo una novia o no? ¿Qué importa si tengo relaciones sexuales con todas las mujeres en Florida? Eres quién me envió a otras mujeres en primer lugar.

—Pero, querido, el sexo no es el problema. Todo hubiera estado perfectamente bien si sólo la hubieras follado y seguido adelante. El problema es que te enamores de ella. Porque una vez que te enamoras, tendrás que ser monógamo o alguna mierda. Te conozco, lo harás. Y a juzgar por la forma en que la miras, ya lo estás. Pero no puedo permitirlo. No puedo permitir que alguna tontita animadora cause caos en mis actividades extracurriculares. Todavía no he terminado contigo.

—Bueno, yo asumí que sí. Trajiste a tu novio a la fiesta de Prim y lo exhibiste delante de mi madre como si se burlaran de ella por no tener su propio hombre. No me necesitas más.

—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, pobre niño iluso. No podrías estar más lejos de la verdad. Brutus es un hombre querido y dulce. Rico, encantador, guapo. De hecho, me encantará estar casada con él.

—Entonces no deberías engañarlo.

—Pero, cariño, no voy a ser capaz de evitarlo. No es como quiero en el dormitorio. No es como te he entrenado. Te necesito más de lo que crees.

—Bueno, eso está muy mal, porque nunca voy a tocarte de nuevo. No hemos estado atrasados en el alquiler en más de un año.

—Bueno... teniendo en cuenta cómo está la inflación y la economía, me temo que voy a tener que aumentar el alquiler.

—No me importa. Vamos a pagarlo. Sea lo que sea. Y si se pone muy ridículo, tendremos que _mudarnos_. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí.

Desde las sombras, apreté la mano y la sacudí en el aire, alentándolo en silencio_._

_ ¡Vamos, Mellark! Sigue así. _

—¿Ah sí? —La señora Garrison dio una risita divertida—. ¿Y qué si llamo a un oficial de policía que conozco para hablarle de un escándalo de prostitución ilegal en el club de campo?

La risa de Peeta era baja y dura. —Adelante, Enobaria. No me importa en absoluto. De todos modos ya dejé de aceptar a las clientes. Nadie va a arrestarme por una especulación y he terminado, nadie puede atraparme en el acto.

—Vaya, crees que lo tienes todo resuelto, ¿no?

—Por una vez, sí. Ahora, ¿cuándo vas a meterte en la cabeza que todo ha terminado? Nunca voy a tener sexo contigo otra vez. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que vuelva a entrar a tu casa.

—Lamento escuchar eso. En serio. Porque estaba a punto de decirte que sé del pequeño secreto de tu novia.

_¿Qué dijo? _

Mi piel se volvió fría mientras me acercaba más a la puerta, mirando a través de las grietas para ver la espalda rígida de Peeta cuando se enfrentó a la puerta entreabierta, bloqueándola involuntariamente de mi vista.

Sonaba sospechoso y receloso cuando preguntó—: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Nada, en realidad. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que te dijo todo sobre Katherin Everdeen, ¿no?

—Oh, Dios mío. —Golpeé las manos sobre mi boca para amortiguar mi conmoción.

_Ella lo sabía. _

¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios lo supo?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Peeta, sonando desorientado.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Esto no podía suceder. Él no iba a descubrir la verdad debido a ella.

—Oh, Peeta. —La señora Garrison chasqueó la lengua, sonando perversamente encantada—. ¿No te dijo su nombre verdadero? Me preocupa. Pareciera que no hay suficiente confianza y honestidad en tu dulce monógama relación, si la chica ni siquiera te dijo que legalmente cambió su nombre por el de Katniss Alison Everdeen hace sólo unos pocos meses. Quiero decir, no es que la culpe. Si mi ex novio tratara de matarme y prometer que terminaría el trabajo la próxima vez que me vea, bueno, también huiría al otro lado del país y cambiaria mi nombre.

—No —dijo Peeta, su voz temblando de incertidumbre.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis pestañas. Las limpié desesperadamente y mi corazón se rompió porque él descubriera la verdad de esta manera. Yo debía decirle.

—¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando? —Rió—. Él la cortó. Con un cuchillo. Su vida estaba en peligro, estuvo en el hospital por más de una semana. Estoy segura que has visto la cicatriz. Creo que está en algún lugar en su cuello.

El silencio de Peeta me mató. Un segundo después, dijo con voz ronca—: ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué pasó?

La señora Garrison hizo un sonido simpático. —Déjame decirte que tu chica tiene muy buen gusto en chicos. Era desagradable. Un asunto asqueroso efectivamente. Supongo que eran novios en el instituto, y todo estaba bien con eso hasta que comenzó a ser un poco demasiado controlador para su gusto. La primera vez que trató de romper con él, en su segundo año, le dislocó la mandíbula. La segunda vez, durante su último año, le rompió el brazo después de empujarla por las escaleras.

Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Pero, ¿qué en el nombre de Dios hizo esta mujer para saber tanto de mí? ¿De dónde había sacado esa información?

—Fue entonces cuando ella finalmente decidió que era suficiente. Pero aun así él se negó a aceptar un no como respuesta. La acechó y la acosó durante meses después de que lo dejó hasta que irrumpió en la casa de sus padres para matarla. Y casi lo consigue.

—Jesús —dijo Peeta con voz áspera.

—La señorita Kathe perdió su graduación de la escuela porque estaba en el hospital. Y su novio travieso salió en libertad bajo fianza casi de inmediato. Así que se fue de la ciudad con un nuevo nombre. Y desde que se abandonó el caso en su contra, el señor Cato Walden ha estado completamente perdonado. Empezó a buscarla. La casa de sus padres fue allanada la semana pasada. Te voy a dar tres oportunidades de quién lo hizo.

La voz de Peeta dudó cuando preguntó—: ¿Encontró algo?

La dueña susurró—: Es difícil de decir, aunque te diré que ese chico va a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a Katniss.

Escuchar el nombre de Cato siempre me hacía asquear. Agarré mi estómago y cerré los ojos, obligándome a respirar por la boca hasta que se calmaron las náuseas.

—Sólo piensa, Peeta. Si estuvo a punto de matarla cuando estaba enamorado de ella y quería reavivar su relación, piensa en lo que va a hacer esta vez, ahora que quiere venganza. ¿No sería horrible si alguien filtrara accidentalmente su paradero? —Me tambaleé y me hubiera caído si no me agarrara del pestillo de la puerta.

—No lo harías —advirtió Peeta.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. —El tono insultado de la señora Garrison sonaba falso.

Clavé las uñas en el mango de metal, queriendo estirar la mano y dañarla físicamente.

—Nunca haría nada que te moleste. No cuando vas a darme lo que quiero. —Su tono cambió de engatusadora a severa en un instante—. ¿Cierto?

—¡No! —grité, caminando por su patio trasero.

—¿Katniss? —Peeta se dio la vuelta y agarró mi codo. Acercándome, envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí—. Cristo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me aferré a él, mientras mis lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste. Mi curiosidad no tiene filtro. Tenía que saber si irías con ella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró mientras sus manos se volvieron suaves y me mantuvieron contra él, acariciando mi pelo—. ¿Cuánto has oído?

—Todo. Y no puedes acostarte con ella. Le dijiste que no. Eso debería ser suficiente. Te está chantajeando. Lo que está haciendo es... es demente. Es una violación hacia ti de la forma más personal, privada y vil. Me niego a quedarme aquí y dejarte hacer esto, sobre todo por mi culpa.

Él no contestó, simplemente me mantuvo cerca mientras yo temblaba y sollozaba en su contra. Cuando tomó mi cara y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos, un mal presentimiento se deslizó por mi columna vertebral.

Se veía... resignado. —¿Es cierto?

Otra lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Debería haberle dicho que lo inventó todo. Pero no podía mentirle. Nunca más.

—Sí. —Sentí como más lágrimas cayeron—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Debería habértelo dicho antes, pero…

—Shh. Está bien. Todo está bien. —Me besó en la frente. Luego sus dedos persiguieron una lágrima que bajaba por mi mandíbula antes de rozar mi nuca para poder tocar mi cicatriz. Un sollozo salió de su garganta—. Te juro, Katniss. Nunca dejaré que él te encuentre. No te volverá a hacer daño.

Luego dejó caer la mano y dio un paso atrás. La tristeza y el dolor en sus ojos me dijeron adiós. Para siempre.

—Peeta. —Lo alcancé.

Se apartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la señora Garrison. Ella apoyó su cuerpo a medio vestir contra el marco de la puerta, y cuando él pasó a su lado, le chocó el hombre, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, antes de desaparecer en el interior.

—Justo a tiempo, Kathe —ronroneó la señora Garrison mientras se enderezaba—. Me encanta cuando está irritado... todo salvaje e indomable, y extra agresivo. Hay algo tan sensual con ese chico cuando su pasión se ha desatado. —Se estremeció y dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño—. Gracias. —Entonces también se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé allí, mirando fijamente su casa y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Vibrando con indignación, quería explotar. Quería gritar. Quería correr dentro y arrastrarlo lejos de esa mala, mala mujer.

Pero él había tomado su decisión.

La había elegido a ella.

Y lo había hecho por mí.

* * *

**NO PUEDE SER... T_T**

**LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PARA TRAERLES ESTE CAPITULO TAN TRISTE.**

**ESA PERRA MANIPULADORA SABE TODO DE KAT, Y AHORA LO USARA PARA TENER A NUESTRO SEXY!**

**ASHHH**

**- EN OTRO TEMA:**

**FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA EL TRAILER!**

**¿AGUIEN YA VIO MAZE RUNNER? SE ESTRENO HACE 2 DIAS EN MEXICO, Y AUN NO HE IDO t_t**

**- GRACIAS POR CMENTAR Y LEERME**

**SALUDOS A TODOS...**

**BSOSSS**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**25**

**.**

Debería haberme ido. Debería haber ido a casa, hacerme un ovillo en mi cama y llorar el resto de la noche.

Pero no pude.

Me escabullí hacia la casa de Peeta y, sintiéndome entumecida hasta la médula, entré por la puerta de atrás. Colapsando en una silla en la mesa de la cocina, empecé mi fiesta de sollozos, temblando incontrolablemente mientras me aferraba a mis brazos como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Lo juro, un pedazo de mi alma se salió de mi pecho, porque lloré tan fuerte que me dolía físicamente en el centro del esternón, haciendo imposible respirar adecuadamente.

Mis ojos se hallaban hinchados, mi nariz escurría como un colador e hiperventilaba hasta el punto de marearme, cuando la puerta trasera se abrió y Peeta entró cansadamente.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No parecía tanto. Por otra parte, se sentía como una eternidad.

Levanté mi rostro. Cuando me vio, se detuvo a un lado de la puerta. La expresión en su mirada era frívola, como si quisiera correr.

Me levanté de mi silla, todavía abrazándome. —¿Has… has terminado?

Culpa y devastación rezumaban de él. —¿Katniss? ¿Qué… qué estás _haciendo _aquí?

—P-Prim. —Mi voz era vacía, mis miembros se sentían pesados y mi mente estaba borrosa—. Prim se encontraba sola en casa.

Pero ambos sabíamos que no era por eso que había venido aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera negar mi presencia. —Pero tu auto no está afuera.

—Lo estacioné a unas cuadras y caminé. ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

—Cristo. —Se cubrió la cara con las manos y un gemido ronco de agonía salió de él.

Tropecé hacia adelante, necesitando sostenerlo, necesitando que él me sostuviera.

Evitó mis ojos, negándose a mirarme. —No lo hagas. No estoy limpio.

Oh, Dios. Lo hizo. Seguí caminando hacia él.

Levantó las manos y siseó—: ¡Detente! Jesús, Katniss. Esta es la razón por la qué deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Esta es la razón… ¡Maldita sea! —Tocó mi cara y me miró, desde mis llorosos ojos hinchados hasta mi nariz roja. Luego puso su palma contra mi pecho agitado como si pudiera calmar mi respiración irregular con su toque—. Mira lo que te hice. Esto es exactamente lo que quería evitar. Nunca quise herirte. Daría cualquier cosa por evitarte esto.

Agarré dos puñados de su camisa y los apreté. —Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Sacudió la cabeza. —¿Cómo? —Sonaba roto y desanimado.

Compartíamos un dolor mutuo. Y la única manera que podía pensar para ayudarme era ayudarlo y darle lo que más necesitaba. Tomando una respiración profunda, me limpié las mejillas mojadas.

—¿Quieres estar limpio?

Me miró, sus ojos abrumados pero llenos de esperanza. —Sí.

—Entonces te limpiaré.

Cuando alcancé su mano, me dejó entrelazar nuestros dedos. Lo guié al baño y me siguió sin resistirse. Se detuvo después de entrar y sólo se quedó parado ahí, mirando hacia la nada, casi pareciendo en coma. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y enganché la papelera de alambre que Dawn había puesto junto a la cómoda debajo del pomo, manteniéndola cerrada.

—Que buena idea —dijo Peeta detrás de mí, su voz aturdida—. ¿Por qué nunca pensé en hacer eso?

Me giré hacia él para enviarle una sonrisa suave. —Porque me necesitas cerca para mostrarte el camino correcto.

Se estremeció. —Debí haberte escuchado. No debería haber ido allí. No debería…

—Shh. —Tomé el dobladillo de su camisa y la jalé hacia arriba—. No más arrepentimientos. Lo hecho, hecho está y no vamos a pensar en eso de nuevo.

Levantó los brazos para ayudarme a sacar su camisa, pero preguntó—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te voy a dar un baño. Te dije que iba a limpiarte y…

Las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta cuando vi el chupetón rojo brillante en la parte superior de su pecho.

Viendo mi reacción, frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

Cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la marca, puso su mano sobre ella, cubriéndola. Su rostro tuvo un espasmo y abrió la boca. Vi la disculpa en su expresión. Luego llegó el miedo y la repulsión. Creo que ganó la repulsión. Se apartó de mí, cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el asiento del inodoro. Mientras vomitaba, me di vuelta y cubrí mi boca. Más lágrimas cayeron. Con manos temblorosas, tomé el vaso del lavamanos y lo llené con agua.

Cuando terminó, me encontraba sentada en el suelo a su lado, lista y esperando con un vaso de agua y un cepillo de dientes lleno de pasta.

—Gracias. —Primero tomó el agua, la movió dentro de su boca y escupió. Después de unas cuantas rondas de eso, empezó a frotar sus dientes con fuerza. Y mientras tanto, mantenía el brazo sobre su pecho, escondiendo la marca que ella le había dejado.

—Voy a calentar el agua —ofrecí, empujando mis pies y sintiéndome robótica mientras trabajaba.

—¿En verdad vas a estar aquí mientras me baño? —No sonaba como si quisiera que me fuera, sólo parecía perplejo ante la idea.

—Dije que iba a limpiarte. —La verdad era, que no creía que pudiera estar lejos de él en ese momento.

Abriendo la puerta de la ducha, abrí el grifo, sin importarme las gotas que caían por mis brazos y comenzaban a empapar mi camisa. Sostuve mis nudillos bajo el chorro hasta que tuvo la temperatura correcta para Peeta.

Detrás de mí, se levantó y dejó el vaso y el cepillo de dientes. Cuando sus pantalones tocaron el suelo, salté. El mes pasado, habría echado un vistazo. Diablos, antes de hoy, habría mirado. Pero ahora no quería hacerlo y no porque sintiera repulsión por el hecho de que había tenido su pene dentro de otra mujer sólo unos minutos atrás.

Simplemente no podía violar su privacidad. Había sido violado lo suficiente por una noche. Cuando miré hacia atrás, mi mirada aterrizó en su rostro.

—Supongo que puedo dejar que hagas esta parte solo.

Sus ojos parecían más azules con la luz fluorescente del cuarto. Se centraron en mí, buscando mi cara. Con un asentimiento silencioso, caminó más allá de mí y se encerró dentro de la ducha. El vidrio era opaco, por lo que sólo podía ver un borrón de él a través de la puerta.

Saliendo brevemente para saquear su habitación y encontrar ropa limpia para que usara, tiré su uniforme del Country Club en la ropa sucia y volví al baño vaporoso, donde la puerta se hallaba parcialmente abierta. Coloqué de nuevo la papelera y cerré la tapa del inodoro para sentarme y esperar.

Juro que se enjabonó todo tres veces. Pero eso me parecía bien. Lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para sentirse limpio de nuevo, estaba bien.

Cuando cerró el grifo, yo me encontraba ahí con una toalla.

Parecía sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y me vio. Con otro silencioso y humilde agradecimiento, tomó la tela y se secó antes de envolverla alrededor de su cintura.

Me senté de nuevo en el inodoro y llevé las rodillas a mi pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos.

—Me siento como si _yo _fuera la que hizo eso con ella, como si derribara la parte más básica de mí y dejara el resto abusado y maltratado. Me siento inútil y barata, y… y usada.

Asintió una vez y deslizó su bóxer por debajo de la toalla. —Sí, eso cubre más o menos lo que te hace.

No pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar otra vez. Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y corrieron por ms mejillas antes de darme cuenta.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?

Cubriéndose la cara con la mano, susurró—: Katniss —un sonido ahogado—, lo sien…

—No te atrevas a disculparte —sollocé—. Yo te hice esto. Es mi culpa que pasaras por eso esta noche.

Sus pestañas se abrieron. —No. Dio, no. No lo hiciste. No fue tu culpa.

Dejando caer su toalla, se arrodilló delante de mí. Contra mi voluntad, miré su pecho sólo para ver que había reemplazado el chupetón por una gran roncha roja donde había tratado de borrarlo.

—Lo siento. —Se abalanzó hacia su camisa.

Una vez que se la puso, agarré dos puñados de tela y me incliné hacia él. Me alejó de la cómoda y me rodeó con los brazos, sosteniéndome sobre su regazo en el suelo del baño.

—Está bien —seguía murmurando—. Te lo juro, Katniss. No fue tan malo. Ni siquiera terminé. Tan pronto como ella terminó, yo…

—_No quiero detalles _—grité, horrorizada.

Pero odié a la señora Garrison. No sólo lo había manipulado para que hiciera lo que quisiera, se metió con su cabeza, jugó con su cuerpo y le impidió la única gratificación que podría haber conseguido de esta noche. Lo sé, ese era un pensamiento terrible. Pero me _sentía _terrible.

—Lo siento. —Su rostro se puso pálido. Cuando trató de alejarse, lloré más fuerte y enrollé los dedos en su suave camisa de algodón para abrazarlo con más fuerza. Respirando pesadamente, me aferré a él, incapaz de dejar de chillar.

—Va a estar bien. —Besó mi cabello y acarició los mechones enredados y húmedos.

Solté una risa incrédula. —¿Bien? Estoy tan lejos de estar bien ahora mismo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se siente estar bien.

Presionó el rostro contra mi cuello. —No puedo decirte cuan arrepentido estoy. No puedo… no puedo… ¿Por qué demonios te quedaste? No deberías haberte quedado para ver esto.

—No lo sé. No pude irme. —Lo abracé más apretadamente—. No me hagas irme.

—Nunca. —Trazó sus nudillos por mi mejilla—. Dime qué hacer. Lo haré. Lo juro. Sólo dime cómo mejorar esto.

—Ya está hecho. —Descansé en él, derrotada y sin fuerzas. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era ajustarme y aceptar. Dado que no hacerlo no parecía ser una opción sin perderlo por completo, cerré los ojos y me apreté contra él.

Me había quedado para mantenerlo tranquilo, pero, aquí estábamos, y él era el único evitando que me cayera a pedazos. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para mí.

Metió la cara en mi cabello y sollozó. —Pensé que te amaba lo suficiente como para que mis sentimientos te protegieran —confesó, su voz entrecortada y ronca—. Pensé que podría evitarte el dolor. Maldita sea, estaba tan seguro de que podría escupir en su cara y terminarlo para bien. Fui tan estúpido y arrogante. Y saliste herida por eso.

—No. —Pasé la mano por su brazo—. Me protegiste. Le impediste ponerse en contacto con Cato. Me salvaste.

Sollozó de nuevo y besó mi cabello. —Vamos. —Abrazándome fuerte, se levantó y me llevó desde el baño a su dormitorio. Me dejó en el centro del colchón y sacó la sábana y la manta de debajo de mí antes de llevarlas a mi pecho.

Después de un rápido beso en mi frente, se acurrucó a mi lado. Nos miramos el uno al otro en el colchón sin tocarnos. Él no había encendido la lámpara, pero podía ver su cara claramente gracias a la luz brillando desde el pasillo.

—No siempre fue tan malo —murmuró—. Cuando recién empecé, era algo genial. Quiero decir, hermosas, ricas y elegantes mujeres me prestaban atención, metiendo billetes de cien dólares en mi ropa. Tenía que tenderme tres o cuatro veces a la semana. Me dio una confianza que nunca tuve. Pero se volvió viejo muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta de que esas mujeres no me respetaban, de que ni siquiera era una persona para ellas, era demasiado tarde. Tenía esta _reputación_, era su muñeca y me sentía atrapado.

Extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa suave, metió un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Sin embargo, no lo puedo lamentar. Si no hubiera aceptado su oferta esa tarde, no habría empezado mi clientela en el club campestre. Nunca habría hecho suficiente dinero para sentir que podía estudiar. Y nunca te hubiera conocido.

Sollocé y limpié mi cara. —No creo que yo lo valga.

Rió suavemente, su expresión indulgente. —Créeme. Lo vales _mucho_. —Con un beso en mi nariz, suspiró—. Muy bien, te derramé mi alma. Tu turno.

No sabía que decir. Mi alma se sentía vacía de historias. Los dedos de Peeta trazaron suavemente la cicatriz en mi nuca.

—¿Me dirás acerca de esto?

Con un estremecimiento, cerré los ojos. —Ella lo cubrió casi todo. No hay mucho más que decir.

—Quiero escucharlo de todas maneras. Quiero escucharlo de ti.

Así que le dije, y después me acercó a él. —Haré lo que sea para mantenerlo alejado de ti.

—Lo sé. —Es lo que más temía.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, agradecida de estar con él y doblemente agradecida de que no me hubiera llamado estúpida por dejar que Cato me maltratara por tanto tiempo. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Dawn nos despertó cuando llegó a casa, jadeando ruidosamente al momento en que vio a la niñera en la cama con su hijo.

Peeta y yo nos erguimos mientras nos despertábamos.

—Mamá —dijo él, llevando una mano sobre su corazón, sólo para dejarla caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas y cerrar los ojos—. Jesús, me diste un ataque al corazón.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo entre dientes, lanzando rayos láser en mi dirección—. No esperaba encontrarte en la cama… con Katniss.

La frente de Peeta se arrugó con incredulidad. —¿Todavía me chequeas en la noche?

—¡Sí! Soy tu madre, ¿cierto? Ahora, ¿vas a explicar lo que haces en la cama con la niñera o no?

—Oh. —Se sentó y me miró—. Cielos, mamá, no pasó nada. Mira. Todavía tenemos la ropa puesta.

Dawn levantó una ceja, obviamente sin estar impresionada. Me acerqué un poco más a Peeta. Él encontró mi mano bajo la sábana y la apretó.

—Prim… tuvo un ataque —explicó—, y Katniss enloqueció. Trató de llamarte primero, pero no sé, quizás marcó el número equivocado. De cualquier manera, no podía hablar contigo, por lo que me llamó a mí. Después de ponerla a dormir, Katniss como que se desmoronó y empezó a llorar. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Por lo que la hice tenderse y decirme las cosas. Luego nos quedamos dormidos y volviste, y ahí es dónde estamos ahora.

Su madre lo miró por un momento antes de mirarme. —¿Prim tuvo un ataque? ¿Está bien?

—Está bien —aseguró Peeta—. Parecía lucida y alerta cuando terminó. Leímos juntos algo de _Harry Potter _antes de que se fuera a la cama.

Dawn asintió y se frotó la frente. —Bien. Gracias por estar aquí, Katniss. —Me vio y frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Pobrecita, todavía te ves conmocionada. Tus ojos están rojos e hinchados.

Miré hacia abajo, sin saber cómo mentir tan bien como Peeta lo hacía. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me apretó contra su costado.

—Voy a llevarla a casa. Su amiga llamó y pidió prestado el auto, por lo que necesita que alguien la lleve.

Sorprendida por su rapidez de pensamiento, levanté mi rostro. Mi cerebro se sentía frito y sobrecocido. Pero él era tan convincente que casi me encontré creyéndole. Incluso convenció a su madre de que abandonara su habitación antes de salir de la cama, para que no supiera que sólo había estado usando bóxer bajo las sábanas.

—No puedo creer que le hayas mentido —dije entre dientes, tan pronto como se fue.

Me frunció el ceño, diciéndome que mantuviera la voz baja. —No _mentí_. Prim tuvo un ataque y después te calmé. Sólo que no esta noche.

Resoplé y rodé los ojos, pero terminé sonriendo. Él también sonrió y me cogió la mano, besando mis nudillos. Por ese breve momento, todo parecía casi normal.

Dawn sacaba una jarra de té helado del refrigerador cuando pasamos por la cocina hacia la puerta trasera. Impresionada por su comportamiento de cada día como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido anoche, quería odiarla por hacer que Peeta se sintiera como si tuviera que sacrificarse durante los dos últimos años. Pero me detuve. Si buscaba fallas en todo el mundo, las encontraría el cien por ciento de las veces y siempre estaría decepcionada. No quería estar decepcionada de esta mujer. Ella había criado a dos de mis personas favoritas en la tierra. Era su madre.

En lugar de mirarla, me acerqué y le di un abrazo impulsivo. —Sólo quería que supieras que tienes hijos fantásticos.

Pareció sorprendida al principio, pero luego se relajó y me abrazó.

—Los tengo, ¿cierto? Y sé que también son muy aficionados por ti.

Cuando nos separamos, Peeta se encontraba ahí para tomar mi mano.

—Volveré en la mañana —le dijo a Dawn antes de llevarme sorprendida por la puerta trasera.

—¡Peeta! ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que le dijeras eso.

—¿Qué? —Cuando me miró, parecía confundido—. Pensé que no querías que le mintiera.

Así que, supongo que planeaba quedarse toda la noche conmigo. Mi corazón se sacudió con alivio porque yo tampoco quería estar lejos de él.

—Pero ahora va a pensar que tendremos sexo toda la noche.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno... un hombre puede soñar, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Otro capitulo, nadamas por que me caen bien jajaja**

**¿Que tal? Ambos son tan lindos, esa maldita enobaria arggg!**

**espero que les haya gustado..**

**gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, & dejan comentarios...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**26**

**.**

Una vez que llegamos a mi apartamento, Peeta me tomó la mano mientras me llevaba hacia mi puerta.

Después de acariciar mi pelo de la manera más amorosa, me encontraba de pie justo en la entrada mientras él revisaba todo el desván, asegurándose de que ningún ex novio acosador psicópata merodeaba por ahí. Atesoré la dulzura de sus acciones.

Cuando regresó a mí y me volvió a tomar la mano para llevarme a mi habitación, lo seguí en un regocijo vertiginoso.

Nos desnudamos por sí solos, uno frente al otro, hasta quedarnos con la ropa interior. Sus ojos se calentaron cuando saqué mi camiseta seca sobre mi cabeza y mis pechos empujaron contra las copas de mi sujetador. Sabía que se encontraba excitado, ya que reveló un bulto impresionante en su bóxer cuando deslizó sus pantalones por las piernas. Pero en vez de alcanzarme, se dio la vuelta y deslizó hacia abajo las sábanas de mi cama.

—Después de ti. —Su mirada se hallaba llena de cuidado y devoción—. Te prometo que esta noche me abstendré de acaparar el colchón y las mantas.

Hice una pausa antes de meterme, tan aliviada como decepcionada de que no intentara nada conmigo. Nos merecíamos un poco de conexión física. Necesitaba estar cerca y compartir mi cuerpo con él en la manera más íntima y emocional posible.

Pero más tarde. Esta noche no.

El sexo no era lo que más necesitaba de mí en este momento. Y tampoco era lo que yo más necesitaba de él. Por el momento, a los dos nos vendría bien un poco de consuelo emocional.

Así que en lugar del sexo, lo que siguió fue lo más dulce y sin embargo, las horas más platónicas de mi vida. Peeta logró convertir la depresión absoluta que había comenzado a sentir en el patio trasero de su vecina a una felicidad sin reservas.

Me envolvió en sus brazos y se acurrucó conmigo, hablando de cosas triviales como _Harry Potter_, y lattes, y la universidad, y las arañas, y nuestro futuro. Dibujábamos en las manos del otro con los dedos y adivinábamos qué imágenes habíamos hecho. Tratamos de tener una guerra de pulgares bajo las sábanas... con nuestros dedos. Luego permanecimos acostados en un silencio tranquilo, tomados de la mano y escuchando nuestras respiraciones lentas hasta que ambos caímos en un olvido sin sueños.

Tuve un descanso encantador e ininterrumpido. Cuando me desperté, no sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando sin cesar hasta que mis ojos casi se habían cerrados por la hinchazón. Me sentía revitalizada y cálida mientras me acurrucaba con mi alma gemela, que cumplió su promesa y no monopolizó el colchón ni las sábanas.

Rodando hacia él, lo vi durmiendo junto a mí. Era como presenciar un milagro. Era hermoso. Por dentro y por fuera.

Como si sintiera mi mirada, se movió, tomando una respiración profunda antes de girar la cabeza hacia mí y agitar sus gruesas pestañas hasta abrirlas. Una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro, y la verdad es que ni siquiera puedo describir lo increíble que se sentía al ser la destinataria de la misma.

—Hola, Sweet Pea —dijo con voz ronca.

Si antes no hubiese estado encendida, ciertamente ahora sí. Su voz matutina ponía en vergüenza a su voz normal, todo sexy y recién despierto, agregándole la cantidad perfecta de ronquera a la misma.

—Hola, Sexy —respondí, mis dedos con ganas de alcanzarlo y sólo... acariciarlo. Cediendo a la tentación, le pregunté—: ¿Puedo tocarte?

Sus pestañas se cerraron, apoyándose en la parte superior de sus mejillas curtidas y esculpidas, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia. —No tienes que preguntarlo.

Extendí la mano de inmediato, pero me detuve a centímetros de tocarlo. Debe de haber percibido mi duda porque volvió a abrir los ojos. —¿Qué pasa?

Tragué saliva, completamente abrumada. —No sé por dónde empezar.

La mirada de Peeta se calentó. Envolvió sus dedos fuertes y cálidos alrededor de mi muñeca y jaló la palma hacia adelante, llevándome a dónde quería que mi mano lo siguiera. Cuando la puso en el centro del pecho, justo sobre su corazón y presionó mi piel sobre la suya como si imprimara mi alma a la suya. Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas de alegrías.

—Comienza aquí. Nunca nadie me ha tocado aquí.

Froté un círculo en el pecho sobre su corazón. Latió fuerte y firme bajo mis dedos, así que me incliné y puse mis labios en el lugar precioso, sellando el momento con un beso.

Recordando a un cierto chupetón de anoche, miré otra vez sin pensar, sólo para descubrir que todos los rastros de la señora Garrison desaparecieron por completo. Su pecho sin marca brillaba, esculpido y magnífico como un borrón y cuenta nueva. Y todo mío para tocarlo como deseaba.

Sin poder dejar de sonreír, levanté la mirada y me mordí el labio antes de dar el paso.

—Palabra —dije.

Sus atractivas cejas bajaron con confusión. —¿Qué?

Me reí entre dientes. —Pensé que me dijiste que cuando estuviera lista sólo diga la palabra. Así que... palabra. ¿O debería decir _"la palabra"_?

Peeta aspiró una bocanada de aire, de repente viéndose desconcertado.

—Katniss…

Comenzó a incorporarse, pero le di un empujoncito para que volviera a su lugar. Ya que mi mano todavía cubría su corazón, no tomó mucho esfuerzo aplicar un poco de presión y derribarlo de nuevo sobre el colchón.

—Está bien, Peeta —le aseguré—. Te amo, y quiero mostrarte cuánto. Quiero que tengas esa diversión recreativa que nunca has tenido. Quiero complacerte y mimarte como nadie lo ha hecho. —O nunca lo hará—. Y quiero borrar todas tus reglas y restricciones hasta que te sientas libre de hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con sentimiento. Levantando la mano, tomó mi cara suavemente.

—Dios, no te merezco.

—Y sin embargo, me tienes de todos modos. —Sonreí y seguí tocándolo, explorando para la satisfacción de mi corazón, comenzando en su rostro con la áspera mandíbula sin afeitar y abriéndome camino.

—Por lo tanto, está a punto de dar su primer regalo, Sr. Mellark, el increíble gigoló. —Burlándome, deslicé la punta de la nariz por el lado de su cuello—. ¿Le gustaría hacer una pausa y decir algo para conmemorar la ocasión?

Su expresión brillaba con el calor mientras yacía pasivamente debajo de mí, observando todos mis movimientos.

—Oh, pero este no va a ser mi primer regalo.

—¿Qué? —Mi estómago cayó a los pies—. Pero me dijiste…

—Shh —me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios antes de que pudiera sentarme en posición vertical. Me dio un beso tranquilizador en la frente, luego en la mejilla. Luego mi mandíbula... Mmm. Mi cuello—. No va a ser un regalo. Tengo la intención de hacerte pagar. Mucho.

—Oh, voy a pagar, ¿no? —Retrocedí tanto para permitirle verme arquear las cejas. Pero la presión de sus labios contra mi clavícula hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con el hambre. Sintiendo que en realidad podría gustarme a dónde se dirigía esto, me lamí los labios—. Voy a recibir el descuento de novia, ¿verdad?

Peeta se limitó a mover la cabeza, la diversión reflejada en su sonrisa.

—Nop. Me vas a deber más de lo que nadie nunca me ha debido.

—¿En serio? Hmm. ¿Cuánto me vas a cobrar?

Copiando mi mala costumbre, arrugó la nariz.

—Sólo tu cuerpo. Tu corazón. Y toda tu alma.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de felicidad y pasé los dedos por su pelo.

—Pero ya te los he dado.

Su sonrisa fue lenta y devastadora. —Bueno, entonces es una primera vez. Una mujer que pre-paga.

Me reí. —En ese caso, nene, recuéstate. No he terminado de investigar mi compra.

Me dio una amplia sonrisa. —¿Necesitas revisar mis dientes?

Levanté una ceja. —No es el lugar que tenía en mente.

—¿Mi axila? —Cuando levantó su brazo, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada.

—Pon tu brazo abajo, idiota. —Lo hice por él, escondiendo sus axilas peludas—. Tal vez yo hablaba de tu tatuaje.

Tracé mis dedos sobre la palabra "Oblígame", anonadada de que estuviera tocándolo de verdad, que me dejara estar cerca. La piel de gallina brotó en su abdomen mientras corría mi dedo por cada letra.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró su tinta. —Me sentía enojado y desafiante después de la primera vez que dejé de aceptar clientes.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Me incliné hacia delante y besé la palabra. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron bajo mis labios y su mano acariciando mi pelo me dijo que le gustaba mucho la atención.

Después de obsesionarme con su ombligo, bajé por su cuerpo, pasando directamente a sus pies. Se sentó, apoyando su peso sobre los codos para poder verme. Una mueca divertida iluminó sus ojos.

—Oye, te olvidaste de un lugar.

Lo callé. —No te preocupes. Voy a llegar a tus oídos, lo juro.

Negó con la cabeza. —No me refería a eso.

Echando un vistazo a la protuberancia en su ropa interior y viendo una marca húmeda extenderse sobre la tela, quedé en blanco por un momento, superada por la necesidad de subirme a su regazo y montarlo en ese mismo segundo. Ya casi podía sentirlo deslizarse dentro de mí.

Pero no quería hacer nada que le hiciera recordar algo... desagradable. Indecisa, me encontré con su mirada.

—Yo... pensé que tal vez tu... Me preocupaba que un par de clientes excesivamente entusiastas podrían haberte tocado más de lo que querías, así que no quise... molestar. — Quiero decir, si yo le hubiese estado pagando mucho dinero por ello, también exigiría un poco de tiempo de juego con esa parte específica del cuerpo—. No quería…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. —Katniss. Jesús, eres demasiado linda. No me importan ellas. Sólo sé que quiero que _tú _me toques. Quiero _tus _manos sobre mí. Justo aquí.

Cuando deslizó sus dedos sobre el lugar exacto que discutíamos, me quedé sin aliento, olvidándome de todo sobre quién había estado antes que yo. Pero santos gigolós tatuados, ver a Peeta tocarse era jodidamente _sexy_.

—Dios mío, Sr. Mellark —susurré, tratando de controlar mi pulso acelerado, por mantenerme muy, muy quieta—. Creo que eso fue lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

—Entonces todavía no has visto nada. —Con un guiño, envolvió los dedos alrededor de sí mismo a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Mientras bombeaba lentamente, mi mandíbula latía por la forma en que mi boca se hacía agua—. Te deseo tanto en este momento, Katniss, que sólo pensar en deslizarme dentro de ti me... —Cerró los ojos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras gemía.

Creo que podría haber tenido un mini-orgasmo. En serio. Un terremoto de conciencia me iluminó tan fuerte y rápido, que me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir eso. —Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, agarré su ropa interior y la deslicé por sus piernas, desplazándole la mano de su polla, lo que fue una maldita lástima. Pero lo que se liberó, desnudo y expuesto, me dejó completamente atónita—. Santa María, madre de Dios. Esta es sin duda la más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Los ojos de Peeta se estrecharon mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el cumplido. —¿Cuántas has visto?

—¿Incluyéndote a ti? Dos. —Ignorando la pregunta sospechosa en su mirada, volví mi atención a su pene. Acercándome con vacilación, arrullé—: Hola, muchachote. No muerdes, ¿verdad?

Peeta se rió y gimió al mismo tiempo. —Maldita sea, Katniss. Tu sentido del humor me va a volver loco antes de que acabe el día.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté inocentemente y sinceramente confundida.

—Sólo tócala de una vez —suplicó con los dientes apretados.

Por Dios, está bien. No tenía por qué ser un impaciente y malhumorado al respecto. Extendí la mano y acaricié con dos dedos, como si saludara tímidamente a un animal vivo y rabioso. El sudor se resbalaba de la frente de Peeta. Se veía torturado, pero parecía amar cada segundo de su sufrimiento.

—Eres muy graciosa. Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir con tocarlo. No es un maldito perro.

—Um, no. Yo diría que esto es más el tamaño de un toro.

Soltó una risa ahogada. Por mucho que quería que yo espabilara, aun así se divertía. Me encantaba. Nunca había tenido diversión mientras que otro tipo que no debería ser nombrado había estado desnudo delante de mí. Me gustaba divertirme con Peeta.

—Ahora, ¿por qué estoy haciendo todo esto de tocar? —Fingiendo un puchero, me senté en cuclillas y golpeé mis manos en mis caderas—. Todavía no has inspeccionado ni una pulgada de mí. ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

—Me encanta _todo _lo que veo. —Sus ojos lucían vidriosos por la inestabilidad mientras frenéticamente agarraba las sábanas debajo de él. Me preocupaba que pudiera haberle empujado un poco demasiado lejos. Una pequeña broma sucia estaba bien, pero impulsar al hombre a un homicidio hormonal no.

Su frente brillaba como si tuviera fiebre. —Pero si te toco en este momento, eso es todo. No voy a ser capaz de detenerme. Quería asegurarme de que acabaras con tu tiempo de juego antes de que yo empezara.

—Vaya. —Le di unas palmaditas a su vientre, a apenas tres centímetros de la cabeza de su rebosante pene—. Pensando primero en mí. Eso es tan dulce. Gracias.

—Sí, soy un maldito santo. Ahora, ¿quieres _por favor_, tocar mi polla antes de que la maldita cosa explote?

—Oh, está bien. —Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación, como si ceder a sus demandas fuera una molestia. Entonces me incliné y toqué su polla —con mi lengua— trazándola desde la base hasta la punta con una caricia húmeda y caliente.

Gritó mi nombre y nos arrojó a un par de centímetros fuera de la cama.

—¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez? —exigí, volviéndome a sentar para perforarlo con una mirada mordaz.

Jadeando, me miró con una apariencia salvaje. —N... nada. Eso fue... eso fue... perfecto.

La expresión aturdida en su rostro me hizo detenerme. —¿Nunca antes te han chupado ahí?

—No —dijo con voz tensa.

—¿En serio? —Arqueé una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de verse completamente abrumado. —La felación es más acerca de mi placer, y ninguna de ellas se preocupaba por mi placer así que... _¡Oh!_... Dios.

Su espalda se inclinó fuera de la cama otra vez cuando lo tomé dentro de mi boca tanto como podía. Envolviendo los dedos alrededor del resto de la base, chupé con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de no morderlo. Entonces dejé que mi lengua vagara, investigando cada bulto y vena. Luego lo llevé hasta el fondo de mi garganta.

—_Katniss_. —Su voz sonaba alta y ahogada—. Oh, Dios mío. Oh... —Creo que en realidad _escuché _a sus ojos rodar atrás de la cabeza—... _Mierda. _

Sí, le di una malditamente buena mamada, si me permites decirlo.

Sabía que se encontraba justo en el borde, cuando soltó los dos puñados de sábanas que había envuelto en sus dedos y se incorporó. —No puedo esperar más. Necesito... Necesito tocarte. _Ahora_.

Me recostó sobre mi espalda, y estuvo encima de mí tan rápido que me dejó sin aliento.

El beso que siguió fue tan caliente, que desvaneció mis bragas. Literalmente. Bueno, está bien, creo que las arrancó. Pero de cualquier manera, después de terminar de besarnos, me encontraba completamente desnuda, él tenía un condón, y las cosas se pusieron verdaderamente calientes en este apartamento. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba con el calor y la humedad, ardiendo de necesidad.

Peeta agarró mi cadera y colocó mi pierna alrededor de su cintura. Seguí su ejemplo y lo envolví con la otra, enganchando los pies juntos en la base de su espalda.

Subiendo la palma de la mano por mis muslos, tomó mi culo y me levantó lo suficiente como para alinear nuestros cuerpos. Mi centro latía con anticipación, endureciendo mis pezones y tensando los nervios en mis muslos.

Cuando sumergió un dedo para encontrarme mojada, los dos gemimos. Metió otro dedo. Me acarició hasta que me arqueé y jadeaba debajo de él. Su boca le hizo cosas pecaminosas a mis pechos. Quería que no se detenga nunca.

Después de que sacó sus dedos, los reemplazó con algo mucho más grande que empujó en mi entrada y mi visión se nubló. Oh, Dios. Estábamos haciendo esto. Y lo hacíamos ahora mismo. Mantuve tenso mi cuerpo por la ansiedad cuando su punta presionó un poco más profundo.

La única otra persona con la que tuve relaciones sexuales fue con Cato, y había sido tan controlador y dominante, que no estaba completamente segura de cuál era el procedimiento normal. ¿Qué pasa si Peeta quería que esté más o menos involucrada, o...? Como si sintiera mi inseguridad repentina, Peeta levantó la mirada, con el rostro enrojecido.

—¿Katniss? ¿Estás segura?

Eso fue todo. Su preocupación por mí derrumbó todos mis temores sobre el procedimiento adecuado. Necesitaba a este hombre ahora, en todas las formas posibles.

Asentí como si fuera uno de esos muñequitos cabezones. —Sí. Sí. Por favor.

Puso su frente contra la mía y se empujó hacia adelante, empalándome plenamente.

Oh.

Dios.

Tomé una respiración profunda, sorprendida ya que no esperaba tanto y tan pronto. Oh, Dios. Era mucho, mucho. No vaciló ni una vez. Mi cuerpo no podía ajustarse, así que le di un manotazo en la espalda con un pánico incontrolable. —¡Detente! Espera, espera, espera.

De inmediato cayó inmóvil y movió los hombros hacia atrás para mirarme a los ojos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Estás bien? Pensé que habías dicho…

Comenzó a salir, pero cerré mis piernas alrededor de él con más fuerza para detener cualquier movimiento que intentara hacer.

Lo callé, necesitando el silencio para poder aclarar mi mente. —Estoy bien. Estoy bien. —Mi mente estaba hecha un lío. Me sentía tan estirada y plena. Parecía estar en todas partes. Mis pensamientos eran un caos disperso y desorganizado.

Era demasiado abrumador.

—Sólo... necesito un momento. No me esperaba que fuera tan... Eres tan grande. Más grande que... —Miré su cara preocupada y frenética por encima de mí, y una vez más, eso fue todo lo que necesité. Me sentí más hambrienta—. Mmm.

Mi cuerpo caliente, se ajustó y lo aceptó. En realidad disfrutaba la forma en que encajábamos perfectamente. De hecho, anhelaba más y quería volver a sentir ese delicioso estiramiento interior, quería sentirlo rozarse contra el manojo de nervios dentro de mí, y quería hacerlo malditamente _ahora_.

Me arqueé debajo de él, ardiendo por más. —Muévete, muévete, muévete —jadeé.

Peeta lucía indeciso y un poco asustado. —Pero acabas de decirme que me detenga.

Agarré dos puñados de su pelo rubio y ondulado y los apreté con fuerza. —Bueno, ahora necesito que te _muevas_. Oh, Dios. Por favor, date prisa. Me siento tan... Estoy tan... _Jesús_, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Manteniendo la mirada sospechosa en mí, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían cada vez más y sus pupilas se dilataron, salió sólo para inmediatamente impulsarse dentro. Y ¡oh mis estrellas! La forma en que encajábamos fue igual de perfecto y alucinante como la primera vez. Me arqueé debajo de él, gimiendo mi éxtasis con un quejido bajo.

—Más.

Peeta puso una mano sobre la almohada a la altura de mi cara, mirándome mientras bombeaba constantemente mi cuerpo.

—Me confundes como nadie, Katherin, Kathe, Katniss Everdeen, o quién diablos seas. —Su voz era cruda y sin aliento—. Pero aun así no puedo tener suficiente de ti.

Me hacía sentir tan feliz que conociera todos mis nombres y cada parte de mí. No había secretos entre nosotros. Sólo él y yo, y esto.

Se sumergió con más fuerza dentro de mí, moviéndonos sólo lo suficiente para deslizarse más profundo. Luego reacomodó mis piernas, diciéndome que eso lo haría sentir más grande dentro de mí y santa mierda, era verdad. Entonces flexionó su pene impecablemente, llegando a un punto que casi me hizo cruzar mis ojos. Maldita sea, seguro que sabía lo que hacía.

Moví la cabeza de un lado al lado, luchando contra la opresión en mis entrañas tanto como las acogía.

—Te sientes tan bien, tan bien —canté entre mis dientes castañeteando—. Tan bien.

¿Por qué me castañeteaban los dientes? ¿Por qué diablos me temblaba todo el cuerpo? Parecía como si mientras más firmes se pusieran mis músculos a su alrededor, más se hincharan mis órganos en mi abdomen bajo. Y cuanto más se expandían, temblaba con más fuerza.

—Cristo —espetó Peeta. Apretó los dientes y su cuello se tensó—. No digas cosas así cuando ya estoy en el borde. Tú también te sientes tan bien, Katniss. Tan... malditamente... bien. Pero no quiero que termine todavía.

Yo tampoco. Pero cuánto más rápido se movía, mejor se sentía. Y cuanto mejor se sentía, más pronto se iba a terminar.

—Oh, al diablo. —Llevé mis dedos hacia su trasero firme y me moví con él, instándole a acelerar el ritmo—. Podemos tener sexo largo e interminablemente lento más tarde.

Gruñó de nuevo, aunque esto era más como un gemido. —¿Me lo prometes?

Asentí. —Sí. Sí. En este momento, sólo ilumíname. _Por favor_.

—Estoy en ello. —Sus caderas golpeaban contra las mías. Y... maldición.

Era la primera vez que realmente saboreaba la delicia carnal de este acto. Aprecié cada sensación malvada vibrando en mi cuerpo. Abrazando sus caderas firmemente entre mis muslos cuando entró y salió en varias ocasiones, tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y me arqueé con él.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de lo caliente y sudoroso y primario que era esto, sentí una conexión que se trataba de algo mucho más profundo que lo físico. La corriente eléctrica que nos había atado juntos en el primer momento en que lo vi en el campus de la universidad se encendió dentro de mí.

La mirada de Peeta era impresionada y sorprendida mientras nos miraba venirnos juntos. Pero también debe de haber percibido el vínculo, porque levantó la vista y encontró mi mirada. Con una especie de sonrisa aturdida, hundió sus dedos en mi pelo y me sostuvo la cara como si estuviera preparándose para lanzarse de la cima.

—Me encanta esto —dijo—. Te amo. Eres tan hermosa.

Le agarré firmemente. —Yo también te amo.

Y eso fue todo. Por un segundo, pareció derrotado. Luego aplastó su boca en la mía, se enterró a sí mismo profundamente, y me envió en espiral sobre el acantilado. Todo mi sistema se sentía como un pararrayos, absorbiendo el impacto de nuestra unión. Peeta gimió y me siguió en el olvido. Hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta de que nunca había tenido un orgasmo autentico, porque lo que le pasó a mi cuerpo poseyó todos los nervios dentro de mí y me impactó desde adentro hacia afuera. Una intensidad que me daba un poco de miedo. Grité y lo sostuve con fuerza, excavando medias lunas en su espalda con mis uñas.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios.

—Jesús, Katniss. —Se arqueó y nos estrellamos mientras su polla palpitaba.

Clavé los talones en la base de su espalda hasta que pasaron el terremoto, tornado, huracán y el tsunami de sensaciones. Y aun así, sentí que me temblaba hasta la médula. —Oh... Dios... mío… —le dije una vez más, con mi voz débil y agotada.

Desplomado en gran medida sobre mí —lo que me encantaba— Peeta se rió en mi mejilla y me besó en la mandíbula, luego en mi garganta, mi clavícula.

—Gracias —dijo—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se siente al hacer el amor.

Volví la cara hacia un lado y vi a su corazón reflejado a través de los vitrales de sus hermosos ojos azules. Al darme cuenta de que también era la primera vez que había hecho el amor, mis pestañas se humedecieron un poco. Acunando la mejilla donde la barba recién crecida cosquilleaba mi palma, murmuré:

— _Es _un millón de veces mejor que el sexo asqueroso con las viejas sin sentimientos involucrados, ¿verdad?

Rozó mi oído con la nariz. —Cincuenta millones de veces mejor.

No es que tuviera que vencerlo, pero tenía que replicar. —Un billón de veces.

—Un infinito —respondió.

Envolviendo los brazos y piernas alrededor de él, enterré la cara en su cuello.

—Un infinito por dos.

Con eso, prácticamente sólo me desmayé debajo de él, cayendo en un estupor profundo y pacífico.

* * *

**Que tal? Valio la espera no?**

**Basta de dramas, llego el amooor!**

**& estos dos tuvieron un encuentro muy chistoso jajaja**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios & FF**

**Saludos!**

**POR CIERTO EL TRAILER ESTA GENIAL**

**GRITE CUANDO SALIO MI ADORADO PEETA... Y KATNISS HABLANDO CON SNOW Y DURANTE TODO EL TRAILER JAJA**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**27**

**.**

Nos despertamos algo más tarde por mi teléfono anunciando un texto entrante. Peeta giró un brazo y lo cogió de la mesita de noche.

Era de Johana.

_Su jeep está en el camino de entrada otra vez. Espero que ese gigoló te trate mejor que bien._

_Este ex igoló está tratándome mejor que bien,_le respondí y le di el teléfono de vuelta para que lo volviera a poner en la mesilla de noche.

—¿Que fue eso? preguntó con voz sexy adormilada.

—Nada. Me acurruqué en su lado cálido y pasé mis uñas suavemente sobre su pecho—. Sólo presumía un poco ante Johana.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Empecé a inclinarme sobre él para recuperarlo, pero Peeta atrapó mi cintura, deteniéndome. —No te atrevas a dejar de tocarme así. Yo lo cogeré.

Suspirando con satisfacción, le acaricié un poco más bajo. Gimió con aprobación mientras abría mi mensaje. —Dijo que eres una perra con suerte.

Sonreí, acariciando algo pequeño que, bajo mis dedos, creció engrande. —Bueno, sí. Sí, lo soy.

Maldijo y enganchó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura tirándome encima de él. Esta vez me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo e hice un poco de ejercicio cardiovascular. Peeta era lo suficientemente amable para mostrarme cómo funcionaba la posición de vaquera hacia atrás. Bendita sea su alma.

Después de la segunda ronda, tomamos otra siesta. Cuando nos despertamos de nuevo, la comida se convirtió en algo un poco más importante. Sabía que no tenía mucho en mis armarios, pero fuimos a investigar la cocina de todos modos.

Tan pronto como le mandé quedarse sentado en la mesa, me escabullí para recoger toda la comida de desayuno que tenía. Desde su asiento, tomó un trago del zumo de naranja que le había conseguido y suspiró, refrescado, mientras su mirada seguía cada movimiento que hacía.

—Por fin sé por qué a un chico le gusta tanto cuando su chica no lleva nada más que su camiseta puesta.

Hice una pausa y levanté una no-impresionada ceja. —¿Marcar su territorio? —Dios, realmente él era un hombre, ¿no?—.Así que... ¿Soy como un neumático de coche al que sientes la necesidad de orinar?

Su sonrisa se hizo lobuna. —Hacer pis en ti no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Arrugué nariz y saqué la lengua. Se rió y dobló su dedo, haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

Incapaz de negárselo, me acerqué.

—Entonces, aquí están tus opciones para el desayuno.—Puse un frasco de mermelada de fresa en la mesa, al lado de la barra de pan y la caja de cereales que ya había sacado.

No miró a la comida. Su mirada vagó sobre la piel desnuda en mis muslos, donde terminaba su camiseta.

—Sé exactamente lo que quiero para el desayuno.

Solté un bufido. —Dios mío. Deja que un hombre sacuda tu mundo dos veces y se convierte en un cachondo pervertido.

—Oye, era un cachondo pervertido antes. Deslizando sus manos para coger mis caderas, me balanceó en su regazo donde aterricé sobre su erección presionando contra su bóxer—. Y no tienes ni idea lo difícil que fue para mí ocultar todos los pensamientos calientes y pervertidos que tenía cada vez que te encontrabas cerca.

Lamiendo mis labios, incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que mi pelo cayera por mi espalda, mientras me movía contra su erección. —Oh, confía en mí. Me hago una buena idea de lo difícil que fue.

Se rió y me besó en la garganta. Con un suspiro, pasé mis manos a través de su pelo y me dejé llevar lánguidamente bajo las caricias de su experta boca. Se abrió camino hacia abajo hasta que se encontró con el cuello de mi camiseta. Con un murmullo irritado, la cogió y la sacó por encima de mi cabeza, arrojándola a un lado.

—Oh, amiga —. reprendió al ver mi sostén—. Esta cosa se tiene que ir. —Con tres movimientos diestros, desabrochó mi sujetador y también lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Su mirada se iluminó con aprobación—.Ahora, esto me gusta más.

Me eché a reír. —Eres tan… _Maldita sea._

Su boca se aferró a un pezón y me olvidé de lo que iba a decir.

Peeta Mellark era un amante increíble. Me toco con tanta reverencia, las punta de sus dedos eran ligeras y curiosas cuando circulaban por mi columna vertebral; mientras su boca era atrevida y astuta, su lengua era generosa y firme, piel fruncida con una precisión mortal. Sin previo aviso, me agarro de la cintura con las dos manos y me levanto en su regazo para ponerme en el borde de la mesa. Se puso de pie mientras me apremiaba para que me tumbara. Luego se inclino sobre mi para darle un poco de atención a mi otro pecho.

Cerrando los ojos ya que estaba siendo muy salvaje, loco y asombroso, extendí las manos y agarré el borde de la mesa para apoyarme.

Manteniendo las piernas en el borde, Peeta se colocó entre mis muslos y se frotó contra mí mientras comenzó a besar su camino de regreso a la garganta.

—Sabes tan bien—dijo contra mi carne—. Te sientes increíble. Hueles fenomenal.

Suspiré. Su toque hizo polvo mis impresionantes habilidades de comunicación, por lo que toda la respuesta que logré darle fue—:T-tú también.

Sonriendo, levantó su cara para presionar un tierno beso en la punta de mi nariz. Luego me miró a los ojos. —Me encanta estar contigo, Katniss.— Bajó la vista a mi cuerpo en mayor parte desnudo y dejó escapar un suspiro—.Me encanta hacer esto contigo. Te amo... te amo, y punto.

Tragué saliva, ahogada por la emoción, no del todo acostumbrada a oírle decir eso.

Quitándole el rubio cabello de su frente y de sus ojos, le fruncí el ceño suavemente. —Lo dices como si fuera la última oportunidad que tienes para hablar conmigo, como si tuvieras miedo de que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Su sonrisa tembló. —¿No es así?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. No voy a ninguna parte. Esto es real, Peeta. Yo soy real,tú eres real, y esto está sucediendo de verdad.

Inclinándose, me abrazó y hundió el rostro en mi cuello. —Se siente como un sueño del que me voy a despertar en cualquier momento y te habrás ido. No quiero despertar de esto.

—No lo harás. Te lo prometo. —No sabía qué más podía decir para tranquilizarlo, así que simplemente le acaricié el pelo y lo dejé descansar sobre mí. Cuando enrollé las piernas alrededor de su cintura y enganché los pies en la base de su espina dorsal, él tarareó en señal de aprobación.

Inesperadamente, dijo—:Oye, pensé que no comías fruta para el desayuno.—Se levantó lo suficiente como para agarrar mi mermelada de fresa y mirarme con cejas arqueadas de "¿te importaría explicarme?"

—Pero eso es mermelada —. argumenté—. Cualquier cosa llena de azúcar no cuenta.

Peeta desenrosco la tapa. —¿es eso cierto? —metió el dedo meñique completamente en la mermelada y se lo metió en la boca. Cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente—. Si es bastante dulce. Pero creo que el sabor seria incluso mas dulce… sobre ti.

A medida que sus pestañas se abrieron lentamente, la intención en su mirada hizo que mi cuerpo quemara con todo tipo de hormonas anormales, ya que no podía ser normal que una chica se pusiera a mil por un simple comentario.

—No. — Completamente horrorizada por lo que sugería, mi boca se abrió mientras él metía la mano de nuevo en el tarro de mermelada**.**

—Esto puede ser un poco pegajoso.

Su sonrisa parecía perversamente satisfecha.

—Peeta —le advertí con una voz de ni se te ocurra, a pesar de que mi cuerpo se calentabaen todos los lugares correctos, y los profundos músculos en mi vientre se contrajeron y se prepararon para otro orgasmo estremecedor.

Untó uno de mis pezones y me quedé sin aliento ante el frío. Pero casi de inmediato, se inclinó y calentó la zona con un golpe de su lengua. Mi espalda se arqueó fuera de la mesa, y me tuve que agarrar el borde con ambas manos.

—Increíble—gimió mientras lamía el último trozo fresa en mí—.Pero sé dónde esto tendría un sabor aún mejor.

Cuando me quitó las bragas, casi me caí de la mesa. —Peeta, Oh, Dios mío. No _puedes._

¿Podría?

Mierda. Pudo.

Me cogió la cadera tan pronto como me senté. —Shh—murmuró contra mi boca sólo antes de que me diera un largo y tierno beso. Sus labios tenían el poder para matar las células del cerebro, eso hizo que no se me ocurriera resistirme después de todo.

Me relajé en mi espalda cuando me apremió para acostarme de nuevo. Entonces abrí los muslos cuando los empujó para separarlos.

Se enderezó con indiferencia y se me quedó mirando toda extendida y como si fuera su festín personal.

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna prisa para comenzar su comida. Con una lenta y sensual sonrisa, me observó mientras cogía su vaso de zumo. Me tensé, pensando que lo derramaría sobre mí y también lo lamería. Pero sólo tomó un largo trago, con la garganta trabajando mientras tragaba.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos cuando finalmente bajó el vaso, suspiró, y lamió una gota de naranja de su labio inferior.

—Dios mio— jadee, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Su mirada se fue de mis ojos para posarla por encima de mi cueerpo el cual esperaba completamente expuesto. Me examino como si estuviera mentalmente planeando todos lo que me iba hacer. Yo ya estaba a mitad camino hacia la tierra del extasis, cuando cogió el frasco de mermelada de nuevo.

Cuando se arrodilló entre mis piernas y me recubrió con húmeda fresa azucarada, me arqueé y me retorcí, golpeando mi cabeza. Luego me acerqué con fuerza contra su boca cuando me lamió una gota de mermelada descontrolada.

No se detuvo allí. Oh, no.

Sacando otro dedo completo, comenzó todo de nuevo, haciéndome retroceder. Esta vez, sacó su boca y los dedos sólo antes de que pudiera correrme.

Sustituyendo su lengua con algo tan delicioso, empujó dentro de mí. Mi espalda se inclinó sobre la mesa mientras mis muslos lo abrazaron con fuerza. Enderezando toda su estatura, enganchó los brazos debajo de mis rodillas y me miró.

—Jesús —. gimió, sus ojos desenfocándose—,eres tan...

—¿Bonita? — lancé la suposición sin aliento—. ¿Increíble? ¿Divertida? — No pude llegar a una cuarta sugerencia porque en su lugar acabé gritando un orgasmo.

—Sí —susurró Peeta. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron mientras empujaba una vez más y se estremeció dentro de mí—. Sí.

Mirando hacia el techo en un aturdido, pegajoso y satisfecho caos, me preguntaba si una de las clientas de Peeta le había enseñado cómo podía ser tan increíblela mermelada de fresa.

Me dije que no importaba dónde había aprendido un truco tan genial. Se sentía tan bien y no debería molestarme. Pero lo hizo. Mi corazón se sentía carbonizado y en carne viva.

¿A cuántas mujeres había dado este tratamiento? ¿Cuánto dinero había obtenido de ello? ¿Fue especial lo que hicimos nosotros? Odiaba cuánto me corroía esto. Lo que había sido antes de conocerme no era significativo a lo que construíamos aquí y ahora. Pero me sentía tan increíblemente celosa de todas las demás mujeres que alguna vez le habían tocado o querían tocarlo.

O mirarlo.

Se coloco en la mesa junto a mi, manchas de color rosa en la comisura de su boca mientras me sonreía con orgullo. Me sentía agradecida de que mis tios no fueran derrochadores, tenían que comprar lo mejor de todo, por lo que no causamos que la robusta mesa se desplomara bajo nuestro peso. Nos mantenía de forma segura y Peeta se veía tan feliz y contento que tenia ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué tengo pensamientos tristes cuando el parecía tan contento y satisfecho?

—Siempre he querido hacer algo así—dijo, sonando como un niño pequeño al que finalmente le habían permitido conducir un coche.

Un alivio instantáneo me consumió. Oh, gracias a Dios. No había compartido esta intimidad con otra mujer.

Me di la vuelta hacia él y lancé los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se acurrucó junto a mí con un sonido de aprobación y me devolvió el abrazo.

Después de besarle suavemente en la boca, le dije—: ¿Sabes?, tenemos que hacer el desayuno juntos más a menudo.

Sus ojos brillaban. —Sabes, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente, hicimos juntos el desayuno. Peeta se quedó todo el sábado. Sí, le hizo saber a su madre que no iba a estar en casa.

Ya que había sido suspendido de su trabajo y no se le permitía acercarse al Club durante una semana, se quedó en mi apartamento, y fuimos inseparables por el resto de la relajada tarde. Tomando prestado mi libro de cálculo, hizo su tarea de matemáticas mientras yo trabajaba en virología**. **Y déjame decirte, nuestras sesiones de estudio desnudos son una pasada. Me senté en uno de los extremos del sofá y él se sentó en el otro mientras pateábamos al aire y los dejamos descansar en los estómagos del otro... hasta que esta vez, mi talón se deslizó un poquito. Se deslizó por encima de sus genitales y los presionó un poco más fuerte de lo que debía. Cuándo sentí un poco de hinchazón debajo de mi empeine, bueno... los dedos de mis pies se sintieron obligados a investigar más a fondo. Después de eso, no estudiamos mucho. Sin embargo, aprendimos la mayoría de los lugares sensibles de cada uno.

Pero como todas las lunas de miel llegan a su fin, la nuestra también lo hizo. El domingo por la mañana, Peeta me despertó con un masaje de cuerpo completo. Después de masajear cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta que fui un montón de gelatina, se puso de un modo pervertido. Y tengo que admitir que, me gustaron mucho sus modos pervertidos.

Besándome mientras me iba a la deriva en una bruma de semi-consciencia y feliciad post-coital, dijo:

— vamos a hacer un trato. Si me trometes que no te moveras de aquí y permanecesas tan y como estas hasta que vuelva, voy a salir corriendo y conseguir unos lattes.

Gemí de placer. — Hecho.

Salió de la cama, pareciendo demasiado excitado para mi gusto. Una vez que se puso la ropa lo sé, le silbé y abucheé, ropas malas, él sonrió y se inclinó para darme un beso de despedida.

Estoy bastante segura de que él quería que fuera un beso rápido de despedida, pero... no pude evitarlo. Hundí los dedos en su pelo—porque ahora podía tocarle, ¡aah!—y abrí la boca, mis dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

Gimiendo, Peeta se arrastró de vuelta a la cama y me inmovilizó bajo la manta por lo que tomó el relevo.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras se detuvo de besarme para sonreír.

—Así que quieres provocarme, ¿eh?

Tardamos veinte minutos haciéndonos _bromas _hasta que finalmente salió de la cama otra vez. —No te muevas — advirtió una última vez antes de desaparecer de mi habitación.

Pasos, el tintineo de las llaves y el cierre de la puerta marcaron su salida.

Suspiré, sintiéndome un poco perdida sin su cercanía.

Fue triste, de verdad. No tenía idea de que una chica pudiera llegar a ser tan adicta, completamente, y tan rápidamente. Con Cato…

Oh, ¿por qué sigo comparando? No había comparación. Siempre había estado un poco recelosa de Cato, en el fondo, como si mi alma reconociera que no era bueno. Pero de cualquier manera, o Peeta había engañado completamente a mi alma, o era mi hombre. Definitivamente, voté por la opción número dos.

Sintiéndome excitada y agradablemente dolorida en todos los lugares correctos, me estiré lánguidamente bajo las sábanas cuando un pitido vino de la mesita de noche.

Fruncí el ceño, porque mi móvil no tenía ese tipo de tono aburrido. Con una rápida mirada a la izquierda, descubrí que Peeta se había dejado el móvil. Preocupada de que pudiera ser Dawn intentando comunicarse con él, comprobé quien era.

Cuando vi quela persona que llamaba era _casera_, se me heló la sangre. Me sentí culpable por abrirlo y leer su mensaje privado. Pero, nah, no estaba totalmente arrepentida de hacerlo.

_Tengo el número de Cato Walden registrado en mi teléfono. Necesito que vengas a las diez esta noche para impedir que le dé a enviar._

Con un suspiro, se me cayó el teléfono de Peeta.

¡Esa puta!

Debería de haber sabido que había seguido intentando utilizarme como cebo para chantajearlo hasta que se acostara con ella. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué nadie en el mundo sospechaba de su maldad, esa casera asalta cunas?

Caliente rabia ardia dentro de mi ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a herirle con eso?

Conocía a Peeta. Y cada visita que pasó en su habitación le hizo daño. Desnudó una parte de él y lo transformó en alguien que despreciaba.

Bueno, esa mierda se acabó. Nadie hará daño a mi hombre y se saldrá con la suya. Peeta no era el juguete de ninguna mujer. No por más tiempo.

Tampoco era el único que podía sacrificarse para proteger a la gente que quería.

Entonces, es más o menos cuando perdí por completo la cabeza. Se me ocurrió un plan y no podía deshacerme de él. Sería arriesgado, poniendo en peligro mi propia seguridad. Sería algo ilegal, pero diablos, siempre había querido saber que se sentía al quebrantar la ley.

Posiblemente el plan me podría estallar en la cara, pero para liberar a Peeta de esa mujer para siempre, tenía que intentarlo. Y no tuve ni un ápice de arrepentimiento de la manera en que lo hice en mi mente.

Poniendo en movimiento el primer paso de la Operación Salvar a Peeta, envié una _respuesta _y escribí: _Voy a estar allí__**.**_

Después de que "Peeta" enviara la respuesta, borré los mensajes de ella y mi respuesta de su teléfono.

En el momento que Peeta regresó con las dos manos llenas de lattes, me había vestido y trasladado a la habitación de en frente, haciendo caso omiso de su petición de quedarme donde estaba. Después de ese texto, no había sido capaz de relajarme o de permanecer desnuda ni un segundo más.

Sabía que algo andaba mal en cuanto me vio. Su rostro parecía lleno de inquietud.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

No quería mentirle, pero de cualquier manera, no podía decirle la verdad, o habría parado mis planes antes de que los empezara. Decidí a ir con la táctica que él había usado en Dawn.

—Una de tus clientas te envió un mensaje de texto. Lo leí. Entonces lo borré.

Lo ves, la verdad total.

Se me quedo mirando un momento antes de venir hacia mi —Bien. Me alegro de que lo hayas borrado. —sentándose a mi lado, puso los lattes en la mesa antes de girarse y coger mis manos—. Pero no me gusta la expresión de tu cara, Katniss. Hablame.

Negue con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Estaba todavía muy inquiera por el mensaje y por los planes que había hecho. Demasiado inquieta por todo.

Lamiendo mis labios, lo intenté.

—¿C-on qué frecuencia te mandan mensajes como esos?

Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada hacia nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Va a costar un tiempo para que se divulguen las palabras "he terminado".

Asentí. — ¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitas después para convencer a todas tus clientas de que esta vez vas en serio?

No sé de donde vinieron estas palabras, o por qué usé un tono tan mordaz al pronunciarlas. No quería pelear con Peeta. Sólo quería abrazarle y decirle que me encantaría protegerle siempre.

Pero la idea de que recibiera mensajes de texto en su móvil durante días y semanas, quizá meses, de mujeres con ganas de sexo, me molestaba. Así que las palabras seguían arrojándose de mi boca.

— ¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir deslizándote sus tarjetas de visita y decirte que las llames tan pronto como las cosas entre tú y yo se pongan un poco difícil? Quiero decir, ¿hasta qué punto voy a tener que vigilar lo que digo? Porque la primera vez que te moleste, podrías retroceder…

—Ya basta—. exigió bruscamente y me dio un tirón para darme un fuerte abrazo—. No voy a engañarte, Katniss. Nunca voy a hacer eso. He probado el otro lado. Hace dos años. No me gustó. No voy a volver. Sólo te quiero a ti.— Un temblor le agitó e hizo eco en mí—. No rompas conmigo ya. Sólo ha pasado un día. No es suficiente, ni de lejos suficiente. Por favor, no te des por vencida con nosotros.

—No lo hago. —Estallando en lágrimas, sollocé—: Lo siento. No sé por qué sigo diciendo estas cosas.— Mierda, ¿por qué me sentía tan emocional? No estaba ni siquiera cerca de mi momento emotivo del mes. Pero me metí en su regazo y me acurruqué cerca—. Sólo te quiero a ti también, Peeta. No quiero romper contigo. No quiero perderte en absoluto.

—Shh. — Me abrazó y me besó en el pelo, meciéndome suavemente hacia atrás y adelante.

—No me vas a perder. Está bien.

Se balanceó conmigo, dejándome llorar. Cuando terminé, me limpió la humedad de mis mejillas y me besó en la nariz, marcando el piercing de diamante con sus labios.

—Se que tiene que ser malditamente casi imposible para cualquier mujer lidiar con un novio que tiene una historia como la mia—admitio—,especialmente siendo que es una historia reciente para mi. Y no es justo pedirte que lo hagas. Pero necesito que lo hagas. Si alguien puede superar lo que fui, eso eres tu. Eres tan fuerte. Eres increíble. Tu lo eres… todo.

Ves, ¿era de extrañar que estuviera tan obsecionada con este chico?

Levanté la cara de su cuello y me encontré con su mirada preocupada. —Lo superaré.

Le aseguré con la máxima confianza. No me importaba lo difícil que sería, sólo sabía que _iba _a superar sus antecedentes. Porque la alternativa —perderle para siempre—sería insoportable.

Asintió y me besó, pero no noté nada de pasión. Este beso era desesperado e interesado; necesitaba la seguridad de que no iba a dejarlo. Devolviéndole el beso, puse mi corazón en él, y eso pareció calmarlo.

Nos abrazamos en el sofá durante mucho tiempo, pero el resto del día, sentí una distancia entre nosotros. Sabía que era la tensión de mi parte —preocupación sobre lo que ocurriría por la noche—y sospechaba a él le preocupaba perderme a la más mínima.

En un intento de aliviar un poco la incomodidad, le sugerí que terminemos nuestra maratón de películas de _Harry Potter_. Vimos tres vídeos antes de que se acercara la noche. Fue entonces cuando me estiré, fingí un bostezo y lo eché —cortésmente, por supuesto—diciéndole que necesitaba ir a casa en algún momento antes de que Dawn me etiquetara como Hijo Corruptor del Año.

Hablando en serio, necesitaba que se fuera para que pudiera prepararme para la segunda fase de la Operación Salvar a Peeta.

Parecía un perrito pateado mientras lo acompañé hasta la puerta, pero no me rogó para quedarse. Menudo hombre, supongo que no quería parecer machacado o cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Puse un poco de empuje extra en mi beso de despedida, intentando convencerlo de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pero toda la angustia detrás de la mirada que me envió antes de bajar por las escaleras y se acercarse a su jeep, me había golpeado en el pecho y me dieron ganas de confesarle todo. Miraba desde la puerta abierta de mi ático mientras montaba en el coche y desaparecía por la calle.

Luego dejé escapar un suspiro, me puse mis bragas de chica grande, y me puse a trabajar.

* * *

**¿Que se le abra ocurrido a Katniss?**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Pobree peeta me dio cosita... & me encanta!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.. casi llegamos a los 100 R **

**Wii!**

**Saludos**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**28**

**.**

Me vestí de negro. Al recordar que había dejado mi coche aparcado todo el fin de semana en la calle de la casa de Peeta, caminé a mi destino y llegué sin un minuto que perder.

Pensé que la puerta que separa el patio trasero de Peeta con el de la señora Garrison estaría abierta para permitirle la entrada a su cita de diez en punto. Y tenía razón. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras me acerqué a su césped bien cortado y a su puerta trasera, que también se había dejado abierta para él.

Medio asustada en mi mente, y sin embargo emocionada porque era el momento —me volvía loca hacer esto—, me tranquilicé cuando la puerta trasera se cerró detrás mío, esperando que no me hubiese oído entrar.

Música sonaba desde algún lugar en el segundo piso. Hice una pausa, escuchando la melodía de jazz amortiguado que apenas podía oír por encima de mi propia respiración. No podía creer que estaba _dentro _de la guarida del diablo. El aire era cálido y pegajoso, y me hizo sentir un poco sofocada en mi ropa oscura.

Con mi mente en marcha, miré a mí alrededor, sin estar segura en dónde empezar mi búsqueda.

_Vamos, Katniss, piensa. Si fueras el ordenador de una asalta cunas cachonda de mediana edad a la que le gusta chantajear a su vecino para tener relaciones sexuales con ella, ¿en dónde te esconderías todo el día? _

Mi primera conjetura sería el dormitorio —obviamente— pero ella probablemente estaba allí justo ahora, preparándose. Para Peeta.

Me atraganté con el pensamiento.

Él no estaría en cualquier posición cerca de esto de nuevo.

Motivada por la idea, di un paso adelante y miré con cautela a través del umbral de la parte trasera del cuarto de lavado y en una cocina débilmente iluminada. Casi me desmayé cuando vi un portátil colocado en su bar.

De ninguna manera. No podía tener tanta suerte.

Oh, bien. No era nadie para mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado.

Me lancé a la cocina y senté mi trasero en un taburete frente a su Dell.

Después de tronar mis nudillos y rodar mis hombros como si fuera a estallar mi cuello, contuve mi respiración y alcé la tapa.

No sonó ninguna alarma. Ninguna barra de metal destelló a mí alrededor. No se abrió ninguna trampa escondida en el suelo y me dejó caer en su calabozo. Me encontraba en la computadora de la bruja. Y la bruja idiota ni siquiera había puesto una contraseña. _Punto para mí. _

Miré sin ver la pantalla un buen minuto, escuchando y prácticamente a la espera de los pasos de cierta señora Garrison que llegaría y me asesinaría. Pero el primer piso de la casa permaneció en silencio.

Finalmente, exhalando un suspiro me centré en el paso tres de la Operación Salvar a Peeta.

Al hacer clic en el ícono de correo electrónico, rodé los ojos cuando me envió directamente a su bandeja de entrada. Jesús, ¿la mujer no protegía _nada _con contraseña? Se podría pensar que era un poco más paranoica desde que ella misma era tan sombría.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Su pérdida. Mi ganancia.

Redactando una nueva carta, en el "Para" tecleé el correo de Cato: C_walden .

En la línea de asunto, escribí: _¿En busca de Kathe? _

Y en el cuerpo del mensaje, escribí mi nuevo nombre y dirección postal. Ingresaba la ciudad y el estado cuando escuché el sonido de tacones en las escaleras.

Mis venas se sacudieron con una oleada de adrenalina.

Pero, en serio. Esto era muy impresionante. No podría haber programado mejor su llegada si le hubiera mandado un itinerario.

Introduzca a una casera guarra, a la izquierda del escenario.

Terminaba hasta el código postal cuando ella entró en la cocina, llevando una copa de vino vacía y usando una sensual camisola verde y negro.

La cual Peeta _nunca _volvería a verla usando.

Se detuvo en seco cuando me vio, sus tacones haciéndola tropezar. Fue cómico, así que sonreí abiertamente cuando saludé con la mano de la manera más amable posible.

—Hola, lindo camisón. _Victoria´s Secret_, ¿me equivoco?

Entonces me reí mientras deliberadamente presioné el botón enviar justo enfrente de ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Irrumpió hacia delante tirando su portátil de mis manos y girándolo para ver lo que había hecho.

—Oh, sólo pensé en venir a hacerle saber que Peeta no será capaz de venir esta noche. —Encogiéndome de hombros y rodando los ojos con culpa, confesé—: Intercepté el texto que le envió esta mañana. —Arrugando la nariz, le envié una disculpa encogiéndome—. Lo siento, pero él nunca lo vio.

—Qué… —La señora Garrison estaba muy ocupada mirando fijamente su pantalla y demasiado confundida para escucharme—. ¿Qué hiciste en mi computadora?

—Le envié un correo a Cato. Diciéndole dónde me encontraba y el nuevo nombre. Quiero decir, ¿no era esa la amenaza si Peeta no seguía _sirviéndole_? —Esta vez clavé una expresión de sorpresa como una profesional—. Dios mío, no bromeaba, ¿verdad?

La señora Garrison hizo clic en su historial de envío y su boca cayó abierta mientras leía el mensaje que acababa de enviar.—¿Qué… qué…? —Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Está bien, tengo que saber —dije de una manera conversacional cuando su cara se puso roja con la confusión y la ira—. ¿Son esos zapatos _genuinos _de _Christian Louboutin _o una imitación barata? Porque _siempre _he querido ser dueña de un autentico tacón _Louboutin_. Y estaría verde de envidia si hubiera sabido que usted es dueña de un par. ¿Son muy cómodos? No es que la comodidad importe, cuando los pies están envueltos en un par de…

—¿Estás _completamente loca_? ¿Por qué… por qué le dirías dónde estás? Deberías estar asustada a muerte de este psicópata.

—Oh, créame, lo estoy. Pero, ¿loca? —Solté un bufido y agité una mano indiferente—. Qué término tan subjetivo. Quiero decir, lo que una persona podría considerar totalmente normal… como, no sé… obligar a su joven y reacio vecino a tener sexo con ella en varias ocasiones… otra persona podría pensar que es totalmente repugnante. Así que, desde _su _punto de vista, sí, probablemente es muy loco ahora mismo sacrificar mi propia seguridad por salvar al hombre que amo de ser chantajeado por una _vieja _enferma, vengativa y solterona.

La mandíbula de la señora Garrison se tensó. —Eres tan molesta como loca.

Pretendí pensar sobre eso por un momento. —Mmm, quizás. Mis padres siguen tratando de enviarme a un terapeuta. Por la parte loca, no la molesta. Y creo que puedo ver de dónde viene. Quiero decir, ser clavada en una pared con un cuchillo en la garganta por alguien que pensé que me amaba, hizo un lio en mi cabeza por un tiempo. Pero, ¿sabe qué? Estoy contenta de haberle enviado el correo… ups. —Me tapé la boca y reí—. Quiero decir, me alegro que _usted _le enviara el correo electrónico y le dijera dónde estoy. Estaba seriamente cansada de siempre tener miedo, de estar siempre mirando por encima del hombro y esperarlo escondido en cada sombra. —Dejé escapar un suspiro renovado—. Me alegro de que esto esté casi terminado. Y oiga, si él me mata en este momento, _usted _tendría algo de culpa por decirle dónde vivía.

Vibrando con furia, la señora Garrison siseó—: Fuera de mi casa.

Estreché los ojos. —Con mucho gusto. —Sacudiendo mi cabello, me deslicé fuera de su taburete del bar—. Oh, pero una cosa más. —Levanté la mano y le di una bofetada tan fuerte como pude, desgarrando su cara a un lado con la fuerza de mi golpe—. Nunca vuelva a tocar a Peeta. O le juro por Dios, seré todavía más psicópata.

Se enderezó y se limpió la cara justo debajo de la nariz con una mano temblorosa. Cuando quedó con sangre en sus dedos, me quedé boquiabierta. Santas palmas temblorosas, Batman; le había sacado sangre.

Genial.

—Espero que Walden te mate lentamente —gruñó, sus ojos color avellana brillando intensamente con odio.

Sonreí amablemente. —Si lo hace, me aseguraré de volver como un espíritu ruidoso sólo para cazarla brutalmente. —Tomando distancia, salí de su casa.

La señora Garrison me había decepcionado un poco. Dejarme ir sin luchar. Mmm. _Gallina_. Había estado un poco excitada por darle una patada en ese culo de puma.

Oh, bueno, así era la vida. _C'est la vie_. Tal vez podría golpear a la próxima mujer que intente hacerle daño a mi hombre.

Volví a casa sintiéndome verdaderamente poderosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todas esas mujeres le habían quitado un pedazo de control a Peeta y lo habían hecho sentir barato y usado. Cato me había quitado lo mismo.

Luchar y tomar el control de nuevo se sentía bien. Se sentía genial. Me sentí como si de alguna manera tuviera que celebrar.

Pues tenía suerte, un familiar Jeep estaba estacionado en mi lugar cuando me metí en la calzada de los Manson. Cuando vi el sexy propietario de dicho Jeep sentado en el escalón más alto frente a mi apartamento, esperándome, sonreí.

Colocando mi auto detrás del suyo, apagué el motor y salté desde el asiento del conductor, llena de sonrisas.

—¡Peeta! —grité, mientras corría los quince pasos—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Me arrastré a su regazo y envolví los brazos alrededor de él—. Oh, Dios mío. No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte.

Lo besé antes de que pudiera responder, tomando el control de su boca, de la misma manera que acababa de tomar el control de la señora Garrison. Les mostré quién era la jefa. Oh, sí, lo hice.

A Peeta no parecía importarle mientras me besaba, empujando su lengua de buena gana y entrelazándose con la mía. Entonces, agarrándome por el culo, me alzó.

Ves, te dije que tenía algunos músculos impresionantes.

Sin romper el beso, nos dirigió hacia mi puerta. —No podía mantenerme lejos. —Se las arregló para explicar sin aliento entre besos—. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Jesús, ¿dónde _demonios _has estado?

—Te explicaré luego.

—Mm. —Parecía estar bien con eso y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros tan pronto como logramos entrar.

Nos atacamos el uno al otro. Justo allí contra la puerta de mi apartamento.

Creo que necesitaba liberar algo de la adrenalina que todavía zumbaba en mi sistema después de mi primera y única temporada de allanamiento de morada tanto como él necesitaba la seguridad de que yo no seguía asustada por el mensaje que había leído antes.

—Guau —dije, tan pronto como mi lengua me permitió decir palabras inteligibles de nuevo—. No tenía idea de que romper la ley podría volver a una chica tan locamente cachonda.

Fui cayendo por la superficie de la puerta hasta que me senté en la alfombra de bienvenida, gratamente aturdida por lo increíble que resultó la noche.

Peeta se dejó caer a mi lado. —¿Quiero saber lo quieres decir con eso?

Sonreí. Y le conté todo.

Su boca se abrió. —¿Hiciste _qué_? Pero, tú… ella… ¿_cómo _pudiste enviarle tu nueva identidad? ¿Estás _loca_?

Sonaba un poco demasiado parecido a su casera, así que fruncí el ceño. Entonces, recordé que _había _enviado ese correo electrónico, ¿no?

—Oh, eso me recuerda. Sería mejor revisar la bandeja de entrada de esa nueva cuenta que creé esta mañana.

Me arrastré hasta mi bolso que se me había caído al lado de la alfombra de bienvenida y hurgué en el interior hasta que encontré mi celular.

—La he creado bajo el nombre de Cato Walden. Necesito comprobar si tengo algún mensaje entrante. —Cuando hice clic en mi bandeja de entrada, le guiñé un ojo a Peeta—. Y para que sepas, sí hay un mensaje.

Di vuelta a la pantalla para mostrarle el correo electrónico de Enobaria Garrison.

Abrió la boca antes de darme una mirada atónita. —La engañaste.

Tiré de mi pelo y me pavoneé. —Sip. Ahora, ¿cómo respondería Cato a esta carta? —Tocando mi barbilla, lo contemplé—. Si fueras un ex novio acosador psicópata, ¿qué le dirías?

Peeta se unió a ser parte del proceso de planificación. —¿Gracias? —sugirió.

—Perfecto. —Le besé la mejilla y me distraje un poco, necesitando besar su nariz y luego su boca. Antes de que perdiera totalmente mi objetivo, me aparté, me mordí el labio y empecé a escribir.

_Gracias. Te debo una. _

—Listo. —Pulsé enviar y miré hacia arriba—. Eso es algo que él diría. Voy a eliminar la cuenta más tarde, para asegurarme que no responde.

Peeta parecía asustado. —Esto fue peligroso, Katniss. No puedo creer que te arriesgaras tanto sólo para librarme de ella.

—Oye. —Tomando su rostro en mis manos, admití—: Me arriesgaría una y mil veces para ayudarte en cualquier cosa que pueda.

Presionó su frente contra la mía. —Todavía no te merezco.

—Pero estoy aquí —bromeé, inclinando mi rostro para poder aletear las pestañas en su mejilla como un beso mariposa—. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora conmigo?

Acercándome más, selló mi cuerpo contra el suyo y apartó el pelo de mi cara. —Supongo que tendré que amarte con cada aliento que tengo.

* * *

**Ahora si!**

**Esa peerra cayo en su juego!**

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Ya solo nos quedan 2 y un epilogo :)**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**29**

**.**

Peeta no apareció en mi puerta con mucha planificación. Olvidó totalmente traer ropa limpia, o los útiles escolares, de otra forma podríamos habernos bañado juntos —algo así como apretujarnos en mi pequeño baño el sábado y el domingo para divertimos con el jabón— y fuimos a clases juntos el lunes en la mañana.

Pero, tenía la sensación que había sólo una cosa en su mente cuando vino anoche.

Típico de hombres.

Salió de la cama y me dejó con un largo beso, diciéndome que se sentaría conmigo en el almuerzo. Luego se fue.

Me apresuré con mi rutina mañanera, esperando verlo antes de nuestra primera clase. Pero no. Me escabullí en literatura británica, deprimida porque lo extrañaba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Johana no se encontraba en su típico asiento a mi lado hasta la mitad de la hora.

¡Ay! Espero que su ruptura con Marvel no la golpeara con demasiada fuerza. Tenía suficiente en su vida tal como estaba. También esperaba que todavía no les hubiera dicho a sus padres sobre el bebé. Quería estar con ella, sosteniendo su mano cuando lo hiciera, y no es que haya estado exactamente disponible todo el fin de semana para sostener su mano.

Dios, debo ser la peor amiga que existe. Le envié un mensaje de texto durante mi hora libre, pero no respondió.

Me encogí, esperando que sólo sean nauseas matutinas lo que evitaba que viniera y no la ira por el hecho de que la dejé plantada los pasados dos días.

Pensé en Peeta toda la clase de cálculo. Finalmente terminamos nuestra asignación de matemática el sábado, pero no estaba segura de que fuera capaz de concentrarse mucho en sus ecuaciones. Esperaba que el estar conmigo no lo hiciera reprobar.

Sí, esta mañana empezaba a preocuparme por todo. Pero algo raro me tenía al límite. Una sensación en el aire, un presentimiento extraño de que la vida iba demasiado bien. No estaba segura de lo que era. Sólo quería que de verdad saliera así podría volver a la euforia en la que estuve viviendo por las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Cuando salí de clases, automáticamente busqué a Peeta. A veces, nos cruzábamos yendo y viniendo porque tenía clases en este salón justo después que yo. Hoy, realmente esperaba encontrarlo —guiño.

Pero un rostro familiar sentado en un banco no muy lejos de la puerta me detuvo en seco. Un grupo de estudiantes pasaron por allí, tapándome la vista, haciéndome entrar en pánico, porque estaba segura de que la visión se habría ido cuando siguieran caminando. Me dije que hoy la paranoia me estaba superando. Pero después que los estudiantes se movieron, seguía sentado ahí, esperando.

Por mí.

Mis rodillas se doblaron y me tuve que agarrar a la pared para sostenerme. Me congelé, insegura de qué hacer.

Podía gritar y correr. Podía acercarme a él con audacia. Podía intentar huir silenciosamente, escondiéndome detrás de grupos de personas. Pero me quedé de pie, mirando a mi ex novio acosador psicópata mientras me miraba de reojo con una de sus infames sonrisas de regodeo.

—_Te encontré _—gesticuló las palabras tan claramente que pude leer lo que dijo.

Me alejé de él, planeando huir a grandes zancadas, incluso aunque sabía que no me llevaría muy lejos. Pero entonces, pasó lo peor posible.

Apareció Peeta, con la bolsa de mensajero colgada al hombro mientras se acercaba a su siguiente clase. Sonrió cuando me vio, una sonrisa cálida y privada que contenía todos los secretos de nuestro fin de semana de pasión.

Oh, Dios. Lo amaba tanto. No podía dejar que Cato se le acerque. Cato lo mataría si supiera cuán importante es Peeta para mí.

Pero nada iba a detener que se acerquen.

Cuando Cato se puso de pie, reaccioné antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar completamente lo que planeaba. Me apresuré hacia Peeta.

—Profesor McGonagall —jadeé—. Gracias a Dios, me encontré con usted.

Sí, sé que usé a un personaje de _Harry Potter_, y además una mujer. Pero no fue como si tuviera un montón de tiempo para inventar una estrategia infalible. Trabajaba con lo justo. Y lo hacía _muy bien _si me lo preguntas. Además, Cato nunca se interesó en mi locura por _Harry Potter_. No sabría la diferencia.

Ese _Muggle _ignorante.

Apurándome en abrir mi mochila, dije:

— Sé que esto era para el viernes pasado, pero terminé mi trabajo y apreciaría si reconsidera aceptarlo tarde.

Mientras sacaba mi trabajo calificado de Wife of Bath de mi mochila —el cual recibió una A; _¡oh, sí!_— me atreví a levantar la mirada hacia la cara de Peeta.

Mordiendo el interior de mi labio, recé para que me siguiera el juego.

Parpadeó una vez más, bien, dos veces. Luego dijo—: Le dije que no más entregas tarde, señorita Everdeen.

Dios, lo amo. Se incorporó a mi actuación perfectamente. De nuevo, por el brillo divertido en sus ojos, probablemente pensó que era algún tipo de juego previo perverso de colegiala traviesa.

—Pero trabajé en él todo el fin de semana. —El pequeño tirón en mi voz, porque estaba con los nervios de punta por ver a Cato, sonó típico. Mm. Quizás debería abandonar completamente virología y tomar actuación.

Peeta levantó una no impresionada ceja.

—¿Todo el fin de semana, mm? —La mueca en sus labios me dijo que sabía lo contrario—. ¿En un trabajo en el que se suponía que tenía que trabajar durante todo el _semestre_?

Dios, ¿tenía que representarlo tan bien?

Casi le fruncí el ceño. Pero todavía me sentía demasiado asustada por mi ex psicópata acosador, merodeando a tan sólo tres metros de distancia, escuchando cada palabra que decíamos.

—Por favor —chillé, el miedo filtrándose de mí, hasta que su expresión finalmente chispeó con preocupación—. ¿Podría darle una mirada?

Asintió, con un suspiro resignado. —Bueno, está bien. Pero esta es la última vez le doy concesiones.

Cuando intentó tomar el trabajo, lo jalé hacia atrás.

—Espere. Yo… necesito ponerle mi nombre.

Mis manos temblaban tanto que, cuando rebusqué torpemente en mi mochila, una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

Peeta me tuvo piedad.

—Toma —dijo, sosteniendo su propia lapicera, arrugando las cejas como si estuviera descubriendo que esto no era un juego.

—Gracias. —La tomé y levanté mi rodilla para garabatear "Cato está aquí"_, _justo al lado de donde se encontraba mi nombre ya escrito en la hoja.

Se lo tendí y apenas miró lo que escribí.

—Ya veo. —Sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí—. Sabes, quizás deberíamos ir a mi oficina y discutir esto en más detalle. Tengo una idea de cómo puedes hacer puntos extra.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza. Necesitaba hacer que se alejara de mí —y por lo tanto lo más lejos de Cato— tanto como pueda antes de que Cato se dé cuenta quién es Peeta en realidad. Di un paso atrás—. No, necesito llegar a mi próxima clase.

Peeta —maldito sea por preocuparse demasiado— no iba a dejarme ir a ningún lado sola.

—Katniss. —Agarró mi brazo—. ¿Dónde? —preguntó en voz tan baja que sólo yo pude oírlo. Ni siquiera movió los labios mientras hablaba.

Antes de que pudiera responder —no era como si fuera a decirle dónde se encontraba Cato— un familiar y súper espeluznante brazo, se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura. La potente loción para después de afeitar de Cato me provocó náuseas mientras tensaba su agarre.

—Ahí está mi Katniss—murmuró en mi oído, acercándome más—. Te he estado buscando por todos lados, cariño.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo y sólo podía imaginar cuán pálida se puso mi cara mientras miraba boquiabierta a Peeta. Decidí en ese momento, que nunca antes lo vi verdaderamente enojado. Su mandíbula se contrajo, antes de que volviera su atención hacia Cato y miró mordazmente el brazo del otro hombre envuelto a mí alrededor.

Cato levantó la barbilla en señal de saludo.

—Entonces, eres uno de los profesores de Katniss, ¿eh? Luces algo joven para ser profesor.

—Eso es porque no lo soy —respondió Peeta, su voz dura y tensa. Cuando tiró el bolso de su hombro y la arrojó al suelo junto a sus pies, ambos, Cato y yo, bajamos la mirada confundidos.

Ninguno vio el puño que salió de la nada.

Pero, en serio, que Peeta golpeara a Cato en la mandíbula fue completamente sorprendente. Se movió tan rápido que no tuve ninguna advertencia hasta que el golpe en la carne y el crujido de los cartílagos de la nariz me hicieron gritar. El agarré de Cato se liberó, y colapsó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre su trasero en medio del pasillo.

—Lo golpeaste —dije en total conmoción, parpadeando hacia Cato en el suelo antes de mirar a Peeta con la misma mirada atónita—. No puedo creer que acabes de golpearlo.

Eso no estuvo en mis planes para nada. Pero me gustó el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos. Mucho.

—Intentó _matarte _—discutió Peeta, como si pensara que mi conmoción fuera de desaprobación—. Diablos, sí, lo golpeé.

Me quedé boquiabierta un largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Pero, eso fue tan… _genial_.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Peeta fue instantánea. Sus ojos brillaron con calor y dio un paso hacia mí, como si quisiera celebrar besándome.

Pero, por supuesto, simplemente golpear a los chicos malos no los mantenían en el suelo.

Un segundo, mi asombroso, asesina-arañas, golpea-acosadores, ex gigoló y alma gemela, caminaba hacia mí, luciendo como si quisiera tomarme contra la pared del pasillo de la escuela. Al siguiente, notó algo en el suelo. Su cara se contrajo en terror y me empujó —sí, me _empujó_— a un lado y se lanzó encima de Cato.

Me tropecé contra la pared, desconcertada. Cuando me estabilicé lo suficiente para enfocarme en los dos chicos rodando en el suelo en un lío de brazos y piernas, estaba tan sorprendida de verlos luchando que no vi por lo que luchaban hasta _que _alguien gritó—: _¡Un arma! _

El caos reinó. Las chicas gritaban. Las personas se dispersaron. Y una estampida se produjo. Fui empujada contra la pared, mientras una horda de estudiantes pasó corriendo delante de mí. Llorando el nombre de Peeta temiendo por su vida, luché contra el flujo de gente huyendo para llegar hasta él.

Dios, fui tan estúpida. Debería haber sabido que Cato estaría armado y sería peligroso. Y desde que su cuchillo no funcionó la última vez que vino tras de mí, esta vez sacó las grandes armas —literalmente. Bien, honestamente, era más un arma pequeña por la que peleaban él y Peeta. Pero estoy segura de que de todas formas tiene la capacidad de matar a una persona tanto como un arma grande.

Tan pronto como un camino se liberó para empujarme lejos de la pared, me apresuré hacia los hombres en el suelo luchando, gruñendo y maldiciendo. Nadie más saltó para ayudar a Peeta, así que decidí hacerlo, incluso aunque mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

Pero ellos se movían tanto, luchando constantemente para ser mejor que el otro, que no tenía idea de cómo ayudar sin meterme en el medio.

A punto de tener un ataque de histeria, grité el nombre de Peeta.

Gran error.

Mi voz histérica alejó su atención del psicópata debajo de él, y me miró... justo cuando se disparó el arma.

* * *

**Cada vez mas cerca...**

**& tenia que aparecer este miserableee... arG!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**30**

**.**

Me paseaba por el pasillo del hospital, lista para escurrirme de mi propia piel. Odiaba esperar.

¿Por qué está tomando tanto tiempo?

¿Coser los agujeros de bala realmente toma tanto maldito tiempo? ¿O es que la lesión había sido peor de lo que la gente me decía?

Me froté los brazos, muy nerviosa y llena de temor reprimido, queriendo quitarme la sensación aterradora y malvada con mis garras desnudas.

—Señorita Kathe, eh, Katniss, eh…

Me volví hacia el oficial de policía que se acercaba. —Sólo Katniss —le aseguré con una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Ya interrogó a Cato? ¿Sabe cómo me encontró?

Hice esta misma pregunta antes, cuando él había tomado mi declaración inicial, pero en ese momento, todavía nadie había hablado con Cato.

El oficial, Mikrut, creo que ese era su nombre, asintió. —El señor Walden confesó que la rastreó por las facturas de teléfono que encontró en la casa de sus padres cuando irrumpió en ella recientemente. Le tomó unos días conseguir un amigo especialista en computadoras para rastrear la línea extra a usted en Florida, y luego le tomó un par de días conducir hasta aquí. De los recibos de las gasolineras que encontramos en su coche, creo que ha estado en Panem durante al menos setenta y dos horas.

Me estremecí. Eso significaba que ya se encontraba aquí cuando la señora Garrison chantajeó a Peeta. Y estuvo aquí cuando Peeta y yo habíamos conectado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, enterré la cara en mis manos.

—Así que, no importó que me mudara al otro lado del país, que cambiara mí…

Una mano reconfortante aterrizó en mi hombro. —No tendrá que preocuparse por él. No por mucho tiempo.

Con un bufido, levanté la cara y le envié una mueca de incredulidad. —Sí, hasta que su papi también consiga que _este _juicio se venga abajo.

El oficial negó con la cabeza. —No después de todo lo que hizo hoy.

Solté un suspiro. —¿Así que eso me da qué...?

—Vamos a ver. Dos cargos de intento de asesinato. Disparar un arma en una escuela pública. Allanamiento de morada. Resistencia a la autoridad. Yo diría que... ¿veinte o treinta años? —El policía se encogió de hombros.

Me gustó esa suposición. —Gracias a Dios.

Sonrió. —¿Los médicos todavía no han salido con alguna noticia? Tengo que pregunta…

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza violentamente, sin querer pensar acerca de por qué podría estar tomándole tanto tiempo al médico o enfermera, o cualquier persona, en volver con alguna noticia—. Todavía no.

—No te preocupes tanto —me dijo con una sonrisa suave—. He visto a gente salir adelante con heridas mucho peores que ésta. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

—Gracias. —Asentí, pero no me sentía convencida.

El oficial se alejó para hablar con una enfermera. Esperaba que consiguiera más información que la que había estado recibiendo. Sintiéndome agotada, me dejé caer en el banco más cercano del tranquilo pasillo del hospital, afuera de la sala de espera sofocante y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared.

Cuando cerré los ojos, alguien se sentó a mi lado. —Conseguí tu espresso moca de chocolate blanco.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis pestañas y mi garganta quemaba. Negué con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda tomar nada en este momento. Pero gracias.

Extendí la mano a ciegas y al instante encontré una mano cálida.

—Ven aquí —murmuró Peeta y me atrajo a su regazo.

Me acurruqué en posición fetal y descansé la mejilla en su hombro. Mientras empapaba su camisa de lágrimas, él besaba mi cabello.

—Johana estará bien. Lo sé.

Me tapé la boca. —Todavía no puedo creer que le disparara. Le disparó a mi _prima_.

—Lo sé. Pero ella es pariente tuyo, es fuerte. Saldrá adelante.

Me aferré a él con fuerza. Todo era demasiado para procesar.

Después de que Cato disparó dos veces al techo de la Universidad Comunitaria del Condado de Panem, Peeta logró darle un codazo en la cara y quitarle el arma momentos antes de que un enjambre de policías apareciera. Gracias a Johana.

Al parecer, Cato había irrumpido en mi apartamento esta mañana después de que ya salí para clases. Johana, al atrasarse, lo interceptó. Le disparó a ella —lo sé, lo sé, todavía no puedo creer que haya dicho eso—, y luego dejó su cuerpo sangrante tendido en el suelo fuera del garaje de cuatro espacios de los Mason, así él podría buscarme en la escuela.

Según el Oficial Mikrut, Johana estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida como para sacar su celular del bolso, llamar a emergencias y advertirles que Cato probablemente estaría en la universidad buscándome justo antes de perder la conciencia. Es por eso que ya estaban en la escuela cuando el primer tiro errante fue disparado fuera de mi clase de cálculo.

—¿Pudiste localizar a sus padres? —preguntó Peeta, besando mi cabello.

—Sí. Están en camino. Acababan de bajar del avión en Phoenix cuando los contacté.

—¿Y qué pasa con Marvel? Si de verdad está embarazada de él, ¿no crees que querría saber acerca de esto?

Me tensé, un poco molesta de que él no estuviera muy seguro de que el bebé fuera de Marvel como afirmó Johana. Pero, yo sabía que él no era precisamente un fan de Johana.

—_Es _su bebé —le susurré—, y no. _Rompió _con ella después de enterarse de eso. No voy a llamar a ese idiota a menos que Jo. me lo pida.

—Está bien, está bien —me aseguró Peeta con voz apaciguadora—. Lo siento. Es que…

—Está bien. —Me acurruqué más cerca de él y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Esperaba que Jo. no me odiara por haberle dicho impulsivamente su secreto a Peeta, pero en ese momento enloquecí, preocupada por su vida y la de su hijo. Él me había asegurado que guardaría silencio hasta que ella quisiera que la noticia se hiciera pública. Pero no estaba tan segura de si _habría _alguna noticia después de hoy. Aunque Johana sobreviviera, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que su bebé también lo hiciera?—. Sólo espero que los dos estén bien.

—Lo estarán. El policía dijo que recibió un disparo en el hombro. Eso está lejos del feto.

—Pero…

—Shh. —Me acarició la espalda con la mano.

Cerré los ojos, absorbiendo su apoyo incondicional. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos abrazamos así, conmigo envuelta en su regazo y nuestros rostros muy juntos.

Cuando oí pasos acercándose, levanté la cabeza para ver a una doctora aproximándose.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

Pero el hombre debajo de mí se tensó. —Mierda.

Lo observé, alarmada. —¿Qué pasa?

Justo cuando hablé, la doctora echó un vistazo a la sala de espera más cercana. —¿Familia Mason?

—Aquí. —Salté del regazo de Peeta, olvidando su comportamiento extraño, hasta que extendió la mano y agarró mis dedos como si quisiera jalarme de nuevo hacia él.

La doctora se volvió hacia nosotros y vaciló en su paso cuando lo vio. —¿P…Peeta?

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los míos mientras la mirada de la mujer saltaba interrogante de él a mí y de nuevo a él.

Y de repente, entendí.

Me volví hacia él y le pegué en el brazo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Una doctora? ¿Una maldita doctora?

Parecía como si fuera a ser golpeado con un látigo mientras se intimidaba de nuevo, con el rostro pálido y petrificado.

—Yo... lo siento.

La doctora retrocedió bruscamente, como si fuera a salir corriendo.

—¡Oiga! —La observé con una mirada asesina—. ¿No va a decirnos cómo está Johana?

Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose ligeramente. —Por supuesto. Lo siento... —Nerviosamente se quitó el cabello rubio platino del rostro, haciendo que las mangas de su bata blanca se inclinaran lo suficiente para revelar el reloj Michael Kors atado a su muñeca. Maldita sea, ¿por qué todas las ex clientes de Peeta tenían que tener tan buen gusto en la moda?

—La señorita Mason está estable —dijo—. Sus signos vitales son fuertes y está despierta y lúcida.

—¿Y el bebé? —espeté.

La doctora Zorra asintió. —Todavía le late el corazón.

Me desplomé contra Peeta, y me acercó, besándome la frente. Su ex clienta nos observaba con curiosidad antes de recuperar la seriedad.

—Puede verla en un par de minutos. Una vez que la tengan en una habitación privada, haré que venga una enfermera y la lleve con ella.

—Gracias —dijo Peeta, ya que parecía obvio que yo no iba a hablar con ella de nuevo.

Asintió y nos dio una sonrisa tensa. —Por lo menos ahora sé por qué mi llamada nunca fue devuelta. —Fijando su mirada en mí, agregó—: Lindo aro de nariz.

Me volví para observar con el ceño fruncido a Peeta mientras ella se apresuró a irse. —¿Por qué todas tus ex clientas comentan mi aro en la nariz? —Incluso la Dra. Cashmere había dicho algo después de clases un día en que salía de una conferencia de literatura británica.

Peeta sonrió ligeramente mientras me dio un golpecito en la nariz.

—Porque les recuerda lo jóvenes que ya no son.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. Eso no tenía sentido. —Las personas más jóvenes no tienen el monopolio de los aros en la nariz. He visto un montón en las mujeres —y los hombres—, de todas las edades.

—Ahh, pero se ve caliente en ti. —Hizo una pausa para asentir después de que la doctora se fue—. Eso _las _hace lucir avaras y viejas.

Aunque sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco, todavía quería estar enojada. Le pegué en el brazo de nuevo.

—Y pensé que dijiste que todas tus clientas eran amas de casa ricas y aburridas. Doctoras exitosas, profesoras universitarias y caseras no encajan exactamente en esa categoría.

Peeta se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor como si hubiera gritado la acusación.

—Dije que la _mayoría _lo eran —murmuró en voz baja—. No todas.

Al darme cuenta de que éste no era el lugar para hacer una escena, me quedé malhumorada y silenciosa. Pensé en el pasado oscuro de Peeta y cuántas mujeres cachondas enloquecidas había en Panem jadeando tras él y pensando que les pertenecía. Entonces pensé en Johana y su bebé, Cato y su pena de prisión, Marvel y su inminente paternidad. En realidad, no creo que hubiera un pensamiento que no girara en mi cabeza ocupada y confusa.

Peeta se quedó callado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y pasando el pulgar sobre mis nudillos. Permaneció conmigo constante. A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, me calmó la seguridad de su amor, y para el momento en que llegó la enfermera para guiarnos hacia Johana, yo estaba bien, respirando con facilidad y lista para ver a mi prima.

Johana estaba despierta y sentada en la cama, consciente y haciendo bromas desde el momento en que entramos a la habitación.

Después de ver a mi acompañante, puso su mano sobre su corazón. —Ah. ¿Ya un regalo de "que te mejores pronto"? Kat, no debiste hacerlo. ¿Va a desnudarse y hacer bailar un poco para nosotros, o qué?

La mano de Peeta apretó la mía, pero sólo me acerqué más a él. —Lo siento, Jo. pero Peeta se retiró de todo eso.

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos claros se estrecharon sobre él con sospecha—. Bueno, mejor que se mantenga de esa manera si va a seguir saliendo contigo. No conseguí un balazo por ti de un idiota sólo para que otro te rompa el corazón.

—Es una lástima que el primer idiota no le disparara a tu personalidad risueña para sacarla de ti —murmuró Peeta.

—Está bien, está bien. —Levanté las manos, jugando de árbitro—. No más insultos. Cualquier otro día, podría ser capaz de manejar que dos personas que amo se odien completamente... pero hoy no. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Tregua?

Peeta se estremeció y tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido. —Tregua —gruñó, alejando la mirada.

Johana, por otro lado, levantó las cejas. —¿Acabas de decir la palabra con a... refiriéndote al _gigoló_?

—Sí. —Peeta le envió una mirada desafiante y dura—. Y para tu información, _seré _mejor para ella que el último idiota. Preferiría morir antes que herir a Katniss.

Johana lo miró durante un largo momento, examinándolo, antes de que suspirara y se relajara contra la almohada.

—Si mientes, pondré un agujero de bala en _ti_, amigo. Y confía en mí, no es divertido. —Hizo una mueca de dolor, atrayéndome repentinamente por lo pálida que estaba—. Lo juro por Dios, este analgésico que me dieron no funciona _en absoluto _—gritó las dos últimas palabras hacia la puerta como si quisiera que todos en el hospital oyeran lo mal que se sentía.

Entré en pánico. —¿Quieres que busque una enfermera? Estoy segura de que te pueden dar algo más….

—No. —Jo. puso la mano protectora sobre su estómago—. Entre menos drogas me den, será mejor para el bebé. —Entonces miró a Peeta con los ojos muy abiertos y estrechó su mirada amenazadoramente—. No oíste eso.

El buen hombre se encogió de hombros. —Oír, ¿qué?

La mención de su bebé me hizo pensar en su padre imbécil. —No llamé a Marvel. No sabía que querías hacer al respecto.

—No lo hagas. —Tomó mi mano—. No lo quiero aquí. —Sus dedos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de los míos—. Sólo te quiero a ti... y supongo que tu novio gigoló también puede quedarse, si se comporta.

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. Iba a ser inútil decirle que dejara de llamarlo así, ¿no?

—Lo digo en serio, Katniss. Sé que puedo ser una completa perra, y... y bastante egocéntrica.

Peeta resopló; las dos lo ignoramos.

—Y probablemente deberías odiarme por la forma en que me acerqué a tu novio, a pesar de que lo hice para mostrarte que sería un bastardo infiel. Pero sigues siendo la mejor amiga que he tenido. —Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Gracias por estar aquí para mí. Te amo.

Guau, las experiencias cercanas a la muerte sacan lo mejor de mi prima. Con eso, me convertí en la regadera número dos.

—Yo también te amo, E. Siempre. —Nos abrazamos y chillamos una encima de la otra. Peeta salió de la habitación, pretendiendo usar el baño.

Cuando regresó, Johana y yo nos habíamos calmado un poco, pero todavía seguíamos limpiándonos los ojos húmedos con los pañuelos de papel y luego riéndonos de la otra.

Peeta y yo estuvimos con ella hasta que llegaron lmis tios. Cuando Johana me dio una mirada, haciéndome saber que iba a lanzar la bomba del bebé y quería hacerlo sola, tomé el brazo de Peeta y lo saqué de la habitación. Al salir del hospital, de la mano, él estaba silencioso. Contemplativo. Pero ver a Johana y, de hecho llegar a hablar con ella me dio un cierto alivio, y estaba lista para hablar.

Golpeé mi hombre en el suyo. Cuando me miró, levanté una mano en una señal universal de "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, soltando mi mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y jalarme con fuerza hacia él.

Puse los dedos sobre su corazón, tratando de calmarlo. —¿Por qué?

Desvió la mirada. —No tenía ni idea que la Dra. era la que se encargaba de Johana.

—Peeta —lo interrumpí cuando abrió la boca para decir algo más. Lucía tan harto y arrepentido que me incliné y lo besé en la barbilla—. Tengo que confesar algo.

Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño con expresión confundida. —Está bien.

Lo llevé a un banco cerca de un pequeño árbol ornamental frente al hospital y ambos nos sentamos. Tomando sus manos, lo miré a los ojos.

—Cuando derribaste a Cato y se disparó el arma, mi corazón se detuvo. Te lo juro, literalmente se detuvo en mi pecho. Pensé... pensé que _te _había disparado y estaba dispuesta a morir junto a ti.

Haciendo una pausa para limpiar mi cara seca, solté una respiración profunda y sacudí la cabeza. —Luego disparó de nuevo, y estaba segura de que habías muerto. Peeta no dijo nada, sino que simplemente me apretó las manos. Le envié una sonrisa llorosa. —No te imaginas el alivio que sentí de verte rodar lejos de él y tomar el control de su arma. No podía creer que estuvieras realmente vivo, que fuera tan afortunada. Incluso después de que me enteré de lo de Johana y me paseaba por los pasillos del hospital, preguntándome si lo iba a lograr o no, todavía me sentía... con suerte. Simplemente estoy tan contenta de que no fueras tú.

Con ojos brillantes de amor, exhaló un sonido tranquilizado y me acercó para darme un abrazo fuerte.

—¿Entiendes lo que digo? —le pregunté sobre su cuello—. No importa cuántas mujeres te hayan pagado por sexo. No te voy a dejar por ellas. Creo que jamás podría dejarte por ningún motivo.

Me besó, sabiendo a alivio y devoción. Sus labios me dijeron que él tampoco creía que podría dejarme nunca.

—Pero seguir encontrándome con tus viejas —y quiero decir, como, cinco años menor que Dios—, viejas clientes está empezando a ser molesto. Podríamos tener que alejarnos del Condado de Panem, donde nadie sabe lo mucho que solías cobrar.

Peeta levantó las cejas ante mi sugerencia. —¿Exactamente a dónde tienes en mente?

—Bueno —me mordí el labio—, he estado extrañando Ellamore. Mucho. Tienen un gran programa de medicina en su universidad, y estoy segura de que su departamento de ingeniería también es muy bueno. Además, no importó lo lejos que huí, aun así Cato me encontró. Así que no voy a huir más. Quiero ir a casa.

Hizo una mueca. —¿Pero _Illinois_? ¿Qué pasa con Prim y mi mamá?

Sólo tuve que pensarlo durante medio segundo. Crujiendo mis dedos, sonreí.

—Lo entiendo. Podríamos llevarlas con nosotros. Mi mamá administra un hotel. Siempre está buscando empleados buenos y confiables. Podría conseguirle a Dawn un trabajo sin problema.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos radiantes con un brillo reverente. —Tienes una solución para todo, ¿no es así?

Cuando se trataba de mantenernos juntos, sin duda encontraría una solución. Agité mis pestañas hacia él. —Entonces, ¿qué me dices? Si podemos convencer a tu mamá, ¿quieres considerar inscribirte en Ellamore en la primavera?

Su boca me interrumpió. —Sí. —Sus labios se presionaron contra mi cuello después—. Sí. Si te hace feliz y nos mantiene juntos, mi respuesta siempre será sí.

* * *

**NOS QUEDA SOLO EL EPILOGO.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER, SEGUIR, MARCAR FAVORITOS Y SOBRETODO A AQUELLAS QUE ME DEJABAN UN COMENTARIO.**

**ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES HAYA AGRADADO & DIVERTIDO.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins! Y la historia se llama "****_Price of a Kiss"_**** y le pertenece a Linda Kage. Yo solo la adapto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.**

**EPILOGO**

* * *

_**Cuatro meses después**_

_**.**_

Inhalando el olor agrio de pintura húmeda, llené mi rodillo con otro lote de lo que la ferretería había llamado turquesa estupendo y lo apliqué a la pared, sólo para dar un paso atrás y admirar mi obra.

—Diablos, soy asombrosa.

Detrás de mí, Prim se rió desde su silla de ruedas. —Shh. —Poniendo un dedo en mis labios, me giré para guiñarle un ojo—. No me oíste decir eso.

Se rió de nuevo, sus ojos brillando con malicia que definitivamente heredó de su hermano.

—Eres asombrosa.

—Bien, eso puedes oírlo. —Moví el rodillo en su dirección, amenazando a pintarla, y su risa se convirtió en gritos de placer.

Una vez que se calmó, apoyé una mano en mi cadera y estudié la desnuda pared a medio pintar. —Sabes, cuando esto se seque, creo que el color que elegiste será increíble.

Prim aplaudió y parloteó sobre su entusiasmo, estándo de acuerdo conmigo.

Después de mudarse de la casa de la señora Garrison, Peeta encontró un lugar que de hecho podía pagar y cerca de la nueva escuela de Prim.

Sí, dije _nueva _escuela.

En Ellamore, Illinois.

¿Puedes creerlo? Lo convencí a él y a toda su familia de mudarse a casa conmigo. Ahora Dawn y Prim tienen su propio búngalo cómodo de dos habitaciones y Peeta y yo rentamos un lugar cerca de la universidad. No estoy muy segura como es que fue capaz de convencer a su mamá de levantar sus raíces y mudarse al otro lado del país para vivir cerca de nosotros, pero aceptó el trato casi demasiado fácil.

Creo que había estado tan ansiosa de dejar la ciudad como Peeta. Ambos tenían un pasado del que querían escapar. Y ahora ambos parecían mucho más tranquilos y relajados. Sabiendo que su antigua casera nunca le podía tocar de nuevo, Peeta había florecido en las últimas semanas. Y amé cada centímetro del nuevo hombre en que se convirtió.

Era el espectacular, cariñoso y fiel novio totalmente caliente.

Como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos alabándolo, asomó la cabeza en la nueva habitación de Prim.

—Santo… Dios. Ese es un color brillante. —Sus ojos se ampliaron con horror.

—Lo sé. —Le sonreí mientras le mostré la pared como un profesional imitador Vanna White—. A Prim le encanta.

Cuando miró a su hermana, ella aplaudió y chilló, así que Peeta simplemente se aclaró la garganta, permaneció respetuosamente en silencio sobre su opinión, y recogió un rodillo para ayudarme a terminar las paredes.

¿Ves? Espectacular.

En algún punto, Dawn llegó y se llevó a Prim, diciendo que iban a almorzar, pero Peeta y yo estábamos demasiado ocupado trabajando que apenas las despedimos. Estábamos muy ocupados —hasta que su mamá y su hermana se fueron, eso es. Luego las cosas se pusieron un poco… Bueno, digamos que nos ocupamos de una forma totalmente diferente.

Seguíamos en la etapa de besos tiernos, acaramelados y empalagosos, ya ves. Y desde que Johana apareció en nuestra puerta hace dos semanas después de que sus padres la repudiaran, nuestro nido de amor fue alterado por mi problemática prima embarazada, que ocupó nuestro dormitorio extra. Ya no podíamos simplemente hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

Era absolutamente molesto.

Entonces, estos días, nos atacábamos en el momento que estuviéramos solos.

Peeta acababa de acostarme en la cama de Prim —_shh_, no te atrevas a decir nada— e intentaba frenéticamente desabrochar el botón de mis vaqueros cuando sonó mi celular.

—Maldición. —Salió de encima mío para yacer de espaldas y cubrirse la cara con el brazo—. Si es Johana, voy a matarla. Juro que esa mujer aguafiestas me cansó, intentando evitar que vuelva a tener sexo. Pasó una _eternidad _desde la última vez que estuve dentro de ti.

Rodé los ojos. —Oh, por Dios. Fue hace tres días.

—Exactamente —gruñó como si sintiera dolor.

Comprobando el identificador en la pantalla, piqué las costillas de Peeta.

—Te equivocaste. No es Jo. —Respondiendo a la llamada, dije—: Hola, mamá. No, no he cambiado de idea.

Mis dos padres querían que vuelva a ser Kathe. Pero pasaron muchas cosas en los últimos meses, realmente ya no me _sentía _como Kathe. Ahora era Katniss.

Pero supongo que esta vez no llamaba por eso.

—Katniss. —El tono serio en la voz de mi mamá me hizo contener el aliento.

Salté poniéndome derecha, al instante en alerta.

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —Peeta rodó sobre su lado hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera girarme hacia él por apoyo, tomó mi mano, ayudándome a enfrentar lo peor.

—Cato… —comenzó mamá.

Mi garganta cayó a mi estómago. —Abandonaron su juicio de nuevo —dije con voz ronca, mi piel convirtiéndose en hielo—. ¿No es cierto? ¿Está libre?

—No —dijo mamá—. No, para nada. Está muerto, cariño. Se metió en una pelea en la cárcel y lo apuñalaron. Hace dos días. Creo que el periódico lo llamó… asesinato con arma casera ¿o algo así?

Me cubrí la boca con una mano y encontré los ojos de Peeta.

_—¿Qué pasó? _—moduló.

Sacudí la cabeza y me giré, todavía insegura de cómo reaccionar. Definitivamente nunca le deseé este tipo de daño a mi ex psicópata acosador. Pero técnicamente terminé con él al comienzo del primer año. No hubo sentimientos prolongados de afecto en absoluto.

Sólo hubo… oh, Dios.

Alivio.

Mamá habló unos minutos más, pero en cierta forma le resté importancia, agradeciéndole por llamar y decirme, pero diciendo que me tenía que ir.

Cuando colgué, le conté a Peeta las noticias.

Estuvo más que nada en silencio, estudiándome intensamente. —¿Estás bien?

Asentí, viendo más por encima que a él. —Sí, yo… —Finalmente enfoqué su cara—. Estoy libre.

Su sonrisa fue lenta y aprobatoria mientras me tomaba las manos y le daba un apretón a los dedos. —Ambos somos libres.

—Libres al fin —canté, sonriendo, alegre—. Ohh, eso me recuerda… —Me detuve con una ceja arqueada e incliné la cabeza—. De hecho, no tengo idea como eso me hizo recordar, pero lo hizo, por alguna extraña razón. ¿No es extraño como una cosa puede recordarte…?

—¡Katniss! —me cortó Peeta, su voz exasperada y su sonrisa divertida diciéndome cuánto divagaba.

—¡Cierto! —Me reencaminé—. Te escribí un poema.

Frunció el ceño. —¿Me escribiste un poema? ¿A mí? ¿En serio?

Balanceé la cabeza con entusiasmo. Después de rebuscar en mi bolsillo, saqué la hoja de papel doblada muchas veces, que arranqué de una de mis carpetas.

Su garganta se movió mientras tragó. —Guau. Eso… eso es muy dulce.

—Gracias. —Intenté empujar mi cabello sobre el hombro antes de darme cuenta que lo tenía atado. Dios, amaba poder usar el pelo recogido de nuevo.

Peeta movió la mano. —Vamos a oírlo. —Sonaba entusiasmado.

Asentí, aclarando mi garganta y enderezando los dobleces de la hoja así podía leer en voz alta lo que escribí.

_Allá en el quinto infierno vil, _

_A las chicas les gusta pagar por su espada varonil. _

_Adiós, Sr. Peeta Mellark. _

_¡Oh, qué gigoló! _

_Qué mal que se retiró a Ellamore. _

Peeta me miró, sorprendido sin palabras. Luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —¿Espada _varonil_?

—¿Qué? —Me encogí de hombros—. Nunca dije ser buena poeta. Intenta buscar algo que rime con vil.

—Mmm. Bueno, _muchas _gracias. Es simplemente romántico. Me hizo llorar. De verdad.

Fruncí el ceño, temerosa de que se le contagiara demasiado mi sarcasmo. Empujándole el brazo, fingí un mohín.

—Oye, dijiste que querías un poema gracioso. Y los poemas graciosos no son románticos. Lo busqué. Son ingeniosos, chistosos, sin sentido y un poco sucios. —Sacudí el papel arrugado en su cara—. Así que esto es lo que tienes, chico.

—Nunca dije que _quería _que escriban un poema gracioso sobre mí. Dije que probablemente lo _sería_.

Me reí. —Bueno, ahora lo hay. ¿No te sientes... inmortal?

Sacudió la cabeza y me jaló en sus brazos. —Eres tan rara. Pero no creo que pueda amarte más de lo que lo hago ahora. Gracias por mi poema sucio. Eres increíble, y soy el tipo más afortunado de la tierra.

¿Ves, le costaba mucho decir eso?

Me ruboricé, complacida por su alabanza. —Bueno, de nada.

Nos besamos y la vida era perfecta.

—Y también te amo —me sentí inclinada a agregar.

—Sabes —murmuró pensativamente, presionando la frente contra la mía mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de mi parcialmente desabotonada camisa. Cuando accidentalmente desabrochó el siguiente botón, mi manga se deslizó por mi hombro. Sus dedos rozaron mi piel desnuda—. Cuanto más _retirado _y libre, me siento últimamente, más quiero estar atado de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño hasta que el significado detrás de sus palabras se asentó. ¿Se refería…?

No se refería a… _lazos matrimoniales_. ¿No?

Lo miré con suspicacia, pero sólo me guiñó un ojo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Se termino!**

**:( espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**A pesar de que el final lo senti un poco flojo, la historia lo compensa y me encanta. ****Pero ellos Son un amor! ****Gracias por seguir esta adaptacion, por sus Favs, Follows, comentarios y esas cositas..**

**NOTA: Tengo una nueva adaptación! Wiii, esta historia me atrapo & espero que a ustedes igual. L****es dejo la sinopsis! **

**.**

**AMAME CON MENTIRAS.- LA OPORTUNISTA.**

Katniss Everdeen es una manipuladora con lengua afilada, la cual utiliza para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Con una sola excepción, Peeta Mellark, el que ella tontamente dejó escapar. Después de un encuentro casual que trae a Peeta de nuevo a su vida, Katniss se encuentra a sí misma deseando una segunda oportunidad con su primer amor, y preguntándose hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar para traerlo de vuelta. Su único problema es una pelirroja llamada Delly, el nuevo amor de Peeta. Katniss tiene que luchar por lo que una vez fue suyo, y en el proceso descubre que a veces el amor no llega a la redención.

**En unos minutos estara el nuevo capitulo. :)**

**Saludos! XOXO**


End file.
